Where Were You
by InLoveWEric
Summary: Many times in our History, we have heard these words. These two families were in completely different places on September 11th. But could tragedy, hurt, pain and suffering help them find their way to one another. Follow Eric and Sookie as they find out, with a little divine intervention that though Where they were is important but not as important on where they go from here. AH
1. Introduction

Introductions

There are not many people who can say they weren't affected by what happen on September 11th, 2001. Some felt it closer to home than others. The Northman family was one who felt the pain and anguish that has plagued their family for over nine years.

Sookie has had a few years of nothing but pain. More than any person could be asked to bear. But she's persevered and came out a stronger person. With the passing of Gran, she decides that the best course of action is to leave Louisiana for brighter and better pastures. Low and behold, Sookie ends up in New York working for Viking Publishing as their new up and coming lead publisher. But there is more at work here than a new employee starting a firm. Can the fates, destiny and the soul of those lost help heal two families and make them one.

Join Sookie as she places her heart first and her head second as she learns how to love, trust and look at a future she never thought was imaginable.

Where were you on that fateful day is a questions generations have asked themselves when tragedy has faced this nation. But sometimes it's not where were you we should be asking but what do we do once we are on the other side of a tragedy.

A/N Please note: This story will have the backdrop of one of the most tragic events I've ever lived through. It also will deal with death and how we grieve. By no means do I take the deaths that day, the tragedy the family faces or even the death of loved ones and children lightly. I lived through that terrible day and lost many of the people I had known for years. I started thinking of this story the day they announced that had found Bin Laden. I used the concept and the event as a backdrop of this story. This story will also mention abuse, pain and suffering. If any of this is a trigger for you, please forgive me. As always, I try to be careful in handling sensitive topics. I truly hope I do it justice.

This story is dedicated to the lives that were lost that terrible day, the families they left behind and last but not least, the strong and brave Americans who have risked their lives that day in New York and overseas to keep us safe. I thank you more than you know.

Shell, you are gone but not forgotten. Your smile is etched in my brain and burned into my soul. I miss you always.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N Please note, this story starts the beginning of June 2010, nine years after the attack on the World Trade center. As I said before, I in no way want to belittle anything anyone went through that day or since. I wish to use this story to tell one that has been running through my head and heal some of the pain I felt that day and since.

T – Love you – I can't do anything without you.

Thank you for taking the time to read this. Please let me know what you think.

***0***

Chapter 1 - Our New Home

June 4th, 2010

SPOV

"So how's the place?" Jason asks me. "You know it isn't too late, you can still move here, you know."

We have been in our new home for five days now. Jason, the over protective, over concerned brother that he is, has called me every day since we arrived. Honestly, he always called me back in Louisiana, but this is different. Our calls would talk about our days. What was going on with the two of us and just general chit chat. He wouldn't call me every day, maybe once a week or so just to catch up. If something happen special in either of our lives, we were usually our first calls. This, however, was different. Every day he asks me the same thing and reassures me that he would love to have us move to Chicago and we would have, well family. He reminds me that it isn't too late to change our minds and make a new life for ourselves there just as well as we could here. I know he loves us but it's starting to get a little annoying.

I can understand that he's worried about us but it's not as if I left him behind or anything like that. I would be just as much a stranger in Chicago as I'm here. Moving to a new place is like that. It could either be the worst thing you've ever decided to do or the most exciting. I'm leaning toward the latter. No point in dooming myself before the adventure begins, right? Exactly.

Even going to college, I didn't stray too far from home. I'd only lived in one small area of the world, my world. The world where everyone knew my name, my family for generations. It was comforting, warm and sometimes unnerving. Now, well, now I can say that I've lived in two areas of the world. But this area, yeah, this is so much bigger. Regardless, I knew we couldn't stay where we were. I would have to start over fresh no matter what. That is, of course, unless I wanted to give up and move back home. Which I didn't. One thing's for sure, neither Jason nor I were ever moving back to Northern Louisiana. You could take that to the bank and cash it.

Jason Corbett Stackhouse, my brother, and his partner, Lafayette Reynolds left our little Northern Louisiana town not soon after they both came out of the closet. He first came out to Gran and I and later started feeling his friends out and letting certain ones know. Yeah, well that small town mentality that could keep you safe and warm could also cut you to shreds. People who have nothing better to do like being in other people's business.

Jason came home with Laf and sat both of us down and told us. Not that it was any surprise to me or even to Gran for that matter. He never hid who or what he wanted around us and we both knew about his relationship with Laf years before they let the rest of the world know. I remember like it was yesterday.

"_Did you hear us?" Jason asks._

_I look at Gran and she at me. "You want lemonade?" I ask looking back at Jason._

"_Sookie, didn't you hear what I said?" He asks again. This time a little louder._

"_The child heard what you said, Jason." Gran says. "Now your sister asked you if you wanted lemonade. You answer her now" _

Yeah, I know. Not what he expected to be our reaction. But it really didn't matter to me. I love my brother. If Lafayette made him happy, then so be it. Unfortunately, there were some in our neck of the woods that seemed to have a problem with the State Champion Quarterback and all- star Baseball Pitcher hooking up with the School's fastest running back and Soccer Captain. Some people just can't see past the end of their nose it seems.

As word spread, they were not met with friendly faces or words. As much as I hated it, there wasn't much I could do about it. Both Jason and Laf made me promise to ignore the words and comments. But soon it became too much for them to bear and Jason and Lafayette thought their lives needed a change. That is why in the first week of July that year, they moved to Chicago. Lafayette enrolled in the Le Cordon Bleu Culinary School and Jason enrolled at Northwestern in their physical therapy program. There was plenty of money in Jason's trust for him to go anywhere he wanted to. Our parents were killed when we were little and the money that was left for us could send us to just about any college in the country. Not exactly, the way I would have liked to go to college. Gran always said that with the Sweet, comes the Sour. Truth be told, I would have forgone College to have our parents with us and I know that Jason feels the same. Sometimes you just don't get what you want, no matter how much you wish for it.

Up until his senior year, we all thought Jason would be heading somewhere on a sports scholarship. I'm not kidding, he was the best Quarterback in the state of Louisiana and brought our town a State win three years in a row. There were scouts lining up to see him from midway through his junior year. The question wasn't if he would get recruited but where he would choose. That is until a perfect hit to his right knee the last game of the baseball season his Senior year proved to be the breaking point. He didn't need to be told that he could really rule out doing any sport professionally. We all knew when we saw the look on the surgeon's face, Jason's career had just been shelved.

I think he was disappointed. I mean who wouldn't be? He spent his whole high school career moving from one sport to the next. Always trying to do better, always trying to be better. If he wasn't disappointed or even mad as hell, I would be surprised. The recruiters stopped calling almost immediately and the guidance counselors at school started suggesting he look into alternative careers. Going from being on everyone's 'A' list to not is hard for most people.

However, true to Jason's demeanor, he just switched gears. After working with some of the doctors and therapists at the hospital, he knew what he wanted. I don't think I even saw him get mad. He just shrugged it off and kept going. He told me once that he had all the support he needed to be strong.

"Sook," he grabbed me after Graduation and gave me a giant hug. "I got you, Gran and Laf, everything else is just Gravy."

Eight years later, Lafayette is one of the most sought after chefs in the Midwest and Jason has a striving Physical Therapy business and works with a lot of professional athletes out there. He even works with the high schools. Teaching the athletes how to stretch and exercise to prevent injuries. I'm real proud of both of them. I miss them but I know that they needed to do what they needed to do, just like I did.

I look around my brownstone again. When people say they are moving to New York City, you immediately think Park Avenue, the Village or SoHo. At least that is what I thought. No one thinks they are going to move to Carroll Gardens, Vinegar Hill or Cobbett Hill. Most people wouldn't even know where these places are. However, when you have a budget to work with that doesn't allow for a ten thousand dollar a month apartment, you decide very quickly that Brooklyn and Queens are just as nice as midtown. In many ways, it's nicer.

I smile at my place, which is actually half a brownstone with all the old world charm that you would come to expect from such an architectural find. We live on a very nice block that has about ten brownstones, similar to ours. Some are one family while others have two or more apartments. Carroll Gardens is named after a revolutionary war veteran named Charles Carroll. The neighborhood, which boasts both Italian and Irish heritage, showcases a lot of old and new charm. Mixed in with mom and pop type stores, you now see bistros, antique shops and specialty stores. Many of the older streets have front gardens, which is almost unheard of, from what I'm told.

Our current residence is a half of a brownstone. Well, it's not exactly a half. At one point in this old home's life, it was combined with the property next to it. I guess someone wanted twice the size. Due to the way the homes were restructured to accommodate the joining, it was impossible to completely separate them. Therefore, the front door is actually the midpoint in the front of the house. When you walk into the front vestibule, you have two doors, one that leads to the right side, and one that leads to the left. In all actuality, I rent a full brownstone.

It consists of three floors. The first floor has the living room, dining room, elegant (and I do mean elegant) kitchen and a half bath. The second floor has three bedrooms. The master has a spa type bath and there is a second bathroom on the floor for the other two bedrooms to share. The third floor is an open and spacious loft. The bright windows bring in a lot of sunlight. Right now, it holds some boxes and toys. However, I have dreams of making that a creative space for me to write, paint or do whatever.

I think all the windows in this property are great. Not to mention that our back windows not only look out into our very own back garden, but face a very large Park known as _Carroll Park_. Which, as a matter of fact, Madelyn has already tested out a few times.

My co-tenant and owner of this beautiful place is a woman named Amelia Broadway. She is very pleasant and met me here on the first day we got here. I had a lot of things being shipped and delivered and she offered to be here for the deliveries. We had spoken several times on the phone before we moved in, so I felt comfortable with her being point while I dealt with traveling and what not. Though, she was very friendly the first day we were here. It was really hectic and didn't have much time to talk. But, I haven't seen much of her since we moved in. For the most part, it's really only been in passing. I suppose that's my fault. I have been more concerned with getting my bearings than making a new friend. That will need to change and soon. Maybe I'll bake her a pie or something to break the ice. After all, the way to someone's heart is food, right? That isn't only a male thing.

I look at my brand new, soft microfiber living room set in jean blue with matching end tables and coordinating pillows and I smile. "I really like it Jason." I say to him.

"And the doodlebug, what does she think?" Jason asks.

The doodlebug, also known as Madelyn Jean Stackhouse; happens to be my four-year-old daughter. Just four, as of three weeks ago and loves telling everyone how old she is. In her little mind, four is the witching age between baby and big girl.

"She misses Bon Temps some, but the park and the fact that her room has its very own bay window and window seat over- looking said park is keeping her entertained." I say to him.

"You know you could always come here, you know." He says for the hundredth times since I was offered the job at _Viking Publishing_.

"Jason, I'm a big girl…" I trail off.

"Sookie, honey," I hear him say softly. "I know..I know you're a big girl. You are the strongest woman I know. Laf and I love you more than life itself. You could have run…well left Louisiana anytime in the past few years. Hell, I don't know why you stayed." He pauses for a moment. "That's a lie, I know why you stayed. But you kept your head held high and did what you needed to do for you, Gran and the doodlebug. I'm damn proud of you."

This speech isn't the first time I've heard it but I tear up, nonetheless.

"All I'm saying is, I understand why you wanted to leave Bon Temps. Shit, Shreveport wasn't even far enough." He said. "I don't think anywhere in Louisiana would have been far enough."

He had that right.

"All I want you to know is that you and the doodlebug are welcome here any time. If it doesn't work out in the big apple, grab a car or we'll come get you. We love you Sookie." He pauses for a moment. "With Gran gone, we are all we have left." I can hear the crack in his voice. "I should have been there for you, Sook, I shouldn't have left when I did. Maybe if I did…"

"Now none of that, Jason," I say to him. "None of what happened was your fault. I put myself in the position I was in, no one else did. But if I didn't I wouldn't have Maddi and for that, I will be eternally grateful."

"Yeah, but Gran could have used both of us…" He says softly.

Our grandmother, Adele Marie Stackhouse raised Jason and I since our parent's accident. She was a wonderful woman with a big heart and a tremendous amount of strength. She is actually the reason I stayed as long as I did in Bon Temps. She needed some help taking care of her and I honestly believe that my daughter kept her young just that much longer.

"Jason, there was nothing you could have done." I say to him softly.

Adele passed away not six months ago from what the doctors said was just old age. Her body just got tired and she passed peacefully in her sleep.

At the time, I had been an assistant publisher at _FortenberryFortenberry Lenier and Son Publishing_ out of Shreveport. It really was a great break when Mr. FortenberryFortenberry Hoyt to everyone that has known him since birth, took over for his mother as head of the firm about ten years ago. He offered me a position right after college and spent a lot of time showing me what they don't teach you about publishing in college. He and his wife, Jessica have been sort of pseudo parents to me the last few years. Being in their mid- forties, they have yet to have children. Therefore, they kind of adopted me and Maddi.

They were also the ones that encouraged me to look at the job _Viking Publishing_ was offering.

"It's good for you, Sook," Hoyt said to me. "We are too small to carry another full publisher. I can't do anything about Lenier or his son right now." He huffs. "I would do anything to have you working side by side with me. Momma gave her word to Old man Lenier when he died that she wouldn't buy the place out from under his son. Jean Paul had it in his mind that this was his legacy to pass to Rene. Why, I'll never know."

Old man Lenier, also known as, Jean Paul Lenier started the publishing house with Hoyts father fifty years ago. It was the first publishing house in Louisiana and they were damn proud of it. When Hoyt's daddy passed away, his Momma took up the reins. When Jean Paul was passing, Maxine Fortenberry gave her word that nothing would change regarding the name of the publishing house. I think Hoyt kicks himself about twice a day for that promise.

Hoyt is a good and honorable man. There is no way he would break a promise given by his parents. It's just not in his nature. No matter, what, Hoyt would never run his family name through the mud.

Rene Lenier and his son, Cody has two of the three publishers' jobs in the house. Cody spent three years getting his associates degree before he decided that was enough education to join his father in the family business. Yeah, three years to do a two year degree. He was more concerned about the girls and the parties than the classes. But I guess when you have a job in the family business waiting for you when you decide to grow up, you don't have to care about little things like grades.

I have yet to see Cody bring in any books that made a profit. Rene, on the other hand, had some luck a few years back with a self-help series. Since then, he has had about two books break the top one hundred on the best sellers list. Though, there are still a few authors that he's father worked with that still bring in quite a bit of money, so he kind of skirts on those.

The third position is held by Rene's wife (well third wife) Arlene. She didn't do anything for the office other than rack up bills. Well rack them up on the corporate credit cards but in my mind, it's the same thing. If she came to the office at all, it was to bitch out her husband for either staying out late or not coming home at all. I wasn't one to get into other people's business. But when it is being broadcasted throughout the office, it's hard to miss. Evidently, there is a real good reason Rene is on his third wife. Rene's father may have been a damn good publisher but to me, his son will be just an out and out snake.

I worked hard for the publishing house. In fact, the last three books that made a profit were the ones I recommended to Hoyt. Still didn't mean a damn thing. Blood is thicker than water and I had none to offer.

"Jas, I'm fine. Maddi is fine and we are going to be fine." I say to him.

"Sook, you know we support you, right?" Jason asks.

I nod and then remember he can't see me. We weren't on Skype today. He may support me, but I left a few angry people in Bon Temps. Most of them angry Maddi and I were moving so far away. I think of one in particular and then another who could care less if he ever saw my little angel again. One knew where we were going. The other didn't even know I moved. I want to keep it that way.

I shake my head to make the images disappear. I can't be thinking like that anymore. We are here to start over; new town, new life, for both of us.

"Jason, I know you support me. I love you for the offer, but Maddi and I will be fine." I say to him.

"Okay, Sook, but just remember, the offer stands. If you need us, we will be there. No questions asked. I love you. You're my favorite sister."

I laugh at him. "That's because I'm your only sister." I say to him.

"Well, God got it right the first time. No sense in trying again." He laughs.

"Okay, charmer, leave that cheesy stuff for Laffy." I say to him.

"Ah, hell, Sook, after this long Laf has heard all my lines."

I laugh with him. "Okay, do you want to speak to your niece?" I ask him.

"Of course!" He says.

I look up to the stairs. "Maddi, Uncle Jason's on the phone." I yell up to her.

I hear her little feet coming to the stairs and then I watch as she comes down the stairs on her bottom, holding her favorite doll. Claudine was a gift from Jason when he came home for Gran's funeral. The doll has chocolate brown hair and dark blue eyes. Her skin is a slight shade darker than porcelain with big red full cheeks and lips. It's in complete contrast to my little girl with her ice blue eyes and soft white blond hair that some children have early on in life. The difference is, mine is really only a shade darker. Her soft curls are bouncing around her shoulders and the smile she has on her face is as bright as the sun. Her apple face and dimples brighten every one of my days.

I hold out the phone to her and she takes it.

"Unc Dason, you need to see my woom!" She giggles to him.

I can't hear what Jason is saying but Maddi is nodding her head. "Uh,huh and I see it fwom my window. It has a swide and swings and a huuuugggeee sand box."

She waits again. "Ya, we go in a few days." She says.

Pause.

"Yah, I good giwl." She says.

Pause.

"Otay, wove you too. Gib a kiss to Unc Laffy por me." She says and hands the phone back to me.

I laugh as she skips off to the living room.

"You still there?" I ask him.

"Yeah," he says. "Make sure you get another lock on that door of yours."

I look to the front door. It already has two and a deadbolt, but Jason almost insisted on me getting another one. He quoted off crime statistics to me that I know he got off the Internet and was ready to come out and do it himself

"I will talk to Amelia about it," I say.

"Okay, big kiss to the doodlebug from both of us, okay. I will call you in a few days. I love you."

"I love you too, Jason." I say.

We hang up and I smile. Jason has always been a great big brother. He is three years older than I am and always thought it was his job to protect me. In school, he did it, well, just a little too well.

I was popular, not as popular as he was, but still had my share of friends. I played a few sports my first few years but was more of the nerdy library girl than the head cheerleader, though I was one for all four years. I would run cross-country and cheer in the fall, play volleyball and cheer for the basketball team in the winter and play softball in the spring. Even then, I didn't consider myself a Jock. I didn't go to parties; I didn't hang out 'till all hours of the night with the teams. I wanted to go to college and knew I wasn't good enough to go on a sports scholarship. So trying to get the best grades I could became my priority.

Jason made sure that all his friends knew that I was off limits. That was a lot of guys and our school wasn't as big as the High School in Shreveport or even Mendon. The guys that didn't call Jason a friend, just stayed away because they were afraid of what Jason and his buddies would do to them if they came near me. I never really dated until I went to college. Okay, even then, I only dated one person and it didn't turn out so hot. Jason may blame himself, but I know who is to blame and Jason doesn't even make the list.

If I went to Chicago, Jason and Lafayette would wrap Maddi and I up in a bubble and never let anyone near us. That's not what I want. Not that I want to go bar hopping to meet guys or start bringing strange men home, that's not it at all. No, it's that I need to start living for Maddi and me. First Jason looked after me. Then the creep who shouldn't be named, controlled my every step. Then I had Gran to look after and garner her approvals. It's time I start being the big girl I tell everyone I am.

No, I need a new start and I need to do it on my own two feet. I need to prove to myself that I can take care of both of us. I need to be the best I can be for my little girl and that isn't going to happen living in the crook of my brother's wing. No matter how tempting that is.

Walking into the kitchen, I continue my task of unpacking the last of the boxes. I will have to order the rest of the things that we need, but for now, I think we should be all set.

The furniture came on the first and second day of our arrival. I must say, I enjoyed purchasing new furniture. I did the living room in blue, brown and cream. The microfiber couches and chairs make for easy cleanup with a preschooler running around. The elegant and professional kitchen has a long island with stools. The granite counter top is a marble of brown, black and russet. The dark cherry cabinets with wrought iron pulls compliment the cream walls and tan tiling. I coupled the room with a wrought iron five-person round table with a marble top. Leather mid back chairs match the stools and cabinets.

The dining room I did very classic with dark furniture and breakfront that match the dark chocolate and white walls. The French doors lead back into the living room that forms a sort of a circle between the three rooms.

The only thing I've purchased for my room is the bed and dresser. The other rooms I'll get to when I have time. However, I don't expect any company in the near future, so I will wait and decide what I will do.

I left many of our things back in Bon Temps. The farmhouse that Gran left to Jason and I is being rented. I wanted to have it be fully furnished and we had spent several weeks getting it ready for the new people to move in.

Jason didn't even flinch when I said I was moving away. He may have wanted me to be in Chicago but I think he knew I couldn't stay in Louisiana any more. It was just too hard. I may be proud and I may be tough, but the looks from people around town just…ugh, I hated it.

Anyway, Jason took off two weeks and he came to help me. Laf would have too if he didn't have the restaurant to run. He did call us at least three times a day, telling me each time that my 'cute little bottom' and the doodlebug were more than welcome in Chi-town. He and Jason were best friends since sixth grade. I love him just as much as I do Jason. I know he means it when he says we're welcome. It's not just a show.

I am just about done with the last box when I hear my little one skipping down the hallway to the kitchen.

"Momma, can we go to the park?" She asks.

I turn to smile at her as the phone rings. "In a few, baby, go get your shoes." I say to her.

I pick up the phone as I watch her turn in search of her illusive sandals. It is one of the many similarities between us. As soon as we enter the house, the shoes come off.

I pick up the phone. "Hello," I say.

"Ms. Stackhouse, this is Thalia Lee, Ms. Northman's assistant." She says.

I stand up a little straighter. Pamela Northman is the head of publishing at _Viking Publishing_. She and her brother, Eric now run the business since their father has retired. Pamela is my new boss.

"Hello, Ms. Lee, what can I do for you?" I ask her.

"Ms. Northman wanted to know if you would be able to come in tomorrow morning to get the paperwork set up. She realizes that you don't start until Monday. But she was hoping that you would be available." She says.

"Well," I look at my little one now sitting on the floor trying to put her shoes on. "I haven't found a sitter for my daughter yet. We are going to visit one on Thursday afternoon." I say to her. It was only Tuesday and I didn't start until next Monday. I know I'm cutting it short, but Maddi has never been with someone who isn't family. The one I was going to look at was down in the center of our little neighborhood. It was a day care center and seemed all right from the research that I had done. However, I'm still not too comfortable with Maddi being in such a big facility. She is a little girl and has never been exposed to anything like that. Ok, I'm having overprotective Mommy issues, sue me.

"Ms. Northman indicated that if you needed to, you may bring your daughter with you. It will only be an hour or so and she would like to show you the offices." She says. "She also wanted me to let you know that she had HR research some child care services for you in your area. She has a list for you with references. She said two are within walking distance from your new place."

Wow, that's service right there.

"Oh, well please thank her for me and I will be happy to come in tomorrow morning." I say.

I write down the time and thanking Thalia again, I hang up.

I walk over to Maddi and help her with her shoes.

"You ready for the park?" I ask her.

She nods her head. Except she's so excited, her whole body nods.

I laugh, taking her hand and walking out the door. I look around the neighborhood as we take the half a block walk to the park entrance and smile. It's already starting to feel good to be here.

***0***

Later that evening, after a delightful dinner of chicken, carrots, and rice, I help Maddi get washed and ready for bed. I tuck her into her pink and green princess covers. I promised that her room would have the same feel as the one in Bon Temps did. Jason and Laf had designed the ultimate princess room at the farmhouse and I tried to recreate it here. It wasn't as good, but I think I did okay. The mural that they had done couldn't come with us. However, Jason had painted Maddi a picture of princesses and faeries in a beautiful garden. One of the princesses looks surprisingly like Maddi.

After her two stories and two songs, she is settling into her bed with Claudine tucked under the covers with her.

"What you think, Maddi girl," I say to her. "You think this can be our new home?" I ask her.

She looks at me for a moment. "Cwadine whikes it heah." She says.

I smile. Claudine has been her constant companion.

"Well, I'm glad Claudine likes it, how about you?" I ask her.

She pulls her doll closer to her. "Yeah, I dink it be home." She says.

I push a few fly away hairs from her face and watch her eyes close into that perfect, blissful sleep of childhood.

Everyone who has met Madelyn, instantly falls in love with her. All except the person who is genetically connected to her.

I sigh and shake my head.

Getting up, I walk out the door. I pull it closed but leave it cracked just enough that I can hear her if she wakes in the middle of the night.

I walk down the hall to my bedroom. Standing there for a moment, I try to decide what to do next. It's been a long few days. I could continue unpacking, but I need a break. I decide to take a quick shower to calm my muscles and possibly my brain. I'm fine most of the time. It's in the quiet of the night or the wee hours of the morning when loneliness sets in. That is when regret and guilt start to float in like a fog on the shore. You think things, things you shouldn't and wake wondering when it will get better.

After my fabulous shower in my extremely hot walk in, I dry off, brush my hair and teeth and pull on my favorite boy shorts and tank. Last, I pull my hair up in a messy bun and off my face.

When I'm done, I pick up my laptop and jump into my brand new sleigh bed.

Sinking into the covers, I wait for the computer to boot up.

Opening up my emails, IM instantly comes to life.

_You there?_

I smile. Tara Thorton- du Rone and I have been friends all our lives. Like me, she is considered on the short side. Though I wouldn't say that five foot five is short, but whatever. That is where the similarities end.

I have blond curly hair that just about hits the midpoint in my back. Tara has jet-black hair with the tender waves that many African American women have. My skin is light with golden undertones. I love the sun and will sit in it anytime I can. Tara's skin looks like the softest light brown satin you've ever seen. My eyes are dark blue while hers are chocolate. I am slender but curvy; more so since I had Maddi. Tara is slight in the hips and chest.

She is a great friend and now owns her own little boutique just outside Bon Temps. She married her high school sweetheart, JB du Rone. Not the sharpest tool in the shed but he loves her with everything he has.

_Just put the little one to bed. What's up?_

_Skype _is the only response I get.

Launching a window, we are instantly connected.

"What's up girl?" I ask. "Is the baby okay?"

Tara is six months pregnant.

"I'm fine." She says. "I miss you but that's not why I'm tagging you."

"Okay, what's up?" I ask.

"He came into Merlotte's today while JB and I were there." She says.

Merlottes is the only restaurant in Bon Temps. It's owned and operated by Sam Merlotte. I worked there when I was going through school. Sam and I have been friends for a long time. I think he wanted something to happen between us when, well it didn't happen. Regardless, he feels very protective over me. He was also one of the people that had the biggest fit when I said I was moving.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Guess he's just got back from God knows where. He was babbling about doing something for his father. Anyway, I guess he said he went out to the farmhouse, you weren't there." She says. "He wanted to know where you were."

I look at the screen and I'm sure that Tara can see my shock. "He…he's not supposed to be there. That was the deal." I say to her.

She nods. "Yeah, well, he said that he had a right to know where his WIFE was." She rolls her eyes.

"Ex-Wife," I say. It was my doing, but at this tender age, I still have a hard time believing that I was a failure at my marriage. I shake my head. No, I wasn't the failure. I should have refused to marry him from the get go. Yeah, well, I was young, stupid and oh yeah, pregnant. I didn't have much ground to stand on at the time.

"Yeah, that's what Sam said too." She laughs. "He just smirked at Sam and said he wanted to know where you were. No one would tell him. He got a little angry and Sam threatened to call the cops. Sam reminded him that his father had kept him out of jail this long and all he would need to do is make a phone call. Since he ain't supposed to be anywhere near Bon Temps, I guess that was enough."

"What did…um…what did Sam do when he left?" I ask her.

"He called the Sheriff and he said we should tell you. He suggested that you might want to call the lawyer or something. He won't be able to do anything about it since the situation really didn't go through the cops." Tara gave me that look she's been giving me for the last four years. She thought I should have pressed charges; that I should have thrown him in jail for what he had done. But it wasn't going to do anyone any good. It would only make him mad and his family had a hell of a lot of money and power. I really didn't want to play that power game. I just wanted out. I needed to get him as far away from me and my baby as I could.

I had been successful. Well, almost successful. I touch the scar on arm almost on instinct. The other scars weren't nearly as visible but they were just as deep.

"I…I'll call him right now." I say to her.

"Sookie, he ain't coming near you. I think he was just mad he didn't know anything. I looked out the window and he even had someone in the car with him." She sighs. "It's been two years. I don't know where he's been but he..."

I sigh. "I know…I know where he's been." I say softly. He had to let my attorney know if he was entering the state. It was one of my additions to our agreement. I really didn't care where he was as long as he was nowhere near northern Louisiana. His father let Mr. Lancaster know and he had let me know.

I nod. "I know. He doesn't want anything to get out about…well, his father doesn't need the publicity." I say.

"Okay, but just…you know, if you need us…well." She shrugs.

I nods and smile. "I know, hon," I say to her.

We talk for another minute and then I hang up. Grabbing my phone, I hit the number on speed dial.

"Ms. Stackhouse?" I hear from the other side.

"Mr. Lancaster, I'm sorry to call so late. But…"


	3. Chapter 2

A/N Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think.

***0***

Pam's POV

When the door to Eric's office opens, he sees me sitting in his assistant's desk; feet up with my hands draped in my lap.

Our newest intern is fixing her skirt and attempting to re-tuck in her now very wrinkled blouse. She looks at me and tries to look innocent. It's no use. If the offices weren't empty, everyone on this, the floor above us and the floor below us would have known what was going on for the last forty-five minutes.

Eric looks at me. "Pamela?"

I smirk. "Eric."

He looks to Ginger. "Thank you," he says.

She looks at him somewhat confused and then just nods and walks away.

I wait until she's down the hall and I hear the elevator ding before I get up.

"Jesus, Eric," I stand up. "What is she like twelve?" I ask.

He turns to walk back into his office. "You hired her." He says as if that is the answer.

I know full well that the girl in question is twenty and a senior at NYU. She had some good references. Although, now that I think about it, they were all from male professors and only ones she has had classes from in the last year. She's only been here a month. I will need to keep a closer eye on her.

"Eric, you are going to be thirty four in two weeks." I roll my eyes. "Don't you think…."

He puts his hand up to cut me off. "Is there something you wanted?" He asks. "Contrary to what you may think, I am the CEO of this company and I need to get back to work."

I laugh. "Yes, Eric. I need to get home," I look at my watch. "I should have been home an hour ago. But your little, well interlude, has detained me." I say.

"On with it," he growls.

"Fine!" I say and sit in the seat in front of him. "First, Mom called to remind me to remind you that there is a family gathering this weekend at the Hampton house. Aunt Sophie and Uncle Andre will be home and she would like to see us both." I say.

He sighs. "I may have to pass…."

"Eric, you have passed on the last three Sunday dinners. You passed on the last barbecue and you passed on Mother's day, which almost broke Mom's heart, by the way." I pause. "You will come to this party and that's final."

He looks up at me. "When did you get it in your mind that you are the OLDER sibling?" He asks.

I sigh. "Look, Amelia is coming and so is Bill's family." I say.

Eric rolls his eyes. "Why on earth would Compton be there?" He asks.

I roll my eyes again. "Because you twit, he's your cousin!" I yell at him. "His parents will be there and he's coming as well."

"I'll think about it." He says to me. "What else?"

I sigh. Well, at least he didn't say no. I will try again closer to the end of the week.

"The new publisher I hired is coming in tomorrow morning. I want you to meet her." I say to him.

"You're the head of Publishing, why do I need to meet her?" He asks.

"Because you're the damn CEO, Eric," I say to him. "Look, you may run the company but we have equal shares in this." I say to him. "I hired her but I want you to meet her."

"Why did you hire someone from Louisiana anyway? Shit Pam, this is New York. You couldn't find anyone up here?"

I roll my eyes. I know I've told him all of this already. "Look, when I saw Hoyt at the last convention, he wouldn't stop going on and on about this awesome assistant publisher he has. It killed him that he couldn't promote her. The last three books that she recommended exceeded sales by over thirty-seven percent. When I met her, I had to agree with Hoyt. She is a find and a half. We are going to be very happy we brought her into our family." I say to him.

He looks at me. "You mean our company?" He asks.

"Whatever," I say dismissing it.

He looks at me for a minute. "This is the one that you got the apartment for, the one in Amelia's brownstone?"

I nod.

He laughs. "Isn't it strange that you got your new employee a place in your lovers building?"

I growl at him. "You know that Amelia is more than a lover to me. Unlike you, I know the value of a committed relationship."

I see the façade on his face crack just a little. I shouldn't have said that, it was cruel.

"I…I'm sorry, Eric I…" I shake my head.

He waves me off. "I got your point, Pam. I will meet her tomorrow."

I go to stand. "Ten AM in the main conference room."

He nods and I walk out. Shit, why do I always do that to him? I shouldn't have taken it that far.

I walk back to my office, gathering my things; I leave without saying goodbye to him. Shit, I feel like a heel sometimes.

I make my way to my beautiful building. It's a nice night and it's still early. I great the door man with a smile and a nod and I make my way to my penthouse. Eric owns the only other one on the floor. But I know he won't be home for a long time. If at all tonight.

I walk in and see Amelia seated at the counter. I walk over and wrap myself into her arms.

"Hey, honey," she says to me. "What's wrong?" She asks as she rubs my back.

I sigh. "I caught Eric with the new intern." I say to her softly.

She laughs. "Well, that's not new." She says.

I sigh. "Yeah, well we were having one of our spats. He said something about you and me and I said something about the value of a committed relationship. I went there and you should have seen…." I shake my head.

"Honey, come on," I say to her. "You have to stop."

Amelia kisses my lips softly. "I know who and what we are. You don't need to defend me to your brother." She says.

I nod. "I know but sometimes. Ugh." I walk over to the windows. "It's been almost nine years, Mel." I say, calling her by her pet name. "I just wish he could…"

"Pam," she comes behind me and wraps her arms around me. "You can't make him stop hurting. The only one that can do that is Eric."

I nod. "I know, but all this whoring around, all this craziness, Mel, it isn't him." I say softly.

"I know," she says. "I remember what he was like…" She pauses. "Pam, he will find his way. When he's ready, he'll find his way."

"God, I hope so." I say to her.

I turn and kiss her softly. "I love you." I say to her.

She smiles. "I know, I love you too."

***0***

EPOV

I wait for Pam to leave. I don't have any other work to do but I don't want to get into another fight with her.

Truth is, I love my sister. I love my family. There was a time that I would be the first one to be at one of my mother's parties. I would have been overjoyed that my sister found the love of her life. I could even find humor in my very geeky cousin Bill and his ever so strange sister, Caroline. But now, now I can't find joy in anything.

I get up and grab my jacket from where I threw it a little over an hour ago.

I hadn't meant to bang the new intern. I just happened to be thinking and thinking of the past makes me well, I just needed to forget. It was that or a bottle of scotch. She was closer at the time.

I make my way down and hail a cab. No, I didn't forget my car. I didn't make it home last night. It was a night like so many other nights; another night, another faceless, nameless woman to add to the unending list. She was decent. She made me forget for a few hours. However, just like the dawn, my memories were the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes.

I make my way downtown. I will not be going home anytime soon. Even though I can't hear through the thick walls of our penthouses, I know that Pam is in there with Amelia. Without seeing them, I know they are embraced in each other's arms or watching TV, reading or something else equally common. Common, yeah common for couples who are in love. Who are committed to each other and know that joy can be found in the simplest things.

I had that once. I had it all. Now I don't.

I pay the cabby and exit.

I see the line to the hottest club, Night Light, is around the corner. But I don't wait. I walk up to the door and nod to the bouncer.

"Mr. Northman," the man says.

I greet him and walk in.

I make my way to the bar to get that much needed Scotch.

I don't even need to wait, the bartender, Long Shadow has it in front of me before I can say a thing.

I take a few sips and start to look around.

"Eric," I hear behind me.

I turn and smile at the long legged lovely by my side.

"Good evening, Tia," I say to her.

Tia Larrow, top swimsuit model in New York City. Fuck hot with fake boobs, fake hair and fake tan. Oh and one of my favorite distractions for any given night. She may be as dumb as a post, but she does have a way with her mouth.

I give her the smile and I know from the way she shivers slightly, that I have her if I want her.

The circle that has now become my life, has just begun again.

Fuck, I hate my life.

SPOV

I make my way down stairs in a pencil gray skirt and soft pink silk top. My shoes match the skirt and jacket perfectly.

Madelyn comes down behind me in a cute little green sundress with white eyelet, white ruffle socks and patent leather shoes. I pulled her hair up on the sides and let her curls fall over her shoulders. The dress matches the one her doll is wearing.

No, I am not one of those mothers who buy matching outfits at overpriced trendy stores. I would buy Maddi some pretty dresses but not this extravagant. Tara made the dresses. Maddi has four matching outfits that she received last month for her birthday. Tara promised her more for Christmas. I have to admit, they are cute. But I've seen what some of those dresses cost. A weekend trip to the Bahamas is cheaper.

I check my bag again to make sure I have everything. I then check Maddi's backpack to make sure I have everything to keep her occupied for a few hours.

Satisfied, I make my way to the door. "You ready, sweetie?" I ask her.

She nods. She's been so excited since she got up that she will be coming to work with Mommy today. Everything we've done since we got here has excited her. Whether it's the park, the store or just taking a stroll through the neighborhood, she's been beaming.

I have to laugh at her enthusiasm. If this would have been harder on her, I may have taken Jason up on his offer. At least she would have Jason and Laf. But she seems to be doing okay.

"Cwadine is ecited Momma." She says pulling her doll that much closer to her.

I smile at her. "She is?" I ask.

Maddi nods. "Uh, huh, she want to see da big biwldin." She giggles.

We make our way out our door and out the front door to the front steps. Maddi stops and holds the railing while I lock the door.

"Morning, Sookie, morning Maddi." I hear behind me.

I turn to see Amelia coming up the sidewalk.

I smile. "Good morning, Amelia." I say.

"Moning Ms. Ameia." Maddi says.

Amelia smiles at her. "Well don't you look beautiful." She says to Maddi and then turns to me. "Sookie, is this one of the American Girl outfits? It's just lovely. Pam's niece would love one. I know that my brother's daughter may be a little too old for any of this." She waves her arm. "They do get big fast."

I forgot that Amelia was Pamela Northman's significant other. "Oh, I didn't know that Ms. Northman had anyone other than her brother." I say to her. "I…I didn't know he was married."

Amelia shakes her head. "Oh, ah no, not him," she looks at me. I see sadness in her eyes. "Well, I guess it wouldn't be her niece, it's her cousin. But her aunt and uncle are only a few years older than Eric and Pam so it's kind of strange to be in your thirties and have a five year old cousin." She shrugs. "Besides, Pam loves buying things like this." She motions to Maddi. "Though, I don't think that child needs to be spoiled any more than she is, but I bet Pam would think it would be nice for Christmas. So is this dress in the catalog?"

I shake my head. "Oh, my friend, Tara, she owns a boutique down in Bon Temps. She made the dresses." I say to her.

"Really, well does she sell them?" She asks.

I shake my head again. "She's only made a few for Maddi. I could ask her."

She nods. "Do that. I think Pam's mother would be interested as well as her sister, Sophie. That's Cleo's mother. Abigail also runs a little store out in the Hamptons. You know, clothes and things. I bet she would love a few too."

"Abigail?" I ask her.

She laughs. "Sookie, I'm sorry. I just feel like I know you so well. The way Pam has been going on and on about you, and all the time we spent talking before you moved, I feel like you should just automatically know who everyone is." She laughs again. "Abigail is Pam's mother. You will love her." She laughs.

"Well, if I ever get to meet her…"

"Oh, don't worry about that." She says. "_Viking Publishing_ may be one of the biggest houses in New York but it is also a big family. Abbie and Edwin, that's her father, are in and out of the office. They're always hosting company outings at their house in the Hamptons or the ski house upstate. Don't worry, if you don't meet her within a week, I will be very surprised. They make it a point in meeting all new employees." She smiles at me.

I look down for a moment. I hadn't realized that this company was so tightly wound around family. That's the reason I left Fortenberry. Damn, did I walk into the same situation just with a different wrapping around it?

"Sookie, don't be worried about what I just said. _Viking_ is a wonderful company." She says.

She says goodbye to both of us and we head to the subway.

"Remember what I said, Maddi." I say to her.

She nods. "Hold yuah hand and don't wonda."

I smile at her. "Very good, Baby." I say.

***0***


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Meet and Greet

Pam's POV

My intercom beeps. "Ms. Northman, Ms. Stackhouse has arrived." Thalia announces.

"Show her in, please." I respond, getting up to greet the newest member of my staff. I had done a little investigating on her. But the only pictures I could find of her were the few on Facebook and the one on Linked IN. Even the Facebook account only had very view pictures and from her posts, it looked like she really didn't spend much time with Social Media. Other than what her resume had indicated and what I had gleaned from her on my one afternoon interview inShreveport, I didn't know much about the young woman. I did know that she was born and raised in Bon Temps,Louisiana. I knew that up until a few months ago, she lived with her grandmother. I knew that she had a little girl and that her brother had leftLouisianaquite a few years before she went to college. She loved to be creative and used many different avenues to let loose her creativity. She even said she wanted to write a book someday. If she ever got the time. Time was something she didn't seem to have enough of, according to her. Most of her free time was spent with her daughter and a few close friends. There was never a mention of a husband, but I knew she was divorced because of her application. However, both the child and her had the same name. When we did the background check, her brother came back as the same surname as well. So, Stackhouse wasn't her married name. The records on her marriage were sealed. How the hell do you get a marriage license and a divorce decree sealed? I had never heard anything like that. Hell, divorce decrees were a matter of public record, I had thought. But our initial findings found that she did indeed marry inLas Vegasand was divorced not six months after. That was it. There was no listing of a name, officials or findings. All our investigator could find were the dates. I could have had him press harder, but I didn't.

In our initial interview, I had mentioned something about commitments regarding her daughter and her daughter's father. She said that it wouldn't be an issue and I took her at her word. I had contacted Hoyt and he said that the situation was taken care of but wouldn't speak about Sookie on this topic. I had to admire him for that and I didn't ask any further questions. One, I thought she would tell me if she wanted to. Two, legally, I couldn't ask her personal questions like that. Regardless of what I didn't know, what I did know without a shadow of a doubt is that she would fit in perfectly at Viking. Call it Divine Intervention, Karma or whatever else you believe in, Sookie belonged here.

When she walks in, I can't help but smile. She is a very pretty woman. If I wasn't with Amelia and I thought she would swing my way, I may have made a play for her. But Amelia has been my life for ten years. She is the best thing that ever happen to me. I honestly don't know how I could have made it through the last decade without her by my side. There is nothing or nobody I would jeopardize what I have for. Yes, Sookie is a beautiful woman, but I resigned myself to the fact that she and I can be friends, but nothing more.

"Sookie, thank you for coming in this morning." I say to her and hold my hand out.

"Of course, Ms. Northman." She says as she takes it in hers with a smile.

"Pam, please call me Pam. You are part of the senior staff and we work very closely together. No point in getting all formal." I say to her.

I look down to see the most beautiful baby girl I've ever seen. If I could have asked for a cherub to be sent to me, I have no doubt that it would look exactly like this little one before me.

I kneel down to her as I do with Cleo sometimes. Though I hate to admit it, this child is more angelic than Cleo. I have only seen one other little girl that compares to this little angel and that was many years ago. I fight back the memory. This is neither the time nor the place to go there. No, this is so not the time.

"Hi there." I say to her. "What's your name?" I ask her.

She looks at her mother for a moment and then back at me. "Madiwin." She says softly.

"Madelyn, that is a very beautiful name." I say. I point to the doll in her arms. "And who is that?" I ask.

"Cwadine. She my angel baby." She says.

Claudine? Her dolls name is Claudine. I tear up for just a second before I compose myself. The memories are harder to push back than they were before. I finally get a grip on myself and try to smile a little wider. "Well, she's almost as beautiful as you."

The little cherub holds her doll closer to her. "She say you pwetty."

I smile through the tears I want to shed. Looking up to Sookie, trying to smile and fighting with everything I have to not break down. Someone could point at this situation and tell me to run. That this beautiful woman is playing a game. Someone could say that this is a really bad joke. If I hadn't met Sookie and didn't have an instant connection to her, I would say the same. I would probably throw anyone else out of here on their ass for playing such a dirty trick. But something, no some feeling tells me that she is real and true. That this little one is…is, I don't know what. But both mother and daughter are more. More to me and mine than I can put my finger on.

I smile again. This time, it's a little less forced. "She is an angel."

Sookie smiles. "Thank you, I like to think so."

I stand up, trying to compose myself. But I can't help but stare at the little angel. Her face is so pure, so peaceful, so perfect.

I clear my throat and force myself to look away from her and back to Sookie. "Why don't we get started."

Sookie smiles and busies herself with setting Madelyn up on the couch with her backpack. She whispers something to the little girl.

"Otay, Momma," she says. Sookie kisses the top of her head and quickly returns to me and sits down in the chair across from my desk. Instead of returning to my desk, I take the chair next to hers. Pulling the file off my desk, I open it and start passing documents to her.

"Okay, I have a few papers for you to sign and then I want to take you down to meet my brother." I look at the time. It isn't ten yet and I've not seen him this morning. He no doubt hasn't gotten in yet. Not that I expected him. Eric makes his own hours and does what he wants. He is the CEO after all. He would usually be in by now, but after our argument, I knew where he was going and what he would be doing. If he didn't have to meet Sookie this morning, I would expect him to not come in until later. Or at the very least work from home. Yeah, home; like he would be home. No, he would be working from somewhere but it definitely wouldn't be from home. I've no idea the last time he actually slept in his penthouse.

I shake my head and turn back to Sookie. "Your office is going to be in the Executive wing here." I wave my hand around. "Mine, and Eric's office is in this suite. Your office is right next door. On the other side of the wall from Eric is our company attorney and our Chief Financial Officer, Mitchell Lawson. He's on vacation but I'll introduce you to him when he returns." I say to her and she nods. "Mr. Cataliades is in court today."

"Oh, nothing serious, I hope?" She asks.

I sigh. "No, but, well, I presume you should really know what is going on." I pause. "Our previous senior publisher, Franklin Mott had made a shady deal with an author. I won't go into details, but Mr. Mott was let go and we are now in negotiations with the attorney of the author. We were planning on taking up his actions with the DA but everyone is hoping we can keep it quiet."

"Oh, I had no idea." She says to me.

I sigh again. "Yes, it's not a pleasant subject, but the company wasn't in the wrong. Motts was playing two sides of a one sided coin. Cataliades and Eric will sit with you sometime next week and explain the situation to you. I want to tell you more. But right now, everyone is under a gag order. I probably have said too much, but I didn't want you to be blind-sided if you have anyone ask you questions."

She nods and I continue. "Your will be sharing you suite with our Chief Marketing Officer. I thought that may be a good thing because she will be working with you on a lot of the publishing of the books. Maria-Star Cooper is a great asset to the company. She is out on the West Coast until Monday. So you will meet her then."

"I'm looking forward to meeting all of them." She says.

"I know you would probably think I would have the whole staff here when you came in. But I wanted this to be relaxed. A way for us to get to know one another and get all this paper stuff out of the way."

"That makes sense." She says.

I nod. "I've arranged for you to have an assistant assigned to you first thing Monday. Tanya Grissom has been working with the junior publishers down on thirty-two for four years. She is very good at her job and think she will serve you well. She can also help you with your team. I thought it would be best if we split the juniors between us. There are currently twelve on the floor."

"You have twelve junior publishers?" She asks.

I smile. "Some of them are more junior than others. Most, if not all of them double as editors. You and I will oversee them." I hand her a paper. "That will be in your email on Monday as well. You will take six and I'll take six. But there may be times when projects will bump people back and forth. I think you and I can handle that between us."

Sookie nods as she reads the document. "I think that will be fine." She says.

"Good." I pause moving around my desk. "Oh," I say pulling another file out and handing it to her. "Here are the child care places closest to you. I've had them already checked out with our security department and Amelia starred the ones she knows about. There are a few references for each as well but one I know personally and have marked it."

Sookie takes the file. "Pam, this is most generous of you." She says looking at the file and then back to me.

I wave her off. "It's nothing. I know what it would be like for you if you were worried about Madelyn." I look over to her and smile. "I want to help if I can with your concerns."

"Pam I…" She starts to say.

I put my hand up to stop her. "You took a chance and moved her thousands of miles away from her home. I know there are at least four publishing houses in and aroundNew Orleansthat would have probably jumped at the chance of having you on their team. You put your faith in Viking. That is something that hasn't gone unnoticed. The least we can do is make the transition as easy as possible." I pause for a moment. "I will say it again, Sookie. We are a big company but we care about every employee. If you're happy, then your work will reflect it. If you are constantly concerned about how Madelyn is handling this, then your mind isn't going to be on your work. Family is important to us. "

She looks down at the file again. "You…your right Pam. It really has been my biggest worry. Having someone watch your child is a big responsibility. Up until now, she's had my Gran or my best friend watching her while I worked. This…" She looks over at her daughter. "This is a big step, for both of us. I'm grateful that you took the time to recommend these places to me. It will take a lot of weight off my shoulders." She looks back to me. "I will start calling them this afternoon."

I nod at her. "Good. We all want this to work, Sookie. We will do all we can to make it so."

***0***

Forty minutes later, we are done and I haven't heard a peep out of the little cherub sitting on the floor by the small coffee table, drawing. By now, Cleo would have screaming and carrying on. That is unless she was running around in the halls. Why Sophie lets her do that is beyond me.

I smile at her. "She's very well behaved."

Sookie beams. "She is such a joy. I really can't imagine my life without her." I can see a little sadness in her eyes.

"Okay," I look at my watch. "I think we're done here. Let's go meet Eric."

***0***

EPOV

Ten, she did say ten. I look at my watch for the tenth time. It's ten thirty. Does she think I can wait around for her all day? It isn't like I'm going to interacting with her much. That is, unless she turns out to do something stupid like Mott's did. Then, well, then it would be my job to deal with her. But as long as she keeps her noise clean, then I could literally have interactions with her at meetings and company events. So why am I here? Hell if I know.

I get up to look out the window. I got a total of two hours sleep and I just want the day to be over. Tia is always a good distraction but I had a hard time getting into things last night. It hadn't anything to do with her. Damn, the girl was ready to roll with 'hello'. No, it was all me.

The VIP room was packed with the usuals. Hell, I saw more people than I normally would on a Tuesday night. But then again, for most of them it's their life. Looking around from one to another, I couldn't have cared less who was there. The names and faces all meld together after awhile. Shit, If I wanted to have an intelligent conversation with someone with a higher IQ than five, I would have sought out someone other than the Tia. If she had her way, we would have left the moment I got there. To tell you the truth, most nights, I would be all for that. But last night, something felt different. I wasn't eager to leave with her or anyone. I didn't want to stay at the club either. But I really don't have anywhere else to go. I'm really not sure if I've spent more than a few hours at my place in the last year. I've kept a hotel room in midtown for playing and well, a place to go. You would think with a perfectly good Penthouse to go to, that is where I would be. Yeah, no. I can't be there if Pam is at her place. Yeah, that's the story I tell myself. The problem is, when I'm home, I dream. Well, there are more nightmares than dreams these days. But I dream and when I dream, I dream of her. I dream of where she would be now. How she would look and how she would have changed. I dream about the last time I saw her and her beautiful smile. I dream and sometimes the dreams turn into nightmares. The nightmares wake me with night sweats. They are bad enough but at least when I wake, I know it was a nightmare. The dreams, well, the dreams break and I wake up and all I want is to be back in the dream. I don't want to face the cold hard reality that's my life. The dream is a better reality and that hurts more than the nightmares most of the time.

To combat the dreams and the nightmares, I either don't sleep or get so drunk that I don't dream. Lately, that isn't working and all I'm doing is waking up tired and hung over. Not my favorite things in the world to be. Normally, I would get up and go run, workout, or do something to beat the pain away. The last two days, well, yeah that hasn't helped. Maybe I need a few nights off of the party scene. But if I don't go out, I have to go home. I have to be alone and think. I fall asleep and I'll dream. I'm not sure I can do that.

_You don't have to be alone. Your family wants to see you._ My internal voice reminds me.

I close my eyes. When did my internal voice get so smart? When did I want to start putting a muzzle on it. Hell, I know my family wants to see me. I know they are there for me. I fucking love my family. Even the annoying ones, are a welcomed distraction. But what I can't handle is the look of pity. I could handle just about anything but the pity. Maybe the pity is my fault. I am pretty much pitiful now. I'm a shell of who I once was and nobody knows it better than me. I want to change. Hell, I want to be me again. I know they are just waiting for me to come to them. But they don't understand. I have nothing and it's all my fault.

I hear voices just down the hall.

"Oh, Clancy, I want you to meet Sookie Stackhouse…" I hear the ring of Pam's voice.

"About time." I mumble to myself.

I turn to meet them at the door when I stop dead. If I hadn't looked down, I would have tripped right over the little girl staring up at me with a curious smile on her face. I blink a long hard blink and look down. Standing there, looking up at me is the most beautiful little angel I've ever seen.

"Hi," she giggles and pulls her doll a little closer to her.

I look at her for a moment. Is she real or am I….

I shake my head. I can't start thinking like that. She looks nothing like her. Okay maybe the smile is close, but that's it. And I haven't seen her in… I shake my head and sigh before opening my mouth to speak to her. "Hi," I say softly.

The little one looks like an angel in front of me. She looks to be three or four in age. Oh god, please don't let her be that young. Her smile is what poets write about, what singers sing about. Her eyes are those of deep thought. They are the color of a spring sunny day. All full of depth and light. If she is young in size, she is old in spirit.

She holds up her doll for me to see. They are dressed exactly the same.

"She's very beautiful." I say to her. "What…what's your name."

"Madiwin Jween Stackhows but you can caw me Maddi." She says to me with a very big smile on her face.

Maddi, that's a very beautiful name. It's perfect for her. Light and airy with a hint of old world charm, yes, Madelyn fits her perfectly.

"What yuah name?" She says.

I kneel down so she doesn't have to look up. "I'm Eric." I say.

"Nice da meet chu," she says with a perfect smile.

I can't help but smile back. "Who is this?" I point to the doll.

"This is Cwadine, she's my angew baby." Maddi says and holds the doll closer still.

An electric current runs straight through me and out the hole that is so prevalent in my heart.

"Cl…Claudine?" I say in almost disbelief. "Did..um…did you name her or did your mommy?"

Maddi shakes her head. "No, she name hewsef."

I don't know what to say to that.

"She say you nice." Maddi says to me. "You sad do. Why you sad?"

I look at her. Her eyes suck me in. "Wh..what?" I ask her.

"Cwadine say you sad. But you nice. You nice Ewic?" She asks me.

I'm about to say something when I hear another voice.

"Maddi?" I hear at the door.

I look up to see the second most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on. This must be the little angel's mother. I look up at her and it's as if there is a glow around her. I stand up and take her in. She is not tall or model thin. Truth, I'm so big, I can't cuddle with a woman that it stick thin. Though I don't cuddle, not anymore. She has beautiful blue eyes and golden highlighted blonde hair. A beauty like hers is what men thought about for thousands of years. It's pure, clean and full of life. She is an absolute Goddess.

I take her in and then look into her eyes. I am caught in her gaze. I can't look away. Why can't I look away? What has this woman done to me? Why do I feel like I want to take her and wrap myself around her. Why do I want to hold her and take the little angel in my arms? Why after all this time and all the pain, one look from this woman and it makes me want?

"Hea Momma." Maddi says.

Those two words breaks our connection and this woman looks down at the little one.

"Oh, Madelyn, I ask you not to wander." She says with a sigh.

She looks up at her. "I sowy Momma."

"Oh, Eric," Pam says from the door. "This is…"

"Sookie Stackhouse." I say for her.

Sookie looks at me. "I…I'm sorry that my daughter barged in here like that." She says.

I shake my head and look back at the cherub. "She didn't barge, she's fine." I smile at her.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Mr. Northman." Sookie says and holds out her hand.

I take it. The same shock that launched itself through me a moment ago returns. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Stackhouse," I hold her hand a little longer than is customary. "Please call me, Eric."

Sookie nods. "Then please, call me Sookie." She says.

I can't help but stare into her eyes once more. They are perfect blue orbs and show such promise, such energy, such…I don't know what.

"I've been going over a few things with Sookie, Eric." Pam says moving a little farther into the room.

I nod. "Do you have any questions for me, Sookie?" I ask her.

She shakes her head. "No, not at the moment. I'll probably have a ton of questions once I start though." She says and laughs a little.

"Don't worry about that, Sookie." Pam says. "We are all here to help. Right Eric?" Pam asks me.

I nod my head. "If what I've heard about you is true, I think you will do fine here." I say and move a little closer to her. "Well welcome aboard." I say to her. I look at Pam. "I need to get back to work."

"Bye Mista Ewic." I hear angels singing.

I turn to her. "Good bye, princess."

I walk out the door and make my way to my office. How is it possible that I feel like I've just left what's left of my soul back in that room? Why do I feel like if I didn't leave at that very moment, I would have never left? Yeah, what the hell is going on with me. I swear, I think I finally lost it.

***0***

I walk back to my office, passing Thalia on the way.

"Thalia, I would like to see the employee file on our new senior publisher, please." I say to her.

I would have asked my own assistant. However, as per usual Ms. Vardamon is probably down in the IT department flirting with her boyfriend. I growl at myself. I will need to talk to Pam about this again. I need an assistant that will, well, assist.

"Of course, Mr. Northman," Thalia says.

I walk into my office and sit down on the couch.

Putting my hands over my face, I sigh. What the hell just happened? I have never felt that kind of reaction to anyone. Not even to, HER. But the little girl, Madelyn. She is a perfect angel. God what a perfect name for her. What is it about her? What is it with her mother. What is going on that I would have such a strange connection to both of them? Why do I feel like I need to run down the hall, pick up that little girl and take them both home? I really need to lay off the booze. What that hell is going on? I just don't understand it.

I hear a knock on the door.

"Yes." I say.

It opens and I see my wayward assistant, Judith Vardamon walking in. "Thalia said you wanted to see this file?" She asks.

I nod. "Yes, and please make sure that when you run off to the third floor someone is watching my phones."

She turns white as a ghost. "I…I'm sorry. It..it won't happen again." She says.

I nod to her. "See that it doesn't."

She takes the hint and leaves.

I open the file to her information documentation and start to read.

Sookie Adele Stackhouse, no maiden name listed. Therefore, she's not married. I look over the document. She lists her status as divorced. However, the little girl said her last name was Stackhouse, curious. I read on. She was born and raised in Bon Temps,Louisiana, attended LSU,Shreveportand graduated Summa Cum Laude, impressive. She graduated two years ago, a year late; probably because of Maddi. She worked as an assistant publisher under Hoyt. Maybe I should call him myself about her. I want to know what's not in these documents.

She lists her daughter and her brother as beneficiaries on her life insurance. She's living inBrooklyn, which I knew.

I look through the information again. Her references had been Hoyt Fortenberry, Rene Lenier and someone by the name of Sam Merlotte, which by her resume owned the bar she worked in while going through college. Could that be the cherub's father? However, if that were the case, why would she use him as a reference? If these two made it through their divorce and she still feels comfortable using him as a reference, that is a feat within itself.

I can't believe if this Merlotte guy is Maddi's father, he would allow Sookie to move out of state with her.

I am so concentrated on the file that I don't hear the door, alerting me to Pam's entrance.

"Thought you might be checking up on her," Pam says.

I look up. "I want to know who is working at our company." I say as an excuse.

She laughs and sits down next to me. "Right," she looks at me. "And the look of shock that went through your face has nothing to do with this."

I nod. "Exactly," I say. "Tell me about her. What's not in this file," I say as I toss it to the table.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" She asks me.

I just stare at her.

"Fine," she huffs. "Sookie Stackhouse is twenty four years old. Up until last week, she lived in her grandmother's farmhouse in Bon Temp'sLouisiana. She worked for Hoyt for two years and he has been singing her praises since a month after he hired her." She pauses.

"I could have gotten that from the file, Pamela." I growl.

"What do you want to know? She was married and divorced over four years ago. She prefers to not talk about it. She has a brother, Jason, who lives inChicagowith his partner. That's all the family she has. Every reference says the same thing about her."

"What about her ex?" I ask.

She shrugs. "She said it's the past and would prefer to keep it there. Eric, if and when she wants to tell me about him, she will. It's not a condition of her employment to tell me about her ex-husband."

I sit back in and close my eyes. "How could a father allow that little girl to be taken so far away from him?" I ask.

"From the little I got out of her, Eric, he has no contact with Madelyn or Sookie. I think…" She trails off.

I look at her. "You think what?" I ask her.

She sighs. "I think something happened; something bad."

"You didn't research this?" I ask her.

"Eric, if she wants to tell me she will. Do you like it when people Google you or me or…" She trails off again.

I look out the window. "No, no I suppose I don't." I say softly.

"Hoyt says that she never missed a beat. She is perfect at her job. I have to trust him at that. But from what I've seen, I tend to take his word."

"What manuscripts did she review that exceeded expectations?" I ask. I remembering hearing her say something about thirty-seven percent over expectation last night.

She laughs. "You know that _Moonrise trilogy_?"

I open my eyes and look at her. "She…" Pam nods. The _Moonrise trilogy_ has been on the bestsellers list for a little less than a year. The first one came out just less than a year ago. The second came out six months ago and the third is promised out by April fifteenth of next year.

"They let her go and she pulled in that?" I ask her.

She nods. "Oh and the _Night with the Elephant_, which is being looked at to make a movie and _The Secret of Us_, which just hit the top twenty for the thirty-seventh week." She smiles, proudly.

I shake my head. "Hoyt is a fool." I say to her.

She just shrugs. "I'm heading toBrooklyntonight. Amelia is having her staff over for drinks and dinner type stuff. Would you like to join us or would you rather hit another club?" She asks as she stands. "Mom will be there, don't know about Dad."

Amelia runs a very successful graphic design studio. In fact, we used them for most of our dust jackets and paperback designs.

Go toBrooklynand spend the night enjoying company or waste my time inside a loud club with drunken fools. The club really doesn't sound as inviting as a little garden party inBrooklyn. I mean most of the people that would be invited to Amelia's place I would know. Hell, most of the people there I have known for years. Since Amelia and Pam went to school together and most of the artists are their friends, it just stands to reason. I used to go all the time.

I think about it again. I could try to see Sookie and her little girl. Maybe I can figure out what that shock was. Then I can dismiss it and not think on it again.

"Eric, please," Pam's please makes me look at her. "I…I miss my big brother."

I close my eyes for a moment. I miss myself, Pam. I think to myself.

"Okay, I…I'll come." I say to her.

"Really?" She squeals and it reminds me of when she was five.

I laugh at her excitement.

"Yes, I'll be there." I say to her.

She jumps up, kissing my cheek and walking to the door.

I get up to head to my desk.

"Oh, Eric," She says.

I turn to look at her.

"I'll have Amelia invite them." She says with a smile.

She doesn't wait for an answer as she takes her leave.

I sit in my chair for a moment. Shit, am I that obvious?

I look out the window and think of the cherub. I look into the skyline that used to hold two perfectly symmetrical towers. I stare out to the empty space while I pull my iPod out of my pocket and navigate to a playlist that I have carried with me for over nine years.

I start to listen to a song sung by a red lobster with a Jamaican accent.

"Her doll, her doll's name is Claudine."

I allow a tear to fall that has been held for way to long. I let them fall until I have no more left. I feel a large weight lift off my shoulders when I'm done. I'm not listening to a girl sing about a prince. I turn and look out the window at the skyline I've loved so much for so long. For the first time in a long time, I force my eyes to drift south to a vacant place. For the first time in nine years, I don't feel like my heart is being ripped out. For the first time in a long time, I feel like me once more.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Butterfly Catcher

SPOV

"I think she will be a perfect addition to our group." Bridget Purdue smiles at me.

Bridget is a very well put together woman who looks to be in her late thirties. She is married with two children of her own. Her daughter, Megan, is fifteen and attends the Brooklyn Academy for the performing arts. Her son, Malcolm, is nine and is in elementary school but plays baseball and from what I gather, is very good at it. The Purdue's live, literally, a block away from our new place. Bridget or Bri as she's asked me to call her has been caring for children since Megan was a less than a year old and only took off a month when Malcolm was born. She's currently watching two girls. Claire is four years old and her sister, Lisa is just about to turn two. Their parents, Frank and Barbara Crest, live in the neighborhood too and Bri insists that I will just love them.

"They waited some time to start their family," Bri says. "Barb is a Cardiologist and does a lot of work through Mount Sinai Medical Center. But she does have an office in Brooklyn as well as one in the city. Frank is a housing developer who works three days from home and two in His Jersey office. But the girls come here even when he's working from home. He tried having Claire with him right after she was born. But there are times when he has to go to a job site and having Claire with him made it difficult. Barb works a lot of strange hours so you may see Frank more than her. But they are really nice people." She says.

"Have they lived in the neighborhood long?" I ask her.

She shakes her head. "No, they used to live in midtown. I think Barb was working at Sloane at the time. When they decided to have Claire, they moved out here." She says as explanation. "I think they wanted a less hectic life. Barb's parents were from Queens originally but have retired to Florida. I think they thought of moving closer to Frank's family in New Jersey. But well," she shrugged. "I hate to gossip, but I know that Barb and her in-laws don't get along. It was easier all around if they didn't move closer to them."

I nod. I think I can understand not getting along with your in-laws. Yeah, I think I can relate to that one very well.

"Are you sure that this won't be too many?" I ask her. "You already have a preschooler and a toddler. Are you sure that Maddi won't tax you?"

She smiles at me. "I've had up to seven under five at one point. Megan helps out a lot after school and Malcolm likes to play with the little ones when he's not playing ball. Both kids love having the little ones to play with. In fact, if Megan didn't get into the Academy, she wanted to get into the early childhood program at the Tech High School. Trust me, Sookie, I wouldn't agree to have Maddi here if I thought it would be too much."

Bri had the best references that I called. In the time that she's taken care of children, there has been the least amount of turnover. Most of the kids have stayed with her until they were old enough to stay on their own or had after school activities to attend and didn't need childcare any longer. Every parent I spoke with couldn't stop raving about Bri and how well she took care of their children. When I spoke to the state, the woman was talking about Bri even before she pulled up the file, I think. She knew her by name and had personally done several inspections. She was happy to report that the rating by the state had been perfect every time they came for an inspection. When I reviewed the rest of the paperwork Pam gave me, I couldn't find anything in the security check that would worry me.

"She's never been with anyone but a family member." I say to Bri as I look out at my daughter and then back to the woman beside me.

She nods. "She's going to be fine," she motions to Maddi and Claire playing in the backyard of Bri's townhouse while we sit in her little patio area having lemonade.

I watch the two girls sit in the sandbox laughing and talking about dolls, princesses and their favorite color. I smile when I hear the two girls laugh and get along as if they were friends for years.

I take a moment to look around me. Unlike Amelia's, this brownstone is a one family. Bridget's husband, Malcolm, Sr. used to be an investment banker in the World Trade Center and she told me they had bought this place right after they got married. Bri had designed the home makeover and they had spent two years in an apartment while the renovations were being made. She had designed the bottom two floors with the intention that she would be taking in children once they started their family. Bri said it was always in her plan to be able to stay home and raise her family. She thought having a home daycare would allow her to make that dream a reality. Not to mention that she went to school in the area and has a degree in early childhood with a certification in nutrition and child development. She was quite serious about giving the children in her charge the best care imaginable. From what I heard and seen so far, she's accomplished her goals.

"It was an easy commute for Malcolm," she says. "The subway used to stop right under the Towers." She says and clears her throat.

"You husband was in the Towers?" I ask her softly. I hadn't met anyone who had been there that day and I wondered how he survived. I didn't want to come right out and ask. I figured if she wanted to tell me, she would.

She nods and looks down. When she looks back at me, I see tears welling up in her eyes as she talks about that day. "It is just by luck that I had a doctor's appointment that morning." She lets out a soft laugh but it's the kind that people do when they are trying to release some pain, not happiness. I nod and she continues. "Malcolm offered to stay with the kids here that morning and go into the office later. It wasn't but a routine visit. But I didn't want to change it. The office only had a few nights with appointments and I didn't want to go after being with the kids all day. Anyway, I always tried to make any appointments as early as possible."

I nod, remember doing that as well before and even after Maddi was born.

"I was half way home when I heard the news. I thought it was a joke." She looks past me. "I…I couldn't believe it. You would…You could see the smoke from the bridge." She points toward the city. It's hard to believe that you could see the smoke from here. But that was what we heard and saw on the news coverage.

I let her sit for a minute to collect herself. I have to admit that I was thankful for the moment myself. It didn't matter where you were that day, everyone remembers what happened. I was young, real young, but I remember and I didn't live through it like these lovely people had. I had been in High School at the time. Classes had only started when someone got wind of what was going on. It wasn't long until we were ordered back to our homerooms. There weren't enough TV's for every room, so classes were combined. No one wanted to say anything. We were actually watching the coverage on the news when the second plane hit. I thought it was just a replay of the first plane until I saw the smoke. I will never forget that day. I'll never forget the images that I saw. Many of my classmates were crying. Some were just stunned. I just remember sitting down on the ground. Wanting to be as close to the earth as I possibly could.

We were told that we could go home. But none of us wanted to leave. I don't know if it was the feeling of comfort with numbers around or if it was something else. Jason had already left for Chicago and couldn't get home to us. He called Gran and told her he and Laf were coming but she insisted on him staying put. Knowing that he was fine and safe was enough.

Finally, classes were ushered out and sent home.

It was hard for me and my classmates, family and neighbors to deal with. The feelings of loss and pain were almost palatable. But we didn't know anyone. Oh sure, someone had a friend of a friend that had moved to New York. But it didn't hit us directly. At least none in my small community was affected directly. But we all felt the loss. I can only imagine what impact it had on people right here. This isn't the first time I'd thought these thoughts. But it was the first time I was faced with someone directly related to the tragedy that day.

Bri was quiet again for a few moments before she spoke.

Evidently, Malcolm had a life altering experience, soon after that terrible day. Like many people, I'm told; Malcolm reassessed his life and decided that what he was doing wasn't what he wanted to do for the rest of his life. It didn't help that forty-two of his colleagues, bosses and staff lost their lives that day. That had to be a deciding factor in changing his life if ever one was needed. She said, after careful consideration, he made a decision to go into graphic design. It was his passion in college and he actually works for Amelia now and is so much happier.

She smiles. "I'm just glad that he's safe and is happy." She says.

"And he works with Amelia?" I ask her.

She nods and smiles again. "He's one of her best artists." Well, no wonder Amelia and Pan had double starred Bri's name on the list.

"I am truly sorry." I say softly to her and touch her hand.

She gives me a teary smile. "Thank you for that." She says and sniffs back. "I can't tell you how many people around this area lost family members. I thank the Lord every day that my Malcolm wasn't there. You can't imagine how many people say that they would have been there if they didn't have this or that. How many people were late for work that day or decided to take the day off or go in late like Malcolm. It doesn't stop the pain of knowing how many people actually lost their lives that day. Sometimes it's still hard to imagine. Sometimes, the skyline still shakes me. I look over and see that something's missing. Something isn't right. Nine years later and some days it still feels like it was yesterday."

I nod at her. "I'm sure it was tough. I didn't know anyone here at the time. But we felt it too. Maybe not as hard and I can't imagine what happened here that day or even the days after. I don't blame your husband for deciding to change his career. Life is too short, Bri." I say and shake my head. Thinking on what I had to do to save my life and my child's. If I hadn't, who knows where I'd be right now. Hell, I definitely wouldn't be here.

The conversation changes to happier subjects as we spend a few more hours getting to know one another and letting Maddi get used to the home she would be spending her days at. I'm still not too happy about her being away from me during the day. Like Bri, I always thought that when I decided to have children, that I would be a stay at home mom. Unfortunately, that plan went out the window long ago. Being a single mom, doesn't give you many options when it comes to your children. I was blessed to have Gran and Tara. But Gran is gone and Tara is getting ready to start her own family. Even though she told me she would watch Maddi for me, it was time. It was time for me to leave and start a better life for Maddi and I. A life where I wouldn't be looking over my shoulder twenty times a day. A life that I could be proud of. I loved Bon Temps, don't get me wrong. But Bon Temps was home because of Gran and Jason. With them gone, the town is only a group of buildings and people now. The farmhouse is only bricks and mortar. The ground it stands on is dry and cracked. Without them there are no roots and nothing tethering me to that life. It was time to move on. With that decision made, there will be some sacrifices. In order to make a happy life for my baby, I needed to work. If I need to work, I need someone to watch over Maddi. It is as simple as that.

I call to Maddi and let her know that it's time to go. Maddi gives me a look that tells me that she's not too happy about leaving. I really can't blame her. She hasn't had too much interaction with other children during her short life. I mean, when we lived in Bon Temps, we would go to the library, the park and Mommy and Me times on Sunday. But for the most part, her playmates were me, Gran and Tara. To see her interact so easily with Claire is really great and I'm thankful that it's been easy and smooth. Megan had come home while we sat with the kids and Maddi took a shine to her as well.

After promising that she could come and play next week, my daughter finally caved and allowed me to clean her up a bit from playing in the sand. Once done, I collected her and Bri escorted us back through the house.

"Okay, so we will see you both at seven Monday morning." Bri says as she holds the door open to me.

"Thank you, again." I say to her.

She smiles, that perfect smile. "Sookie, I think you are going to be just fine here." She looks from me to Maddi, "I think you both will."

Maddi and I walk back to our Brownstone. Having Bri so close is really going to be ideal. I didn't bring my car. One it would never have made the trip, and two, why would I bother when you have the subway system, train system and taxis on every corner? Hey, bringing up that car was not a logical thing to do. Besides, other than being in the neighborhood and going to work, what else do I think I'm going to be doing.

We walk down the block and make it back to our place in less than five minutes. My oh my, is this going to be convenient.

"Can I look at the buddeply, Momma?"

The back garden is common area for Amelia and I. Maddi had been spending hours chasing butterflies around the last few days. She thinks the flowers make them. I have to laugh at the innocence and beauty that is my little girl's imagination.

"Let's change first." I say to her.

She pouts but I try to intercept a tantrum that I'm sure is coming. Maddi is a girly-girl and loves her dresses. To ask her to change out of one can be categorized as a fate worse than death for her. I bend down so I'm closer to her face to speak to her. "You don't want to ruin your dress, do you?" I ask her. "Auntie Tara worked so hard on it. You wouldn't want to hurt her feelings by tearing it, would you?" I ask.

She shakes her head which causes her whole body to move. "No, den she no make me moa." She says and takes the last few steps into the house.

Crisis averted, we dress in play clothes. I even convince Maddi to change Claudine. Which, since we've moved, goes everywhere with her. I won't begrudge my daughter a safety blanket or doll as the case may be right now. She has been through a lot. If holding onto her doll helps, then so be it. She's four years old. This all can be confusing for such a little girl. Up until now, I've not noticed any ill effects of our move and I've been looking. She is my first priority always. She has been since she blinked into existence. I will make sure she continues to feel safe. If Claudine helps with that, then Claudine will be with us as long as she needs to be.

We make our way outside and I see Amelia fussing, trying to move one of the stone tables around on the patio.

"Let me help," I say running over to her.

She looks up and smiles. "Thanks."

Once we are done, Amelia motions me to sit down with her. I nod and take the seat opposite her.

"So, how did it go today?" She asks.

I tell her about our morning and meeting with Bridget.

"Yeah, Bri is great," she says. "I was going to stop by in a few minutes anyway. I'm having a few of my senior artists over tonight. Pam will be here, Bri and the kids will be here because Malcolm is my top designer. I would love it if you and Maddi would come." She smiles at me.

"Oh, I don't…" I shake my head.

"Sookie, I think our tenant, landlady situation is different than what would be considered normal. At least I hope so. The last person to live on that side of the building was my brother, Bob, his wife and kids. I really would love it if we became friends." She smiles at me.

I hadn't realized that this wasn't something Amelia did all the time.

"Plus, you are new to the area and I really want you to love it here." She continues.

I laugh. "I already do." I say to her.

I can't help but think about the Blonde God I'm going to be working for.

When he had taken my hand, I thought I would burst into flames in ten seconds flat. The feeling was, I don't know what, but it was, wow. The way he looked at me and Maddi, like he was seeing for the first time. I need to figure out what that feeling was. I need to figure out why I had wanted to run to him and be wrapped in his arms like a warm welcoming blanket, one that I'd known for years and was my favorite. Why the very smell of him did things to my girly parts that I'd never experienced before. Not even with the idiot who shouldn't be named. Hell, I thought feelings like the ones I experienced only occurred in romance novels. I needed to come to terms with them. The man was going to be my boss. Okay, technically not my boss. But I couldn't be all drooling puppy dog around him. That would just be embarrassing. Let's face it. No matter what I felt it doesn't matter. I'm a simple, small town girl who has just moved to a big city. I've very little experience with men and none of the men I've ever known are to the caliber and excellence that is Eric Northman. He probably has a different woman every night. Or is he married? I don't remember seeing a ring on his finger. But that doesn't matter. If he is married, it's probably to some supermodel or something like that.

Even if he was single, there is no way he would be interested in me. One, I'm not beautiful. Cute, yes, beautiful, yeah not even close. But even if I was beautiful, I still have Maddi. Most men do not want to be tied to a woman with a child. Okay, maybe not all men think that way but it's been my experience that men I've met since Maddi was born, really don't want to on the responsibility of another man's child. Even if that so called man is nowhere near being in the picture.

Okay, maybe I'm over generalizing. Granted, I've only seen men in my little neck of the woods and there was one in particular that wouldn't have minded taken me with Maddi. But that's a whole other story. Regardless where Mr. Northman falls on that particular topic, the fact is, when you can have hot ass women who know how to deal with New York and its high life, you are not going to settle for the likes of Sookie Stackhouse. No, so thinking about him in any way is just, well, harmful. Now all I need to do is figure out how to bottle these feelings and learn to not drool on his desk if I have the opportunity to interact with him. The five million dollar question is how.

But all of that would have to wait. I had to make a decision about tonight. I had wanted to make friends, right? Amelia is giving me the chance to do just that. I'm not stupid or naive. I know that my chances of finding Mr. Right is well, yeah, a million to one. But damn, Eric was close. Sookie stop thinking like that. You just moved away from your home. Friends, you are looking at making friends. No, not the one's between the sheets. You want to meet people to spend time with. Again, not Eric Northman naked between my white sheets….Okay…ENOUGH.

What oh, Amelia is talking to me.

"I'm sorry," I say trying to blush.

"Sookie, please," she says. "I really want you to come. They are really nice people. Pam and I have already talked to everyone about you. I mean, they know you are new and they know that you are going to be working with Pam. I don't want you to think we sat around and gossiped about you. I mean, okay sometimes we do but that wasn't what we did. But I really want you to be happy here and I just thought…."

I start to laugh. "Amelia, you're rambling." I say to her.

"I know. I just….I get these feelings and this feeling is saying you and I are going to be good friends. I just want to help."

"Okay, we will be here." I say to her.

"Oh Sookie, we are going to have so much fun. I know you are going to just love everyone."

I look over and Maddi has put her doll down to run after a butterfly.

"Maddi girl, let me hold Claudine for you." I say to her. "We don't want her to get dirty."

Maddi grabs the doll and runs it over to me. "Dank yuah Momma." She says.

I take the doll, smoothing out her chocolate brown hair and place it in my lap. I look up to see shock on Amelia's face.

"I'm sorry, but if I have to tell her I need to wash the doll, she will never get to sleep tonight. She doesn't go anywhere without her lately."

Amelia just stares at me. "Amelia, honey, what's the matter?"

"Maddi's doll, her name…her name is Claudine?" She asks.

I nod. "I have no idea where she got the name. My brother gave it to her when our Gran passed away. Gran was very important to her and Jason hoped that having something to hold on to during that time would help." I look down at the doll remembering Maddi's face when he gave it to her. I thought she would bust something. She pulled it toward her and held her like a precious little baby in her arms. She leaned in as if she was listening to her.

"_What are you doing, honey?" I ask her._

"_Yeah Doodlebug, what gives?" Jason asks her._

_Maddi looks up at me and Jason and smiles. "Cwadine like that youd bound ha por me, uncw Jas." She says._

"_What's her name?" I ask her._

"_Hu name is Cwadine and she my Angel Baby." She says and pulls the doll closer._

"Um…how did she come up with the name?" Amelia asks. Taking me out of my memory.

I shrug. "She said the doll named herself. But don't let her catch you calling it a doll. Maddi calls her angel-baby."

Amelia gasps and holds her hand to her mouth as tears pool in her eyes.

I jump up and move around the table to her. "Amelia, honey, what's wrong? Do you want me to call Pam?" I ask her.

She shakes her head and closes her eyes. "No…no, I'm fine." She says and looks up at me. She takes my hand and holds it. "Sookie, do you believe in fate?"

I look at her for a moment. Do I? I used to.

"I, I used too." I say to her softly.

"Sookie, believe me, I believe in fate, more than you will ever know. I think you are meant to be here. You and Maddi are meant to be here."

I wait a moment. Everything has been moving so smoothly since I made the decision to come up here. Do I believe in fate? Could fate be telling me that this is all meant to be?

"I suppose it might be true. I feel at home here. I mean I loved my home with Gran. But it was Gran's home. This," I look around and nod. "Yeah, I think we might very well be meant to be here." I say to her.

Amelia looks into my eyes for a few more minutes, then releases my hand. "I need to get things started for tonight." She says with a sigh.

"Do you need any help?" I ask her.

She nods. "You can bring some little snacky thing," she wiggles her fingers.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I ask Amelia.

She nods. "Sookie, for the first time in a very long time, I think we are all going to be alright."

I watch Amelia walk into her side of the building and then turn my attention back to Maddi.

After a few more minutes, I tell her that we need to take a nap so that we can go to Ms. Amelia's party tonight.

I was ready for a fight but Maddi skips over to me and takes Claudine from me.

"Yeah, Cwadine say we need to be wedy por tonight." She says and walks toward the door.

I sit there for a minute. Should I be concerned that Maddi speaks things through Claudine? Well I guess it's nothing different then children having imaginary friends. For now, I'll see where it goes. If I think it becomes a problem, I'll deal with it then.

I shake my head. "Okay, you two, let's get you to napping."

***0***

I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket as I close the door to Maddi's room.

I look at the ID.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Lancaster, how are you?" I ask him.

"Very well, Ms. Stackhouse, thank you. How are things in the big bad apple?"

I laugh. "We are doing fine."

"Well that's good. I wanted to keep you updated regarding that little issue you called me about last night." He pauses. "I didn't speak to him directly of course."

"Of course," I say and roll my eyes. There is no way on God's green earth that Sid Matt would ever be able to get him or his father on the phone. It just wouldn't happen.

"But," Sid Matt Lancaster says, "I have contacted his lawyer. Mr. Carlisle spoke with his client to find out why he was so close to your previous residence or even in Bon Temps for that matter. He indicated to me that he was merely concerned because he had heard about your grandmother's passing. He just wanted to pay his respects. He hadn't heard that you had left the area and was just trying to find out what really happen."

Pay his respects, my bottom. Gran never liked him and the feeling was more than mutual. At least Gran attempted to hide her contempt. He just got pissy anytime I wanted to see her. Hmmm, maybe I should have heeded her warning. Yeah, well it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out. That boy was bad for me from day one. Why I ever let things get so far, I'll never know. Yeah, I know why. I'm just trying to forget. Or kick myself. Either way, I don't want him to know anything else about me. That is a major reason I left. I've said it before and I'll say it again; small towns have big mouths.

"He said he was just trying to be kind and wanted to make sure you had everything you needed." I am about to say something but Mr. Lancaster continued. "You don't have to say anything, Sookie. I informed Mr. Carlisle that just by stepping foot into Bon Temps he is violating the guidelines set forth by your agreement. I reminded him that we have more than enough evidence for a restraining order if he really wants us to go that route. Not to mention the information we could make public. The nature of the agreement is that he flat out forgot you ever existed and to leave you alone."

I smile. Mr. Lancaster may look like a good old southern boy. But he's a Louisiana lawyer. Like they say, Louisiana lawyers are successful whether they like it or not. I think I heard that on Steele Magnolias or something. Anyway, it's the truth. I don't think I would want to be up against this man in a court of law. Yeah, no.

"Mr. Lancaster, I don't want him near my daughter." I say softly.

"Ms. Stackhouse," he pauses. "Sookie, he gave up his rights to her during the divorce. You have nothing to worry about. Mr. Carlisle is paid by that boy's father and there is no way he is going to allow any of what happened come into the light. It will destroy whatever career either of them has in politics. Don't worry yourself, sweetie. That boy may have burned all his brain cells but his father is no idiot. He knows what could happen. Even if that idiot could get off in court, the court of public opinion goes a long way, especially down here. Don't you worry; old Sid Matt is not letting him anywhere near ya. Those who know where you are at ain't talking and those who don't know can just flap their gums until the south rises again. Not gonna change a damn thing. Baby girl, no one wants to see what happened to you repeat itself."

I sigh. Mr. Lancaster has known me since I was knee high to a grasshopper. His terms of endearment are very comforting.

"Thank you." I say to him.

"I still think you should have pressed charges, darling. There ain't a judge in this state that would have been able to keep it out of the papers. His daddy's arm is long but it ain't that long. You would have gotten a lot of sympathy and it would have gone a long way to helping your case."

"Or they would have painted me as a gold digging whore." I say to him.

"Now, Sookie, you know that isn't true. You wouldn't take a dime. You didn't take anything. Anyone who knows you knows that isn't you."

I sigh. "I know that. But I just….please, I really just want to just get on with my life. It was hard enough when people knew about me. Hell, no one really knew we ran off to get married. It wasn't that long anyway. It was bad enough that I had a child and I was all on my own. Sure people talked, I think even some of them new I had gotten married and divorced in less than six month. You know how those old quilting bees talk."

He laughs. "Ain't only the quilting bees, darling. Those old coots that hang out down at the sheriff's office babble like a bunch of hens. But I get where you are coming from. It wasn't easy to lock all that information away, but we did it. The only people who know what truly happen are the ones you told. You have nothing to worry about. Let them talk, if they want. It doesn't change a thing." He pauses for a moment. "Sookie, honey, go, enjoy your life. Take care of that little girl and do what you need to give both of you the life you deserve. Do not worry about nothing down here. I will make sure we keep tabs on him. If his father is half as smart as people think he is, he will tar and feather that boy for stepping foot in the parish."

"Thank you for looking into it for me." I say to him.

"Would you take some advice from an old man?"

"Of course," I say to him.

"Don't be afraid to love, my girl." He says. "Don't let your past dictate your future. You are young and you are healthy. Don't shut yourself off from happiness. You and that baby deserve happiness. You deserve the sun and the moon. If New York has it for you, grab on with both hands and don't let go. You are a special girl, Sookie Stackhouse. You always were."

I tear up. I've heard it from everyone I know. But, hearing it from Sid Matt Lancaster sounds as if I'm hearing it from my own father.

"Baby girl, I've known you your whole life. I used to fish with your daddy and your granddaddy. I played Santa every Christmas for you since Corbett's passing. I know you. I know how you think. Don't let the idiot sour you on love, you hear?

I sniff back the tears. "I…I'll try."

He sighs. "Okay, that's all anyone can ask. I'll let you know if anything comes up. Call us once in a while and let us know how you're doing, ya hear?"

I promise to keep in touch. Thanking him one more time, we hang up.

I walk into the front room and sit down near the front bay window. I look out onto the busy street. You can almost feel the buzz of energy off it. It is really hypnotic if you concentrate on it for a time. I close my eyes for a minute just to rest. It has been a long day already.

"_Sookie, let me in!" I hear him calling from outside our condo._

"_There's nothing to say," I call back from the kitchen. The place isn't so big. Hell, we could have been living in a house three times this size. But he had to piss off his daddy. I don't even think he pissed him off for me. He just wanted to piss off the old man. Marrying me and telling his father he wasn't going to work for him anymore was just one more way to do it._

"_You think you can keep me out!" He pounds on the front door again. Thank God this isn't ground level unit and we don't have a back door. The stares only come up to the door. He could have tried the windows already, but he can't really reach them and I don't think he's in any condition to balance on the side of the porch to reach the front window. No, he probably hasn't thought about it either. _

_The setup is a little different than in many complexes. Usually there is door you go through and there is a inner staircase that leads you up to the second floor units. This complex was built a little differently. The stairs go from the outside to the landing with two doors and a small front porch. So you don't actually enter the building until you enter a unit. I don't know who thought of it, but there you go. The unit next to us is still empty. This being a new development in the complex. The two downstairs units are already bought. But it's early in the day yet and I don't think anyone's home. Thank God for that. Otherwise this could have been more embarrassing that it already was. Okay, this is mortifying. I just don't want more eyes on me right now than need to be._

_I had the lock changed by the unit attendant the moment I got back last night. Damn, I bet he wishes he didn't put this place in my maiden name when he bought it. He thought it would be easier to hide from the press if we did. Now, I bet he's wishing he didn't. Hell, he had tried the lock at least twenty times before he figured it out. How stoned is he? Yeah, not sure I really care._

"_Sookie, I fucking mean it. You open this door right now or so help me you are going to regret it. We need to talk. You don't know what you saw."_

"_Leave or I'll call the police." I yell at him. "I mean it this time!" I touch ice to the side of my face where I can feel the bruise the most. Hell, my whole face is on fire. Can I just stick the whole think in the freezer. That may be a good thing. _

"_Damn it, Sookie, this is my fucking place." He yells back. "I bought this fucking shit hole. Now let me in!"_

"_Fine, leave and I will get my things and go." I say through the tears._

"_Open the fucking door or so help me…." I hear him pounding on the door. Then he abruptly stops._

"_Son," I hear a deep voice. A voice much deeper than his._

"_You called my father, you stupid hick!" I hear him call again._

"_Son, get in the car now!" I hear his father yell. _

_A few minutes go by and I hear his father's voice outside the door once more. The screaming in the distance tells me that he's either moved away on his own or had been forcibly removed. I'm betting on the latter. "Sookie, he's in the car, can you open the door, please." _

_I sigh. Getting up off the stool, I waddle to the door. Being seven months pregnant I can do little else but waddle at this point. And even that is becoming harder than you would think it would be. I'm not a big girl but it's only been in the last month that I've found it harder to move around. _

_I open the door and the man standing on my front porch looks at me. I can see the shock on his face. Usually his face is so absent of emotion. At least when he looks at me. But tonight is a different story. Either the bruising or the swelling is much worse than I thought or he's letting me see his true feelings. _

_I stand to the side to let him in and close and re-bolt the door._

_I motion for him to come into the kitchen as I proceed to waddle back in. Every muscle in my body aches and all I want is for this all to be over so I can try to fix myself. I should have gone straight to the hospital instead of coming home. But I was so scared. I just wanted to get here and make sure the place was secure. Okay, maybe not secure but so that he couldn't get in. Those thoughts were so powerful, I could think of little else. Now, I'm paying the price of my thought process._

_Even when they came to change the locks, the unit manager begged me to let him call the police. I told him no. He wanted me to go to the hospital. I told him I would as soon as I knew that HE couldn't get in. He may have bought this place, but I've been living here. Trying to make it a home. A feeling that just never came. I thought I would go to the hospital after he left. But I laid on the couch and fell asleep. The next thing I knew, it was morning and I was awaken but a key trying to get into my new lock._

_I sit down. His father looks down for a long moment. Then looks up at me. "What do I need to do to make this go away?" He asks._

_I look at him for a moment. "Excuse me?" I ask._

"_What do I need to do to make this all go away? How much is it going to cost?" He asks._

"_I don't think I understand what you're talking about." I say to him._

"_It's quite simple really." He says. "How much?"_

_I blink at him. Totally not believing what my ears are hearing. I let out a harsh laugh. But there's nothing joyous in the laughter. "Do you understand what I told you on the phone? Look at me. Do you see what your precious little boy did to me this time? You promised me. You promised if I just…." I shake my head. "You promised that he was going to get help. It's the only reason…" I stop again._

"_I know what you said. I see what he did. I can't have this in the press, Sookie." He says to me. "Girls like you are all looking for a buck. You will try to make money off of this just like you will try to make money off that child." He points to my stomach and I instantly wrap my arms around it to protect my child. "I knew it would come to this when you told us you were pregnant. That is why I convinced you to marry him in the first place. I thought that would keep your mouth shut."_

_I shake my head. "Do you understand what…"_

_He puts his hand up. "I said, I know what you told me. I know what he did. Now I need to make sure that none of this sees the light of day. So I ask you again. How much is this going to cost me? How much will it take?"_

_I sit there for a minute. "I…I don't want your money." I say softly._

"_Then what do you want, Sookie? You are the one that called me." He says to me._

"_I…I want you to get him to stop." I say softly._

_He looks at me carefully. "This isn't the first time." He says._

"_You promised me that he would stop." I say to him._

"_That is not what I mean." He says._

_I know what he means so I shake my head. He sighs._

"_For the …"_

"_For either, I think. The drinking isn't new, you know that." He nods. "But for the rest. It's the first time I've actually caught him."_

_He leans forward. "You have proof?" He asks._

_I am shocked for a moment. Now I know why Tara made me take those embarrassing pictures. This is why Jason asked me to record incidents. This is why I took the files I found. _

_I nod my head again._

_He sighs. "You are very young. I didn't think you knew what you were getting yourself into. I don't think either of you did. But with everything else that had happened, I knew you needed to go through with it. I knew it was the only way to keep everything quiet." I look at him and he smirks. "You weren't going to say anything against your husband, no were you?" I just sit there. I can't believe what I'm hearing. "If he had just listen, this would have been different." He shakes his head. "I told him what I wanted him to do. You were supposed to travel and come back after the baby was born. You were supposed to use the story that you met abroad and fell in love. That would have looked good in the press. My son, meets the girl next door. You were young, cute and southern. What could have gone wrong?" It's a question, but I don't think he was looking for answer. "He said that he loved you and would do as I said. He said that he would make sure everything was fine and that he would never touch you like this again. That is what he told me."_

_I sigh. "He lied." I say._

"_You could have made him. You could have changed him if you really wanted too." He growls at me. The man actually growled at me._

"_How did you expect me to do that? He traveled all right. But he didn't take me. I had no idea you told me to take me away. We married in bloody Vegas!" I scream at him. "He told me that you didn't understand and didn't except our marriage or the baby." I say softly. "That is why he bought this place, put it in my name and told me we were on our own." I pause for a moment. "It wasn't a month after the wedding before the hitting started again. Then one night he went out and he didn't come home. I called and called but he never answered. I wanted to call you but I was afraid. I wouldn't have known what was going on if he didn't return a month ago." I let a few tears drop. "He…he didn't even…I didn't know…" I stop, close my eyes and take a few deep breaths. This is so not good for the baby. "I couldn't do a thing." I say softly._

"_I realize that now." He says almost so soft that I could have missed it if there was other noise in the room. He clears his throat and looks back to me. "I can't do anything about that now. All I can do is make sure it doesn't impact his future. Now what will it cost to make sure your face doesn't end up on every tabloid in the country." _

_I can't believe this man is talking to me like this. His son has used my face for a punching bag and I feel like I've done something wrong. _

_It isn't the first time that he has come to fix a problem for junior. I know he has been called several times to "fix" things. But this is the first time I've ever called and it will be the last. _

_I sit there for a moment. Contemplating the situation I'm in and what the future will hold for me if I stay in this relationship. I had threatened to leave him before. Hell, after the first time he hit me, I told him I was gone. He promised me that it would never happen again. They both promised me that it wouldn't happen again. That is the only reason I agreed to marry the bastard. I thought that his father would help. Then he told me his father didn't support us and we had to marry in Vegas away from all the press. He kept our marriage a secret from everyone. Okay, maybe not everyone. But only those closest to me knew about it. I thought it was for the best. No, he thought it was for the best. At least until the baby came. He didn't want the scandal of an unplanned pregnancy with someone as young as me to impact his father's campaign. How we kept it quiet for so long, I've no idea. But I thought it was what he wanted and that his father was giving us no choice. He lied. What a fucking surprise._

_Not that it means anything now, but after the first time, He told me how much he loved me and that he never wanted to hurt me. I believed him and took him back. He hit me again. This time I was determined to leave him. But he tried so hard again to win me back. Then I found out I was pregnant and my whole world spiraled out of control. I had told him more than once in the past few months that I wanted to leave him. Then he left a month ago. Without a word, he was gone. I should have just left when he was gone. I should have gone back to Gran. But I thought I loved him and I wanted to do right by my baby._

_Then he just showed up in the middle of the night and was affectionate and loving. That lasted all of two days until I overheard his conversation. That is when I heard him talking and found out what he was doing. That is when I was an idiot and went to confront him. Yeah, not the smartest move I've ever made._

_We yelled. He hit and I told him I was done. Instead of trying to make excuses this time, he would just sneer at me. _

"_I own you now, little girl. You are going nowhere." _

_I'm surprised I didn't pass out. The only thing I'm thankful of is that he stayed away from my stomach. I think he wanted to hurt me but he couldn't bring himself to hurt his child. Well imagine that, a monster with a heart. At least I think he tried to not hurt the baby. He was pulled off of me. I felt someone touch me. When I looked up, it was a woman. She helped me out and got me into a car and told the person driving to take me home. I'm not sure who she was but I'm thankful for her. She only told me one thing…get out before he hurts me and my child. I nodded and thanked her. She nodded and told the guy to get me home. He didn't say anything on the way home. When we got here, he asked me if he wanted him to wait to get me away. I shook my head and told him thank you. He spent a minute or two trying to get me to leave. I didn't understand why. After what I saw, they should want me dead. I told him as much but he just shrugged. "You don't hurt wives and kids. He broke the rules." He got back in the car and left._

_Looking up at his father, I said the only think I could think of. "I…I want out." I say to him._

"_Fine, would a million dollars buy your silence?" He asks._

_I shake my head. "I said I don't want your money. I want a divorce. I want it as quickly as possible. I want nothing from him or you." I say a little louder. "I want him as far away from me as possible. I want him to sign away his rights to my child and I want it done before I have this baby." _

_He sits back in his chair and looks at me. "You're serious?" He smiles at me. "You don't want a house or the cars or…"_

_I put my hand up. "My car is mine. I bought it. I don't want this place, I'll go home. I don't want your money, I don't need it. I just want him and everything to do with him out of my life and out of my child's life." _

_He sits there for another moment. Finally he leans forward as if to take me in a little better. Like he needs glasses and hasn't bothered to put them on. He sits there for another minute and then nods. "Fine," he says and goes to stand up. "Have your attorney call me and we will set it up. I had reservations about that child being my son's anyway. But I was willing to believe the both of you. I checked you out and didn't think you were the type. But," he shrugs, "you never know. Regardless, in his current state, it won't be hard to convince him you give it up. If you know what I think you know, he will have no choice. He shouldn't have put his hands on you. That is not how we do things. Those people aren't going to like what he did or that he let you find out what he was doing. But I think I could fix that." It's like he's talking to himself and not me any longer. Finally he looks back at me. "I will make sure he is out of your life as long as you keep your mouth shut." He says and stands. He turns before he walks out. "I was prepared to offer you just about anything to keep you silent. You played this one poorly, my dear." _

_I whip my head around. "As long as you and your son stay away from me and mine, I will keep silent. You so much as land a toe in Bon Temps, all bets are off." _

_He nods to me. "I will keep him away until after the weekend. I suggest you gather your things and leave before then." _

_He says nothing else but turns to leave. As he opens the door, I can hear his son's screams from the car._

"_Sookie," I hear him yell. "You fucking need me. Who else wants a knocked up ignorant bitch like you? You are mine, you bitch. You aren't going anywhere. Now just stop all this shit and we will make it all go away." I close the door and slide to the floor. I hear the car start and leave. Tears are falling and I can't stop them._

_I reach into my pocket and pull out my phone._

_He answers on the first ring._

"_Jason…I…I…need you to come get me."_

I open my eyes. I look around to see my apartment exactly the way it was when I closed my eyes.

I lean forward and take a few deep breaths to settle my nerves. It's working. But I wish I didn't need to do this. Finally, after my breathing is back to normal, I look around once more and smile at the home I've created for the two of us. It's a new life, a new place, a new chance. The question is; can I open myself back up to actually live and dare I say love? Can I do with Sid Matt asked. Can I put myself out there to love? Well isn't that the ten thousand dollar question. Seems there are more of those than I thought. Taking another deep breath, I stand and make my way to the kitchen to make something for tonight. It is a night of new beginnings, new friends and my new life. I smile at that. I need this. I need it so I can be the mother Maddi needs. I need this so I can be the woman I know I'm supposed to be.

***0***

Amelia's POV

Nine years ago, all our lives changed forever. Not just mine, everyone was affected in some way on September eleventh.

I sit down in my front room and close my eyes.

"Her doll, her angel-baby is named Claudine. How could that be?" I ask myself.

The phone rings and I answer it without looking.

"Hey," I say to her.

She laughs. "Did you even look?" She asks me.

I say nothing. "What's wrong?" She asks.

I sigh. "I…I don't know if any thing's wrong."

"Honey, I can't help if you don't…"

I cut her off. "Do you know the name of Maddi's doll she carries with her?" I ask her.

Pam is silent for a minute. "I do." She says softly.

We are both quite for a moment. "You…you think it means something?" Pam asks.

I shake my head. "I don't know what it means or if it means anything at all."

"I've known you too long to not know there is a but in there somewhere." Pam says.

I laugh a little. "You know me all too well."

"So," she says to me.

I sigh. "I don't know. What I do know is I've had a really good feeling about this girl ever since you brought up her name." I say to Pam. "How did Eric react to her?" I ask.

"Oh he reacted alright." Pam laughs. "I didn't know if he was going run out the door or grab Sookie and do a caveman act with her. Complete with her slung over his shoulder." We both laugh. "Oh, and he's coming tonight."

I look at the phone and then put it to my ear. "You're kidding."

"Nope, he said he would be there. No I'll try or we'll see." She says and I can hear the smile in her voice.

"That's a good sign." I say to her.

"Yeah, I just hope…" She trails off.

"Pam, you can't do everything for him. Some things are out of your control and when that happens, you have to let fate work its own magic." I say to her.

"Magic, yeah," Pam says softly.

"Honey, are you okay. You don't think…" I pause.

"No, I checked her out a little. She is just a little girl from a small town. There isn't any indication she's known anything about us. Hell, no one would even talk about her marriage or the child, Maddi." She says softly."

"She's something." I say. "So you don't think…"

"No, I think Sookie Stackhouse has her own demons." She says.

"I think it was bad." I say.

"I know. I just wish I knew what the hell is going on." She says. "When I met her for her initial interview, I knew that there was something special about her. No, that's not true. I knew when Hoyt was going on about her. When I met her, I knew she needed to be here. I felt like the company needed her. No, that's not right. I knew WE needed her. I hadn't even spent much time with her and I hadn't met Maddi yet. But I knew. After spending the morning with both of them, I feel….Oh HELL!" She growls. "Amelia, I feel like she's a part of me. Like Maddi is a part of me, of us. Oh, this so not making any sense and if I was talking to anyone but you, they would probably ask me what meds I'm on."

"You aren't crazy." I say to her.

She laughs. "Yeah, well, if I'm crazy so are you. So forgive me if I don't completely take your word for it."

I smile. "When you coming home, baby?" I ask her.

"I have another hour of things to do. I'll be over by six." She says.

"See you then." I say to her and hang up.

I move back into the kitchen to start getting for tonight. One thing's for sure. Life will never be the same after tonight. I pray to anyone or anything that's listening to me that what- ever is going to happen will help and bring our little family back into the light. Not only for me, not only for Pam but for Eric as well.

I sigh and start getting things ready. I hope this all works. Because if it doesn't we may lose everything.

***0***


	6. Chapter 5

A/N Thank you for reading this story. I know that it is AH and I know some of you don't like All Human stories. I have been asked where Dead from HEAD to TALES if I would be finishing it. The answer is, yes, I will be finishing it. It is posted on my wordpress site, mistakes and all. I had wanted to revise it, but with the number of people asking for it, I put it back up. I will finish it and I may post back on Fanfiction when it is completed. However, if you want to read it, that is where it is….

If you would like, please check out my wordpress account for Character pages and otherthings. Link is on my profile.

I am pleased that you are liking this story and are eager for more. Thank you for reviewing. Now, here is the next chapter of Where Were You. Please let me know what you think.

***0***

Chapter 5 - Welcome to my Secret Garden

SPOV

"Momma, I wanna weah a pwetty dress and so does Cwadine." Maddi says rubbing the sleep from her eyes and holding her doll in her other arm. She is never really cranky when she wakes up, but she does need to take a few minutes to come back to herself. Her nap had only been an hour and a half. I didn't even have to wake her. No, my little girl seems to have an internal clock better than most. Besides, if I had to wake her, I would know that she was worn out and that would have been a good indication that we shouldn't be going tonight. But she was up, rosy cheeked and smiling at me brightly. She gave one more rub of her eyes and pulled Claudine close to her.

"Cwadine say, tonight is specia and we need to wook pwetty." She says looking up to me. Her beautiful blue eyes now clear and sparkling at me.

I smile down at my little girl. "Okay, baby, which one?" I ask her as I walk with her to the closet. I knew that there was no way that she wasn't going to wear one of her dresses. She really was my girlie-girl. She would rather be in a dress than most anything else. Though, I really have no one to blame for that but myself. I love dresses too. Even though I used to run with Jason, Laf and his friends in the woods and the lake, I still liked to get cleaned up and put on pretty sundresses. When I got older, I would much prefer to be in a dress than in pants. When I started working at Merlottes in High School, it took me some time to get used to the short shorts and t-shirts we were expected to wear. Though, it wasn't as bad of a uniform than most bars would have you wear, it still wasn't my preference. I had since learned to expand my wardrobe a bit. However, if push comes to shove, I would rather be in a dress.

I watch as Maddi looks at the dresses and then looks down at her doll and then back at the closet. She has quite a few dresses at this point, but only a few with matching ones for her doll. If this keeps up, I'm going to have to get Tara to make a few more sets for her. There is no way I'm going to that store and buying them matching outfits. Yeah, I may be making more money now, but I am so not that crazy. When a dolls dress costs more than a designer dress for me, there is a problem. Who buys those things anyway? Well I guess a lot because they are all the rage. I had heard that they are selling similar types of things at Target. Yet, I haven't found one close enough to our home yet. Maybe I should ask Amelia? She may know. I mean, I'm not sure if they would have exactly the same, but if it's cheaper, I may try to get her a few. Lately, it has made her so happy to dress with Claudine.

I will have to thank Jason again for getting the doll for her. Though, it is unusual for Maddi to be so attached to one toy, I think it is her way of coping. After all, it really has only been a few months since we lost Gran. It has been only a week since we left the only home she's known. Other children could really go into a tailspin with all of this. But she seems to be adjusting nicely. I guess if the doll is helping, we will leave it be. I will call Tara in a few days. It she's willing to design a few more then why not. She always looks really pretty in the dresses Tara makes anyway. If she doesn't mind making doll clothes too, then it is not a big thing. If it makes her happy and it's helping, who does it hurt?

"Cwadine says the puple one." Maddi says pointing to the pretty purple dress hanging in the closet.

"Claudine says? Well what does Madelyn Jean say?" I ask her.

She looks at me and tilts her head to the side as if she's confused. She straightens her head and nods after a few moments. "I wike puple, it's fine." She says. "It's Cwadine's favowit."

"Claudine has had a lot to say lately." I say as I get the dresses out of the closet.

"Yeah, she wikes it hea." She says.

"She does, does she?" I ask. "Well then I'm glad. Do you like it here, Maddi?" I ask her.

She nods and she does it so hard that her whole body moves. I laugh. "That much huh?"

"Yah, Cwadine say it is good we hea." She says moving to find the matching dress for Claudine from her doll cabinet, a present from Lafayette on her birthday. It looks like an old steamer trunk but kid size. On one side, there are places to hang doll clothes. On the other, it draws to put other clothes, shoes and the rest of her things. I thought it was really inventive. Laf said it was really a case for professional ventriloquists or doll enthusiast. He found it at an estate sale outside of Chicago. The guy was an old vaudeville performer. He knew that it would be perfect for Maddi. So he bought it and had it refinished. Then a week later, I called them about Gran and Jason found Claudine before they left. I never did ask him where he found her. I should really ask.

"What else does Claudine say?" I ask as she pulls out the matching dress, socks and shoes.

Maddi shakes her head. "Nope dat a seqwet." She giggles.

"A secret, what kind of secret?" I ask her.

She shakes her head again. "No, no…Momma, I no tell." She says to me and giggles again.

I lean down to look into my little girls eyes. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" I ask her.

She nods. "Dis no bad secwet. Dis a good one." She smiles at me. "Cwadine say, we be habbie hea. But in no time por you to know hur secwet."

I smile. "Okay, you two keep your little secrets. But baby girl, I know you have Claudine and she and you talk. You have me too. If you want to talk to Uncle Jason or even Auntie Tara, you just ask okay? I don't want you to think that Claudine is the only one you can talk too."

She smiles at me. "Silly Momma," she says and touches my face. "Cwadine twaks to me cause no one hea hur. She tawk to me so I tell you."

I look at her for a moment and then nod. As long as she's talking to me, I'm not going to worry. She has an imaginary friend that she's envisioned in the doll. Many kids have them, imaginary friends that is. Hell, I had one. I remember how real she was. It was like she was right next to me always. Then just one day, she was gone. It was strange and I cried. But then, well, you get over these things.

I help her into her dress and wait for her to dress Claudine. Once she is dressed, I sit Maddi on my lap and fix her hair as she fixes Claudine's. She then hops up to go put on the dolls shoes. Once she's done, we make our way downstairs. It's only June but it feels warm out. Granted, not as warm as Louisiana. But still, it is very comfortable out. I'd heard that about New York. Well, in the late summer, it could be downright brutal. But in June, it seems to very pleasant. I'm glad that the weather is nice. I would hate to be in the rain all the time. That's why I didn't decide on going to the other publishing house in Seattle. Who wants to be in so much rain? Do you sprout gills and start to swim? Don't get me wrong, Seattle is nice. I'm sure if we went there, we would have had a really nice life. It's just that something was calling me to New York. I've no idea what it was, but the moment I met Pam I knew. I just knew that we were headed to New York if the offer came. I felt like that was where we needed to be. I couldn't explain it then and I sure can't explain it now. But that doesn't make it any less true.

I stop to look at myself in the hall mirror before heading into the kitchen. Taking the weather into account, I decided to wear a white summer style dress with a v neck and a high waist. The bottom is a very interesting pattern of pink, red and gold. I partner it with pink and white peep toe pumps. The dress may be a little more Sunday picnic than New York chic, but I like it and decide that it would be nice for a backyard get together. It isn't like I'm hitting the clubs in the city. This is supposed to be a friendly and welcoming night. I pray for it to turn out exactly like that. The last thing I want to do is start out by making enemies, especially when they are so close to Amelia. It would be a little uncomfortable if we ended up running into one another.

The thought of seeing people and being uncomfortable leads me to think again on the Adonis. I wonder if he'll be here and what he made of my little, well, I don't know what our introduction was. It's probably just in my head anyway. Besides, why would he come here tonight? I'm sure he has much better things to do. At least I think he has better things to do. I really still don't know anything about him. Hell, I really should have done some research on the principals of this company. Why didn't I think to do that? I did research the publishing house, but there was very little information on Eric and Pam. I didn't even think to research them further. The thought of it now, well it just seems rude. I sigh. Stop thinking of him Sookie. It is so a waste of time. If they want you to know things about them and their family, they will tell you. You may be renting from Pam's partner, but they aren't your family. They are your employer.

I can hear music coming from the backyard so I walk into the kitchen with Maddi right behind me. I had made my "grownup" ham and cheese finger sandwiches for what Amelia had referred to as a snacky thing. Instead of using ham, I use prosciutto and instead of American cheese, I use aged Gouda. I add a little Dijon mustard to Melba toast; add the cheese, some water chestnuts to make a layered type appetizer. Then, I wrap the prosciutto around the middle and presto, fancy sandwiches. The best part about making them; I know that Maddi will eat them. Not that she's a picky eater. But I know that she loves these.

I pull the tray out of the refrigerator and Maddi cheers. I turn to see her jumping up and down, her hair bouncing behind her.

"Look Cwadine, bancy sandies." She giggles.

I laugh at her. "You ready to go meet some new friends."

She nods and heads to the back door. Turning to face me right before she touches the door, she smiles. "Momma, Cwadine say no worry." She shakes her head. "Dis is wea we bewong."

***0****

We walk out into the back and there are more people than I originally thought would be attending. Didn't Amelia say it was just her top designers? If these are all her tops, she must be doing very, very well. I look around to see if I know anyone. Over by the table I helped move earlier, I see Amelia and Pam. They are talking to two older people. The woman has similar features to Pam. My guess would be that it's her mother. Bridget and who I assume is her husband, Malcolm because he looks like the man in the pictures I saw in their living room are standing close to them and they all look like they are talking about something. There are quite a few people I don't know milling around both near the flowers and at the makeshift bar. I go to lay the tray down on table and then I intend to make sure Maddi is okay. She's never really been around a lot of people she doesn't know and I'm worried that she will be upset.

Just as I'm about to turn around to talk to my little girl who is still standing by my side, I hear my name.

"Sookie," I hear.

I lift my head to see Amelia and Pam walking hand in hand over to me with the two older people trailing after them.

"Hi," I smile at them.

They reach me and Amelia gives me a hug. "I'm glad you came." She says and turns to Maddi. "Hey there, sweet girl, did you catch any butterflies this afternoon."

Maddi giggles and twists to let her dress sway. "Uh huh." She says. "Hi Mith Notrman." She says to Pam.

"Hello there my friend, you can call me Pam okay?" Pam says to her and then turns to me. "Unless you want her to call us something else."

I smile at them. "Any of our friends back home she either calls Aunt whoever or Miss whoever. So you can have her call you either." I say to her.

Pam looks at Amelia for a moment before they both look back at me. "I…I don't mind if she calls me Aunt Pam." Pam says.

Amelia smiles. "Bob's kids already call me Auntie Mel. I kind of like it." She says.

I smile at them both. "Okay, Maddi," I turn to her. "You can call Pam and Amelia aunties ok?" I say.

Maddi looks up at both of them and smiles her angelic smile. "Otay."

Everything goes quiet for a moment but Amelia rescues us from the awkwardness. "Sookie, Maddi, this is Abigail and Edwin Northman." Turning to motion to the two other people that followed them over. I smile at them and they give me large smiles in return. "They're Pam and Eric's parents." She says.

I smile at them. "It's very nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Northman."

"Oh, dear, please, call me Abbie, everyone does." She says and waves me off. "And you little miss," she says to Maddi. "You are the prettiest thing this side of heaven." She says.

Maddi smiles a smile that I have only ever seen her give Gran. She holds her doll up to her ear. "My angel-baby say you wheel pwetty." She says softly.

Abbie kneels down to Maddi's level. "Well I think the two of you are beautiful." She says. "You both have on very pretty dresses." She says.

"Sookie, it's very nice to meet you." Edwin says to me. "Pam is so excited to have you on board."

I smile at them. Edwin and Abbie Northman look like the perfect older couple. Each has on light colored clothes that emphasize their tans, even this early in the season. I would suspect this is a result from hours on the tennis or golf course. At least, that is what I think of when I hear that two affluent people are retired. Sure it's a stereo type but that's what I think. Maybe I'm projecting my ideal retirement. Though the last time I picked up a racket was in high school. As far as golf is concerned, I really don't think my experience at Put-Put Hut in Reston would qualify me as a golf pro.

I take them in a bit more. I can see Eric in his father. Not everything, but a shadow is there. You would never deny this man to be his father. The eyes, it's the eyes that are a perfect match. Edwin is slightly darker in coloring than his children and his hair is a lot darker than Eric's. I'm surprised that a man his age is gray or salt and pepper. Perhaps he is and I just don't see it clearly because of how short he has it cut. His stature is broader than Eric's and his height puts him just over six feet. Abbie's hair is perfectly quaffed in the same colors as Pam's. Though, I would say she is very fit, she is nowhere near as slim as her daughter. Though, putting aside runway models, I don't think you would find many that are as small as Pamela. I certainly am not. The good Lord had graced me with curves. I may be shorter than all the women here, but with my bust line and hips, you would never call me petite. Not that I mind. There has only been one person that tried to make me feel bad about the way I look and he is out of the picture. It took Gran and Tara months, even years to rebuild my self-esteem. I still have my moments. But for the most part, I like myself and the way I look.

"She's going to be perfect, Daddy," Pam says with a smile. "I already know she's going to help us take the company where we envision it."

I smile at them. "Well, everyone has been so welcoming so far. I am really happy with our decision to move up here. I think it's going to be really good for Maddi and I."

"Well Hoyt speaks very highly of you," Edwin says. "I've known him for a very long time. I know that it was hard for him to let you go."

I nod. "I know. He was a wonderful boss and I learned a lot from him. I was very grateful to him for giving me my first shot. He would have kept me if he could. But I think this is going to be great for us."

"I think so too," Pam says.

I look at her and I see a sparkle in her eyes. She sniffs back a little and she smiles.

Her father noticed it as well but didn't say anything.

We start talking about the books I had a hand in publishing in Shreveport. Edwin was impressed with the contracts and projects that I had worked on. Then Pam begins talking about two manuscripts that just came in today.

"Oh, Sookie, I want you to look at them as soon as you can on Monday," she says to me. "Both are unknown authors but from the outlines and initial plot drafts we have received, I think they are promising. We also have three others that I haven't looked at yet. But they are only the outlines. Two are published authors and one is some Actor who wants to write something," she rolls her eyes. "I think he is using a ghost writer. But I'll let you tell me."

I nod. "Sounds like I'm going to be busy." I smile at her.

She shakes her head. "That's just part of it. There are at least two dozen on the floor that we won't see unless the juniors think it's warranted. I've got at least five on my desk already and three more from our highest grossing series writers. Believe me when I tell you, I am so happy you could come so quickly. Hell, I don't think Franklin did one stitch of new development work in months."

"Now, Pam," Edwin says. "That's over now. You know that he will be dealt with."

She nods to her father and we get back to more pleasant things. We talk about the office and Amelia and I get into a conversation about the flowers in the garden.

Abbie and Maddi are discussing something. I'm really not sure what but my attention is turned back to them for some reason.

"What did you say, dear?" She asks Maddi.

"Cwadine says you aw bunny." She laughs.

Abbie looks up to Edwin. "Ed?"

"Her angel-baby, she calls her Claudine. She says that you're funny." I say assuming that she couldn't understand her. But from the look on her face, I have a feeling that it's more.

"Maddi," I hear from the other side of the garden.

I look up to see Megan and Malcolm coming our way.

Maddi waves at them. "Hi Megan." She says.

She had met both of them earlier at Bridget's house.

"Come on Maddi, we are going to go catch the butterflies and dragonflies." Megan holds her hand out to Maddi.

Maddi looks to me for approval. "Go ahead but you listen to Megan." I say to her.

She giggles and runs off with the two older children.

Abbie rises to her feet again and looks at me. "She…she calls her doll Claudine?"

I nod and explain about Jason giving her the doll when our Gran passed.

"And she just started calling her Claudine?" Edwin asks.

I shrug. "She says that the doll named herself. I don't think she has ever met anyone by that name. But children have the most inventive imaginations."

"And your brother gave her the doll you say? Did he have it made?" Abbie asks.

"You know what," I laugh a little. "I was just thinking about this before we came out. I never asked him where he got it. I will have to ask. It does look like it's one of the ones you can have made, doesnt it?"

There is silence for a moment. All four of the adults are looking out at Maddi.

Abbie turns back at me and she is smiling. But I also see sadness in her eyes. "She's…she's a beautiful child." She says. "You are so blessed."

I smile. "Thank you. I like to think so."

Just then I get this feeling in the nape of my neck. I can actually tell that he's here. I can feel that he's here before I turn around. God, what is this man doing to me?

I turn slowly and see that he is staring right at us. I catch his eyes. I see the deepness of them. The clarity of the color, the swirls of light and dark blue like the ocean waves in a painting. Suddenly I get a feeling. I could be lost in those eyes. Hypnotized with them and I don't much care.

***0***

EPOV

Five times. I counted five times that I almost turned around and headed home. Not that the ride is that long but I would have turned if the traffic weren't so bad. But then again, where would I go? It was too early to hit the bars and clubs and I know I wouldn't have gone home.

I make the right up Jay Street and turn left then right to zigzag through the side streets to get the Amelia's. I could probably do it in my sleep if I wanted to. I think I have. Well maybe not sleep, but in other states of haze. I had ended up on Amelia's couch many times in the first few years after that day. I do believe the car would know the way even if I didn't.

I pull up and find a parking spot not four houses down. Getting out, I pull the bottle from the seat next to me that I stopped for just after I got over the bridge and lock up the car. I stop for a moment and think about what I'm doing. A slight chill drifts over my shoulders and down my back as I see a few cars of people I've known for years. Maybe this was a bad idea. I can still turn around. I could still make it downtown in record time. I could just...

I sigh and shake my head. No, I can't bail now. I promised Pam. I laugh at myself. When has making a promise to Pam or my parents ever stopped me from bailing? Well at least in the last few years? What makes this night different than any other night? Yeah, I know what's different. I just don't want to think too hard on it right now.

I know the last few years have been hard. Hell, they've been hard on my whole family, not only me. But even after everything I've done, every bridge I've burned, the worst of it all is that I've lost my baby sister. I laugh, baby sister. She's a baby by all of five minutes. We're twins. Fraternal twins but twins nonetheless. I've always held those first five minutes of my life over her head as proof that I'm the oldest. She would grumble a little when we were younger about me being a stupid boy. But in reality, Pam never seemed to mind. We did everything together growing up anyway and secretly, I think she liked having a big brother for protection. Not that she needed much protection. Hell, my sister had a right hook that could take out any kid on our block. Don't get me started on the accuracy of her knee either. It wasn't long before most everyone knew not to mess with Pamela Northman.

But on the nights when our parents were out of town or we were at the summer house when a bad storm was blowing in, then I got to be her big brother. She would climb into bed with me when she was scared or wrap herself in my lap as we watched the storm pass. When the thunder would hit, she would bury her face in my neck and tell me to make it go away. That's when I felt like the big brother. That's when I could protect her.

My friends were her friends. We went to the same parties, hung with the same people and I pretty much looked out for her until college. Regardless of how tough Pam is, I think that our going away for college was hard on both of us. It was the first time, sans summer camps, that we were apart for any significant time. We had applied to many of the same schools but for some reason, our hearts were set on two different places. We had tried to convince each other that "our" first choice was the best one. I think the argument went on from Christmas until June that year. One of the character flaws in both of us is our stubbornness. In the end, we just couldn't agree. I ended up at Berkley while Pam matriculated to Princeton. Our parents could have demanded that we choose one or the other but wisely, stayed out of the argument. Sometimes I wish they had intervened. A lot of pain in misery could have been averted if they had just forced us to stay closer to home. Princeton is perfectly acceptable school. Hell, they could have told us we had to stay in the state. New York has a ton of colleges, many in Manhattan. Pam and I could have stayed right here. Everything could have been avoided. But if they had done that, I wouldn't have the sweet memories of a time when I was over the moon happy. A time when I thought forever rested in my arms. But with the sweet comes the sour and that is just how it is.

It was a challenge at first to stay close with my sister. Being on two different coasts it was hard to even find time to talk. But we promised one another that we'd stayed close. She had been there for me through a lot. Our phone bills were through the roof. But our parent's never complained. We would take spring break together or visit one another as much as we could. Like I said, we tried. Pam is a loyal sister and has never turned her back on me. Even though I had some really rough years in my early twenties, she was my rock up until a few years ago, nine to be exact. I just, I couldn't bring myself to stay too long in their presence. I mean how would you feel if your brother, son and friend allowed such a tragedy to descend upon your family? No imagine it from my side. I couldn't even look them in the face. I knew what I would see and I just couldn't bring myself to face it. Yes, I was, without a doubt, a coward.

I sigh as I start to move down the sidewalk. I need to do something or my whole life is going to be one big disaster. I hate the person I am now. I also hate that everyone around me that I care about has love, comfort, security. I don't care if it sounds selfish, but I want what they have. Hell, I want my life back. Shit at this point, I'll borrow someone else's. The hole in my chest hasn't closed and the only time I can forget it is when I'm drunk or buried in some…well, maybe not even then.

Maybe if I take this step. Try to be with the ones who love me, it won't hurt as much. Maybe, but I doubt it. I walk to the side of the property and flip the latch on the fence. I walk in and see my mother kneeling in front of the little angel I met this morning. She looks confused for a moment and then I see Maddi run off to meet up with Malcolm's children. Megan has really grown into a beauty like her mother. Malcolm, junior, wow, he looks just like his father. How old is he now, nine? Yes, nine. He was born not soon after, yeah, push that thought away. I smile when I see Megan hovering over Maddi to make sure she is safe. Maddi looks beautiful in her dress and her doll, no her angel-baby is dressed just like her. The giggles and squeals from her fill the yard and my heart.

I look around the yard and come to rest on a cluster of people in front of me. I suck in a breath when I take them in. Something tightens in my chest, but it doesn't hurt. I stand resolute watching my parents talk to the woman with her back to me. Without her turning around, I know who it is. I can tell by the line of her, the sway of her hair in the early summer breeze. In the voice I hear lofting over the breeze. I see her stiffen slightly and turn towards me. Not looking around, but turning around to look directly at me.

I look into her crystal blue eyes once more today. The same color as her daughters. But hers hold years of something that I can't exactly place. Maybe it's sorrow, regret, no sadness, that could be it. I see pain in her eyes. Pain that comes from things we normally don't want to think about. I have that kind of pain in me. I've lived with it for so long, I think it's almost like a blanket around me. I'm not sure what I would do if I didn't have it. For the last nine years, it's defined me, consumed me and overpowered who I am.

But none of that seems important at the moment. Right now, all that matters is that I want to wipe the pain from her eyes. I want her to find peace, joy and happiness. Maybe if I do that, I will erase some of my own pain, my own hurt and my own loss. It is a pretty thought. Could it be true?

I didn't even know I was walking but soon I am so close to her that I could touch her. My arms ache to touch her, to hold her and to make her mine. What? Where are these thoughts coming from? But my mind refocuses on her when she smiles slightly. As I stare at her, I see the different shades of blue swirling in her eyes and know I could get lost in those eyes. I know in the depths of my soul that I could swim away in those eyes and forget. Maybe for just a moment, I could forget.

I hear a soft whisper and know that she's said my name. Nothing else matters now but her.

***0***


	7. Chapter 6

A/N

I am overwhelmed with the response of this story and all the ideas you are all having. It is really cracking me up. But, I won't give anything away. You will have to just wait and see.

While you are reading the chapter you may want to scoot on over to the Cast page for each of my stories. You can find the link on my profile. It has all the characters as they are being introduced. I think it's awesome and T is doing a great job with the banners.

Okay, on another note. Spoiler alert – if you haven't watched TB yet, skip down to the beginning of the chapter…

*****Spoiler Alert********

Watched epi 2 of TB last night. Jury still out but it was better than I expected. They worked through a lot of things. What is up with LUNA? I know she's freaked but Sam just about died for her. If that isn't having someone's back, then I don't know what is. I am also bugging on how Eric is responding to Nora. Did anyone catch the looks when he saw her? Yeah, Bill did too. Don't think he's not going to squirrel that info away to play later. Bill maybe sticking with Eric but you and I know – well – it's just a matter of time until he uses everything he has to try to take his prize.

I have to admit, I'm looking forward to the next episode. I hope they know what they are doing cause right not, I'm not sure they do.

****End of Spoiler Alert****

Okay, enough said on all of that….

T – you know, I know…enough said. I couldn't do any of this without you.

Thank you all for reading my crazy stories and following me on my journey.

Now, without further ado – please let me know what you think of **Chapter 6 of Where Were You?**

***0***

Chapter 6 - Winds of Change

***0***

SPOV

I can't take my eyes off of him. It's like his eyes, no his heart, perhaps even his soul is singing to me. I can almost hear it. It is faint and soft, but I can hear it. How the hell do you describe something you don't understand. I've known love before. Okay, perhaps I've not known romantic love. But I've known lust, control, obsession and even some passion. Nothing, and I mean nothing I've experienced has prepared me for what I feel when I look at this man. Fuck, I have to get a hold of myself. He's my freaking boss. Well, Pam's my boss but shit, I can't lose myself every time I look at him. This would so not be good in the office. I can tell you that. If I can't figure this out, I don't know what I'm going to do.

Without thinking, I say his name softly. His eyes brighten slightly and I know that he's heard me. I look down because I can feel the blush building in my face. What does this man do to me?

"Eric, oh how wonderful to see you." Abigail gushes.

I smile just a little at Abigail's exclamation. Damn, how long had I been standing there with my mouth hanging open. I hope I didn't drool. Putting my hand up to my mouth, I'm happy to pull it away and it is dry. At least I've not made a total fool of myself.

I follow Eric with my eyes as he walks closer to us. He hasn't seemed to have been able to look away from me either. Is he wondering why this crazy girl is staring at him? Well, I would be. He turns slightly and looks at his mother. Just like that, I can breathe again. What is going on with me?

"Mom," he says leaning down to kiss her on the cheek. "You look lovely as always." He says and then turns to his father. "Dad," he says shaking and giving that man hug thing that I've never understood. It is sort of a half shake half hug. I asked Jason once what that was all about. He just shrugged and told me it was a guy thing. So much for an explanation.

Eric continues to turn and lays a kiss on Amelia's cheek and then he hugs and kisses Pam.

I hear her say something like a good start but I don't hear it all.

Finally, the blond god turns to me. "I'm happy to see you again, Sookie." He smiles at me. "How was the rest of your day?" Eric asks me.

I nod and somehow will myself to speak. "Excellent, actually," I say to him. "We actually found a childcare provider for Maddi so I'm in a better place than I was this morning." There see, my brain is still working. Bully for me.

He looks at me and his face goes from happy to well, concerned. Did I say something I wasn't supposed to. Oh, is my filter off? Am I saying everything I'm thinking? Did I think something bad?

"I….I didn't realize that finding a childcare provider for Maddi was stressing you. Of course it would be. What am I saying. You just moved to the area. Of course finding adequate childcare would be a concern. We," he looks to Pam, "should have found you one. It is the very least we can do. Pam is HR aware of Sookie's needs?"

He looks almost worried, almost. Why is this bothering him so? I touch his arm and the shock I felt earlier is back. Okay, so can't explain this one away on static. "It's okay," I say softly to him.

"We can at least do a background check on the facility." He turns to Pam. "Is there…."

Pam puts up her hand. "Already done, Big Brother. There is nothing to worry about. Sookie had a list first thing this morning and I think she made an excellent choice." Pam smiles from him to me.

I nod. "I found a wonderful place Eric. I think she will do well there." I say as I see Bridget coming to join us.

"Sookie," she says. "I see Megan has already captured Maddi." She says with a laugh.

"It seems that she likes her very much." I say to her.

She shrugs. "Well I told you, Megan loves the little ones. She will have all kinds of fun with Maddi, don't you worry."

I can see Eric out of the corner of my eye and he visually calms. Was he that worried about where Maddi would be spending her days? Why would that concern him?

I nod to Bri. "Yes, I must remember to give her something before she leaves."

"Oh, you will do nothing of the sort." Bri says. "I told you she helps me out." She waves it off but I will give her something.

Her eyes widen when she sees who is in front of me. "Eric," she says and jumps over to hug him. "Oh, hon, it's been such a long time." She pulls away and I can almost see tears in her eyes.

Eric touches the side of her face. "Too long," he says and then looks at the man that comes up beside them. "Malcolm, good to see you," he says.

Releasing Bridget, Malcolm pulls Eric into another man hug. "Too long my friend."

I wait for a moment not sure if I should excuse myself or what.

"Sookie, I would like you to meet my husband, Malcolm." Bri says. "Malcolm, this is Sookie Stackhouse."

I raise my hand and Malcolm takes it. "Very nice to meet you, Sookie," he smiles at me. "Welcome to New York." He says. "I hear we will be hosting your little angel?"

I smile at him. "Thank you," I say. "Yes, she seemed to really feel comfortable with Bri. It took everything both of us had to pry her away from Claire," I say with a laugh.

"Bri told me," he laughs. "I think they will be as thick as thieves before the week is out. Megan's best friend is a girl that Bri watched early on. In fact wasn't Salina one of your first?" He asks.

Bri smiles and nods. "Yup," she says and turns to me. "Bri and Salina have been friends since they were babies. They went through school together and made her mother and I do everything we could to see that they got into the same classes. Eva and Marcus Whitmore just moved to be closer to his ailing mother. It was a hard adjustment for the girls, but they seem to be better now." Bri looks out and smiles at the three of them.

"That must have been hard." I say thinking about Tara. I miss her so much.

Bri nods. "It was but even though the Whitmore's moved out on the island, the girls talk every day and are with each other every chance they get. Sometimes a connection just happens. It's like magic." I smile at her. I think I can relate. "Don't you worry. Between Claire, Lisa, Megan and Malcom, Maddi is going to be just fine."

I still have apprehension about leaving my daughter. However it has nothing to do with these good people. It's all about me and I have to find a way to come to terms with it.

I nod in agreement even though I am still a little hesitant. It takes only a moment before everyone starts to chitchat. I can't help but look over to Maddi every few minutes during the conversation. I'm keeping up pretty good. We are talking about the publishing world for a bit. Then Amelia starts to talk about a project they just finished. I split my attention between the adults and my little girl.

Abigail and Edwin start talking with Bridget and Malcolm start talking about where they are planning on going in the fall for their yearly trip and Pam and Amelia go off to greet the rest of their guests.

I again look out to the yard.

"She's fine," I hear rather close to my ear.

I spin around and find Eric closer than I expected. He is much taller than me, so he must have had to lean down to whisper.

I look up and again I'm captured in those eyes. "Um, what?" I ask him. Smooth, Stackhouse, real smooth.

"Maddi, she's fine." He says pointing to Maddi being held by Megan. "Megs is just like her mother. She would never let anything happen to Maddi. Bri is a wonderful choice to watch Maddi. I can't say that there is anyone else that I would recommend." He says softly. "I know this must be hard but I wouldn't worry."

I sigh. "That is easier said than done."

"Well," he says. "At least you know that she is being entertained tonight."

I look at them and smile. "Oh, I know. But Megan didn't come tonight to babysit my four year old. I should go get her." I say.

Eric looks at me. He almost looks confused for a moment. I blink and his face is back to the way it was earlier when we were talking. I see a smile and it looks like it is just making it to his eyes. "More than likely, this is exactly what Megs is here for tonight." He says.

I look back to the girls and then to Eric. "You think her parents made her come?" Eric nods. "Oh, I'll go get Maddi and Megan can go off and do teenage stuff."

I go to move and Eric touches my arm. The current that I felt the before when I touched him has returned. I stop and look at him. I can tell that I'm not the only one feeling it.

After what feels like an hour but what is probably only seconds, Eric breaks the silence. "Sookie, Maddi is fine. Megs always comes to any party that these guys have. Any little ones around, she plays with so the Mommies like you can enjoy themselves. I bet she's glad that Bob's kids aren't here tonight. Sammy and Megan would be fighting over Maddi at this moment." He laughs and even though I don't know these people I laugh with him.

"But still, I've only met everyone, maybe I should just take Maddi inside." I nod and go to move again. Again he puts his hand on me.

When I look up, his eyes look like blue fire. Like the way the ocean looks before a storm. "It's okay Momma Bear." He says softly. "Nothing's going to happen to your little cub here."

His voice is hypnotic. It sounds likes it's traveling in the air like a whisper on the wind. I nod because I'm not sure if I trust my voice at the moment. He smiles at me. "Now, she is not even 100 yards away. If something happens, you will know in seconds. Please try to relax. Megs is great."

I look out in the yard which is harder than I thought because that means I have to look away from Eric. When I do, I'm rewarded with the laughter of my little girl and I smile. Megan has both Maddi and Malcolm looking for something. What, I don't know but they are all laughing and Maddi has the biggest smile on her face. She's even allowed Megan to hold Claudine. She is brushing the dolls hair down like she had been doing to Maddi earlier.

I turn back to Eric and I see that he's looking out at the children as well. I see a faraway look on his face. Almost like he's lost something. It's a sad face. I'd do anything to take that look away.

As if he can feel me looking at him, he breaks his gaze and turns it on me.

"Would you like a drink?" He says with a smile.

I let out a long sigh and smile back at him. "Yes please." I say.

Eric nods and makes his way over to the table that has been set up to be the outside bar. Once there, I notice that everyone seems to know him and he is talking with them. He greets them all in turn. He smiles at a shorter man who looks to be Asian in nationality, a tall statuesque woman with elegant features and long black hair and two other men who look about as polar opposite as you can get. Where one is tall, the other is short. Where one is thin, the other is chunky. You get the point. He seems to know all of them and it calms my heart to see that Eric is smiling. For some reason, I don't think he does much of that. Call it what you will, but I think this man is very sad. A sadness that is deep and creeps into every part of your soul. I would do anything to erase that from him. God, what is going on with me? I've never once, not once felt this attracted to another person. I was never even this attracted to HIM. Sure, there was the physical attraction. Not to mention the attention he showed me. But now when I look back on our first initial meeting, there wasn't any spark. There was no fire. Nothing he did took my breath away or made me want to stare into his eyes. No, there was nothing like that. Something inside of me has come alive since I've met him. All I want to do is make him happy. Whatever that is, I want to make it happen.

I take another deep breath. I have no idea what is going on but I need to think about this. I need to think with my head, not my heart. But that is so hard. All my heart wants to do is run to him. Okay Sookie, focus. Forget about what I said before. I can't wait until later. I need to figure out what I'm feeling. Otherwise, I might be digging myself into a hole that I have no clue how to get out of.

I start to walk toward them when I hear my name behind me.

I turn to see a very large man standing behind me. He's wearing a pair of soft looking jeans that only get that way from many washings and a silk looking t-shirt. He is very broad in the chest and has muscular arms. His eyes are a strange blue, almost violet. I only remember hearing about one person who has had violet eyes. This man definitely doesn't look like Liz Taylor. His eyes are just that much more noticeable because he is absolutely, completely bald. Like 'Mr. Clean' bald.

"Um, excuse me?" I ask him.

"Your Sookie, right; Sookie Stackhouse?" He asks. "Amelia has been going on and on about you." He laughs. "But, I can sure say, she didn't exaggerate." He looks me up and down and smirks when he meets my eyes. Well, almost meets my eyes. They stop just shy. I roll my eyes but he would have missed that. He's really not looking at them.

"You're a grade A southern hottie, aren't ya." He says and licks his lips.

"Umm, I'm sorry, who are you?" I ask him.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." He steps a little closer to me. "The names John Quinn but everyone calls me Quinn. I work at Amelia's place." He smiles at me. The smile looks more like a sneer. He keeps eying me like I'm his prey or better yet, dinner. You would have thought that all the years I worked at Merlottes would have gotten me used to this. But, yeah not so much. Why do guys always miss your eyes by at least six inches? Okay, not all guys but guys like this. Oh, I know guys like John Quinn. I know them all too well, thank you.

Usually I would just ignore the comment. But I don't like the way this man is staring at me and is making me really uncomfortable. Don't get me wrong, I've had men stare at me before. But this man, is different. It almost reminds me of HIM but not quite. It's as if he's playing a game that I've yet to be told the rules. I have a feeling, even if I knew the rules, I wouldn't want to play. I had these types of bells go off in my head before and I ignored them. I am so not going to do it again. Yeah, John Quinn really has no chance in hell with me.

I plaster on my most professional smile on my face and turn to face him with my shoulders square. I mustn't make a fool of myself in front of all these new people. But I don't want this man any closer to me than is absolutely necessary.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Mr. Quinn," I say to him.

I go to step away but he side steps me so that he's still in front of me. "Where you off to?" He asks me.

I look at him. "To get, to get my drink." I point without looking to the table.

"I'll get you anything you want babe." He smirks at me again. Should someone tell Mr. Clean here that the smirk really isn't a flattering look on him. Does he really get women to buy that look? For some reason, I think he does. But I've seen it before. Perhaps not the exact same one. But I've seen it. The memory of it sends a shiver through me. I need to get a grip or I'm going to do one of two things; smack that look off his smug face or run for the hills. Either way, it wouldn't make for the best reaction at a garden party, now would it? Yeah, didn't think so.

I look out into the backyard but I don't see Maddi. I look to the man in front of me. "It was nice meeting you," I say. "Would you excuse me, please." I go to move again but he stops me.

"Ah, come on, tell me a little more about yourself." He says.

I'm about to say something rude when I feel a soft feather touch on the small of my back. The current goes through me again like a lightning bolt. I know who it is without looking. What the hell is going on with me?

I look up to see those blue orbs again. The look has changed in them. He is not mad, but, I it seems to be, I don't know, back to concerned? No that's not it, but it's something. I am pleased to see him next to me again. The moment he touched me, I felt safe. I look up at him. Except this time, his blue eyes are accompanied by my angel's in his arm.

I smile at them both.

****0****

EPOV

I needed to get away from her for a minute or God only knows what I would do. Just looking at her, looking at Maddi flat out overwhelmed me. Then when I looked out to see that beautiful little girl, I was undone. The feelings are ones I've felt before but different. I don't think I've ever felt anything for any woman similar to what I've felt in the last day for this Sookie Stackhouse. How is that possible?

I walk away from her but everything in me is screaming at me to go back to her. Deciding that separation is good right now, I walk over to the table to get us drinks. Yeah, we need drinks and I need to remember how to breathe. How could I have such overwhelming emotions? I don't think I've ever experienced anything like this before in my entire life.

I look back and see that Sookie is looking at me. I smile at her. I can't help it. The compassion and love she has for that little girl, it's just, well it's what a mother is supposed to be. She is so nervous. I can't blame her, new house, new city, all alone. No, she's not all alone. She has Pam, Amelia, and it looks like my parents are going to take a shine to her as well. No but it's something. I want to protect her. I want to keep her safe; no I want to make her feel safe. I need to make her safe. I need her to know that I will protect her. I need her to know that nothing will happen to either of them.

I sigh as I grab the Pinot Grigio out of the bucket. I hadn't asked her what she wanted, but I don't think she's going to want a beer. Of course, I may be wrong but she just doesn't seem the type to throw back a bud. I look over and Pam, Amelia and my mother all have wine glasses. I will take the chance that Sookie will like the same.

"Eric," I hear beside me.

I look up. Damn, was I that much lost in thought that I didn't hear anyone near me? Well obviously I was.

I look up to see Chow Min standing with Jennifer Cater. Chow works for Amelia and is a very gifted artist. Jennifer is a friend of most everyone here. Chow and she live in the same building so I'm assuming that they came over together. Though, I could be wrong. They've been best friends for years. But honestly, I think if I spent more than five minutes with either of them in the last six years, it's a lot.

I take them in as they smile at me. Chow is rather short and would be considered round. But don't let his looks fool you. I have seen him angry and you just don't want to see it.

Jennifer is a statue of a woman with dark brown almost red curly hair and very defined features. To look at her, you would think she was a model or would be actress. Though she's did some modeling in school she is a tough New York attorney and never lets anyone forget it. She spent three years at Mitchell Sanders and Lock before she took them by storm and now the Masthead reads; Mitchell, Sanders, Lock and Cater. If I ever needed a lawyer, I would know who to call.

She and I had an on again, off again relationship all through high school; then again briefly in college. Until I met, well, then everything changed. I'm sure if I wanted to start something up with her again, she would be willing. Her sometimes would be lover seems to make exceptions for her when she needs to scratch an itch here or there. But I wouldn't do that. She is too close to everyone I know.

Speaking of would be lovers, here he comes now. Robert, Rob Clan. Tall and lean, with a build similar to mine but not quite. He is starting to gray slightly, even though he's the same age as me.

He has dark hair with aforementioned gray and eyes and a walk like someone who knows who and what he is. I can't criticize. I've been told I have the same walk. Rob owns two of the hottest clubs in Manhattan. One of them I was just at last night.

"Eric, good to see you man." Rob says holding out his hand.

I take it. "It's good to see you too."

Jennifer touches the side of my hand and squeezes. "We've missed you." She says softly.

I look into her eyes and squeeze back. "I know." I say softly. "I'm sorry Jenny." I say to her.

The two other men come over to us. One is Calvin Norris, project manager for Amelia and the other is Bob Broadway, Amelia's brother.

I say hello to both of them.

"Where's the wife, Bob?" I ask him.

"Oh, Samantha got sick at school today so Erin stayed home. I only wanted to stop by and then I'm going to get home to her. Two kids, one sick, she's going to be due for a break." He smiles at me.

Bob and his wife, Erin, have two children, Samantha who is ten and Reese who is six. They decided about eight months ago that they wanted a simpler life. So, Bob sold his half of the brownstone to Amelia and moved his small family out to Farmingdale on the Island. Erin gets to stay home with the kids, which she wanted to do for years. Bob, a podiatrist, just moved his offices out there as well. From what Pam has mentioned, he is doing very well. I'm happy for him. Family is important and he made sure that his priorities were in the right spot. Bob is a good man and I'm proud to call him family.

Yes, family. Amelia and Pam are it for each other. We all know that. Hell, we've known that for years. We all know the only reason that they haven't made it official is because they are waiting for it to be legal in New York. Sure they could go to Massachusetts or Vermont to have the ceremony. But they made a choice to wait until their state recognizes them as a union. I have to admit, I admire them for that. But as Amelia is part of Pam's family, she is part of mine. Since Amelia and her brother are all that is left of her family, we've adopted, or should I say my parents have adopted Bob, Erin and the kids. I think Abbie likes having the kids around. Though we have Cleo around some of the time, I think my mother has the same opinion of her sister's daughter that the rest of us do. Cleo is a grade A spoiled brat. Yeah, I can see where Bob's kids would be much more enjoyable to have around.

I nod to him. I like Erin a lot. They were high school sweethearts who left for college together and came home after their third year, engaged. It wasn't a year after they graduated that they tied the knot and made it official. Other than my parents, I've never seen a couple that in love. Well maybe Pam and Amelia are getting there, but not many others.

We are talking for a moment when I feel a tug.

I look down and the blond angel is looking up at me.

"Hi there, Princess," I say to her.

She lifts her arms for me to pick her up.

I don't even think about it and have her in my arms before a moment can pass.

"Who is this?" Jennifer asks.

I smile. "This here is Princess Maddi Stackhouse." I tickle her a little and she rewards me with a giggle. I look to everyone. Their faces have a mixture of shock and awe.

"She's our new Publisher's daughter. They just moved up from Louisiana." I say.

I am about to explain more but Maddi touches the side of my face.

"What is it, sweetheart?" I ask her.

She leans in to whisper. "Dat man wid Momma, Cwadine say he not good." She says.

I look at her for a moment. Hearing her say that name is a little unnerving but the look on her face quickly rights me. Maddi almost looks like she's going to cry.

"What 's wrong with him, Maddi?" I ask her softly.

She shakes his head. "Not good, not nice."

I look over to see that Quinn is getting way too close for Sookie's liking. Shit, I am this far away and I can tell Sookie is not responding to his advances. Why isn't he backing off?

"Come on princess, let's go see to Mommy, okay?" I ask her.

She nods. I ask her to hold Mommy's drink. She wedges her doll between us and the way she does it the doll is sandwiched between mine and Maddi's heart. I feel warmth, like a liquid flowing over me.

She holds the glass with two hands and we walk over to Sookie.

I gently place a hand on the small of her back and she turns to look up at us.

The smile is worth a thousand twinkling lights.

"Hey," I say to her.

"Hi there," she says and turns to Maddi. "Is that for me?" She asks.

Maddi nods and hands the glass to Sookie and then snuggles into me.

"Northman, hey man." Quinn holds out his hand.

I give him my right hand because I have Maddi on that side.

"Who are you?" He asks Maddi. .You can hear it in the voices of some adults when they talk to children. It's a condescending tone. One that says they really don't care. Shit, do they really think kids can't hear that?

Maddi just sinks closer into my shoulder.

"This is my daughter, Mr. Quinn." Sookie says to him.

He takes his eyes off Maddi and back on my Sookie. _My Sookie?_ Shit, what am I doing? I've only known her less than a day and she's MY Sookie? But that thought seems so right, so perfect I can't deny it in good conscience. Yeah, conscience. Something I haven't listened to in some time. Perhaps it's time to start.

"Ah, come on babe, none of this mister stuff. Quinn's just fine."

"Momma," Maddi says softly.

Sookie turns to her. "Yes, baby?" She asks.

"I hab to potty." She says in a loud whisper.

Sookie smiles at me and I can't help but smile back.

"Well, come on," she says. "Let's go."

Sookie reaches for Maddi and takes her in her arms. "We will be right back." She says, more to me than to Quinn but I think she's trying not to be rude.

I watch Sookie walk into her side of the brownstone with Maddi.

"Hot." Quinn says.

I turn to him. "What?"

"I said she is damn hot. Too bad she has the kid though." He says.

"What?" I say again.

"The kid, man, you can't get too close to a babe with a kid. Shit is just too domesticated." He laughs. "But she may be good for a fly by, you know." He smirks at me.

"A fly by?" I ask him. I can feel my anger building.

"Yeah, you know she won't be too picky. I mean she has a kid and most guys don't take women with baggage. So I may be able to get a few good ones in. If you know what I mean."

I am about to tell him where he can shove his good ones. In fact, I may show him when I hear my name being called.

"Eric, can you go ask Sookie if she has any ice made?" Amelia asks.

I look at her for a moment and then back at Quinn. I am sure she saw what was going on. She's known me forever. She knows how I feel about Quinn and would do anything to be able to take him down.

I sigh. "Sure." I say.

I turn and walk away from the idiot and walk into Sookie's place. Shit, I didn't even knock.

***0***

A/N Thank you for reading.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: I know I should be concentrating on one of my other stories or even (Goddess forbid) working. But there is something about this story that is keeping me up late, dreaming and needing to get it down on paper. I guess my muse is in tune with it right now.

I went to NY this past weekend for a family event. I drove down through Connecticut and into the Bronx as I normally would. Hitting the Throgs Neck Bridge (which of course was backed to the tolls) and sat on the bridge for a good 15 minutes. I got a chance to look at my old stomping grounds. Or rather the beautiful skyline I love so much. I allowed my eyes to start in midtown (the old PanAm building, the Empire State Building and others) Like Eric, I allowed my eyes to follow to the end of the island, knowing what I would see. Perhaps it is this story or perhaps the pain I still feel, but I couldn't help but tear up at the missing shadows of buildings lost. Along with the building, I could almost feel the loss of souls that we had that day, both on the ground, in the air, in DC and of course, in the Pennsylvania field. The sorrow I felt remembering that day was as fresh and new as the day I watched the towers fall. It brought back emotions that I thought have faded and a renewed passion to tell this story and even if it is only fiction, to give our someone, somewhere a voice.

Thank you as always for reading this and all my stories. But this one is cutting me to the heart and I thank you for allowing me this avenue to speak.

T- as always - I couldn't do any of this without you.

So, now that I'm all teared up again, I'll stop there and present to you Chapter 7 of Where Were You?

As Always, thank you for reading.

Chapter 7 - In a heartbeat there are a thousand moments

SPOV

I take a few deep breaths when I entered the house. I didn't realize how startled that man had made me. Okay, startled may not be the word. Grossly uncomfortable could be more accurate. Why in the world would Amelia have someone like THAT working for her? I will need to talk to her about it. Okay, knowing me, I'll probably chalk it up to being nervous and leave it at that. But there was something in the way he looked at me. Like I was the shiny new toy to play with. No, that wasn't it. I think I was right with my first assessment. I felt like he was a predator and I was the prey. I was fresh meat to him. The only problem is that I didn't know if he wanted me or wanted to eat me. Had my wires gotten so crossed with HIM that I didn't know when someone wanted me and someone wanted to hurt me. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if I was ten shades of emotionally confused. But I didn't feel this confused with a few guys back home. Oh, I knew they wanted me. A few for a night and others (one in particular) longer than one night. I am confused by Eric. But that's because, well, hell, maybe I'm getting an emotional criss-cross with him too. All I know is where that Mr. Quinn made me feel like my skin was about to crawl off, Eric made me feel warm and safe. That confused me most of all.

I have to admit that I am glad that Eric and Maddi came over to save me from Quinn. If you can show me anyone those lines work on, I can show you a world class bimbo! I can't believe him really. The way he was undressing me. Well, goodness, I think I need a bath now. I feel, well dirty. That alone should tell me that he wanted to eat me alive. No one looks at you like he looked like me and wants any more than to satisfy themselves in you. To hell with you, what you need or what you want. All it is for them is THEM and them alone. Hell, I've seen it more times than I can count. In HIM, he faked me out with initially trying to show me that he was concerned with me. Yeah, that changed faster than I could blink. But this guy, Quinn is all about the here and now. God, it is really pathetic. Just a thought of him brings back a memory.

"_I didn't think pretty girls like you came to things like this." He says to me._

_I smile at him. "Well, the debate is supposed to be one of the biggest in the area and there are so many speakers to back the opponents. The paper wants all the information for our next issue." I say to him._

"_Which paper do you work for?" He asks._

"_Oh, it's the LSUReveille," I say and look down._

"_You are still in college?" He asks me._

_I look up to see him smiling at me. But there is something in his smile; something dangerous. He was so much older than me. I could tell just by looking at him. There is no way he was anywhere near the age of my classmates._

"_Well, that is very interesting." He says to me. "What year are you?" He asks me._

"_I…I'm a sophomore." I say._

"_Well, Ms. Stackhouse, what would say if I could get you a sit down with a few of the people here today?" He asks me._

_My eyes go wide. "That…that would be fabulous." I say to him. "My Chief would go crazy if I came back with one on one interviews."_

"_Well," he says moving close to me. "Why don't you say that you will have dinner with me tonight and I'll make it all happen." His smile is alluring and definitely nothing I've ever seen before._

"_I…I don't know." I say softly._

"_It's just dinner, my little girl," he says and almost growls. "I would love to hear more about your plans for after school. It's wonderful to meet women who are interested in politics." He says._

_I look at him for a moment and then smile. "I…I think dinner would be nice." I say. He seems so attentive. No one has ever been attentive to me._

_He smiles. "I have to go and deal with my father's other interviews. Meet me back stage in oh, say, a half an hour and I will see who is willing to talk to you." _

_I nod. "Thank you." I say._

_He smirks again. "My pleasure, Sookie Stackhouse."_

_He turns and walks away but turns around once to look at me. He smiles, winks and turns to head back to a group of me standing by a table. _

_What the hell just happened, I think to myself._

"Momma, I no wike dat man." Maddi says to me with the little spot between her eyebrows scrunched up. Her voice brings me out of the memory. Yeah, I had the same feelings when I met HIM as I did meeting Quinn. The difference now is that I'm so not a naive little girl anymore. No that left me with the first blow, the first punch and the first words of pain. Yeah, you lose all your innocence then, I assure you.

I look at her as I right her undies and flatten her dress out. "Honey, I thought you liked Eric?" I ask her confused that she's done a 180 on him.

"NO, not Ewic. He mine." She shakes her head. I'm about to ask her what she means by Eric is her's when she continues. "No, not Ewic, no da oda man." She says holding Claudine even tighter than normal. "He mean and no nice. Cwadine say he no nice. Cwadine say he go way." She says with tears in her eyes.

I pull her closer and rub my hands up and down her back. "Okay, okay honey, you don't need to talk to him, okay?" I ask her. "He isn't anyone that will be here with us, I promise you, doodlebug. You don't have to worry. Mommy will make the bad man go away."

She pulls back a little and shakes her head. "No, you no twauk eda." She says. "Ewic take cah ob us, wont you Ewic?" She looks over my shoulder and I turn to see the Adonis himself in my hallway looking down at us with what looks like pain in his eyes.

He looks almost embarrassed. "I…I'm sorry," he says. "I didn't mean to…" He stops again. "Amelia wanted to know if you had any ice."

"Um, yeah," I say standing up.

I walk down the hall and past him. My arm brushes his again and I feel the shock once again. I let out a little gasp but I think Eric did as well. I steal a moment to look up into his eyes. Yup, can still get lost in them. But I see something in them as well. Something that tells me that if I'm not careful, we are going to get lost. Maybe all these feelings aren't one sided after all.

Maddi skips up to him and giggles. "Up, Ewic, peas." She says.

Our gaze breaks and I use it to move passed him into the kitchen.

"Okay, Princess," he says as Eric bends down to pick up my little girl. She giggles as we both make our way into the kitchen. The small half-bath is only off the kitchen but I feel his eyes on me the entire time. The ten steps to the refrigerator feel like they are just, well, the longest ten steps of my life.

I grab a ziplock bag from the drawer next to the freezer and go to fill it with ice.

"Ewic, you mine?" Maddi asks him.

"What do you mean, Princess?" He asks her.

"Cwadine say por us. Dat you are ouws." She says and hugs the doll closer.

"I…uh…" Eric says and looks at me. I decide that I should rescue him. Four years old have very little filter. If they think it, they say it. Obviously, Maddi has attached herself to Eric. Well, like mother like daughter I suppose.

"Maddi, honey," I say walking closer to them both. "Eric is Pam's brother and…"

Eric interrupts me. "Of course I'm yours my princess." He says.

"You keep da bad man way?" She asks him.

"The bad man?" He asks.

She points to the door. "Da man wid no eih, he bad." She says and frowns.

Eric looks to me and then back to Maddi. "Honey, why do you think Mr. Quinn is bad?" I ask her.

She looks from me to Eric. "Cwadine say he bad." She says with tears in her eyes. "No twauk, no see, he bad, Momma, he a bewy bad man. Cwadine say he huwt us. No wike Momma. She say he wike to huwt bamilies. Don't wike it, no, no." I can see the tears welling in her eyes again. But before I can say or do anything, I hear the shushhing noise that an adult will make to calm a child.

"Okay, princess," Eric says and pulls her closer so that she's snuggling into his neck. I think I hear her let out a sigh. But I can't be sure. Can't blame her. If he had pulled me in like that, I would sigh too. "The bad man won't hurt you, I promise." He says. "He can't hurt my princess, I promise."

"Momma too." She says.

I look at Eric and he looks at me. "No, princess, the bad man won't hurt Momma either."

The conviction and insistence in his words send a shiver up my spine. I try to shake it off but it's not that easy. I swallow hard and I think it was hard enough to hear by everyone in the room. At least loud enough for me to hear. Eric and I look at one another again. Maddi is still snuggled into him holding him with one arm and the other securely around Claudine.

"You wite Cwadine he smell nice." She says softly. I think my little girl actually smelled him. Oh, I'm sure he smells nice. I smile. I can't help myself. She looks so content in his arms. I don't think I've ever seen her look more content in any man's arms; not even Jason. She loves my brother and Lafayette but there is always part of her that doesn't look completely at peace with him. Others that I've known have tried to be there for my little girl. One, in particular, tried to get close to Maddi to get closer to me. Yeah, that so didn't go over well. He actually accused me of being frigid. I accused him of being nothing more than a stray dog looking for a home. Yeah, that was the last time he and I discussed any kind of relationship between us. Once he used Maddi, all bets were off. I did care for him and in time it may have moved into something more. But he got impatient and tried to hurry the process by trying to get Maddi to depend on him. She didn't buy it and neither did I.

What I see now, is something I never thought I would see from my daughter. It didn't escape me that I could be doing my daughter a disservice by denying her a father. But I knew in my heart of hearts that having her close to the sperm donor was not the best. It wasn't the greater of two evils. It was just, without a shadow of a doubt, wrong. If what he did to me was any indication of what he was capable of, there is no way in this or any other lifetime I would allow him near my little girl. But Maddi just fit in Eric's arms.

I look away for a moment so I can think of something else besides the two of them before me. Yeah, it doesn't work too well.

"Come on. Let's get back out to the party." I say finally. Hoping that Eric didn't catch on that I was having trouble thinking.

Eric looks at me again. Raising his hand to motion me before him, he smiles. Yeah, I think I'm so busted. "Come on, Sookie, I'll keep you both safe, I promise."

From his tone, I'm not sure if he's kidding or not. But the look on his face tells me he's dead serious. Well, hell, I'm more confused than I was before.

***0***

We return to see everyone sitting and having some of the great little finger foods that were set up on a side table. There are only two seats left and they are by Amelia, Pam, Abigail and Edwin.

Eric motions me over to them. I sit down and he goes to give me Maddi. I take her and she settles on my lap. "If you want I'll get you both something." He says. I'm not sure if it's a question or a statement.

"Dancy sandies, peas." Maddi says with a little bounce.

"Dancy sandies?" He looks at me.

I laugh. "The ones on the Melba toast." I say. "She is saying Fancy Sandies as in Fancy Sandwiches."

He nods and goes to collect some food.

I'm introduced to everyone else and I am enjoying the new faces. All except for Quinn who keeps trying to catch my eye.

Eric returns with three plates and one with a few sandwiches for Maddi. Pam has grabbed her a bottle of water. He has refreshed my drink because I didn't get any of the last one.

The music is playing and I find it very soothing.

"Momma, Bony dames," Maddi says.

"She knows who Boney James is?" Pam asks me.

I smile. "Yeah, he is one of our favorites. I play this CD a lot." I say to her.

"Are there many places to listen to Jazz in Bon Temps? I kind of thought it was a real small town." Pam says to me.

I smile. "Yeah, Bon Temps is super small. We only had a few businesses and one little bar and grill and I'm not sure if the bar is in Bon Temps or Ruston. There have been disputes over that for years. But the center of town consists of the Sheriff's office, a Post Office, a Real Estate office and another office that is a husband and wife who do CPA, Tax and legal work if you don't want to go to Shreveport. The Fire Station is shared with Ruston. Monroe has its own, it also has a small local hospital and a mall went up about a year ago. Not as big as the ones in Shreveport but quick enough to get to if you need something. Bon Temps sits nestled between the two towns. It is literally a one stoplight town." I laugh and everyone else does. "But Shreveport is really starting to expand and so is Bossier City with the addition of the casino. But I don't go to the casinos. I think I've been there once since I was legal." I shrug.

"So what I saw of Shreveport is new?" Pam asks me.

I nod. "Newer, I guess. Shreveport is starting to expand. The riverfront is really being redone and the warehouses have been turned into restaurants and shops. There are a few fusion and Jazz places and they started a Jazz festival about two and half years ago. I mean it isn't New York or even Chicago. But with Katrina, a lot of people relocated and that meant a lot of musicians among other business people. I think they've seen their biggest population increase in the last few years than ever before. It is still a small city with all that comes with that. But the shops, restaurants and the other things have made it really cute."

"It sounds really nice." Abbie says.

I nod. "It is, but Shreveport is still an hour ride from Bon Temps so other than work, and a few nights out with some friends, I didn't go there much."

"Is most of your family still back there?" Abbie asks. "I bet it was hard to leave them."

I shake my head. "Um, no." I say softly. "My parents died in an accident when I was five and my brother was nine." I say to her.

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry." She reaches over and grabs my hand.

"Oh, thank you. It wasn't easy, but my brother Jason and I had my grandmother." I smile to her.

"Yes, but it is still hard to lose people you love." Abbie says to me. I can see the tears welling in her eyes.

I nod. "It is. But Gran was such a wonderful person. She didn't think twice when she found out what happened. We were with her and that was the end of the story. She wasn't young, even then. I think the attorney and a few of her friends encouraged her to either find others to take us in or give us to the state. Gran wouldn't have any of that. We were Stackhouses and our rightful place was with her. I don't think it was very easy for her. But Jason and I weren't really rebellious or gave her a hard time." I smile at them. "We appreciated Gran and I don't either of us wanted to disrespect her by misbehaving."

"It must make you sad to speak about them." Eric says. "I'm sorry they brought something like this up." I see him look at the table. I swear I see anger in his face. But when he looks back to me, it's faded.

I smile at him and shake my head. "It's okay Eric, really. I'm more sad for me." I say to him and look at the table. "Talking about those who we have lost is a way to keep them alive in our hearts. At least that was what Gran would tell Jason and I. She encouraged us to ask questions and to talk about our parents. She would tell us stories of when my Daddy was little and how much trouble he would get into. It was a way for us to heal, I think. But it kept them fresh in our minds. I know that I would have forgotten a lot if it wasn't for her insisting on us talking."

"She…she helped you a great deal." Amelia says. "I would have loved to have met her."

I smile. "Oh, I've got tons of stories about her. She was a really wonderful person and I am honored to have known her."

"That is a very healthy way of dealing with your grief, Sookie." Abbie says. I can swear she looks at Eric before turning her eyes back to me.

I shrug. "I'm not sure if it's healthy or not. It's just what I know." I say to her. I try not to look at Eric, but I know he's moved a little closer to me. For some reason, I don't mind. Oh hell, I know the reason and it isn't innocent, that's for sure.

"What did you parents do, Sookie?" Amelia asks focusing me back to the here and now. Oh yeah, there are other people here. Can't be thinking naughty thoughts about your boss when there are others present. Bad Sookie, no cookie for you.

I clear my throat hoping that it will clear more than my voice. "My dad was a doctor." I say to them. "He was such a great man and had a real heart for healing and caring for others. They met when my dad was in med school and my mother was an undergrad at Tulane. My mom had come down on scholarship from New Jersey." I laugh. "Gran would tell us stories about how he would tease her about being a northerner but that he loved her anyway." I pause and everyone laughs. "Not that my mom had any intention about going back. The strongest memory or feeling I have associated with the two of them is love. They loved each other so much. I know I was little, but that's what I remember." I smile at the memories I do have of my Daddy dancing with momma in the big living room of our old house. They were laughing and when the song was over, he kissed her neck. The song was "Through the Years" and every time I hear it, I think of their love. It wasn't the only one that they would dance too, but it's the most memorable. Maybe because the last time they danced to it was right before they died.

"Daddy, said that he loved Momma the moment they first saw each other. He knew that they were going to be together for the rest of their lives. They were engaged within a month and married right after their semester ended." I say.

"Did they have you right away?" Abbie asks.

I smile and shake my head. "No, they waited to have Jason until Daddy was out of his residency so they were a little older. They waited another four years after that to have me. Daddy had a practice in Bon Temps and Shreveport. About a year into his private practice, he and two of his friends from med school opened a free clinic in Shreveport. My mother, who was a nurse, worked the clinic right along side them. She would call vendors and doctors to get them to either give the clinic discounts or donate items that they needed. She would engineer fundraisers to support clinic and its expansion. When they passed, they had two open, one in Shreveport and one in Bossier City. It was my father's dream to keep them going, so his friends with Gran's help, created a foundation; Stack House, in honor of my dad and mom. Gran would help out as much as she could. It's now a full non-profit. Jason and I attend the big gala every year but we don't have very little direct interaction with it anymore. We are both on the board and have to attend the yearly meeting but allow our proxy go to the chairman for the day to day things. Jason left town before I did and we aren't there to see the day to day workings and going ons. If something major comes up, we are called in. But for the most They have seven clinics around the state, three education centers and two homes for teenage mothers and runaways." I say. "I am really proud of what they've done with it and I am honored to have our name attached to it." I look down at Maddi who is enjoying her fancy sandwich.

"When's the Gala?" Abbie asks.

"Oh, it's in October." I say to her.

"Well, then put us down for tickets." She smiles at me.

"Oh, I can't ask you to go all the way to Louisiana." I say shaking my head.

"You aren't asking and count us all in, Sookie." Pam says. "We go to so many events a year and give money to things we have no connection to. This is something that is giving back to an area that was hit hard by Katrina. Tell me who to contact to buy the tickets."

"Oh, well, I'll email them tomorrow. I'll have Rasul contact you." I say.

"Rasul?" Eric asks.

I look over to him. "Yes, Rasul LeComb, he's the fundraising coordinator for the foundation now." I say to them. "He was with my father from the beginning. He is a very nice man."

"And now you've lost your Grandmother too?" Pam says.

I look over to her. "Um, yeah, she passed away a few months ago. I miss her a lot but she had a really full life and I am grateful I had so much time with her. I am more grateful that Maddi had so much time with her." I pull her a little closer.

"She was good to Maddi?" Edwin asks.

"She made weally good cookies." Maddi says with a smile.

I laugh with tears in my eyes. "Oh yes she did. No one made cookies or corn muffins like Gran, huh doodlebug?"

Maddi looks at me and touches my face. "No cwy Momma, we hab a new bamiwy." She smiles and looks around the table.

I look out at the table and sigh. "I…I'm sorry, she takes things very literally…"

"Sookie, don't apologize, please." Edwin says. "I'm sure Pam and Eric have told you that we treat _Viking_ like a big family. Consider yourself one of the inner circle, please."

I nod. "Thank you, Edwin, that is very kind of you."

"Nothing to it, Sookie." He looks around the table and his eyes land on Eric. "I already see the impact you are having on my company and the family. I am very happy with the results."

I try not to look at anyone but I can feel the heat climbing in my face.

"Yeah, Babe, we are all happy you are here." I hear from across the table. I look up and see Quinn looking right at me with that sneer ever present on his face. "We are going to show you how us City folk have fun. I know I'm looking forward to that."

"So your brother, where's he?" Amelia asks. Saving me from saying something throughly inappropriate in front of all these new friends.

"Oh, he lives out in Chicago with his partner." I say.

"And what do they do?" Abbie asks.

"Um, Lafayette owns a Bistro out there and Jason is a physical therapist." I say. "They have been best friends since sixth grade. When they announced their relationship, they thought it best to start someplace fresh." I say with a smile.

"What is the name of the Bistro?" Pam asks.

"Oh, it's called _Backwater_." I say to her.

Her eyes go wide. "Wait, Lafayette as in Lafayette Reynolds?" She asks me.

"Um, yeah," I say more as a question than a statement.

"He is like one of the most popular Master Chefs in the country, Sookie. He has been on just about every food network show there is." She practically screams.

Amelia laughs. "You've done it now, Sookie. You have uncovered Pam's dirty little pleasure. She loves the Food Network. She even tapes the shows so she can watch them at night."

"OH HUSH!" She swats at Amelia who laughs even harder. "It is educational." She says.

"Educational if you cooked." Amelia says.

"I can cook." Pam says and pouts.

"Opening a box, adding water and hitting start on the microwave is NOT cooking." Eric says joining in.

"Oh stop it." She says.

"Pam, I love the Food Network too. We will have to compare notes." I say and she smiles. "See, Sookie understands me. I knew I hired you for a reason. At the very least, I will have someone to discuss Hell's Kitchen with."

"You didn't hire me for my mad publishing skills." I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Well, there's that too. But this is just an added benefit. But getting back to Lafayette Reynolds. Aren't they after him to open a few more places?" She asks. "I think I heard that they wanted him to open a place in Vegas. Hell, that boy could be as famous as Wolfgang Puck." She says.

I nod. "Yeah, but he likes his place and he is always super busy that he doesn't want to add to it. Besides the Food Network, how do you know him. You sound like you've actually tasted his food." I ask her.

"I went to the publisher's expo in Chicago last year. He was the guest chef."

I remember that event. Lafayette was running crazy for three weeks. The conference people kept changing their minds on what they wanted. Finally Laf had told them that if they didn't back off, they were out a chef. They backed off. But his team was hard to deal with since they weren't his usual group and the pressure was hard to manage. That is what convinced him not to open a second place. He just puts too much of himself into everything. There is no way he could do it.

"So you really didn't leave anyone behind." Abbie states.

I shrug. "A few friends but that's it. It was time for Maddi and I to make a change." I look to Pam. "I'm really happy that Hoyt gave you my resume. I think we are going to love it here." I say.

No one asks me about my marriage or Maddi's father. I'm thankful for that. It isn't that I won't talk about it. I have a feeling that I could with these people and they would understand. I'm just not ready yet.

"Babe, there had to be a ton of guys you left in that little town of yours." Quinn barks. "A sexy think like you must have had them lined up at your door, right Eric?" He says and looks at the man beside me. "Nothing like a hot woman that makes a man sit up and bark."

Maddi moves closer to me and snuggles Claudine closer. I feel Eric's hand on the back of my chair brushing across Maddi's hair.

"That's enough, Quinn." Eric says with almost a growl.

"Aw, come on. We know these types," he says and looks back at me. "So, how many hearts did you break before you left, Sookie? I bet there were a ton."

I look at him. "Not really." I say to him.

"No one tried to scoop you up. Damn those boys must be dumb." He smirks. "We will need to keep a close eye on you here, won't we Eric." He says. "A little thing like this could cause a dog fight in the club. Not that I would blame them. You are going to have your pick of the litter."

"I don't think Sookie is the type that you are referring too." Eric says.

"Really?" He says and smirks at Eric. "Well, you should know. You are in the clubs more than anyone of us." He turns to the man that was introduced to me as Rob. "Shit man, have you given Northman his own VIP parking space yet? I think he's paid for it by now." He says and laughs.

"Quinn knock it off." Rob says.

"Oh, come on, aren't you the least bit curious why a prime choice of beef like this girl is here all alone and no one is trailing after her?" He asks and then turns to me. "You sure there is no one at home that took hold of you?"

I look at Maddi. "No, some things are more important." I say.

"Yeah what?" Quinn asks.

"Quinn," this time the name came from Amelia. "I asked you here because you were big help on the last account. Don't make me regret it."

"Too late," I hear Pam say.

I look at her and she is rolling her eyes and mouths something that looks like idiot. I nod in agreement.

"Yeah, yeah, boss lady, I hear ya. Just trying to get a beat on the new flower is all." He says.

"Well, I think you have gotten it, don't you?" Chow asks. He too is giving a look to Quinn that isn't exactly friendly. I guess everyone saw what I did. This dude is a world class douche.

"Well, on that note," Bob says, "I got to run." He stands and kisses Amelia and then Pam. Shaking Edwin's hand and kisses Abbie. He's moving toward Eric to say his goodbyes as well.

"We will see you this weekend?" Abbie asks him.

He nods. "If the kids are feeling better, yes ma'am." He says and turns to me. "Sookie it was great meeting you," he looks to Maddi, "and you too, miss Maddi. I can't wait for you to meet Sammy and Reese."

Maddi smiles and waves to him.

The rest of the friends excuse themselves right behind Bob. I guess Quinn soured the evening. Well, at least it wasn't me. Everyone is saying their goodbyes. All are, that is, except Quinn.

"So Sookie," he goes to move toward me.

I don't get to hear the rest of it because Jake calls out to him. "Hey man, if you want a ride to the club, let's go."

Quinn looks at me again. "See ya soon, babe." He says with a wink and turns and walks away.

Once he's out of earshot, I look to Amelia. "Is he always like that?" I ask her.

She frowns. "Yeah, pretty much. He'll get the hint soon and stop."

I hear Eric mumble and it sounds like 'not soon enough', but I can't be sure.

I shake my head. "Do girls actually fall for his lines?" I ask.

Pam snorts. "Yeah girls with the IQ's of house plants."

"You don't fall for lines, Sookie." Eric says a little teasing.

I shake my head. "No, I don't have time for players. I already have one child to play games with, I don't need to play any others."

Amelia and Pam laugh a little. I look over to Eric. He looks scared maybe.

"Sookie, you and Maddi need to come to the Hamptons this weekend with Pam and Amelia. Oh and of course Eric will be there." She says.

"Oh, that's very kind of you but…" I look to Pam and Amelia.

"Now, come on," Amelia says. "We are going to be there, Bob and Erin will be there with the kids and I know Erin is going to love you." She says.

"Edwin's sister, Elizabeth and her husband, William and their family will be there and my sister Sophie-Anne and her family are flying home Friday night and will be there sometime Saturday. It will be a grand party. You must come." Abbie says.

"Oh, but I don't." I look to Eric for help.

"Sookie," Pam calls me. "I thought I told you. The senior staff takes Friday's off during the summer months. The work we can do, we usually can do from wherever. That gives us time to enjoy our families and go to our summer places." She pauses. "During the winter, we take off two out of every four Fridays. But the summer, we try to make up for all the time we spend away and working nights. Not that you are going to be doing any the wining and dining. That was part of our agreement." She smiles. That was part of our agreement. I didn't want to be away from Maddi to many nights. Pam agreed and promised that my meetings would never include dinners.

"I'm not sure," I say to her and then look around. "We just got here. I'm really not even sure how to get to the Hamptons." I knew they were out on Long Island. But other than that, yeah not so much.

"You can drive out with Amelia and I or Eric can grab you. We will stay overnight Friday and Saturday night and come home after the beach traffic on Sunday. It will be a great way to relax before your first day. Because believe me, you are going to be working hard starting next week." She says with a smile. I can tell working with Pam is going to be fun. If I get a friend out of it as well, all the better.

"Okay, well if we won't be intruding?" I look to Abbie.

She beams at me. "Are you kidding me? I will have this little princess to spoil all weekend, I will be in Granny heaven." She says with a smile.

I feel a warmth flow over me again and this time instead of questioning it, I accept it. It's been a long time and I really am happy to belong somewhere again.

"Well, do you know where I can get a car seat?" I ask. "I didn't bring one with us. Didn't think I would need one." I have no car, no need for a car seat. I also didn't expect to be jetting off to the Hamptons.

"I can get one," Eric says. "I will pick you two up Friday morning. Pam's car has a really small backseat. The princess wouldn't be comfortable." He says.

"Momma, what da hampons?" She asks.

"Well, it's where Abbie and Edwin live. It's on the beach." I say to her.

Her eyes go wide. "Da beat, we going to da beat." She sits up and looks around at everyone. "We go twimmin and buid a cataal?" She asks.

I laugh. "If you want to, baby."

She turns to look at Eric. "Ewic, you hep me buid a sand cataal?" She asks him.

"Oh honey, Amelia's niece and nephew will be there and Sophie's little girl will be there to play with you." I say to her.

She looks at me. "I wan Ewic to hep me, Momma. He my fwend." She looks like she's going to cry.

"It's okay, Sookie," Eric puts a hand on my arm.

I look at him and he's holding his hand out for Maddi. She immediately moves into his arms.

"Maddi, we will make the best castle ever." He says to her.

She looks up at him. "You pomise?" She asks.

He nods. "I promise, princess." He says.

She reaches up and wraps her arms around him. "I wike youa pwomises." She says. "You my best fwend."

He pulls her closer. I swear I hear her sigh again. Eric smiles but while he's doing it, he's looking straight at me. Damn, this guy is going to be the absolute death of me. I just know it.

***0***

A/N If you wish to see images of the characters for this story, please visit my blog (link on my profile). Pictures are added for each chapter. Thank you for reading.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N Hey Everyone…  
Yes, I'm still on a roll with Where Were You? It is just spilling right out of me.

I am getting a kicked out of all the reviews. Especially all the speculation on who is Maddi's father. But I won't be giving away his identity yet. He will appear in this chapter, though. I know…I'm a big old meanie.

I don't have much time tomorrow, so you may have to wait until Friday or Saturday for the next update. Unless, I get like a blast of inspiration and get the chapter done. I'm hoping too, but I don't want to make any promises.

As always, I thank you for coming along on this ride with me.

So without further ado, allow me to present to you, then next chapter of Where Were You.

***0***

Chapter 8 Is this a dream?

? POV

I grab the bottle of scotch off my father's very expensive sideboard and pour myself a very generous glass. Yes, I know how expensive the sideboard is and the scotch if I'm honest with myself.

The sideboard had been in the family for, well, generations. His father got it from his father and so forth. I think it was built around the Civil War. Hell, if my father had his way, he would convince everyone that Jesus himself fashioned it for our family. He was a carpenter after all. I smile at that. Yeah, I bet my father could sell that and people would eat it up with a spoon.

I take another sip of the warm golden liquid and take a seat on the long leather couch. The couch is not as old as the sideboard or the scotch for that matter. But I was never allowed to sit on it as a boy. I may rip the soft leather or get my dirty footprints on it and who knows what kind of meetings Daddy Dearest was having that day. Mustn't have the furniture look shabby.

I lean back and put one of my boot clad feet on the couch and the other on the glass table in front of me. Something else that was old in the room. What is it with old money that needs old things? Doesn't anyone believe in spurring the economy? When it's my turn to be head of this god forsaken manor, everything is going to be shiny and new. None of this old crap for me. Clean, crisp and straight lines for everything. All this old stuff has always creeped me out. As if there are ghosts in the room. Dead relatives looking at us moving around their treasures and making sure that nothing happens to them. Yeah, creep factor way too high for me.

I hear someone open the door behind me and footsteps coming near me.

"You took your sweet ass time getting here." I hear the voice attached to the footsteps say.

I look over the back of the couch to see my father, upside down. It was actually very amusing to see him from this angle. The angles of his face are distorted and surreal. "Hello to you too, father." I say with a laugh.

He moves around the couch and I'm forced to right my head to follow him. Immediately, his face pops back to one I've known since birth. It is still as hard and unyielding as I've ever seen it. I frown slightly at being forced out of my game. Man never knew how to have fun.

"Cut the shit, junior," he growls at me. "I spent most of last night and this morning on the phone with your attorney. I had to assure him that you were not in Bon Temps with ill intent. That you only just returned from abroad."

"Your attorney, not mine." I say and finish the liquid in the glass. I look at it and decide that yup I didn't put nearly enough in it and stand to make my way back to the ancient sideboard to pour another glass.

"Son, I need you to focus. I have a lot going on. You have a job to do. We need the money your connections are bringing in. We can't risk you being careless and thinking with the wrong head right now. You need to be in the game. If I thought for one minute that you would pull a stunt like this I would have left you where you were."

I spin around to look at him. "What the hell does that mean?" I ask him.

"It means that you, my dear boy have a weakness when it comes to women. You always have had. For some reason, that obsession seemed to have concentrated on that blonde haired belle."

"I am not obsessed." I say to him.

"How else do you explain this….this attraction with that girl?" He waves at me and goes to sit behind his desk.

"It wasn't an obsession." I growl at him. "I wanted her, I got her, she's mine, end of story." I swig the glass and come closer to his desk.

"You had her. It was all I could do to keep you out of jail after what you pulled." He shakes his head.

"She would have never gone through with it." I huff. "If you had given me time with her…."

"Time..time, you wanted time with her? After what you did to her, I was surprised that she wasn't in labor at your townhouse. What were you thinking?" He yells at me.

"I WASN'T!" I scream back at him. "For the hundredth time, how can I be any clearer to you? It just got out of hand. She wasn't supposed to be there. When she saw what was going on I had very few options. What was I supposed to do?"

"You had two very viable solutions, my boy. You could have either killed her or sent her away so she couldn't do you or us any harm. Your solution wasn't an acceptable one. You beat her, son. Your wife, the woman you are supposed to love. That woman you had to have; swearing that she was the one you wanted. For God's sake, son; she was pregnant, very pregnant. I thought you knew better than that. I thought you were taught better than that."

I shake my head and go to sit back down. "She should never have called you." I say softly. "Everything would have been back to normal in a few days if you had just kept the fuck out of my business."

"Oh," he stands. "When she showed up at the warehouse and got a look at what you were doing, you made it my business. She made it my business. You know how those people feel about women and children. You are lucky you got out of there alive. If anyone was there that could have given the order, you would have had a bullet in your head. It was my name, my word, my order that kept that from happening. I thought…." He shakes his head. "What's done is done. I made the only deal with her I could. She wanted out, you wanted to stay out of jail. All is better. All you have to do is stay away from her."

"You didn't even fight her on the deal." I say to him. "You were in and out of there faster than you give a food order at McDonalds. You wanted her gone. You never wanted me with her and you got your wish. How much did you pay her to leave me?" I yell at him.

He just looks at me. "It was the only call that could have been made."

I shake my head standing and heading for the sideboard once more. "It wasn't your call to make. You put me away and agreed to the divorce. I didn't want it." I say to him. "Sookie was MINE!" I yell at my father. "You had no right to take her away from me!"

He sighs. "I should have forced you to stay in Europe. You aren't ready to be here yet."

"Oh, NO!" I yell at him. "You aren't sending me back there. I'm home. I'm not going back." I shake my head.

"Then. Stay. Away. From. The. Girl." He says slowly.

I shake my head again. "I just wanted..I needed…"

"You weren't thinking at all." He says and slams his hand on the desk. "If you keep this up, that little girl is going to go to the police, the press and who knows who else. You will be in jail and we will be ruined. Is that what you want? We have aspirations. We have plans. You don't want to spoil them for me, do you?"

"You…you…you…what about me?" I yell back. "I had my girl and my child and you stole them from me. You let them get away. What kind of man steals another man's family?"

He laughs at me. "You are so stupid sometimes. I swear, you snort more shit than you sell. You lost your family. No one stole it from you. You beat your wife. You lied to her, cheated on her, abused her and left her with no other recourse than to walk away. I'm surprised that she stayed so long."

I smile at him. "Sookie is a good girl. When good girls get pregnant they stay with their men."

He looks at me for a moment. "You…you tricked HER into getting pregnant."

I smirk and shrug. "She was mad that I hit her. She was going to leave and go back to that two bit hole in the wall. I had to do something."

He shakes his head. "How do you know it was even yours?" He growls.

I growl right back. "I. Know. My. Sookie." I say to him. "Now, I need your help in finding her."

"No," he says.

"What?" I ask.

"I said no. I won't help you. If you push that girl, she will go to the press. I can't have that now, Son. I'm going to announce my intentions in September. Nothing and I mean nothing can get in the way of that. You stay away from her. Why do you need her anyway? Don't you have Gina, Ginger, Giselle, what the hell is her name?" He asks.

"Her name is Gianna." I say to him. "And I need Sookie. I want her and I will have her." I say softly.

He looks me right in the eye. "You stay away from Sookie Stackhouse or I will shoot you myself." He says with a growl.

I hesitate for a moment. Would he really shoot his only son?

He smirks at me. "I love you, boy. But make no mistake. I intend to be President of this country someday. Not you, not anyone is going to stand in my way. It is bad enough I have to cow-tow to those, those thugs you brought into our lives, I will not allow you to destroy everything I've built. Make no mistake boy, I will kill you if you cost me one more vote, one more sound byte, one more anything that would be considered harmful to my future. Am I clear?"

I pause for a moment and then nod at him. I seriously think he means it.

He nods. "Good, that's settled." He stands and goes to the door. "You look like shit, son. Clean up and be ready to leave within the hour. We have a dinner to get to. Oh, and bring your little Gianna with you. She is awfully good arm candy. She may be able to swing me an endorsement or two." He smiles at me. "Your Gianna is a much better fit for this life than she was, son. She knows it takes a lot to win an election. I think she will do just about anything for us. Oh yes, I think she will do just fine."

He smirks again and I watch as the door closes.

There are several things that I know to be true. My father loves me. But he only loves me as much as it doesn't hurt him. He knew when I got involved with all this shit that as long as it didn't hurt him, it would help him. Secondly, my Father will use anyone and anything to get ahead. That includes me, his staff, and now, Gianna. If he thinks pimping her out will get us a better footing somewhere, I don't think he would think twice about doing it. Shit, the way he came on to her when we first arrived should have given me a hint on what he would do. He never hit on Sookie like that. Or at least, I never saw it. Could he have done something with her? No, Sookie was too pure, too innocent, too everything my father wanted and never had. Hell, even my mother was a cold, ruthless and power hungry person. They were made for each other.

Last, but certainly not least, my father would kill me tomorrow if it got him the Oval Office. I was never sure of the last one, but I'm sure of it now. He will stop at nothing to get what he wants. I am sure my blood wouldn't be the first on his hands. But being biologically linked to him will only get me a quick death. But quick or slow, dead is dead.

I go back to the sideboard and pour another glass. Taking a long sip, I look at the painting above my father's desk. It's of my mother not long before she died. It was a beautiful picture of her and I would catch my father staring at it from time to time. I knew he loved her. He was so in love that he called in doctors from everywhere to see if they could help her when her doctors told him all hope was lost. He wouldn't give up until her last breath. Even then, I think if he could have brought her back to him as anything, he would have. Hell, I think he would have been happy with a ghost. But in the end, she was gone and my father became half of himself. I watched it. They may have been power hungry and ruthless. But through that, they found love. They complimented each other. When she was gone, he lost part of himself. When she was gone, the part that loved was lost and I never really saw it again.

Doesn't he understand that it's the same for me? That without my Sookie I'm half of what I used to be? No of course he doesn't understand that. Because to understand it, he would have to think of someone else other than himself. He stole my family. I want it back. It's that simple. Sookie was MINE! She was MINE to do with what I wanted. So what if I hit her. It's not like he never hit my mother. I watched him more times than not. So I cheated on her. It didn't mean I didn't love her. I always came back to her. Why did it matter that I took others to my bed. In the end, she was the one that was going to have my babies.

My baby. Sookie had my baby and I didn't get to see it. Was it a boy or a girl? I wasn't allowed on the internet when I was in Europe so I couldn't even look up that. I didn't even know her Gran had passed on. When I made the decision to go to Bon Temps, all I wanted to do was see my girl. I wanted her to see me. I wanted her to see that I was a different person. That my time away had helped me and that I would be different with her. I had this whole speech ready. I knew she would take me back. Why wouldn't she? She always did before. How the hell was I supposed to know she moved? She loved that damn house. Hell, I had to do everything I could not to make it easy for her to go see her grandmother. I wanted her attention on me and only me. I knew Gran hated me. I took her little girl, of course she would hate me. I never thought she would leave her Gran or the house. It was like she was drawn to both. No matter how many times I beat her, I could never beat that connection out of her. It was frustrating, really.

When I couldn't find her at the house, I didn't know where to look. Finally, I decided to go to the dive she used to work at in high school. I had only been there once but I knew from that one visit that there was no way my Sookie would ever step foot in there again. She defied me on that multiple times. She really wasn't one to learn her lessons too quickly. When I got to the bar and that fucking dog wouldn't tell me where my wife was. He told me to leave or he would call the Sheriff. Like that would help. The Sheriff couldn't do squat to me. But I guess he called Sookie. Otherwise how would my father and his attorney know that I was there? Yeah, Sookie has gotten too big for her britches if she thinks she can just get me to do what she wants. She doesn't tell me, I tell her. I may not hit her anymore, but she will mind me. She will be owned by me and she will be my perfect little girl like she's supposed to be.

I hear the door open and footsteps again fall on the floor and come closer to me. I feel two small arms wrap around my shoulders.

"What are you doing in hea all awone?" Gianna says with a thick Italian accent

I place my hand on her clasped ones and squeeze. "Just thinking."

"Well, you tink too much. Come we need to be ready. You fada say." She says.

I nod. "I just need to make a phone call." I say to her. "You go up to our rooms and I'll be there in a minute."

She huffs. "I no like libing in fada house. We need one of our own." She says.

I turn to her. "Give me a child and I'll give you a house." I say.

We've had this discussion. Gianna says she's not ready for children. But Sookie said the same thing and look what happened to her?

She shakes her head and goes for the door. "I not have dis conbersation now. Come, we hab plans."

I nod. "I'll be there in a moment."

She gives me one last look before she heads out the door. I get up and walk around my father's desk and pick up the phone. Pulling out a sheet of paper, I dial the number on it.

"Yes," the caller says on the first ring.

"I need someone traced." I say to him.

"Your father didn't call me." He says.

"It isn't for my father, it's for me." I say to him.

"Fine, junior. Who do you want to be traced?" He sounds bored.

"I need you to find my wife. I need you to find my Sookie."

There is silence on the other end. Yeah, probably the last request he ever thought he would get. But yeah, you shouldn't try to predict what I'll do. The odds won't be in your favor. My father hasn't learned that yet. But maybe, once I have my family back, he'll learn. This is my life and my family. He may be able to do a lot of things but I won't let him keep me from them. They are MINE.

***0***

EPOV

Listening to Sookie's family story is like reading a sad lifetime script. Or maybe one of the tug at your heart stories that I used to review before Pam and I took over for Dad. But whether or not the story was similar to TV or the written word, my heart is breaking for her. She has lost a lot of people in her very young life. It seems that her grandmother was the glue that kept her and her brother together and the tether that kept her in Bon Temps for as long as she was there. I could be wrong about that. She has yet to say anything about her ex-husband. Maybe he's the reason she stayed there for so long? Could he be the reason she didn't leave or the reason she left.

Pam didn't say she found a damn thing on him. How could that be possible? How could someone just get married and divorced without any public record. There is only one logical way this could have happened and it includes money and power. I doubt that Sookie had much of either. Sure, she probably had a comfortable life. Her father was a doctor for goodness sakes. I doubt he left her and her brother penniless. But there is no way that she had the type of power that it would take to hide records such as these as deep as they apparently are. It is almost impossible to bury anything like this especially in this day and age where you can find everything on the Internet. You know what they say, once something is viral, you can never destroy it completely. Yeah, whoever he is, he has a lot of power and money. Or at the very least, his family does. The list of families in this country that have that kind of power is short. Hell, my family is on that list, but just barely. I know maybe a dozen names that it could be. But still, something in me is telling me that I shouldn't go looking. At least I shouldn't snoop before I know more. I am hoping that Sookie will be willing to open up to us soon. I want her to be honest with me. But to expect her to be honest with me, I need to be honest with her. I guess I will have to think about that. Is what I've gone through something she needs to know? Well of course she needs to know. But how do you tell someone something like this? Yeah, that's the question.

I don't know why I know, but I know that whoever he is, he hurt her. He hurt her in ways that most people don't come back from. I know it as I know the sun is setting and will rise tomorrow. This girl has been hurt and bad. It's a wonder that she is as sweet and happy as she is. How could she have come through everything that she's been through and still be smiling? Damn, that Gran of hers must have been a wonderful woman to have gotten Sookie through all that sorrow. Yeah, she must have been one hell of a person.

Oh, and I will be buying quite a few tickets to this Gala. Pam is right. This is a cause that we have a connection too, we will be attending, no doubt. I wonder if Pam knew Sookie's connection to the Stack House. She hadn't mentioned it to me. The way she was asking questions tells me there was a lot we didn't know about our new publisher. Tell me again why we have Private Investigators on retainer? First our background into that author that Motts had didn't show anything. Then we find out the scam he's pulling. Now, I'm sure that Pam had Sookie looked into and he found not only nothing on her husband nor on anything else related to her family. Maybe it's time to clean house and get some new blood. Stack House should be a matter of public record. It is a non-profit and most if not all their information can be found. But then again, you can usually find a marriage certificate or a divorce decree as well. Yeah, it's definitely time to hire some new people.

Until then, I hope Sookie will allow me in and let me help her. I know we would make one hell of a team both professionally and personally. I've never felt this way about anyone.

We, I like that word. It has been a long time since I was a WE. Even longer for being a WE with a woman. One that I could be a partner with. Oh hell, who am I kidding, I've never had that kind of WE. But I know I want it. I am scared to death, but I want it. No, I just don't want it, I want it with Sookie.

I look around the table at my family. I have missed them so much. Years wasted in my own turmoil and self-loathing. Years of hiding from my family, my friends and even myself. I refused to talk about HER and flat out stayed away from anything that would remind me of a time that I was happy. This included, well everything that was good and happy in my life. God, I've missed so much.

I loved the way Maddi got so excited about going to the beach. I didn't have the heart to tell her that it was going to be cold. Hell, we would figure something out. Then when she asks me to build a sandcastle with her, I think I'm going to bust something. She looks so sad when Sookie tries to discourage her. No we can't have that.

I pull her to me and tell her we will make the best castle. Hell, I don't care if I have to bundle her in a parka or have someone pour buckets of sand in the middle of the living room floor, Maddi and I are going to build a sand castle.

"You pomise?" She asks me.

"I promise, princess." I say to her.

She reaches up and wraps her arms around me and pulls her mouth to my ear. "I wike youa pwomises." She says. "You my best fwend." She says and kisses my cheek. If I wasn't undone already, I am now.

With Amelia's associates and our friends gone, we spend the next half hour getting to know Sookie. I learn that she loves to read and write and hopes to write something of her own someday. I learn that she loves just about any kind of seafood except squid.

She tells us a few funny stories of Maddi and in turn my mother and Pam embarrass me with stories of me in my youth. She keeps offering to take Maddi back but not soon after we all started to talk, she fell asleep.

"Well, my dear," my father says to my mother, "I would suspect the rush hour traffic to be done. We should be on our way."

I stand, still with Maddi cuddled into me as we say goodbye to them.

My mother comes to me and places a small kiss on my cheek. "I am so happy you are here."

I smile at her. "Me too, Mom." I say. "See you Friday."

She touches my face. "Take care of them." She says softly. I'm not sure that anyone else heard her but I don't think it was for anyone else's ears. "They need you."

I just smile back. My mother, always meddling.

Once my parents hug Sookie and assure her that they would love to have both her and Maddi, they say one last round of "good-byes" and head out.

Pam and Amelia start moving around trying to clean up. Sookie jumps in and soon they have everything sorted and put away. How women do that so fast, is beyond me. As I was watching them, I rock Maddi a little and can tell that she is just about asleep.

I look up to see Sookie standing there. "I better take her." She comes to take Maddi from me.

I feel a panicked feeling rise in me. I don't want to let her go. I want to hold her forever. Hell, I would hold her all night as she slept if I could. I haven't felt this way in a very long time. Even though it's scaring the hell out of me, I don't want it to be over. No, not yet. I want to hold onto it for just a minute longer. Maybe, just maybe if I can hold onto it, it will get me through the night.

"What?" I ask

"Eric, she's asleep. Let me take her." She says and reaches for her.

I don't move. "How about you let me bring her up to bed?" I ask.

She looks a little shocked so I continue. "Sookie, I would hate to wake her now." I say softly.

She looks like she's debating something in her mind. Finally she sighs and nods. Turning, I see Amelia and Pam standing close but not close enough that they could hear everything that we are saying.

"Good night, Amelia, Pam," Sookie says. "Thanks so much for having us."

"Oh Sookie," Amelia moves closer and hugs her. "I think this is the start of a wonderful friendship."

They both laugh. "Quoting movies are we?" Pam says.

"Well, what would I do without a best friend?" Sookie says to them.

"_Beaches_, you're quoting _Beaches_?" Pam asks.

She shrugs and laughs again.

"Oh, hell, if she's my mate for the food network, she's yours for movie trivia, Mel."

Amelia and Sookie both look at one another and then look at Pam. "Only a true friend would be that truly honest." We say at the same time and laugh.

"Oh, please tell me you aren't reading each other's mind?" She asks.

They all laugh again and make our way to opposite doors.

"Oh and Sookie," Pam says stopping on the steps. "I do believe that you are exactly what this family needs. But don't think I wouldn't kick your bottom ten ways to Tuesday if you screw up at the office."

"Oh, I wouldn't think as much of you, Pam, if you didn't." Sookie says.

Amelia smiles . "I'm glad you came." She says softly.

Sookie nods "Me too, Mel."

Pam looks past Sookie to me. "Same goes for you, Eric. Don't screw this up."

I look at her. "I love you sis," I say to her.

She sniffles back the tears. "I love you too."

I follow Sookie into the house and she instantly takes off her shoes. I smile as I watch her pad across the floor. She is so natural in her beauty. I've never seen anything like it. I doubt she even knows how beautiful and miraculous she is. She doesn't even try, she just is.

I follow her up to the second floor and into one of the rooms. Once we are in, I look around. She has done a very nice job making Maddi a princess room. I look over the bed and see an amazing painting.

"Just put her on the bed and I will get her undressed." Sookie whispers.

I nod and lay her down softly.

Sookie works around Maddi expertly. Getting her shoes and socks off and then reaching for her PJ's.

"I'll wait downstairs." I say.

Sookie turns and smiles. Shit that smile would brighten anyone's day. Oh who am I kidding. I don't care about anyone else's day. I care about mine. I want that smile to be mine, all mine. I'm a selfish bastard but I don't care. I want that smile to only be for me.

"Okay," she says.

I nod and walk back down to the living room.

Looking around I must say, I'm impressed on how Sookie has decorated it. I haven't been in here since Bob and Erin moved well, in. I know, but I haven't been here in a while.

I walk over to the mantel to look at Sookie's pictures. I see one of Sookie and an older woman at what looks like her graduation. I see another one of her, a man that looks somewhat like her and another African American man. I'm assuming that the one man is Jason because he looks like Sookie. I've seen Lafayette's picture on a few sites over the years so I know who he is. Okay, I have to admit, that I've watched the Food Network once or twice on demand. Hell, Pam goes on and on about it. I wanted to know what was so special about it. It just happened that he was a guest on one of the shows I caught. No, I don't watch it like Pam. She is close to stalker status if you could stalk a network.

There are a few pictures of Maddi and Sookie since Maddi was an infant. A few of another woman and man but no others. Both of them are with Sookie and Maddi in a few candid shots. There is one where Sookie is holding Maddi close to her and they are looking right at one another. I swear if Heaven said they lost an angel or two, I would know where to look.

Sookie must have really eliminated her ex from her life. I just don't see how anyone could walk away from that princess sleeping up in that little princess room. Not to mention anyone walking away from Sookie. Hell, how could anyone who had her let her go?

I hear Sookie walk down and I turn to see her make her way into the room.

"She all set?" I ask her.

She nods. "Yes, thank you for carrying her." She says to me.

I move over to one of the chairs as Sookie motions for me to sit. "Eric, can I talk to you for a minute?" She asks.

I nod and sit down. Sookie sits on the couch and pulls her legs up under her. She looks down for a moment before looking back at me. "Eric, I really appreciate you being so nice to Maddi, but you really don't have to make her any promises." She says.

I look at her for a minute. "I, I don't understand."

Sookie sighs. "Look, she's a really little girl. For some reason she has attached herself to you." She pauses. "I just don't want you to feel, you know, obligated to hold her, or carry her or even promise to build a castle with her. I will explain things to her, it's okay." She says. "I know that Maddi is a really happy girl and sometimes she asks for things that, well, that just aren't going to happen."

I sit back and place my fingers to my lips. After a minute I sit back up. "Sookie, you think I would make a promise to a child that I don't intend to keep?" What does she take me for? Well that's it, now isn't? She doesn't know me. "Sookie, I would never make a promise to Maddi that I didn't intend to keep. I never make a promise I don't intend to keep, to anyone." I say to her. "I would never do that to her," I look right into her eyes, "or you."

"Eric," Sookie shakes her head. "You don't know me. All you know is what is on an employment application and what was said tonight. You don't know Maddi either. Please, I understand that your family treats everyone like their family. But I have to think about Maddi…." She trails off and looks down. "I can't let her get hurt." She says softly.

I lean forward. "Sookie," she looks at me. "Look, I know I don't know you very well yet." I say softly. "I know we only met today, but I think you felt the same thing I did from the moment we came in contact with one another today. I…I don't know what it is. I'm not sure it can be explained. But I know you feel it too."

She nods at me. "I do but…"

"No, Sookie," I say in a rush. "Don't…don't over think this, okay? I have over thought a lot of things for a very long time and I don't want to be like that anymore. Just tell me you feel what I feel."

She sighs and nods. I can see tears forming in her eyes.

"I promise you," I say moving closer to her. "I promise on all that I am that I will not do anything to hurt Maddi or you."

She looks into my eyes. "Eric, tell me the truth," she says. I nod. "Were you intending to go to your parent's this weekend?"

I look at her for a minute. I wasn't planning on it. That is until she was going to be there. "I..I hadn't made a decision yet." I say.

She nods. "So tell me, what would you rather be doing on a Saturday afternoon, sitting on a beach building sandcastles or getting ready to hit a kick ass party?"

If you asked me that twenty-four hours ago the answer would be significantly different. "I..I want to make a sandcastle with Maddi. I want to show you both the beach. I want to see the Hamptons through the eyes of a four-year-old." I say softly. "I want to show you where Pam and I made our first fort, where I played as a child and the best place in all of Long Island to get ice cream. I want to watch the sun go down and the beach fire light and watch it dance in your eyes. I want to wake Maddi with blueberry pancakes and tuck her in after she's run the entire day. I want to get to know you, Sookie Stackhouse. I want to know everything there is to know about you. I want to know you better than you know yourself and help you make every dream you and that little girl have come true." I can't believe I said all of that. But once I had, it felt right. Like it was just waiting to be said.

"Do you really?" She looks up at me.

"Yes," I say.

She sighs and shakes her head. "Eric, I appreciate everything you and your family are doing to make us feel at home but you don't have to…"

"Sookie, I just laid my heart out to you. You aren't going to say anything about that?" I ask her.

She shakes her head. "I…I have to be..practical Eric. I have a little girl to think about."

"Who I think is the most beautiful thing this side of heaven." I say to her. "Just tell me if I'm wasting my time." I say to her. I am a little hurt. But really, what did I expect? Did I expect for her to fall into my arms? Well, maybe yeah.

"No…no you…you aren't wasting your time." She says softly.

"Good, because even if you told me that I was, I would just try harder." I say with a smirk.

"Eric, I don't want you to have to go out of your way. I don't…"

"You think I want to drive you to my parent's home because we do this for every employee?" I ask her. "Sookie, can you tell how much my family is taken with your and Maddi?" I ask her. Can't she see how much I'm taken with her? "What do I have to say to prove to you that I'm telling the truth?"

She looks up at me. I see a lot of emotions flow over her eyes. They are moving so fast that I don't have time to make sense of most of them. Finally they look right at me. I see a lot in her eyes, but mostly, fear. "Okay…say, say I believe what I feel for you is not just one sided. Say, I want all the things you said. Say that I see how taken you and your family are with Maddi. I just…"

"What Sookie?" I ask her.

She sighs. "I don't understand something."

"Tell me and we can figure it out together." I say to her.

She looks up at me. "Tell me what the deal is with Maddi calling her doll Claudine and what that has to do with your family?"

I can feel my eyes go wide eye. "What?" I ask her. Out of everything she could ask this was not what I was expecting. I was sure she would ask about the innuendos that Quinn was throwing around. Or even that she'd seen my face in some magazine with some bimbo one night or another. Perhaps someone had said something about my whoring ways. I didn't think she was going to bring this up now.

"Pam was almost in tears, as was your mother. Your father looked like he was going to lose his lunch, you looked like we just jumped out and scared you and I thought I was going to have to call an ambulance for Amelia. So what is it? Is there something I should know here?"

I stand up and go to the mantel and stare at the pictures once more. I can feel the panic, the pain, the…I don't know what filling me.

"Eric, I.." I turn to look at her. She is looking at her hands. "Look, I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry. I will make some excuse to Pam why Maddi and I can't go this weekend." She stands up. "I'll see you Monday."

What, wait, no!

I move over and take her arm as she moves to the door. The same live current blasts through me. "Sookie, wait." I say.

She stops and slowly turns around to look at me.

"There are some things you need to know. I know how you must feel right now. You've just met us all and…" I sigh and then look into her beautiful blue eyes. "Look, I have no idea what is going on between us. I know you feel it as much as I do. But I do know that I don't want to ignore it. So yes, there are things you should know about me and my fa…family." I say, willing the bile down. "But, please, can we talk about it this weekend?" I look at her, willing her to look up.

I wait another minute and she looks up to me. I see so much pain in her eyes. I can almost feel her begging me not to hurt them.

I touch the side of her face. "Sookie, we will talk this weekend. After that, if you think we shouldn't look into this connection, I will step away and we can just be friends. But please, I beg you, don't stop me from seeing Maddi." I ask her.

She looks almost shocked. "Eric, I would never stop someone who loves her from seeing her." She says.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I needed to hear that. Even if I am the only one feeling what I'm feeling, I will not push Sookie. I can tell by the look in her eyes. She's been beat down more times than not.

"Okay," I say. "I will pick you and Maddi up at nine Friday morning." I say to her.

She laughs. "You going to be up by then?" She asks.

I look at her a little confused. "Oh come on, Eric," she says. "You can't tell me that you won't be hitting some club tomorrow night. I mean you are a really good looking guy."

I smile at her. "You think I'm good looking."

"Eric," she sighs, "you know you're a good looking guy. You are rich, powerful and hot as hell." I laugh and she shrugs. "I'm not going to beat around the bush about that. I am sure the last thing you will want to do is be up and out of the house before noon on a day you expect to have off."

"Sookie," I say and move a little closer to her. "I will be here to get you and Maddi. We are going to have a wonderful weekend with my family and I'll tell you anything you want to know." I say to her. She looks up at me. God, I could get lost in her eyes as quickly as I get lost in her daughters.

She sighs and then nods. "Okay Eric." She says. "We'll go. But please, think long and hard about if you are willing to do this." She says softly. "Maddi is just a little girl. She's innocent and naïve. Her world has been torn up enough in the last few months. I won't allow people to run in and out of her life. So, please, take tomorrow to really think about this. If you decide that this," she points between the two of us. "Isn't something you want, then let Pam know and we won't expect you."

I pull her to me and wrap my arms around her small frame. It feels perfect. Just like it felt when I had Maddi in my arms. Like it was supposed to be. "Sookie, I promise you." I say softly. "You have no reason to trust me. But I promise. I'll never lie to you. I will never hurt you or that little girl."

She nods again. "I don't think you would." She says softly.

"I'll see you Friday," I say and kiss her forehead. I can actually feel her sigh. Maddi did that several times over the course of the night. I don't think I've ever felt anything more precious in all my life.

"Good night, Eric." She says.

She walks me to the door and lets me out. I turn back once I've hit the bottom step and smile at her. She leans against the door and looks down at me. Before I know what I'm doing, I'm back up the stairs and pulling her face to mine. I lay the gentlest of kisses on her lips. They are as soft and as perfect as I thought they would be. Damn, songs are written about her lips.

She stands completely still for a moment but soon she adds her own desires. What I thought would be a chase goodnight kiss, quickly turns into something more. Licking her bottom lip, she opens to me and as I start to stroke her lips with my tongue, I feel her arms rising on my shoulders and up to my neck.

We stay that way for a few more moments until we both pull back slightly panting. Resting my forehead on hers, I move my thumb over her bottom lip.

"I…I wanted to do that since I saw you in the office." I whisper to her.

I feel her lips turn into a smile. "I'm really glad you did." She says. "I…I just don't know what we do now."

I shake my head. "We will figure that out." I say pulling back to look into her eyes. "This is only the beginning my Sookie." I say to her.

She smiles and nods. "I…I think I like that."

I kiss her again softly but pull away before we can increase it again. She looks like she's going to pout when I pull away.

"Sookie, if we don't stop, I won't want to leave." He says.

She sighs. "You're right. I already don't want you to leave."

"I'll see you on Friday," I say to her. "Get ready to have a wonderful weekend."

I walk down the stairs backwards so as not to lose sight of her. When I get to the bottom again, I smile.

She returns the smile. Stepping back, she walks through the door. Looking once more at me, she blows me a kiss and then closes the door.

"Good Night, my beautiful girls." I say to the door. "Have wonderful dreams and I'll see you soon."

I turn to walk away. I thought I saw something move in Amelia's window. But when I look back, there isn't anything there.

I walk down the block to my car. Getting in, I take off to the city. Not even thinking about going to a club. No, tonight, I want to go home and dream. Maybe it's time I really dream again. They are both worth it. Hell, am I worthy of them? Probably not. But it doesn't mean that I won't do my best to be what they need. I have the first glimpse of hope in nine years. I'm not letting it go. No, I'm not letting it go.

***0***

SPOV

I walk back into my side of the brownstone and lock up the door. Leaning against it, I slide to the floor with my fingers touching my lips. I still get the slightest sensation of him on them. God, I've never felt anything so wonderful in all my life. Nothing, and I mean nothing prepared me for that kiss. Poets write about kisses like that. Hell, I bet some asked Mr. Eric Northman for visuals to write about. I honestly don't think there was one part of my body that wasn't affected by that kiss.

I don't know how long I sat there, day dreaming on the kiss. But the phone pulled me out of that dream and forced me to stand to seek out my phone.

I pick it up without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello." I say softly.

"Sookie," the caller says.

My face turns from happy to angry in three seconds.

"What do you want?" I growl.

"Oh, now, Sug, is that anyway to talk to me?" He asks.

I close my eyes and count to ten. Why when things just start getting good, something goes bad.

***0***

Amelia's POV

"Did you see that?" I ask Pam as I jump away from the window. "He kissed her."

Pam nods. "I know. I saw it just as well as you did." She says and sits down on the couch.

"Then why aren't you happier about this?" I ask.

She shrugs. "I don't know, Mel. I feel like I should wait for the other shoe to drop, you know?" She asks.

"Oh, honey," I say and pull her closer to me. "You need to have a little faith." I say.

She leans into me as I sit down to embrace her. "It's been so bad for so long. Mel, if this isn't right and it doesn't work, I don't know what he'll do."

I pull her closer. "You just have to have faith. Everything will be fine." I say to her.

She pulls away from me slightly. "Which magical talisman did you get that information from?" She asks me.

I shake my head. "No talisman, honey." I say. "Just the feeling I get. They were orbiting each other since he arrived. There is no way it can't be for real. You see, Pammy. Everything is going to be just fine." I say to her.

"God, I hope so." She says.

"Come on," I say and stand holding my hand out to her. "Let's go to bed and dream of that blond haired beauty playing in the surf."

She smiles and takes my hand. "It would be nice to dream nice things for a change." She says softly.

"I know, honey, I know."

I lead the way up to our bed. Hoping and praying that our dreams will finally come true.

***0***


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yup, we are going to New York for yet another chapter of Where Were You. I can't tell you how thrilled I am that you are all enjoying this story. I know I can't get the words down fast enough. It is beyond exciting for me.**

**Next UP: Fashion Can Bite will be making an appearance and then the anticipated next chapter (or 2) of Precious Love. Then we will see where my muse takes me.**

**As always I want to thank you for taking the time to read along with my crazy imagination. I enjoy writing but I love to hear from all of you. I get a kick out of all the speculation and thoughts you all have.**

**T – what can I say that I've not said before. None of this would be possible without you. Thank you, my friend.**

**Okay, without further ado, please join me for another exciting episode of Where Were You.**

**Thanks!**

***0***

Chapter 9 Whispering in Dreams

SPOV

_I'm standing in the living room of Momma and Daddy's house. The stereo is on and I hear the song coming out of the speakers._

I can't remember when you weren't there  
When I didn't care for anyone but you  
I swear we've been through everything there is  
Can't imagine anything we've missed  
Can't imagine anything the two of us can't do

_I smile and clap as Daddy dips Momma and she laughs it sounds like angels singing._

Through the years, you've never let me down  
You turned my life around, the sweetest days I've found  
I've found with you ... Through the years  
I've never been afraid, I've loved the life we've made  
And I'm so glad I've stayed, right here with you  
Through the years

_I blink and the images in front of me change. No longer are they my parents. The man is taller and the woman's hair is blonde and long. He turns her and I gasp. "Eric." Is to no one. I hear a laugh and when he turns her I see that he's holding me._

"_Eric, stop spinning me." The She/Me says._

_He laughs. "I love the way you feel in my arms."_

I can't remember what I used to do  
Who I trusted, who I listened to before  
I swear you taught me everything I know  
Can't imagine needing someone so  
But through the years it seems to me  
I need you more and more

Through the years, through all the good and bad  
I KNOW how much we had, I've always been so glad  
To be with you ... Through the years  
It's better every day, you've kissed my tears away  
As long as it's okay, I'll stay with you  
Through the years

Through the years, when everything went wrong  
Together we were strong, I know that I belong  
Right here with you ... Through the years  
I never had a doubt, we'd always work things out  
I've learned what life's about, by loving you  
Through the years

"Spin her again Daddy," I hear someone say. Looking around the room, it's changed again. I've never seen this room. It's big and bright with windows on three sides. Out in the distance, I can see the ocean. It's beautiful. Looking for the voice of the little one I heard, I turn to see two girls sitting on the couch. One is laughing and the other is smiling.

"Eric don't," the She/Me says again. "I'm going to get sick."

He smiles and dips me low. "Is the baby upsetting mommy again?" He asks.

The She/Me nods and he pulls me up and close to him again.

Through the years, you've never let me down  
You've turned my life around, the sweetest days I've found  
I've found with you ... Through the years  
It's better every day, you've kissed my tears away  
As long as it's okay, I'll stay with you  
Through the years...

_The songs ends and both girls come to us in the middle of the room. Eric picks the older one up. She looks to be six or seven. I know her immediately to be Maddi. I pick the other one up. She has brown girls and light blue eyes the color of Eric's. She has a heart shape face that reminds me of Maddi and cubby hands that are wrapped around my neck. Eric takes us all and spins us, making us laugh once more._

"_Momma, Dadda siwly." The other one says._

"_Emma, they aren't silly, they are in love…." Maddie says._

_The room fades and suddenly I'm somewhere else._

_I turn around twice in a circle to figure out where I am when realization dawns on me. I'm looking around the old kitchen in the farmhouse. Trying to find something, but it doesn't seem to be here and I'm really not sure what I'm looking for exactly anyway. I know I'm here for something. I hate that feeling when you know you walked into a room for something and you can't, for the life of you figure out what you came in for._

"_It isn't here." I hear someone say behind me._

_I spin around to see a girl. She has dark brown hair and light blue eyes. She looks vaguely familiar but for the life of me, I can't place her. She looks to be around twelve or thirteen. Not really a little girl, but not exactly a teenager either. I think they call it the tween years. _

"_I'm sorry?" I ask her._

_She smiles. "Your life, it's not here." She waves her hand around. "That is what you're looking for, isn't it?" She asks._

"_I..I don't know." I say to her. "Who are you?" I ask her._

_She smiles. "That is an interesting question," she says and goes to walk out the door._

_I go to follow her. Once out the door, I'm standing in the garden of our new place in New York. The girl takes a deep breath and sighs. "Now, that's better." She says and turns to me. "He has been waiting for a long time for you." _

"_Who?" I ask._

_She smiles. "When you answer that question, you will know who I am." She says. "Just keep each other safe. He needs you just as much as you need him." She says._

"_Do…do you mean Eric?" I ask her. _

_She smiles at me. "Maddi was right, you are really smart." She says softly. Turning and looking past the backyard at something. I strain my neck to see. But all I see is the back fence. _

"_I gotta go." She says and turns to walk where she was looking before._

"_Wait!" I scream at her. _

_She turns to look at me. "Who are you?" I ask her._

_She smiles. "I'll see you soon, Sookie." _

_I blink and she's gone._

I sit upright in bed as my phone begins to ring. I look at the ID and smile.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hi there," Amelia says. "What are you doing today?"

After last night, I didn't expect to hear from Amelia. I look over at my clock. "Amelia, is there a reason you are calling me at seven in the morning?" I ask her.

She laughs. "Sorry," she says. "I was supposed to have a meeting in the city but it was canceled. I thought maybe you and Maddi wanted to join Pam and I for a girls day." She says.

"Well, what did you have in mind?" I ask her as I sit up in bed and lean against the headboard.

"We thought we would go get new bathing suits for the weekend and maybe do mani-pedis so our feet look pretty for tomorrow."

I laugh. "I didn't think Pam would be into that type of thing?" I ask her.

"Well…" She trails off.

"What?" I ask.

She sighs. "She thought it would be fun to take Maddi. There is a boutique not too far away and it has mommy and me type wear. You know, same sort of patterns so you can match? Then she thought Maddi would like to get her toes and fingers all pretty." She laughs. "The salon has this little girl seat with a panda bear on it."

I think on it for a moment. "Okay, but remember Maddi is only four. We can't stay out all day. There is a fine line between my little girl being an angel and a complete terror."

She laughs. "I find that very hard to believe." She says. "You up for some extended adult girly time?" She asks.

"Huh?" I ask.

"Well, once a month, Pam, Bridget, my brother's wife, Erin and Jennifer all get together. The guys all do their thing too. They go out to a sports bar or somewhere like that. Anyway, this is the night for us to do our girl thing. You know, some wine, some gossip…it's fun. Anyway, tonight is supposed to be at my place. Bob is going to bring Erin in to hang and then will head back to their place later tonight."

I think about it for a minute. "I…I think that would be fun. But could we do it here. That way, I can put Maddi to bed and we don't have to worry about her."

"Sure, it's not like you live far away. Bob won't stay out too late tonight regardless. He said hangovers and long car rides with two kids, is not his favorite thing in the world. Normally, they would think of staying here or something. But not if we are all headed to the beach tomorrow."

"I think it will be fun. I haven't had "girl-time" in a long time." Okay, girl time was me and Tara, but still.

"Excellent. So, I'll come grab you and Maddi about ten. We can shop a little, eat a little and then get our pretties for the weekend." She giggles. She actually giggles. God this woman was amazing.

I agree to all of it and she is more than pleased that we are joining them. I swear, it's like Maddi and I walked into an instant family.

We hang up and sit back on the bed and pull my knees up closer. I take a deep breath. It took me a long time to get to sleep after that surprise phone call last night. If Eric hadn't scrambled my brains, I would have let the darn thing go to voicemail. But no, I had to be in a really good happy place and thought it was going to last. Yeah, I should really know better.

I close my eyes and try not to think about it. But when does that ever work?

"_Hello." I say softly._

"_Sookie," the caller says._

_My face turns from happy to angry in three seconds._

"_What do you want?" I growl._

"_Oh, now, Sug, is that anyway to talk to me?" He asks._

"_Sam Merlotte, what the hell are you doing calling me? I thought I made myself completely clear that I didn't want to speak to you." I growl at him. "How did you get this number?" I had changed my number when I knew I was heading up to New York. There weren't to many people who had it._

"_Tara," is all he said._

_I growl again. "Well lose it." I say to him._

"_Sook, come on hon. Don't be mad. "Tara didn't know we had a disagreement. Don't blame her."_

_A disagreement, he calls what we had a disagreement? "Oh, I don't blame Tara, I blame you. I thought I made it perfectly clear to you that I didn't want anything to do with you. Now, if you don't mind, it's late and I need to get to bed." _

"_Damn it, Sookie!" He yells at me. "I said I was sorry, what more do you want?" He asks._

_I laugh. "I don't want anything from you. I told you that already. I thought we were friends. But you ….you…."_

"_What, what did I do, Sookie? Tell me what did I do that was so terrible. You know I love you. I wanted to take care of you. I want to take care of Maddi. Doesn't that count for something?" _

_I shake my head. "Sam, trying to use my daughter to get to me, that was just wrong." I huff and sit down._

"_Fine, it was wrong. But shit, Sug, you wouldn't give me anything. I tried being patient. I tried being your friend. Hell, I even tried dating other women thinking it would get you jealous." _

"_You knew that wasn't going to work." I say to him._

"_Sookie, just, Jesus, I miss you. I miss our girl…."_

"_NO! Sam, she's my daughter, not yours." I get up. "Right there, that's what you did wrong. You assumed that all I wanted was a Daddy for Maddi. That if I found a man that was willing to be that for her I would jump into his arms. But you were wrong." _

"_Was it so wrong to want to be there for her and you? Was is so bad to want to be that for her?" He asks me._

_I growl. "I'm not getting into this with you, Sam. I said my peace before I left. I told you that I wanted you to leave us alone. That we didn't need someone who was not true around us."_

"_HOW WASN'T I TRUE. SHIT WOMAN, I TOLD YOU I LOVED YOU. I TOLD YOU I WOULD TAKE CARE OF YOU. I TOLD YOU I WOULDN'T LET..LET THAT BASTARD ANYWHERE NEAR YOU. WHAT THE HELL ELSE DID YOU WANT!"_

"_That BASTARD can't come near me or all hell will break loose. I know what you told me, Sam and it was all lies." I say to him._

"_Damn IT, I wanted to have babies with you woman. I wanted us to live and be happy and…."_

"_Stop, just stop Sam. You can put the act away. I'm not buying." I say to him._

"_Tell me, tell me what I did to make you believe that I wasn't true to my word?" He growls at me._

"_I said that's enough, Sam." I say to him. _

"_No, I think after pining over you for this many years, I have a fucking right to know what the HELL made you go from considering my offer to dropping me like a hot potato." _

"_I was never considering your offer, Sam. We went out on a few dates. You were over with all our friends. You helped me with Maddi when I was in a jam. I'm thankful, but I was nowhere near ready to take you up on your offer." I say to him. _

"_You were close. I know you were close." He says._

"_Sam, I don't…" _

"_JUST TELL ME!" He yells at me._

_Okay, I've had it. "Fine!" I yell back at him. "You know Sam, I didn't want to do this. But fine. You really should make sure your door is locked before you take one of your waitresses home." I say._

_He is silent for a minute. "What?" He asks._

"_Yeah, I…I was not doing to good a night after Gran died. Jason was at the house, so I decided to take a ride. I found myself in front of your place. I needed my friend and thought that you would be good company. I walked up to the door and knocked. You mustn't have heard me but I tried the door. I usually just walked in anyway. Imagine my surprise when I looked into your room to find you balls deep in Dawn Green. Really Sam, Dawn? She's been with almost everyone in the parish. You had to choose her?" I say knowing that the discussed is evident in my voice._

"_Sookie it's…." _

"_Oh, Good Lord, do NOT tell me it's not what it looked like. Believe me, I've heard that one before." I say to him._

"_You don't understand it…" _

_I cut him off again. "Now your going to tell me that it was just a one time thing? Um, no. You see, Dawn likes to brag. She likes it even more when she's drunk. Tara took me out to Shreveport right after that. I was confused and wasn't sure if I should consider the move for Maddi and I. Well, wasn't it just perfect that Dawn, Maudette and two of their friends decided to join us that night. Several drinks in and Dawn started bragging on how good you were and how awesome it was to spend lunch hours in your bed. That it sure made working at the bar better the past six months when you are getting it good from the boss!" _

_He is silent on the other end of the phone. "What, no more excuses? No more telling me that I don't know what I saw, what I heard? Come on Sam, whatever you are going to say, I promise, I've heard the excuse before." _

_I hear him sigh on the other end. "Sookie, just because…." He stops. "No, I'm not going to do that. I love you, Sookie. I was willing to be everything for you. But, I just…I'm not going to make excuses. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry you think I lied to you. But I didn't. I love you and I love Maddi. If you gave us a chance, just a small one, I would have given Dawn up. Hell, I would have never started in with her to begin with. But that was wrong too. I know that if I was honestly trying to pursue you, I wouldn't have gone to Dawn. I…I'm sorry." He says._

_Well that's not what I expected. _

"_He came in the other day." He says softly._

"_Tara told me. I already called Sid-Matt." I told him. _

"_Good…." He is silent for another moment. "No one is going to tell him where you are, Sook." He says._

_I nod. "You, Tara, JB and Sid-Matt are the only ones besides Hoyt and Renee that know." I say. "So, unless he hires someone, I don't think he will find out." I say to him._

"_Yeah, well, he ain't finding out from us." He says._

_He is silent for another few minutes._

_I sigh. "Sam, I really need to go to bed." I say to him._

"_Yeah, um…okay. Look, Sookie, I'm really sorry…I…there aren't any excuses. Especially when I know what you've been through. I should..no, I'm not going to do that either. Just…just know that we are here if you need us, okay? I'm not going to bother you again."_

_I sigh. "Goodbye Sam." I say._

"_Goodbye Sookie." He says and hangs up._

I let out a deep breath. That wasn't the most uncomfortable conversation I've ever had but it is one that I wanted to avoid. Believe me, I never want to see a man I consider something to me in that position with another woman again.

It was after that incident, that I was determined to move away and make a life for Maddi and I. No, I never told anyone what I saw Sam doing. It wasn't anyone's business. As far as most people were concerned, Sam and I were friends. Tara knew he wanted more and that Sam spent more time with Maddi and I than anyone else. But she also was the one to point out that Sam seemed to be getting Maddi into situations so that he could "be there" for her. Things like suggesting that she could take Dance during the day and that he could take her. Or that Maddi wanted to take a walk to look for flowers or that Maddi wanted them to all go on a picnic. I guess I should have see it. He would try to use Maddi to get me a lone. But once we were alone, he would ignore my daughter. He would find something for her to do so he could have me to himself. I wasn't comfortable with it and when Tara pointed it out, I knew what he was trying to do. I didn't know until I found him with Dawn that he was not serious about either of us. Oh sure, I'm sure he wanted me. But would he want my daughter after we were together? That I wasn't to sure of.

He said he wanted babies with me. But dreaming about other children didn't hold Sam's face. How could I be thinking about Eric like that just after meeting him. Hell, he laid his heart out bear for me last night. No one has ever done that for me. I didn't even know how to respond. But something in me did. Why else would I be dreaming of a pregnant me, an older Maddi and a little brown haired girl named Emma? Eric Northman definitely ignited something in me that I never thought possible. But I need to know what he's holding back. The question is, can I tell him what I'm holding back? Can I tell Eric about HIM? Can I trust him.

I take another deep breath and decide that this is a thought process that is better left for later. Getting up, I straighten my bed and go to find my daughter. It is very unusual for her not to be climbing in with me if I'm still in bed at seven. Walking down the hall, I peak into her room. She is sitting on the floor having a tea party.

"Good morning, doodlebug." I say to her.

She turns and smiles at me. "Mornin Momma," she says and turns back to the party.

"Can I join?" I ask her.

She looks up at me with the brightest smile. "Suw." She says.

I smile at her and come to sit down at the table between Maddi and Claudine who is seated on one of the other seats.

"You didn't come and snuggle with me this morning, doodlebug," I say to her.

She shakes her head. "No, Cwadine say you seepin and no wake."

"Claudine said, huh?" I ask her.

"Yeah, she say you night night and dweemin. You dweemin, Momma?" She asks.

I nod. "I was dreaming. Did you have any dreams last night?" I ask her.

She nods and smiles. "Yeah, I dweem of you and Ewic and…and Cwadine, but she not Cwadine. She widdle." She shrugs.

"Well, what was your dream about?" I ask her.

She smiles. "We were at da pawk. You hold Angel Baby and Ewic swing me on da swing." She nods.

"Well, that sounds like a very nice dream." I say to her. "Did you have any other dreams?" I ask her.

She laughs. "Siwwy, Momma," she says. "I dweam wots." She says and laughs.

"Oh well, then I'm glad you had lots of dreams. Would you like to go with Auntie Amelia and Auntie Pam to the store today?" I ask her.

She nods. "Cwadine too?" She asks.

I nod. "I wouldn't think of leaving Claudine behind."

She shakes her head again. "No, no weeb behind."

I kiss her again and tell her to have a nice time with her tea party as I leave to start my day. I've got a lot of things to do if we are going to be ready for the weekend. I thought I was going to have the whole day to get through my list. But evidently, Amelia had other plans. Oh well, it's nice to have people who want to include us in their lives. I never really had many people to care about before. I find it rather nice, if I'm honest about it.

A few hours later, I have finished my morning "to do" list which consisted of laundry, house cleaning and making a list of all the things that we will need to bring with us to the beach. Granted, Maddi isn't a baby anymore, but she is still little and I need to take into consideration every contingency plan. I hadn't planned on going away so quickly after arriving. Oh hell, let's face it, other than going to see Jason and Laf, I didn't plan on going anywhere. Now, I'm heading to Hampton's with my boss' family and have no idea what I'm getting into.

I wasn't sure what Abbie was planning on for meals, but I intended on bringing a few things. Gran would turn over in her grave if she thought I was going to someone's home without bringing them something. But I've only met these people and I don't know what they do at the beach. I will need to ask Pam about this later. But for now, I simply made a list of a few things I'll need to make a couple of things to bring. I don't know how much room Eric is going to have in his car either, so I need to keep that in mind as well. My, nothing can be easy, now can it?

I was just about to call Maddi down when there was a knock on the back door. Going to answer it, I see Amelia and Pam standing on the stoop.

"Hey," I say to them and stand aside so that they can come in.

"Hey there!" Amelia comes in beaming. Pam is right behind her. "Ready for a girly day?" She laughs and I have to laugh with her. I can't help it. Amelia's good humor is contagious.

I call for Maddi and hear the unmistakable bumping noise as she comes down on her bottom.

"Is that not the cutest sound?" Pam says softly.

I smile at her. "I used to do it when I was little." I tell her.

"Really?" She asks.

"Yeah," I nod. "The stairs in my Gran's farmhouse were steep. She was always nervous about me coming down them. So she had me bump down. Jason, well, Jason we caught trying to ride his skateboard down them and out the front door." I laugh. "I thought Gran was going to have a heart attack and made him promise not to try it again."

"Did he get hurt?" Pam asks.

I nod. "Let's just say, he was lucky that the front door was closed or he would have gone head first through the screen."

"He didn't open the door?" Amelia asks.

"Nope, he had just watched Star Wars and was trying to open the door with his Jedi Mind Tricks." I say.

They both laugh at my brother's antics. If memory serves, Gran grounded him for a week for that stunt.

"There is no try, only do or do not. There is no try," Amelia says in the worst impression of Yoda I'd ever heard.

"Oh Lord, you two are NOT going to start that again." Says with a hand on her hip.

Amelia and I look at each other and smile and then look at Pam. "Into the shoot, flyboy." We both say.

We laugh and Pam just rolls her eyes. "I swear, no movie nights. We are NOT doing movie nights."

Maddi comes around the corner holding Claudine with a big smile on her face.

"We gonna hab a gwily day?" She asks as she bounces from one foot to the other.

I smile at her. "As soon as you get your shoes on, we can go." I say to her.

She turns tail and goes in search for her sandals.

I turn back to see Pam and Amelia with big smiles on their faces. I have to smile back at them. Yeah, it isn't too bad having people care about you. Not bad at all.

***0***

EPOV

I sit in the middle of my living room and look out the big picture window overlooking Central Park. I haven't done this in, well, I don't remember how long it's been, but it's been really long.

I sigh and lean forward, rubbing my hands over my face. I have hated being here. Even though I could have sold the place and make a damn good profit, I couldn't bring myself to do it. It was her home. It was OUR home. The home I would had made for her. Since I found out that she was coming into this world, I promised to do everything I could to make her feel as loved and protected as I did growing up. No matter the circumstances of how she came to be, I was determined to make the best out of a not so good situation.

I think subconsciously I kept this place to punish myself. Not that looking in the mirror every morning was not punishment enough. But this place was a reminder that somehow, I could have prevented the entire awful situation. Keeping it was a reminder and a way to punish myself every day for my mistake.

I remember that call as if it just happened. I wish I could erase it from my mind. I can't help replaying it over and over again. If only I had said yes instead of no, I could have my heart back. I close my eyes and lean back. Trying to will the memory away but it won't go.

_September 10, 2001_

_The phone begins to ring next to me on the table. I look at the time. It's after ten, almost eleven. I had talked to my angel earlier and am confused why her mother is calling so late._

_I pick it up on the third ring. "Heidi, what's wrong?" I ask her with traces of panic in my voice. For the hundredth time since she's been gone, I kick myself for allowing Heidi to take her on this little trip._

"_Well hello to you too, Eric." She says in a huff. "I swear you should be more courteous to your wife. What would your mother say if she knew you had forgotten your manners." I can tell that she's been drinking. She's always drinking. But I thought she would behave when she was the sole caretaker for my little angel. Yeah, fat ass chance of that._

"_Ex-Wife, I correct her." I say and sigh. "You seem to forget the EX part."_

"_The papers aren't going to be filed until Friday, Eric." She says in another huff. "Until then, I'm still Heidi Crane-Northman."_

"_Fine Heidi," I say and huff myself. "Why are you calling so late? Is something wrong with the baby?" I ask her._

"_God, that is all you think about?" She whines at me. I really don't feel like getting into another argument about my daughter. So, I just stay quiet._

"_Fine!" She growls. "I need you to come get her tomorrow morning. Well, tonight if you could." _

_I look at the clock. "Heidi, if I left now, I wouldn't be getting to Boston until well after midnight." I say to her. She had gone to see her sister, Claudette who is a Junior at BU. I think the only reason she took the baby was to piss me off. Plus, she knew that as of Friday, I have sole custody of her. That was not my doing. Heidi didn't want to be a permanent anything; not a wife, not a mother, nothing. Let's face it, she's not been a permanent anything in either of our lives. We married but she wouldn't come to New York afterwards. It was only when I threaten to cut off her credit cards that she came. I really had no choice. After the fifth or sixth person that called me to tell me that she was partying in this club or that, I had to do something. I was afraid for our child. _

_As soon as she was born, Heidi decided she needed time to rest. She went to stay with her mother in Aspen for a few weeks. Her parents had been divorced since before I met her and Daddy was on husband number three I believe. But after a few weeks of her mother questioning on why she wasn't with the baby, she left and went to stay with Daddy. From that point on, she was away more than she was home. She claimed she needed acting lessons in LA for a few months. Then she wanted to try modeling in Italy. Oh, and then there was the retreat in Vermont that she was at for about six months. All in all, she was with our angel about a year out of the last three. I finally decided to call an end to the charade. It wasn't like I didn't know that Heidi was sleeping around behind my back. I couldn't catch her, but I knew. I knew there was someone. A girl like Heidi never went without anything. I stopped sleeping with her, so I'm sure she was getting it from someone else. _

_She didn't contest the divorce. She wanted to be free to pursue her fledgling career in acting. Something she had told me was my fault that she was so behind on. If she hadn't gotten pregnant, and I hadn't insisted we get married, she would be some high flying star in Hollywood by now. Not that all the time she spent away from us didn't count. I was still at fault. _

"_Exactly," she says pulling me back to the conversation. "I need to get out to LA tomorrow morning. I have an audition at noon. So you need to come get her." She says._

"_Heidi, you knew that I couldn't come get her until Thursday." I say to her. "I have a meeting with Dad first thing tomorrow morning. So either you have to bring her back or postpone the audition." I say to her. I could have probably postponed the meeting for later in the day. But it was the principal of the thing. She wanted to take her to Boston. She needed to bring her back._

"_I can't." She says. "Why don't you just fly up here tonight and get her." _

"_I can't," I say to her. "The plane left this afternoon to pick up my mother in Maine. She should be in the air as we speak. I think she's touching down in an hour."_

"_Well, then come get her then." She whines again._

"_I won't get there until the middle of the night. Do you really want to wake her and move her like that?" I ask._

"_FINE!" She yells. "I'll take her with me to LA. Claude is there and so is Daddy. I'm sure they can watch her until my audition is over. You know my father will want to see her anyway." She says. "You can fly out and get her on Friday or something." She says._

"_Heidi, I don't think my three year old is going to be comfortable with your father or your brother." I say to her. "She hasn't seen either of them in almost two years." _

"_Well, I can't leave her here!" She yells at me. "Claudette is about to tear her hair out with all the noise this kid makes. Plus the fact that she IS a college student. She wants to have fun." _

"_Then why did you take her to begin with?" I ask her._

"_Because…because it pissed you off." She says._

"_Heidi, I don't want you to take my daughter to LA." I say with a sigh. "I…postpone your flight until something around noon. I'll drive up and get her in the morning. Can we do that?" I ask her._

"_Yeah, fine. Whatever," she says. "Why can't you come tonight?" She asks._

"_Because, I'm tired. I had a long day, and I don't want to drive like this." I sigh._

"_Fine. Just…just call me when you are leaving." She says and hangs up._

_The next morning I call Heidi's phone but it goes directly to voicemail. I look at the time. It is just about eight in the morning. I sigh and dial Claudette's number._

"_What!" She yells into the phone._

"_Claudette, where's Heidi?" I ask as I grab my keys._

"_On her way to LA." She says._

"_What? I ask. Where's the baby?" _

_She huffs and she instantly sounds like her sister. "She's with Heidi." She says. "Look, Eric," she says and I can tell she's moving around. Probably still in bed. "I dropped them off at Logan over an hour ago. She couldn't get out of her audition. If she doesn't show up on time, then she can kiss the part goodbye. She took the 7:59 this morning. She got the kid a seat and said when you called to tell you, you can pick her up at Daddy's house either tonight or tomorrow." _

"_I told her…" I growl._

"_You know what, Eric. I don't give a rat's ass what you told her. My sister has a life. You wanted the kid. You wanted the family. But you never once stopped to think what Heidi wanted, did you? No, she wanted to have fun and play. Instead, you made her…"_

"_I didn't make her do anything." I say._

"_Yeah, well, I guess we will have to agree to disagree on that one." She huffs. "She left a few things of the kids here. I'll mail them to you." She says. "She will be at the house later this afternoon. Call Daddy. He'll tell you when." She says. "See ya, Eric." She doesn't wait for a reply. She just hangs up._

_I sit on the couch and look out the window. I pick up the phone to call my father. I need to have him change the appointment. Looks like I'm going to LA to pick up my daughter. Fuck, Heidi is just a pain in the ass._

I open my eyes when I hear the door open and close. I don't turn to see who it is. It can only be one person.

"I usually beat you here." I hear her say.

"Good morning to you, Octavia." I say with a smile.

"When did you get in?" She asks. "Did you get breakfast wherever you were?" She asks.

I turn to look at her. "I've been here all night." I say. "In fact," I say softly. "I went to Amelia's last night and came home after."

It's true. After dinner at Pam's I came home. It was hard. I tossed and turned for a quite some time until I finally fell to sleep. I'm not sure if I had any dreams but I know I didn't have any nightmares.

She moves around the couch to look at me. "Really?"

I take her in. She is old, but not too old. She used to help my mother out. We never called her a cook or housekeeper. She was too close to us for that. She was part of the family. Just someone who was there to help Mom keep our home. When Pam and I wanted to move into the city, Octavia came with us to look after our needs. She usually works between our two places. But after, well, after that day, she moved permanently over to Pam's. Now she just comes over daily to pick up after me and make sure I have food to eat.

I look up at her. "Really," I say.

"And what has caused this turn?" She asks.

I sigh. "I…"

"Has this anything to do with the new publicist that Pam hired?" She asks.

I look up at her. "How…"

She smiles. "Pam and your mother are gushing." She says. "If she has kept you home instead of gallivanting all over the city, then I'm looking forward to meeting her."

I look at her. "She has a daughter."

She nods.

"She's four." I say.

She nods again.

"She is perfect." I say.

She smiles and nods. "The woman or the girl?" She asks.

"Both," I say.

"Ahhh, so there it is." She says. "You…you are in love."

I shake my head. "How can you say that? I just…"

She puts her hand up. "I've known you since you were in diapers, Eric. You are in love. It's all over your face."

I say nothing because seriously, what is there to say?

"The question now is, what are you going to do about it?" She asks.

"She…I…I need to tell her." I say.

She nods. "As you should."

"I'm…I'm afraid." I say softly.

"Of what?" She asks.

I sigh. "That she'll think I'm using her and Maddi as a substitute family."

"Are you?" She asks.

I shake my head. "No."

"Why?" She asks.

I sit back and look at her. "Be…because when I thought of my family," I say and pause. "When I saw my future, it was just me and…and the baby. Heidi wasn't in the picture."

"And when you look at this girl…" she prods me.

I sigh again. "When I look at Sookie…."I pause. "The moment I saw her…I…" I pause again. "I saw a future wither her, Maddi and ….and a family." I say the last through a lump in my throat.

Octavia comes to sit beside me. Taking my hand in hers she looks out the window. "Life threw you a terrible curve ball." She pauses. "No one will deny that. But you can't go through life punishing yourself for something that was not in your power to change."

I'm about to argue but she gives me one of her stop you cold looks.

"You could no more stop the actions of madmen than you could have predicted what would have happened that day. You cannot bury yourself along with your grief, my boy. You need to live and they would have wanted that." She pauses.

I look out the window. "Octavia…."

"Yes Eric." She says.

"Maddi's doll…" I choke up again. "She…she says it's her angel baby."

"So I heard." She pauses.

I look at her and she smiles. "Your mother," is all the answer I receive.

I nod. "She calls her Claudine." I say.

"Eric, things we lose have a way of returning to us. Even if it's not in the way we expect."

"You don't find it weird or strange?" I ask her. "What if Sookie had researched us, me, or the family? What if this is a ploy to get into our family?" As I say it, I want to take it back.

She looks at me and raises an eyebrow. "You don't believe that." She says.

I shake my head. "No, I don't. I just…." I close my eyes. "I don't know what to do."

"You care for her?" She asks.

Now it's my turn to nod.

"You have told her." It's not a question. Octavia just seems to know things.

I nod again.

"Love, fate and souls are powerful things that we don't normally understand. Take what is given to you. It's a life line, Eric. I see it, your mother sees it. I think you even see it. Take what has been sent to you, lean on it and hold on to it. Eric, it's about time you come back to your life."

I look at her with a raised eyebrow. She huffs and shakes her head. "No, not this shell of a life that you've created for yourself," she shakes her head. "Come back to your life. The one that was made for you." She pauses. "I suspect this Sookie is in need of you as much as you are in need of her. Fate brought you that woman and her daughter for a reason. Pam may have found her, but I suspect that when you were ready, she would have come to you in some way."

"You know this." I say to her. Now with my own eyebrow raised.

"Your mother asked me to come out and help her at the house this weekend. You will be there?" She asks.

I smirk. "If you ask then you know the answer." I say to her.

She smiles. "Your mother said you are bringing them tomorrow morning. She is over the moon that she will get a baby to play with once more."

I sigh. "I know. It's just…." I shake my head. We sit there for a few moments until I look up at her.

She nods. "It's in her room," she points toward the hallway. "You want me to go get it?" She asks.

I look at the hallway and shake my head. "No, I think it needs to be opened up." I say softly.

I look up at her and I see tears in her eyes. "I would think she would like someone to use it." She says softly. "Perhaps Maddi is that person." She turns and walks toward the kitchen. "I'm making Crepes and you are going to eat them. Then I'll be heading out to the house to help your mother prepare for her guests." She says and walks into the kitchen.

I don't say anything. You can't argue with Octavia. I don't think there is a person alive who would win.

I stand and walk down the hall, stopping at the third door down. I've had it closed for so many years. I wouldn't be surprised if it doesn't open. Placing my hand on it, the knob moves with ease under my fingers. Once the lock disengages, I start to push it in. I swear I almost hear the room sigh as the door opens.

Walking in, it looks almost exactly the same as it did when I closed it up. Okay, not exactly the same. Mom and Octavia had to clean it up after I threw a fit and wouldn't come out for three days. That is when the door closed and I've not opened it since.

I look at the far wall where Pam painted the mural. She was so pleased that I let her do it. Not that Heidi ever would. Hell, I don't think she bought one thing in here. Yes, the divorce was my idea, but Heidi was long gone well before I handed her papers. I'm not really sure she ever wanted to give this whole family thing a try anyway. In the end, I think she just did it to get the money. Why she needed it is still a mystery. It wasn't like her father wasn't loaded. But still, she could have cared less about me, my daughter and or anything to do with us.

I look around and see the toys that were bought for her, the stuff animals, dolls and all the books. God how she loved to read books. On the table just beside her little bed, stood the music box I got her right before she went on her trip with Heidi. It played "Somewhere Out There." It was a song on a little mouse movie that she just loved and I got it for her. She made me play it for her over and over again while she tried to sing along with it. It was probably the cutest thing I'd ever heard.

"Needs a good cleaning," Octavia says from the door.

I nod.

"I'll get on that next week." She says. "The car seat is in the closet." She says and goes to open it.

"I got it," I say.

"Well okay then," she says and moves out of the way. "Crepes are almost ready." She says and turns around and walks toward the door.

I open the door and move to grab the seat. Looking up, I see all the clothes that are still hanging there. Encased in what looks like a tomb. God, I buried myself just like this room. Just like these clothes, this room, this apartment. I locked myself away and forgot where I put the key.

Well, by his good grace, the door is sprung open and there is light waiting for me. No not a light, two lights. Guiding my way back to life, back to my family, back to me.

I sit down on the bed for a moment and close my eyes. I haven't done this in so long. I think I was afraid too.

"Hello little one," I say to the room. "I'm sorry I haven't been here for so long. I….I don't have any excuse. I think I thought if I stayed away than I could keep something of you. Or forget that day. I didn't…I couldn't believe that one moment you were gracing this world with your smile and the next…the next you were just gone." I sigh. "I…I never want to forget you baby. I want you to be with me always but…but I think I need to come back to life. I just wish…I just wish there was some way you could tell me that you understand and that you are okay with it.

I sit there for another moment when the music box begins to play. I sit there and listen as the is plays and softly goes to rest.

Nodding, I wipe away the tears that I didn't know I was crying. "Thank you my angel baby. You will always be in my heart."

Standing, I head for the door knowing what I need to do. Grabbing the car seat, I walk out and down the hall. In the kitchen, I find Octavia where she normally is; humming a tune at the stove and getting ready to plate up the crepes.

"Octavia," I say.

She turns to me. "Can you have all the clothes and bedding boxed up." I say to her. "You can leave a few of the toys, but the rest, can you see they get to a shelter or something? Leave the brown bear that my parents gave her and the rocking horse. Oh, and the music box." I smile. "But the rest can go." She looks stunned for a moment. "The room will need to be aired out and new bedding bought. Can you coordinate that for me?" I ask.

She nods. "What colors?" She asks.

I smile. "Green and pink will look nice, I think. But we should really clean it out and make it fresh and clean."

She nods at me. "I'll have it all done while you're away this weekend."

I nod and walk over to her. Kissing her on the cheek, she looks up at me. "Thank you," I say softly.

She doesn't ask me for what. She just touches the side of me cheek. "Welcome back." She says.

I smile and head out and down to my room to change for the day.

Once in the room, my phone goes off.

I look at the ID. "Hey Bob," I say.

"Hey," he says. Bob is a man of very few words. "We are having guy's night tonight. I know it's a long shot but…."

"Where are you meeting?" I ask without letting him finish.

"Uh…" he pauses. "Yeah, I'm dropping off Erin at Amelia's then going to grab Max. So why don't we meet there?" He asks.

"Okay." I say with a smile. I used to do these nights with them. I am thankful that they never stopped asking.

We set a time and I tell him that I'll see him then.

Hanging up, I walk into the bathroom. I stop when I see the man staring back at me in the mirror. I hadn't seen him in a while. It's actually really nice that's he's back and I'll do my damndest to make sure he stays put.

***0***

**A/N If you want to see banners of the characters, please visit my blog (url on my profile). Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think…..**


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Usually gives us great insight. That is what we will be seeing in the next few chapters…. But I thought we needed a little insight on what is going on in the backend in this chapter. So, here is the next chapter of Where Were You… chapter 10. I have to tell you that this chapter was a complete surprise to me. It wasn't intentional, but once I started writing it, it just felt right.

Beta Call: I would like to thank you all for your overwhelming response to my beta requests. We got so many offers, I didn't know how we were going to sort through them all. But Sephrenia and I looked at all the offers and came up with a team that we hope that will work well with all the stories.

I would like to personally thank everyone that offered. For you to take time out of your busy schedules and be willing to assist, humbles me, I can't tell you how much. So, thank you, thank you from the bottom of my heart.

So, to my new wonderful beta team (Need to come with an awesome name for you all), thank you for your heard work and support on this chapter.

T- love you.

Okay – I have to say this and I hope I won't be giving anything away for those of you who haven't started watching season 5 of TB. But WHAT IS GOING ON! Is anyone as fustrated as me? Seriously, are they making this up as the go along! Okay – rant over, back on topic….

Now, Sephrenia said that we need to start putting "Tissue Ratings" on these chapters. The scale will be 1-5. 1 being a little sniffle and 5 being, get the box ready…

She has rated this chapter a 2 in the beginning. So you let me know if her rating was accurate.

So, without further ado, allow me to present to you, Where Were You, Chapter 10.

Thank you all for reading this crazy story….

Chapter 10 –What Dreams May Come

_Everything is so soft here. The grass, the sun, even the air feels soft here. I don't think I've taken the time in the last few years just to sit and be. How could I with the ones I love in so much pain? How could I just decide to welcome everything around me when I left such a mess behind? Well, technically I didn't leave anything behind. It wasn't my fault. There was only evil at fault that day. I was just a, what would they call it? Ah yes, a casualty of the day. _

_It doesn't make it any easier or make it better. It just is a cold stone truth. _

_I take in a deep breath and listen. The hum on the wind is electric. I know that things are coming, they always are here. Some good and some sad. Some welcome this place with open arms. Some come in kicking and screaming. Some come in mad while others come in very sad and withdrawn. I didn't know how to feel when I got here. I was confused, scared and alone. I was so little and so unsure of what had happened. All I knew is that I was, well__,__ alone. Not really alone, but alone still. I was taken away from all those that loved me and I felt lost._

_I wasn't really alone, though. No matter how I felt. Something about this place allows you what you need. I needed someone to look out for me until I learned my way. Being so small, I didn't understand the rules yet. I didn't know what I could do or where I could go. I didn't understand and needed someone to be there while I learned. _

_It must have been a little insane that day. I don't really remember it much. They say that was to be expected. Many people were a little, well, shocked for some time afterwards. All I know is that I was confused and wanted my Daddy. He wasn't here and I knew it. I knew it as I knew that the one person that I knew on that plane wouldn't come looking for me. I didn't understand then, but I understand now. She was too confused herself. That confusion turned into a depression and anger__, things__ that I couldn't and wouldn't understand. I've never seen her. Perhaps it's because I've not wanted to see her. Or maybe she didn't want to see me. Maybe want isn't a good word. Maybe it was more that she couldn't. At least that is what Patricia told me. "Some people forget when they get here, sweetie. It's how they cope. Some wallow in sorrow. They are trapped inside themselves and don't know how to get out. They collect others around them that are trapped and none of them know how to find the light."_

_I hoped that was the case. I prayed that my own mother did care, she just couldn't care anymore. But for some reason, I wasn't sad about it. I thought about that and knew that it was by design. I had work to do and being sad about her wasn't going to help._

_I was just sitting in the grass that day. There were a lot of people sitting in the grass. I could see people all round me but I didn't know what to do, so I just sat down. I figured at some point someone would come to help me. I had never been lost before. I was so little. But I knew that if I sat in our home, my Daddy always came looking for me. He always knew where to find me. _

"_Hello, little one," I hear and look up. Her smile was beautiful and her hair was as bright and yellow as the sun. _

"_Aw…aw you an __angel__?" I ask her. Because that's what she looked like to me._

_She smiles at me. "You want to come with me?" __She__ asks me and reaches out her hand._

_I nod and reach up to her. Suddenly, I'm in her arms and we are in a beautiful room. I had never seen it before but it's warm and happy and feels safe. _

_I look up at the smiling face. "I'm here to help you__," she__ says._

_I nod and hold her closer. Just taking comfort in her arms._

_That was almost nine years ago. I have learned so much since then. I've learned, since I was so young, there were things I could do that Patricia and others couldn't. I've learned that I could go back, when the time was right. I could choose to be something different. A guardian, a helper, __or even __a muse if I wanted to be. T__hen again,__ I could go back and live again. I could if I wanted to. I wanted to, but only back to the ones I loved. I wouldn't just want to go back. Patricia said she understood and would help me.__For years, I would look over him and feel his pain and sorrow. I wanted so much to take it away from him. But I needed to wait. I needed it to be perfect. I couldn't just be I needed to "be" in the right situation._

_Patricia was different than some. She remembered every minute of her human existence. _

"_When you are loved so completely and love with an unconditional heart, you remember everything," she told me with a smile once when I asked her how she did it. "That is why young ones remember. They had no time to be anything but complete and utter love."_

_She would tell me stories about her family__. About__ her children and about her loving and wonderful husband. She would tell me stories of her children. She even allowed me to join her __while she looked__ in on them from time to time. They were nice and I was enjoying watching them grow. _

_She's the one who taught me how to check in with my family. But I would spend more than my fair share with them. They were all in such pain and I couldn't leave them, not completely. I think my Aunties felt me. I think sometimes, my Daddy felt me too much. I was so sad for him and needed to help. I would do anything to make him happy again._

_That is when I came up with my plan. It had to work, it just had to. I'm not sure how much more pain my father could endure and I just wanted to make it all better for him. I missed him and I wanted to be there again. I just needed to figure out the how. The when, I already knew._

_I take another deep breath and look in on everyone. I will need to get to Maddi soon. She will notice I'm gone and that won't do. I just needed to make sure everything else was going well and needed to step out for a moment._

"_You've been busy." I hear from behind me._

_I look to see Patricia smiling at me. Long gone are the days when I had to look up at her. Another thing I learned from her, I could be any age or anyone I wanted here. I was not limited or confined by flesh and bones. Usually I chose to stay my age, now 12. But today, I was older. I felt older today. I don't know why._

"_It isn't easy__,"__ I __turn__ to her. _

"_I would imagine engineering your perfect family wouldn't be__," she__ says with a smirk._

_I smile at her. "I'm not engineering. You know as well as I that they belong together. You said it yourself. Fate just was a little late, or early, or whatever," I sigh. "The whole thing sometimes confuses me."_

_She smiles again. "I think it confuses us all," she laughs. "But you have a lot to __do," she__ says. "Why are you here?" _

_I smile. "I wanted to check on him and I can't when I'm with Maddi__,"__ I __sigh a little__._

_She shakes her head. "No, that is one of the limitations__." She nods as if to confirm her own statement..__ "Is he well?"_

_I nod. "He asked for permission to let them in__,"__ I __look off into the distance wishing to see the room once more__. I want to see him sitting there and smiling. One of the truest smiles I've seen in a very long time._

"_Faster than you had hoped__," she__ says._

"_It was a happy moment. I am looking forward to more__,"__ I __smile thinking of the future__._

_We are silent for another moment. I take another deep breath and sigh it out. "I…I need to get back__,"__ I stand__ brushing my hands across the front of my gown__._

_She smiles. "I will see you soon__."_

_I smile and hug her. "Thank you for everything__." _

_She laughs. "This isn't goodbye, my childe," she says. "You will see me soon. Remember, there are things that you cannot control. You must be willing to accept that."_

_I shake my head. "I'll accept nothing but my family together and happy__," I say and__ turn to walk away. _

_I close my eyes as I walk thinking of where Maddi is and wanting to be with her. I soon feel the pull and know I'm on my way._

_***0***_

_Patricia's POV_

_I watch as the little one that I've looked after for almost nine years fades and then is suddenly not there._

"_You didn't tell her__." I hear from behind me._

_I know without turning that it's my beloved. I shake my head._

"_I thought you would. This is a great honor," he__ says and wraps his arms around me. I lean back into him. He always was the safest place to be. I never felt as comfortable or as loved as I do in his arms. Today is no exception._

_I take a deep breath that I don't need and let it out. "I was hoping we would have more time. I don't think she will be happy that I've been sent to help."_

"_You are thinking of her as still a child, Tricia," he says__,__ calling me by my nickname. "She knows what she's doing." _

_I nod. "I know. I just want to help and I know that it will be hard to be around them all. I know that she's finding it hard, but she's not really there. I'll…I'll be…."_

_He turns me around and holds my face in his hands. "You will do what needs doing__." He__ says. _

_I nod again. "But the pain, the sorrow, the…" I fade off._

"_Was nothing you could prevent." I hear from the side of us. I turn to see our newest arrival coming toward us. "I was there and I couldn't prevent what happen to our girl. There was nothing you could have done. We need to be thankful that she finally had the courage to leave him and come home."_

_I nod. For some reason, I think she had help in making that decision. Even though I believe everyone else thinks it as well, none of say it out loud. _

"_I don't know if I'll be able to do much__." I say softly._

"_They wouldn't be sending you if you weren't needed," he says to me. _

_I nod again. "I need to get going__," I say to him. "I'll see you soon."_

_He touches my face and looks into my eyes. "You are the most precious thing in my existence. You take care of them, make them happy and come back to me."_

_With that, he kisses me softly on the lips and releases me from his grasp. I feel the loss from not being in his arms, but know that it's necessary for what I am required to do. I turn and walk away from the safety of his arms. This is a wonderful experience and a fabulous opportunity. I should be honored in assisting with this. I just hope and pray that my own feelings don't get in the way. Suddenly, I feel a warmth through me. It begins at the top of my head and fills me as you would fill a cup. I stop and close my eyes. I smile at the feeling. I know that whatever I need to do I will. Because I'm doing it for love and there is no greater reason._

_I turn but know that even if they see me as Patricia, to the world I'm going to, I will look nothing like her. I will be Molly Hayes__,__ future Personal Assistant to Mr. Eric Northman. Now, I hope everything goes as planned._

_****O****_

EPOV

I walk into the office with a smile on my face. When I had gotten out of the shower, Octavia had already cleaned up the kitchen and had my food in the warming tray. I had made quick work out of it and headed back to grab my things for the weekend, the car seat, and my keys.

She was in the living room and I kissed her cheek as I walked by. "I'll see you tomorrow," I say to her.

She reaches up and touches the side of my face. "Oh, how I've missed that."

I smile at her. "What?"

"That smile." She says.

I give her another smile and leave for the office.

It is early, much earlier than I have gotten in for some time. But still, I am the CEO.

I'm greeted by security first. I inform them that I've driven the SUV today so that they know it's my car in my parking space. They nod and I head to the office. Getting off on the floor, I see that there are several people already in. Not surprising, Thalia is already at her desk. What also is not surprising is that Judith is nowhere to be seen. I sigh and walk toward the desks.

"Good morning, Thalia," I say to her. "How are you this morning?"

Thalia looks up, shocked for a moment but quickly composes herself. "Good morning, Mr. Northman. Your sister called. She is working from the brownstone this morning but said she would be available to you if you needed her."

I look passed Thalia into the office, knowing that there will be nothing there but doing it anyway. "I had figured that Pam would be working from home today," I say. "You know that we will not be here tomorrow?" I ask her.

She nods. "I'm going to be here in the morning to check on things and then I'll have Ms. Pam's phones switched to mine." She says.

This is common practice for Thalia. She's worked with Pam for many years. My father's assistant, Eliza Wentworth, decided to retire when he did. I was given Judith out of the administrative pool. I am realizing that wasn't the best of decisions.

"Where is she?" I ask.

"Well, we got a call from HR this morning," she says. "Evidently, Eliza has called and suggested someone to be your PA. She had heard through the grapevine that you weren't pleased."

"Yes, and I wonder who that grapevine was," I raise an eyebrow at her.

She blushes slightly. "Forgive me if I over stepped my bounds," she says. "I just know what you need and Judith isn't it."

She's right. Judith Vardamon is young and inexperienced. Why anyone thought she would make a good executive secretary should really be fired. It's something I think I should have a discussion with HR about. Seriously, the girl is a disaster.

"I think they thought I would be able to mentor her," Thalia says as if she read my mind.

"It isn't your responsibility to make sure she stays in her chair instead of heading to IT to mess around." I say and roll my eyes. Currently, Judith had been bedding our head of IT. William Compton is a sniveling weasel of a man. He is married to a pariah of a woman who is currently working for one of the leading law firms in the state. William also happens to be my cousin, on my father's side. Yup his mother is my father's step-sister, so family by marriage, not by blood. Elizabeth Wellington-Compton and her husband, Edward Masters Compton, have been married for thirty-five years. They have two children, William and Caroline. Caroline has yet to marry. William, I believe, married because his wife Lorena told him to. The fact that he's having an affair with a twenty-two year old is still funny to me. But then again, anything is possible.

"What would HR like to do?" I ask Thalia.

"They are sending the woman up as soon as you get here. She arrived about an hour ago." I look at my watch. She is an early bird. That will bode well.

"You say that she will be my Personal Assistant?" I ask. Eliza had been my father's PA since he enjoyed traveling and being out at the Hampton house so much with my mother. She would frequent the home and do anything my father needed. Mom had called her a god-send and was grateful with her attention to my father's life. I have to say that I think a PA would be a better fit for me.

"Did they say anything else?" I ask.

"Other than she comes with perfect references and Eliza had given her a glowing recommendation." She says.

I nod. "Okay, have them send her up."

I walk past her and go into my office. Sitting down behind my desk, I start my computer and get ready to start the day. I have a few things I need to take care of before I meet up with the guys. This should be fun. At least, I hope it will be fun. I've not gone out with any of them in so long. Is it really possible to go back to the way I was? Will they just let me pick up where I left off so long ago? Could I be that lucky? Well if last night is any indication of how they will react to me, I think I may get my wish.

Now, about this Personal Assistant. Eliza had been with dad for almost twenty years. She was part of the family. Hell, anyone close to us is treated like family. My parents insisted on it while we were growing up. We had money, we had position. But my father was not going to let us grow up like we were better than anyone. If someone took the time to do something for you, you showed your gratitude, whether it be a business partner, a new author, the cook, gardener, or maintenance personnel. They all deserved to be treated with respect. Seems I'd forgotten that in the past few years. Most importantly, I forgot to respect myself.

I hope that Eliza isn't sending me some young woman who is aspiring to be the next Mrs. Northman. I will have to dismiss her immediately if that's the case. If I have my way, that position will be filled very soon.

I hear a knock at the door. "Come in," I look toward the door.

The door opens and a very polished woman comes in. She has striking red hair and pale skin. Her eyes are probably the greenest I've ever seen. She's tall for a woman. Probably five eight and is on the slender side. I would put her near sixty, close to my mother's age. But like her, I would consider this woman attractive, beautiful even.

She holds out her hand. "Mr. Northman," she says with a slight English accent. "I'm Molly Hayes. I understand you are looking for an assistant."

I take her hand. It's strong and warm but there isn't anything in it. She is just an employee and I can tell that is all she is.

"Mrs. Hayes," I squeeze her hand gently. "It's a pleasure to meet you. ," I say. "Please sit down."

She smiles and heads to one of the seats.

"I understand that Eliza personally recommended you," I look toward the door and see that Thalia has come to close it for me.

She places her hands gently on her lap, brushing her skirt straight before she begins. "Eliza and I have been friends for years. Though, I'd been abroad while she worked for your father." I just recently reconnected with her. It has been a long time but I was glad to see that she has decided to enjoy herself."

"Well, what do you know of the position?" I sit back in my chair to listen to her answer.

She smiles at me but it's only half a smile, almost a smirk. "I believe you are looking for someone to look after your affairs." She pauses for a moment and then continues.," she says. "If I'm correct, you will need a full charge assistant to organize and anticipate what you will need. Like most CEOs you have a very busy life and you need someone to keep it all organized for you. I would be available to you when you needed me. If you work, I work." She tilts her head slightly to the side and looks directly into my eyes. "I am here to make your life easier, not harder."

"You know that we keep irregular hours?" Knowing that she already said that she would work when I did but just wanting to make sure she fully understands.

She nods. "I will coordinate with Thalia to make sure you and your sister's needs are met. I understand there is another member of your senior staff starting on Monday?"

I look at her a little confused.

She smiles again. "Forgive me," she says. "Your new publisher's assistant was in HR for her reassignment when I arrived. I would be coordinating with her as well, I would expect."

I shake my head. "Tanya will be her secretary and go between for the junior publishers. Desmond Cataliades our attorney, has three paralegals and two assistants so you may need to coordinate with them. The CFO and Marketing director have their own staff. But if Sookie needs help more than what Tanya can do, I would appreciate you helping her."

Molly raises her eyebrow. "Sookie is," she looks down at her book, "Ms. Stackhouse?" She asks.

"She is new to the area, she may need some help in the up coming weeks getting settled. I would appreciate if you would assist her in any way you can."

"So, you will be hiring me?" She asks.

I stand and she follows. "Thalia can get you started and we can meet further on Monday to go over a few things. I will not be here tomorrow. HR instructed you on the summer schedule?"

She nods. "I will take care of everything," she says softly.

I smile. "Welcome aboard, Mrs. Hayes." I take her hand in mine again and she gives me another smile. "I am glad you are here." I feel another sensation of warmth. But it feels, I don't know, protective, motherly, I'm not sure. But it's nothing like what happens when I feel Sookie. No, that is in a league all its own.

"I am very happy to do whatever it is you need to help, Mr. Northman." She says. Letting go of my hand, she turns and heads to the door.

I watch as the door closes and I am again alone in my office. But the alone doesn't hurt as much. Maybe it's because I've something to look forward to.

I smile as I sit to start going through my emails. If I have any luck, I'll be able to see my two beautiful girls in a few short hours. Oh yes, that is something to look forward too.

***0***

A/N Tell us what you think….


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: I posted last week that I was going away for a few days with some girlfriends. We were up near the Canadian border with no cell service, no internet...yeah I was getting the shakes. I literally had to "come off the mountain" and go into town to make phone calls home. Felt dang close to being a Walton, I can tell you that. We even had a woodland visitor. A 300lb black bear came to visit us, not once, not twice, but five times. Okay, picture this: Four women, in a cabin on top of a mountain, my girlfriend's hubby gone for the day and we look out the window to see a BEAR! Yeah... much screaming ensued. Wasn't the first time I'd seen a bear (we have camped) but it was unusual that he kept coming back.

It was an interesting trip, I can tell you.

The judging has begun for the I Write the Songs contest. Sadly, neither of the stories I wrote were picked as the judge's top 10. You can check out the judge's picks and vote for them here on their IWTS community. Or check out the website (can be found on my profile).

I will be finishing Semper Fi. I have gotten such a response to it and am very proud to write a story about our service men and women.

I want to thank everyone that has been reading all my stories, my wonderful, beautiful (inside and out) and talented Beta TEAM. You ladies rock! As always, I couldn't do any of this without you.

Anyway...here is the next chapter of Where Were You... Chapter 11.

Chapter 11

SPOV

We left for our "girly time" soon after Maddi found her shoes. As we walked through the neighborhood, Amelia pointed out different shops, restaurants, and such to me, pointing out her favorites and the ones she didn't care for. I was happy to see that most, if not all, of the places in our neighborhood were on her approved list. I made note of where the bakery, fish, butcher, and even the small grocery store were located.

"Sookie, there is a much bigger grocery store over in Park Slope," Amelia says. "But I like using the neighborhood places."

I nod as we walk. I had to agree with her. Neighborhood places just feel so much more homey than the big box stores. As we walk, I window shop in several of the smaller places we pass: the butcher shop, a pizza place, a small antique shop, several restaurants, and a cute looking dress shop that I think I might have to visit very soon. Everyone on the street smiles at us, and many of them say hello to us as we pass them. I've also heard several people wish us a lovely day. It just confirms, once again, that Carroll Gardens was a great place for us to move to. It also proves to me once again that even in a large city, there are still nice and sweet neighborhoods.

Pam informs me when we cross into Cobble Hill. There isn't any sign or anything letting us know that we've walked out of one neighborhood and into another.

"You get used to the different areas, Sookie. It's the little changes that will tell you," she says and laughs. "But then again, you will know when you leave 'Little Italy' and head into 'Chinatown'."

We all laugh at that as she motions us to turn right down Warren Street and come to a stop in front of _Cozy Dreams Salon_. It looks like most of the rest of the shops in the area with its green awnings and large windows. The door is painted pink, green, and purple which just makes Maddi giggle.

"You ready for some pretty time?" I ask her.

"Ya, Momma. Me and Cwadine want pwetties," she says, bouncing up and down which just makes her pigtails bounce with her. I swear the two elderly ladies that pass us let out a sigh. Yeah, she is adorable, and don't think she doesn't know it either. But I'll give her that. You are only this young once.

Pam holds the door open for us and motions my daughter in with a flourish. Maddi skips in with the rest of us behind her.

"Well hello there," a voice says in front of us. "Welcome to Cozy Dreams," the woman says with a smile. "What can I do for you today?"

"Sasha," Amelia says and walks out from behind me.

"Oh, hon," this Sasha woman says and goes to hug Amelia. "I didn't see you there," she says, taking Amelia into a brief hug and then turning around. "Hey Pam?" Sasha smiles. Pam nods and says a soft hello.

Sasha says nothing more to my new boss and turns to look at Maddi and me. "And who might these two be?"

"This is Sookie and Miss Maddi, Sasha," she says. "Sookie, I would like you to meet Sasha Ellis. I've known Sasha for years."

I could almost hear a growl coming from Pam. I try to ignore it for now and go to greet the woman. "It's very nice to meet you," I say and Sasha takes my extended hand.

"Any friend of Amelia's is a friend of mine," she says and turns to Maddi. "Hello missy, how are you?"

Maddi smiles at her and hugs Claudine closer. "You are a little slice of heaven, aren't you?" She beams and then looks at the adults. "What are we doing today?"

Amelia and Pam are talking in hushed tones, and I can tell that Pam isn't very pleased. "We…we came in to get our nails and toes done." I say to her.

Amelia turns after another word to Pam. "We are going to Pam's parents' place out in the Hamptons and want summer toes, right Maddi?" She asks. I can't help but see that Amelia has taken hold of Pam's hand. Pam still looks a little upset, but she seems to be calming under Amelia's touch. I have to smile softly at that. Part of me would do anything, and give anything, to have someone in my life who could do that for me. I felt it slightly last night, but I refuse to allow my mind to go there right now. Eric has to make his mind up about Maddi and me. I know he said he has, but we only just met. A lot of things can happen between now and the time he makes that decision. Even after he thinks he does, it can change. If there is anything I've learned it's that everything is temporary. Nothing is ever set in stone.

"We want pwetties." Maddi giggles, turning my attention back to her which is where it needs to always be.

"Well then pretties you shall have, little miss." She says and motions us over to the row of pedicure chairs. There are two other women already there getting the water ready and waiting for us all. As promised, there is one in the shape of a bear, and Sasha helps Maddi climb on up into it.

"It's a bea!" Maddi squeals in delight.

"Yup, it's here to give a princess like you pretty toes." Sasha says to Maddi, making her laugh again.

Pam's phone rings, and she excuses herself to take it outside. I watch as she walks out the front door, and Sasha moves away to get something to start Maddi's pedicure. I decide to take the minute to address Pam's sudden attitude change while we were relatively alone. All I ask is if Pam is okay.

Amelia rolls her eyes. "She'll be fine," she sighs. "You see, I dated Sasha like a million years ago. It wasn't for very long, and we were really just friends who decided to see if it could be more." She shrugs and looks around before continuing. "We ended it before I even met Pam, but she still gets a little, well, territorial sometimes."

"But why? You have been together for, how long is it?" I ask.

Amelia smiles. "Long enough for her to know I'm not going anywhere. I love that girl, and she damn well knows it. We've been through a lot together, and I don't intend on going anywhere. I know she feels the same way. I intend to spend the rest of my life with her. Even if it means we will end up living in two different places, I don't care. I've loved Pam from the moment I met her, and it's only gotten stronger over time."

"Wait, what do you mean living in different places?" I ask her. I'm well aware that same-sex marriage hasn't been made legal in New York. I've followed these things because it's been so important to Jason and Lafayette over the years. But surely they can get married in another state or just live together for that matter. Jason and Lafayette have lived together since they left Bon Temps. I saw how Abby and Edwin looked at Amelia and Pam. I'm sure they aren't apart because of their family.

"No," Amelia shakes her head. "Pam and I don't live together. Oh sure, she stays at my place a few times a week and sometimes I go into the city to stay with her. But she won't agree to move in together. We had planned at one point to give the brownstone to my brother, and I was going to move in with her. But that fell through," she says softly. "Now, well, she just won't make that move."

"I don't understand. Why wouldn't she want to live with you? You two seemed to be like the perfect couple." I turn to look out the window where Pam is still on her phone. I don't know much about my new boss yet. But from all appearances, Pam and Amelia look as happy as any couple I've ever seen.

"You want her reason or the real reason?" Amelia laughs a little, but it isn't a happy laugh. I say nothing and Amelia continues. "She will tell you it was because of my brother and his family. But they accepted Pam from day one. When they moved out, she lost that reason. Even before then, Bob and Erin treated her as one of the family. When I counter that claim, she will tell you it's because of the company, but she'll spend days here and works remotely more than you would think. She'll say that she needs to be close to the office for morning meetings. She'll say that coming home to Brooklyn is long when she works nights. She'll tell you that it's a thousand things, but the real reason is that she's afraid to leave Eric all alone."

"I…I didn't know they lived together." I say to her.

"They don't. They both own apartments on the same floor in midtown. They got the places when they both graduated. It's really nice with a beautiful view of the city. It is conveniently located to just about everything. But it's nothing like the brownstone. It's new and sharp with a doorman and even a rooftop garden. But that's not the reason she wants the place. Ten years ago, I could have convinced her to move anywhere with me. But after….." Amelia chokes up a little looking past me to Maddi. I can see tears in her eyes as she fights with her emotions. "Now…now she's just plain afraid that if she moves out here, he'll be alone and well…" She trails off.

"What Amelia?" I ask her.

She huffs. "Look, once you and Eric lay everything out on the table, I'll tell you anything you want. But I have a feeling that he hasn't told you much about his past yet, has he?"

I shake my head. "But we've known each other like what a day? I wouldn't expect him to air all his laundry to me." I say. Nor would I lay my life out for him. Even when he tells me his secrets that somehow include my little girl, I still have to find a way to tell him about my past. Even if he wants me now, I don't have any misconceptions that once he learns about my and Maddi's past, he may not want anything to do with me or her. It pains me to think it but there it is.

"Yeah, but he will," she says and I try to look shocked. She tilts her head at me. "Sookie, we all saw the way he responded to you. You are the reason that he was there last night."

I shake my head. "He knew that all your friends and his parents were going to be there. I was just there for the ride."

Amelia shakes her head back at me. "You don't understand, Sookie. Eric avoids us all. Hell, he hasn't spent the evening with me, Pam or his parents in so long, I forgot what it was like." I go to say something but she stops me. "Look, I don't know what happened in your past. I hope someday you will feel safe enough and comfortable enough to let us in. But if you let anyone in, let Eric be that one. He…he's just…well…I never thought I would see him happy again. Just…just let him tell you what happened. I have a feeling that you both need one another. Just don't be afraid and let him explain."

I look at Maddi who has her feet in the water and is whispering to Claudine. She doesn't seem to be paying us much attention. I turn back to Amelia. "Is it that bad?"

She looks out the window at Pam. "It was hard on everyone, but it tore Eric to shreds," she looks back at me. "It tore Pam up too. When things like this happen, families either get stronger or fall apart. We've done everything we could to have a family waiting for Eric when he finally decided to come back to us. No, that's not right, I'm not sure he knew how to come back to us. Last night was the first time in almost nine years that I saw him smile." She places a sad smile on her face. "Just….just let him tell you and then decide for yourself. I'm sure he will and very soon."

"He…he promised to tell me this weekend," I say softly. "Amelia I…I've never felt this way around someone before. I don't know what to do."

She smiles. "Let him be there for you. Just don't be afraid of it."

Yeah that was easier said than done.

"Also," she pauses, "Sookie, I'm sure you had some hard times in your past as well. But if you want a shot with this man and I think you do." I blush slightly and Amelia continues. "If you want something with him, you will have to be honest with him." She looks out at Pam. "If there is anything I've learned about loving Pam, it's that the only way to hold on to a Northman is to be honest."

I want to ask her what she means by that but Pam walks back into the salon and makes her way to us, climbing up on the other side of Amelia and sighing. "Sorry about that," she says. "Sookie, they confirmed your new assistant, and we have several meetings I want you to sit in on next week." I nod and make a mental note to put that on my list to look into when we arrive on Monday. "The disaster that was Franklin Mott seems to coming to a close and oh, Eric has gotten himself a new PA. Sookie, she will be able to help you out if you need something more than what Tanya can provide. Don't be shy in asking for help. You are in a new city and we want everything to run as smoothly as possible for you and Maddi," she says and looks over to see Maddi giggling at something that Sasha is saying to her.

"Eric got a new assistant, really?" Amelia says. "I didn't think he really cared about having one."

Pam rolls her eyes. "Eric likes to do a lot of things himself. The one before Judith did nothing but fawn all over him. It was really pathetic, actually."

I shudder to think about Eric with someone. Okay, not the most rational of thoughts. Of course he's been with other women. I mean, look at him. Why wouldn't a woman throw herself at him? In another place, in another time, I may have as well. Then again, that really was never my style. But I would be stupid if I didn't think a little on Eric's past. How could I compete with the women I know he can get? I'm not a model, actress, or anything like that. Sure I'm cute and have a decent amount of curves, but I'm also a twenty five year old mother of a little girl who bolted out of her home town at the first chance I got. We are alone for all intents and purposes. Why would Eric want to be tied down to someone like me?

"What's she like?" Amelia asks. "It isn't another little twenty something year old air head is it?" Amelia asks. Thank you, Amelia, taking the words right out of my mouth.

Pam shakes her head. "No, Thalia says she's more Mom's age."

I couldn't help the relief that those words caused me. I'm not even with the man, and I'm nervous about others around him. Yeah, Sookie you really need to get a grip on reality and fast. You are heading in a direction that you don't have a map for. I need to just breathe.

"I wasn't sure that Eric even notices how incompetent Judith was. I mean other than her spending more time in IT than at her job, he didn't seem to care according to you."

From her tone, I doubt that Amelia thought Judith actually had work to do in the IT department.

Pam rolls her eyes. "If Eric needed something done, he would ask Thalia or even one of the paralegals. If he had to have Judith do something, he made sure that Thalia was close enough to catch her mistakes."

"Then what is the deal with her?" Amelia asks.

"I don't know. It always amazed me that she was even hired. I'll need to talk to Elizabeth and Michael about that next week." I knew that Elizabeth was the Human Resource department and Michael Kohl was the personnel supervisor for the administrative staff. "I know that he's my cousin," Pam continues, "but you would think he would know better than to do what he's doing." She looks passed Amelia to me. "He is a geek times ten. What Judith sees…"

"Pam we don't know anything for sure. Don't go jumping to conclusions." Amelia interjects.

"Really, who do you think she's going to see? Martha Winters is a forty year old mother of four and her husband is a cop downtown. Jeffery and Marcus are interns and talk more about those silly video games than women. Parker and Smith both have families and Nina is so not Judith's type." Pam says. "That leaves Parker and the idiot."

"And you don't think it's Parker?" Amelia asks.

"Parker is middle aged, balding, and talks nonstop about his daughter's triplets. His wife is the sweetest thing and practically falls over Parker to do for him. Before the grandkids were born, they planned a trip to Paris since they never got a honeymoon when they got married. They are just waiting because Parker's wife, Mildred, is helping out with the babies until her son-in-law gets home." She looks at me. "Jack is stationed in Iraq and is due home sometime next month." I nod and she looks between me and Amelia. It amazes me that Pam knows firsthand all the information she does about her IT department. But then again, everyone keeps telling me that this is like a big family. Families know things about one another. The thought calms and frightens me all at the same time.

"So you tell me, Amelia, how farfetched is it that my cousin is giving Judith a little closet action?" She asks.

I hadn't heard much about Bill other than he's the CIO of the firm. I had been told that he's married but doesn't seem to have any children.

"Sookie, if you were given this scenario, what would you think?" Pam asks me.

I shrug. "I don't know. People who cheat, sometimes are the least likely people you would think."

"Would it make a difference if I told you that several people have heard them in his office with the door locked?" Pam raises an eyebrow.

"It would. But why on earth would he fool around with someone at the office?" I ask her. "It's a family run place. Surely he would know that somehow something would get back to his wife." Not that anyone would go running to her and tell her. I mean no one knocked on my door to give it to me straight. But that didn't mean there weren't signs. Hell, he practically brought them home with him.

"He's an idiot. Seriously, I think he wants to get caught." Pam says.

We are taken out of our conversation from another squeal from Maddi. "Momma wook, spawkles." Maddi says and wiggles her toes. Sasha had painted them a soft pink and put pretty little flowers with silver accents on her pudgy big toe.

"It's beautiful, Maddi." I say to her.

"You get spawkles too Momma. Ewic will dink dey pwetty." She says.

"He will, will he?" I ask with a laugh.

She nods. "Uh huh, he will dink us do pwettiest giwls in day wold." She hugs her doll closer again. "Cwadine say he will wob it."

Sasha gasps and turns to the three of us. I'm not sure what she saw on our faces but she quickly composes herself. Yeah, that is quite enough people getting upset over the name of my daughter's doll. We will be needing to get to the bottom of this and soon.

"Well, if you two think I should, then," I turn to the woman doing my feet, "I'll have the same thing."

She looks up at me and smiles. "I love the mother and daughter matching thing. You husband will be tickled to see his girls."

A weight drops on my heart. For another time today I'm feeling hope and fear all at the same time.

I just smile at the girl and she goes back to doing her thing. I don't dare look at Pam and Amelia. I know by the weight of their stares that they are waiting for a reaction from me. The problem is I'm not sure what that reaction should be.

***0***

Bill's POV

"I don't know what I can do for you, Judith," I say as I close the door behind the very upset woman. "I have no control over the personnel here."

She looks up at me. "Bill, I was just fired. I don't even know what I did." She whines at me. I have never heard her whine before. It's most disturbing.

"Judith, if you have a problem with how you've been treated, you need to speak to Elizabeth." I say. Elizabeth Brant is our head of HR. She is a decent woman but has never liked me. Perhaps it's because when she was having trouble with her computer the first week she was here, I might have suggested that it had something to do with her lack of knowledge with technology. She didn't seem to appreciate my directness. She has hence taken to call one of the interns when she's having trouble. Fine with me. I'm not one to socialize much. Well, unless of course it's my daily dose of Judith. That is a pleasure. However, it seems that it's one that has come to an end.

"Bill, you need to do something," she says and paces my floor. "I won't leave without a fight. You need to fight for me."

"What do you want me to do?" I ask her.

She turns and places her small hands on the top of the desk. "You are the Chief Information Officer of this company, William. That means you can say who they can and cannot fire."

"In my department, Judith. Not in Eric's office. Obviously, you did something that he didn't care for. What did HR say?" I ask.

"Elizabeth had security inform me that she needed to see me. All she said was that they have found a better fit for Mr. Northman and that I was being sent to the secretarial pool."

"Well, see, you didn't lose your job," I stand, "they are reassigning you." I smile. Perhaps my time with her hasn't come to an end just yet.

"Shit, I knew I should have screwed him," she says softly but I still can hear her.

"What did you say?" I ask.

She waves me off and moves to stand with me on the other side of the desk. "I need to be in that executive suite, Billy," she rubs her hands up my shirt and starts to pull on it to release it from my trousers. "I can't come down here all the time if I'm strapped to the secretarial pool." She whispers as she leans in to kiss me. Her lips are always so soft. I wonder how she gets them that way.

She starts moving down until she's kneeling in front of me working on my belt. "Fix it baby and I'll fix you."

All thoughts seem to be inconsequential at this moment. All I know is that if I can do anything to keep this little piece of happiness, I will. For the next fifteen minutes, Judith shows me exactly how she can fix me and oh, how I like being fixed.

***0***

SPOV

After getting our pretty sparkly toes and nails, the four of us said our goodbyes to Sasha and left the Salon.

I hear someone let out a very heavy sigh.

"Pammy, it wasn't that bad," Amelia laughs softly.

"For you maybe. Sasha loves looking at your legs." She mumbles.

"No one has any right to my legs but you, baby." Amelia reaches over and kisses her softly.

Maddi giggles.

"And what's so funny, munchkin?" I ask her.

"Auntie Pam and Auntie Melia are funny. Day wob awot." She says and hugs Claudine closer again.

I look at the two women who have joined hands and have eyes for only one another. "Yeah," I nod, "I think you're right little miss." I say to her.

We walk in silence until we have moved back into our own neighborhood. Amelia steers us down a side street and stops in front of a shop with a bright green awning and red door. In fanciful writing on the door, it announces the name of the establishment to be _Leslie L -U and You. _

"You are going to love this place." Amelia laughs.

We walk in and the music playing sounds like something you would hear on one of Maddi's CDs or Disney radio. However, it's the instrumental versions of the song. So if you weren't as versed in the songs as I, you wouldn't know it.

"Welcome to Leslie L-U and You," a short, stout woman says coming from behind the counter. She seems older but unlike Abby, her years seem to be showing. "My name is Polly Judge. What can I do for you all today?" She says with a big smile.

"Well, we are looking for swimming suits for me and my daughter." I say to her.

"Hey there Polly," Pam and Amelia say at the same time.

"Pam, Amelia, OH how great to see you two." She says clapping her hands and coming to properly greet each of the ladies. When I say properly, I mean with big bear hugs. It seems that everyone greets each other the same way around here. I'm not really surprised. We had the same kind of people back home. No one would ever think of walking into Gran's house without giving her some sort of a hug or kiss. It just wasn't acceptable.

"Now who are these two lovelies?" Polly asks turning to me.

"This is Sookie Stackhouse and her daughter Maddi. They just moved into the brownstone and we brought them here for the finest outfits in Brooklyn." Amelia says.

Polly bumps her hip to Amelia's as she smiles at the two of us. "Well welcome to Carroll Gardens, ladies."

Maddi giggles at her accent. True, since we've arrived, we haven't met too many people whom you would say have a thick New York accent. But this woman talks with a very strong one. I knew from movies that New Yorkers have different accents depending on where they are living. Up until now, I've not really heard a Brooklyn accent.

"Would you all like some Cawfee?" She asks.

"No, I'm fine." I say to her.

She smiles. "Ok, now we are looking for some new bathing suits? I have some new ones in that I think you would like." She moves us to a rack of suits. I have to admit that it was really cute how things were setup. On a high rack were the adult clothes and below them were the outfits for children.

She pulls out a green and blue bikini for me and leans down to find one that would match it for Maddi. Hers was a tank, but it had little ruffles on the arms and bottom. Maddi immediately starts jumping. Yeah we have already established that she is a girly girl.

I laugh. "I think Maddi likes it."

"Well, let's go try des on," Polly says motioning us back to the fitting rooms.

I take Maddi's hand and we head into the dressing room. She places Claudine down on the little bench and straightens out her dress before turning to me so that I can try on her suit.

"How's Joey, Pol?" I hear Amelia ask.

"Ahh, that lump. You know what he did? He went down to da peah wid does friends of his. He thought he would be fine, ended up slipping and falling. Now, he's flat on my couch for tree weeks." She huffs.

"Well, who's manning the bar?" Pam asks.

"Our son graced us with showing up to help his father." I hear the sarcasm in her voice.

"Well that was nice of him." Amelia responds.

"Yeah, nice of him. We bust our humps for yeahs because he had his heart set on going to Columbia University. What is wrong with SUNY I ask you? Nothing. Anyway, we bust our humps to make enough money to put him through school. Forty thousand dollars a yeah we pay with no loans so he can have a better life. He graduates with a business degree and the idiot doesn't think he's ready for the job thing," she huffs. "I thought Joey was going to pop. The kid has a degree and can do anything. What's he doing? Working at the Bronx Zoo playing in the monkey cages."

I can't help but laugh. I can understand her frustration. That is a lot of money for someone not to want to use their degree.

"Well what about the other one?" Amelia asks.

"Ahh, that little gem up and moved to Florida with his pretty little blond wife," she huffs. "I swear if someone told me what those two would put me through, I would have thrown them both in the Atlantic!" She exclaims.

"You know damn well you love your children." Pam says.

"Oh, I do. I just…you work and slave to give your kids a better life than you had, ya know?" She pauses. I've gotten Maddi's suit on, and I'm working on mine. "I had to leave high school my senior year to help my parents in this place. Mom got sick and couldn't work the floor. I did it because that's what family does. But I would have liked to finish school, maybe even gone to design school or something. But before I knew it, I was married, Momma passed, and then Papa. My kids had every chance I could give them. What's the thanks I get? Joey gets hurt, Tommy can't possibly come home from Florida, and Pete is only doing it because his hours got cut at the Zoo. Now, he's expecting to take a part of the profits. If he wanted part of the business, I wouldn't have a problem. But he just wants the money and none of the work. It's…ugh…" She trails off. "But look at me complaining. You didn't come in here for that."

With my suit on, Maddi and I walk out to check ourselves in the big mirrors.

"Oh, well, now I knew that was going to look perfect on you!" Polly says coming to the two of us. "You have a beautiful figure."

I smile. "Thank you."

"And you missy," she leans down. "You look like a pretty little princess."

We look at a few more outfits and end up getting two more matching outfits, and I get Maddi and myself each a hat.

With a wave and a thank you, we all head off to the park where Maddi proceeds to show her two new aunts how she can slide down the "big girl" slide and swing high on the swings. Several other children join her and play around while we take up a bench on the side to watch her.

"You having a good time, Sookie?" Amelia asks.

I nod. "It's so nice here," I say softly. "I wasn't expecting it to feel…"

"Feel what?" Pam asks.

"Feel so much like home." I say and turn to them. I was greeted with two very wide and welcoming smiles.

Yeah, it does feel like home.


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Yeah! We are heading to Brooklyn for a girls night! So excited!

This is the next chapter of Where Were You. So sorry for the wait. Right now, I'm up in the mountains and am doing the family thing. But that's okay. We are having fun.

If you hadn't heard...both Semper Fi and Redneck Yacht Club Won in the _I Write the Songs Contest_. Super excited am I...Still jumping around like a crazy lady!

If you haven't read them, go check them out (yes...shameless pimping!)

I should have another chapter up soon. But until then, please let me know what you think!

Thanks always to my amazing Beta Team - T - you already know...nothing left to say.

Thank you for reading and reviewing.

***0***

Much Love!Chapter 12 - Girls Night In….

Amelia's POV

"Okay," I hear Pam say. "I don't think it will be a problem. I'll ask her." She pauses. "Don't be stupid." She huffs and looks at me. "Eric is going with the guys tonight."

I cough the water I'd just been drinking. "What?" I ask her between gasping.

She gives me the look. I know it and I don't say anything else.

"He wants to know if he can crash here tonight. There isn't any reason for him to drive all the way back to the city when he needs to be here to get Sookie and Maddi in the morning."

"No, of course. He should stay here," I say to her.

"See, issue solved," she says to him. "Yeah, okay, we'll see you later," she says to him and hangs up.

She looks at me with a smile.

"He…he's coming tonight?" I ask her.

She nods.

"He wants to stay here?" I ask her.

She nods again.

"What…what is going on with that brother of yours?" I ask her.

She smiles again. "I think the question shouldn't be what but who," she says.

I join her smile. "Sookie," I say.

"Sookie," is her response.

***0***

SPOV

Maddi had fallen asleep as soon as we got back to the house which was a blessing, actually. I still had a number of things to do and if we were going to have the ladies at my house this evening, then I still had to get things settled for tomorrow. I had already got two pies in the oven and started on a great pasta salad with no mayonnaise. I'm not sure if they picnic style meals or what, but I figured I'd try being safe rather than sorry. Mayo and the sun just don't mix. Between getting the dishes ready, I also made a few things for tonight, did the laundry and got everything folded, and set piles on the dining room table to pack up for Maddi and I. We were only going for a few days, but my daughter is only four. Four year olds can find messes anywhere. I was also not sure what I should pack for me, so I packed a little of everything. Louisiana is hot in June. The walk today was pleasant and I didn't feel the stifling heat you hear about on shows and the news. Perhaps we were going to luck out this weekend. But not knowing what to expect, I made sure that Maddi and I had enough things to dress in layers if need be. I'd never been anywhere close to a place like the Hamptons. I guess I'll learn fast.

Just as I was finishing up my to-do list and putting the last items into our bags, there's a knock at the door and it opens. I had told Pam and Amelia this afternoon that there was no need for formalities. They should just walk right in. It wasn't like I was doing anything important anyway. Okay, maybe if Eric was here, we wouldn't want them barging in, but still.

What, wait….Eric and I….not wanting to be bothered, alone, on the couch with my shirt open and….OH Shit! I really need some alone time. Okay, not helping the thoughts currently in my head. Need to stop this right now before I get worked up.

As if on cue, my face starts to heat up and I know that I'm getting flushed.

"What are you thinking about that has you looking like a tomato?" Amelia asks.

I sigh. "No…Nothing," I stutter. "The..the kitchen is hot, I just got done pulling the pies out." I point to the pies now cooling on the rack.

She raises an eyebrow at me as if to call my bluff but thankfully she doesn't say a word.

"Sookie, you can't be leaving the doors unlocked like that," Pam says and turns and locks it once it's shut.

"It's the back door and I knew you two would be here at some point," I say. I never kept the doors locked at Gran's.

"You're not in Kansas anymore, Dorothy," Pam says as she places a few bags on the counter.

"Did…did I just say that out loud?" I ask.

Amelia laughs. "You sure did," she says. "But Pam's right. You need to be a little careful, Sookie. Not that we have had any trouble in our neighborhood. But this is still the city. Things happen."

I knew they were right. If I hadn't just been in the kitchen, I probably would have heeded their warning. But the back yard was secure and I just felt, well, less welcoming with the door locked. Though by the look on Pam's face as she came through the screen told me I would be locking it from that point further.

I look at the bags as she starts taking things out. I laugh. "What do you have there?" I ask.

"We were going to do the night, now you are. So here are all the goodies." She smiles.

I help her pull everything out and the last bag consists of six bottles of wine. You heard me, six.

"Wow, that's a lot," I say to her.

"Hell, if Barbara is coming, we will need double," Pam says and waves her hand. "Speaking of which, did anyone call her?"

Amelia nods. "Bridg was going to tell her when she picked up the kids."

Pam raises an eyebrow, "She's picking up the kids?"

Amelia shrugs. "That's what I was told. I'm not getting in the middle of all that." She now waves her hand from side to side as if to dismiss the discussion.

"Am…am I missing something?" I ask looking form one to the other as I pull the white wine into the fridge to chill.

"You met the Crest girls, right?" Pam asks.

I nod. "I…I met them when I took Maddi over to Bridget's house. Why?"

"Well, let's just say that Barbara Crest isn't one to be home much." Pam rolls her eyes.

"She's a doctor, aren't they like always on call?" I ask. I didn't know much about doctors other than the ones who took care of Gran and what I've seen on Grey's Anatomy. Hello Dr. McDreamy. I wonder what nickname Eric would have if he was one of the doctors? Okay Sookie, no steamy Eric daydreams right now, focus.

"She's a Cardiologist," Pam says. "It's not like she's a general surgeon. She just doesn't like being home."

"Pam, you don't know that," Amelia says and turns to me. "She spends a lot of time with her patients or in the city. The girls spend a lot of time with Frank. He has a more, well flexible schedule."

I nod. I do remember Bridget saying something about Frank working from home. It must be a lot easier for him to be with his girls than Barbara. But I'm not about to say anything against a woman I've never met. Gran would skin me alive if I talked ill of people like that.

"Okay, so it's us, Bridget, Jennifer and Erin," I say looking at all the food. "Will we have enough or should I make more?" I ask. We agree that if we need more, then we will just order pizzas.

Maddi had gotten up from her nap and was delighted that Pam and Amelia where here. They kept her entertained while I got her some dinner and had her fed, bathed and ready to watch a movie before the first person knocked on the door.

The first to arrive were Bob and Erin. I had met Bob the night before but was happy to put a name to a face for Erin. I raised my hand to greet her but she wasn't having any of that.

"It is so nice to meet you," she says with a slight accent. It isn't like any New York accent I've heard yet. But then again, I'm not an expert on accents. Hell, up until moving here, I've never been out of Louisiana. Okay, we went to Mississippi and Texas once or twice for field trips in school. But that's still the south. Though we all know the difference in the accents, I wouldn't expect anyone else to hear some of the difference. Hell, from one Parish to the next, accents can change. Not unlike the different burrows of New York. But now, I'm inner monologueing again.

"It's nice to meet you too, Erin," I say as she releases me. "I can't wait to get to know you and meet your children."

"Oh, Sammy was wicked cunning, what Bob told her that you and ya daughta were coming out to the house. She is just tickled." She laughs.

"Ahhh," I look to Pam, "I'm sorry," I turn back to her, "what?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forget ya from away," Erin says.

"Erin grew up in Maine," Amelia says. "She sometimes forgets the rest of us don't understand Maine-English." She laughs.

"Naw you stop dat." She says and laughs as well.

"You get used to it Sookie," Bob says and comes to wrap his arms around his wife. "Allow me to translate. Sammy is very happy that Maddi will be joining us," he says.

Erin huffs and turns to Bob who kisses her nose. "You have to give Sookie some time to get used to your lingo, honey. But I bet she has some words and phrases that we will all need to learn too."

I think about it but I honestly can't seem to come up with any that they wouldn't know. But then again, how would I really know?

"Well, a southern accent has pretty much been shown in a lot of movies," I say to them. "Other than y'all, I'm not sure I say anything different?" I shrug.

"Oh, I love your accent. You are just a Southern Belle," Erin says. "I know we are going to be great friends before long."

"Where are you all going tonight?" Amelia asks.

Bob shrugs, "I think we are going over to the sports bar on first place," he says. "I didn't talk to Robert, but I know there is a game on tonight. If Robert didn't want us to head into the city to one of his places, then that's where we will probably go. I just need to wait for Eric and then we'll get out of you lovely ladies hair."

I turn to him after putting down a few snacks on the table. "Eric is coming here?"

"Yeah, I told him we would meet here and then go get Malcolm. Robert will probably come in with Jennifer any way," he shrugs.

"Oh, I..I didn't know that Eric was going with y'all tonight." I say.

Maddi is jumping up and down with Claudine in her arms. "Ewic is coming?" She says and giggles.

Erin turns to her and smiles. "You like Eric huh?" She says.

Maddi nods and then looks up to me. "I wait, pwease…I wanna see im." She says.

"Who do you want to see, little one?" I hear from the door.

When I look up, I see the most beautiful man looking in at all of us.

"Ewic!" Maddi says and runs over to him. He catches her laughing and walks further into the living room.

"Hello, sweetie, how was your day?" He asks her.

"I got pwetties," she says and wiggles her fingers at Eric.

He takes her hand in his. "Why you look just like a princess," he says and kisses her cheek.

She giggles. "Momma got dem too. Is she a pwincess?" She asks him.

Eric looks up at me. "No, angel, Mommy's a Queen," he says without taking his eyes off me.

I swear, in that moment the entire world has disappeared. I watch as this man carries my daughter over to me and stops only inches from me. Leaning in, he kisses my cheek. "Two beautiful girls," he says.

I can feel that heat building in me once more. But this time I don't have the strength to stop it.

"Eric, we better get going," Bob says from behind us breaking us out of our bubble. Oh yeah, there are other people in the room.

"I told you," I hear someone whisper. But I don't want to turn away from Eric to see who said it.

He smiles at me and then looks to Maddi. "I'll see you both in the morning," he kisses her once more before handing her off to me. "I promised someone we would make a sandcastle."

"Yeah!" She says.

"Okay, doodlebug," I say to her. "Say goodbye to everyone and you will see them tomorrow," I say.

Maddi leans over and kisses Eric once more before she will allow him to leave. With a goodbye to everyone, Bob and Eric walk toward the door as I make my way to the stairs. Just before I turn and make my way upstairs, I turn to see Eric looking at the two of us. I smile and he returns it before walking out the door.

I set Maddi up in my room with a movie, knowing that she will probably be out before it's over. I'm not too concerned about that. I'll just pick her up and move her over later. Or maybe I'll just leave her there. I've got to admit that having my little girl in bed with me sometimes is rather soothing, probably more for me than for her.

She snuggles down in the sea of pillows with Claudine and waits for me to switch on the movie. She had already picked _An American Tail_ from the collection stating that it was Claudine's favorite. As I go down the stairs, I hear her singing along about there not being any cats in America and that the streets are paved with cheese. I have to laugh because I remember watching this when I was little as well. It's nice to know that these types of movies don't go out of style.

By the time that I get downstairs, Jennifer and Bridget has arrived and Pam is busy getting everyone a drink. I say hello before dipping into the kitchen to help her.

"Everything all sorted upstairs?" She asks.

I nod. "Yeah, she'll probably be out before the movie is over. But she sees it as a treat." I shrug and start placing items onto a try to bring out with me.

"We could have had Bridg bring Megan over to play with her." She replies.

"No," I say shaking my head. "It's fine. I don't let her do it often, so she thinks it's a big deal. Plus she thinks she's staying up late," I shrug. "I don't think I'll be able to get away with that little trick much longer."

"Yeah," Pam laughs. "Once she learns how to tell time, you won't be able to fool her."

We walk back in and sit with the rest of the ladies getting to know them.

Two hours later, I go up to check on Maddi and as expected, she's out cold. I take the minute to move her to her own bed. Making sure she's all situated before heading back down. I had heard the doorbell while I was upstairs but figured Pam or Amelia would answer it. Funny how comfortable I feel around both of them. The only other person, besides Gran, that I've felt this comfortable with is Tara. Even with her, I got a little shy with after the whole fiasco with _He who shall not be named._ God, I really need to stop watching so many movies.

Walking down, I hear another voice. Turning the corner, I see a woman who is quite a bit taller than me, blond short hair and a thin build. She is wearing a really nice outfit that probably costs more than half of my wardrobe. I had promised myself that once I was here, I would make plans to get some new items. I just haven't had time yet.

"Ah, this must be Sookie," she says and extends her hand. "I'm Barbara Dermott-Crest. Bridg here has told me a little about you. I have to say, she described you to a T," she says and looks me up and down. "I guess our daughters will be spending the day together." She extends her hand. Everyone else had hugged me. From Barbara, I get a hand. I can't really say anything. If left to my own devices, I would probably have extended my own hand. I guess Barbara isn't so different than me.

I paste a smile on my face and take her hand in mine. "It's nice to meet you, Barbara," I say to her. "I'm happy that you made it tonight."

"Yeah," Bridget leans forward. "Frank picked up the girls early and said that you all were going away."

She huffs, taking the glass of wine that Pam hands her and sits down on one of the chairs. "Yeah, he went away with the girls. He took them to see his _MOTHER_," she growls. "He left me a message on my answering service that he was taking them over there for an extended weekend. Evidently he is unsure when they will be returning."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Amelia asks.

She rolls her eyes. "It means my dear Amelia that Frank is leaving me….again."

"Oh, Barb, I mean…that's just…" Bridget isn't sure how to finish her sentence. I don't know these women well enough to say anything.

She waves her off. "He does this every six months or so since we had Lisa. He expected once we had the girls, I would stay home. Not that he ever discussed this with me, he just assumed I would do what his mother did," she looks over at me. "His mother was one of the only female attorneys in Lewis Crawford and Low downtown. As soon as she had Frank and then the year after that, his brother, she left the firm and became a stay at home mom. He just assumed that I would do the same. Well," she huffs, "that wasn't part of my plan. He wanted the girls. He begged me for years and years for them. So, if he wanted them so bad, then he should have to stay home. Why should I give up my career? I worked hard to become a doctor. Why should I be the one to give it all up?" She asks.

"What if you two split the week? You know, you spend half the week home and he spend half the week home?" Bridget smiles. "It would give you both a lot of time with the girls."

"Ugh," she rolls her eyes. "I spend three hours with them and I'm ready to pull my hair out. I can't stand all the whining," she says as she takes a sip of her drink. "It's all I can do to wait for Frank to get back and I make an excuse to go back to the hospital. How you deal with it all day long, Bridget is beyond me," she looks at me. "No offense, I'm sure your daughter is sweet as can be, but just little people in general," she shivers. "I'm just not good with kids. That's why I didn't go into pediatrics. Frank knew that when we married. He was okay with it at first. But when his brother started having kids and his mother got him about the whole damn legacy thing of the company, he just started in on me. The deal was, I have them but I wasn't going to change my life. Changing my life included not giving up my career. I worked damn hard for my position. It was bad enough he moved us out here," she motions with her hand around her. "I was quite happy living in the city but I refused to move to New Jersey. This was his compromise. I moved, I thought that was good enough. Nothing else was going to change. I thought he understood that. But since Lisa was born, well," she takes another sip. "Well, he just can't seem to get it out of his mind that I should be home day in and day out with them."

"Have you spoken to him?" Erin asks. "I mean, does Frank know how you feel?"

She laughs. "He doesn't give a shit. He just goes on and on about how the girls need their mother. How it's so important for their development to be home. God, if I had to be home with them all the time, I …." She looks toward Bridget. "Sorry, Bridg, I know you stay home and you have since you had the kids. But I…it's not in me."

"It isn't for everyone. But Frank knew that you weren't the homemaker type," Bridget says.

Barbara laughs. "Can you see me in the kitchen baking cookies? God, I don't even know how to light the damn thing. If it can't be microwaved or ordered, it's beyond me."

"What are you going to do?" Jennifer asks.

Barbara shrugs. "I don't know. I have back two back surgeries tomorrow so I can't even think about going out there until Saturday. If I do that, then the whole bloody family will be there. Plus, Frank's mother, Diana, doesn't like me there anyway." She shrugs. "I'll call him in a day or two. It usually takes him that long to calm down. They'll be home before mid-week."

Her complete disregard to her daughters is concerning to me. I mean, I thought Bridget said I would like this woman. In the little time I've spend with her; I'm not sure that Bridget was right about that.

"What does your husband say about you working and putting your daughter in childcare?" Barbara asks me.

"Oh…I…I'm not married," I say to her.

"Divorced?" She asks me.

I nod not wanting to give away my unease at where the conversation has gone.

"Well, he must still want some say in what happens to his daughter. Is he still down, where did you say she was from?" She turns to Bridget. "Ahh, Bon what?"

"No, he…he doesn't live there. And…and he has no say in what happens with Maddi," I say standing and looking at the table. "Does anyone want anything while I'm in the kitchen?" I ask and head off in that direction without looking bad.

"Well, how was I supposed to know the baby daddy was off the table for discussion," I hear Barbara say. "I mean, what would you think?"

"I think you should remember that everyone doesn't appreciate your directness, Barbara," I hear someone say but I'm not sure if it was Amelia or Jennifer.

I make my way over to the fridge to pull out some more snacks, trying to calm my nerves.

"You okay?" I hear from the door. I look up to see Pam leaning against it.

I nod and shut the door taking the platter over to the counter.

"Barbara is very straight forward. In case you didn't figure that out." She comes to stand beside me.

I shrug. "It's okay. I don't expect people not to ask. I mean, Maddi and I move up here. You know I'm divorced and no man in sight," I turn to look at her. "I'm surprised that you haven't asked."

She turns to face me. "It had no bearing on hiring you. I liked you from the start. With your letters of recommendation and glowing review from Hoyt, I would be stupid to not snag you when I did."

"I know but…with…with Eric and what happened last night and then what happen when he came in tonight, I just…" I'm not sure what I'm trying to say.

"Look Sookie," she pauses. "I love my brother. What I saw last night pretty much killed me. I haven't seen him that happy in so long. Tonight, you all looked like…well, hell, I'm not sure I ever saw him that happy. So if you can bring him back to us, to my family, I will be eternally grateful."

"Pam..I…" I begin but she cuts me off.

"I know there is a lot you don't know about Eric. I also know that there is a lot he doesn't know about you. That we all don't know about you. But you need to be honest with him. If you really think….no, if you really feel like there is something between the two of you, then be honest with him. Open up to him. I don't think…" she chokes a little and clears her throat. "I don't think he would survive if you weren't in this for the long haul."

"Pam, we just met," I say to her while shaking my head. "We have a lot to ground to cover before we know that."

"I call bullshit, Sookie. You know when you know. Time means nothing when it comes to feelings. I knew the moment I saw Amelia that I would do everything and anything to make sure we lasted. Sure I get jealous and insecure. But deep down, I know she's going nowhere and neither am I. You and Eric have a lot to sort out. But one thing you don't is the way you feel about one another. Hell, everyone, including Maddi, saw how you reacted to each other. The only asshat that didn't was Quinn."

I shiver when I think how that man made me feel.

"Look, when you're ready, you'll tell me, my parents, and everyone else what happened with the guy that got you pregnant." I'm shocked at the way she worded that. "No, I'm not going to call him Maddi's daddy because let's face it, any asshole can be a sperm donor or an egg warmer for that matter. A Momma and Daddy are earned titles. Not just given."

She had a point.

"But, regardless of you telling us, it's important for you and Eric to be honest with one another. I know Amelia told you the same thing so I'm not going to harp on it any more. But know that whatever anyone says or any questions you get, you aren't getting any from us until you are ready for them."

She picks up the platter and heads out to the room. I wait a few moments and then follow. I notice that Barbara is no longer sitting. I look around and Bridget notices my confusion.

"She got a call and said she had to leave. Sookie, I'm so sorry that…"

I put my hand up to stop her from saying anything else. "It's okay, Bridget. It's just not a topic I'm comfortable discussing. Especially someone, well, I'm not sure I would ever tell someone like Barbara about my past. She doesn't seem to think of much besides herself." I throw my hand over my mouth as everyone looks at me. "I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I'm sure she is a delightful person."

"She is an absolute horror show!" Erin says.

I look at her and can't help but laugh. Everyone joins in.

"I'm sorry," she looks at Bridget, "I know she's a friend of yours. But the time that Bob and I lived here, I just couldn't stand her. I mean the kids are great and Frank is a little stand offish but he's okay. But Barbara, she's…just…you should see her around the kids. You would think they have some sort of disease the way she reacts to them."

"I know what you mean," Pam says. "I have no idea why she even agreed to kids. It's evident that she doesn't like them."

"I don't think it's that," Bridget says softly. "I think she did like them. You should have seen her when Claire was first born," she pauses. "It was really sweet. I…I don't know what happened."

"I bet it's got to do with that doctor that was at her last Christmas party," Pam says. "They were very cozy."

"You think she's having an affair?" Erin asks.

Pam shrugs. "Who knows. But I can't say that I'm sorry she left. She was making Sookie uncomfortable."

"Oh…I…" I try to say.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that, Sookie," Bridget says. "I didn't think she would start in like that. She doesn't usually come out for these types of things. But when she does, it's a little, well, she usually doesn't say much."

"It's okay," I say with a smile. "It's not your fault."

Quickly the conversation moves to lighter and easier things. Soon I'm laughing and talking with the rest of the women in the room and we've gone through an additional four bottles of wine. I look at the clock on the cable box, surprised that it's creeping up on midnight. I'm just about to offer coffee when there is a knock at the door. Amelia who has been sitting next to me on the sofa, gets up to answer it. I look up to see Bob, Malcolm and Eric coming in. Everyone is saying their hellos to their significant others. I'm just about to jump up and start cleaning when I feel the couch move. Before I can say anything, I find myself with Eric's head in my lap and his arm around my waist.

"Eric?" I ask him.

"MMmmm, feels really nice," he says. Well, I think that's what he says. It's hard to tell when his nose is snuggling into my belly.

Amelia starts laughing along with everyone else.

"Eric, come on," Pam says. "It's time to go to bed."

"No, fine riiiigggghhhhtttt here." He mumbles again.

Pam is about to say something when I put up my hand. "It's okay, Pam." I say.

"If you're sure," She says.

I look down and see that Eric is just about to pass out. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Everyone says goodnight and takes off. I can't help but to rub my fingers through his hair.

I hear mumbling.

"What?" I ask.

"That…that feels really nice," he mumbles again.

I continue to rub his head and I can't help but agree with him.

I lean my head back on the couch and allow myself to sink into it. With the weight of Eric on me, everything feels perfect.

***0***


	14. Chapter 13

A/N I know…You are tired of hearing me say I'm sorry and I'm tired of saying it. Life has been, well, life has been sucking big time. When you are dealing with a ton of junk, it's hard to get creative. It isn't the most inventive of explanations but it's all I got.  
I want to thank you all for being so understanding, all the PM's and notes of well wishes and support. I can't tell you what they have meant to me. I am hoping that my muse will not be leaving me for greener pastures anytime soon.  
Now, I know I promised An Elegant Death chapter. But it wasn't singing to me. This was. So I'm posting the next chapter of Where Were You. Just to let you know, another chapter is already in Beta so it won't be long until that one is posted as well.  
On a side note, Fangreaders is gearing up for their 2nd annual Fangies awards. Some of you might remember, Precious Love came in second for the Lafayette Reynolds award last year. If you aren't on their mailing list, swing on over there so you can get in on the voting ballot: Link can be found on my profile.

Now without further ado, please let me know what you think of the next chapter of Where Were You…

***0***

Chapter 13 - Boy's Night Out

"What was that all about?" Bob asks with a smirk on his face.

"What?" I ask as we make our way down the stairs and turn left to head over to Malcolm's house.

"You know what, I don't care. If that little girl and her mom keep putting that smile on your face and gets you to come out with us, then well," he shrugs. "I'm really not going to question it."

We say nothing else as we make it down the street. I see Malcolm standing on the sidewalk with a cell phone in his hand.

"Right, they are coming toward me now. We'll be there in ten," he says as he hangs up the phone without another word.

"Robert is already at the bar. He drove over so that he can leave from there. Jennifer is staying with us tonight," he shrugs. I don't remember Jennifer and Bridget being best buds but what the hell do I know. I've spent the last nine years buried in work, booze or someone's cleavage. A lot happens in just under a decade. Hell, I don't even know if Robert and Jen are official or if they are just a booty thing. Robert never seemed too eager to leave some cute little tail when she snuggled up to him at the clubs. Out of all of them, the only one I really see is Robert and that's because he owns the hottest places in Manhattan. When I see him, it isn't like we have in-depth conversations or anything. So maybe the benefits have left the friend title between my two old friends. They sure looked together last night at Amelia's little get together. But then again, what do I know? I'm sure if anyone was looking at Sookie and I last night, they would have thought we were a couple too. Not that I'm not wishing that myself. But that's a whole other story. But this stuff between Robert and Jennifer, I'm sure if I'm supposed to know, someone will tell me.

"Glad you could make it, man," Malcolm says as he pats me on the back. "We've missed you. I mean, Robert says he sees you a few times a week, but that's different. I know you've been playing the scene over in the city. Must be fun to be able to go out every night."

"Not as much as you would think," I say to him.

"Yeah, well, that whole high life isn't for me anymore." He shakes his head.

Malcolm used to party hard before the kids. Hell, Bridget was right along with him. I guess kids do that to you. It did it to me once.

"Yeah, it's too high for most people. Present company included." I point to myself.

"Hanging it up man?" He asks as we turn the corner and proceed toward _SportsZone _on First Place. It's a place we always used to hang out at before I went off the deep end. I'm kinda happy it's still here. Brings back memories, most of them happy.

"Yeah, I…I think I am." I say softly.

"Wouldn't have anything to do with a little southern belle and her angel of a daughter would it?" He asks me.

I stop for a moment and look at both of them. These two were once as close to me as brothers. A small pain fills my heart at what I've lost.

"You okay, man?" Bob asks.

I nod. "Yeah, it has everything to do with her. I mean have you seen her? Hell, I would walk on fire for her and that little angel. If giving up mindless sex and the paps hounding me twenty-four seven gets her to agree to be mine, then I'll do it. Shit, I'd fall at her feet this minute and promise to never set foot into one of those places again, if she would give me a chance." I take deep breaths. Why the hell is he getting me so worked up?

"Eric, man, calm down. I was just kidding you. Anyone that was in that yard last night knew that there was something happening between you and that little peach of a girl. Hell, it looked like you two had been made for each other. And that little one, damn, she's…she's just…damn Eric." He shakes his head at me.

"Say it," I say to him.

He pauses for a moment looking at Bob and then back at me. "Fine. Man, we all lost a lot that day. But none of us will deny you lost more than any of us could ever fathom. We all loved her. She was an angel and we all loved and respected what you were doing with her. She was your everything. I think that was part of that bitch's problem. But I'm not going to talk about her right now."

Well that was one bit of relief.

"But I'm just going to say this. The universe, god, hell, I don't know who, put those two in your path for a reason. We all saw the pieces fit together like a big fucking cosmic puzzle. You fuck this up, run or hide in some skanks…well," he huffs. "All I'm going to say is don't fuck this up. Hold on to her and never let her go."

I let what he says sink in without saying anything.

"Eric, man," Bob moves closer to me. "We love you. Hell, it destroyed us all that day and none of us knew how to make it better. If Sookie and Maddi are what you need. If they are going to make you happy, then I agree with Malcolm. We just want our brother back."

I hang my head for a moment, taking deep breaths again.

I look up at both men in front of me. Both of these strong, able fathers and husbands are standing in front of me with tears in their eyes. Men I've known for most of my adult life. Men I've shared things with. Shit, things I never even shared with my wife. I see in their eyes things I've been afraid to see for years. I always thought I would see pity. But now I know the truth. All I see is pain.

"I….I'll never stop thinking about what I lost. There will never be a day that goes by that I don't miss her. But…So…Sookie and Maddi, they just…they just feel right, ya know?" I ask them.

Malcolm smiles. "I know what you feel. I felt it the moment I looked at Bridget."

"And when I looked at Erin. Shit, it was like gravity shifted." Bob says.

I nod and sigh. We say nothing for another minute.

"Okay, girl moment over," Malcolm says. "Just don't fuck this up." He says and turns and starts back down the street.

"But if you run and hide again," Bob says.

"I won't," I interrupt him.

"Good. Cause if you do, the rest of us are going to come after your ass and beat the ever loving shit out of you. We should have done it years ago."

I nod. I can't argue with that.

***0***

We say nothing for the next three blocks until we make it to the bar. We walk in and see that Robert has already commandeered one of the largest tables and is smiling at one of the hot waitresses in a very small shirt and shorts. I sure as hell don't remember this being the attire of the wait-staff. But like I said, a lot can change in nine years.

Robert looks up and smiles our way. "Hey," he says and nods back at the girl who heads back to the bar.

"Shit man, already." Bob says. "Jen is like, what, four blocks away."

"And why the fuck is she staying at my house instead of heading back into the city with you tonight?" Malcolm asks.

Well I guess the relationship isn't completely in the friend category.

"Shit," he huffs. "Some little bitch from one of my clubs showed up at Jen's office today. Saw a picture of her and I at some f'ing benefit we were at and decided it was her duty to inform Jen that I'd been sneaking out with her and probably a half a dozen of her friends. Jen didn't like getting confronted like that. So she put the skids on us, again." He waves it off. "We will be fine in a week or so. Jen can never stay mad at me," Robert says as he eyes three more of the wait-staff.

"You ever thought that she wouldn't have to get over things if you kept it in your pants, man?" Bob asks as we all sit down.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told her. When she agrees to marry me, I'll stop. Until then, my dick belongs to me and I'll put it where I want." He sits back.

"That's….that's just fucked up." Malcolm says.

"Hell, I'm not half as bad as the blonde stud over here," he waves at me. "Speaking of witch, Tia was at the club last night looking for you." He smiles at me. "Thought for sure after all the family time, you would need to cool your heels. Imagine my surprise when I saw Tia leaving with Quinn."

I shrug it off. "First of all, I don't have a girl like Jen waiting in the wings while I'm dipping my dick in any hole that comes by. Second of all, I'm done with all those airheads. You really think any of them are loyal to you?" I ask him.

He laughs as the little blonde he was talking to brings us a round of beers and shots. He pats her on the ass and puts a twenty in the side of her shirt. She bats her eyelashes at him.

"Thanks, Rob," she says with silkiness to her voice. I'd heard that voice before. It means _say the word and I'll meet you in the bathroom._ Hell, up until a week ago, I may have bet him who could get in her first. Now, the thought sickens me.

He smiles at her and then looks back at me. "Listen, Jen knows the deal. She knows I want the house, the yard and the 2.5 kids with her. She's the one that wants to make a name for herself before she starts popping out puppies. She knows that as soon as she says yes, I'll have a ring on her finger so fast, her head will spin. But until then, I'm having fun. You think she doesn't have her fun? You think I don't know that all those late nights are not spent at the office?" He growls at me. "She knows what she's doing and she knows how to make it better."

"Ever thought that the reason she hasn't said yes is because she doesn't believe you will stay faithful?" Bob asks him.

He shakes his head. "The moment she wants the life, I'm hanging up my saddle. What's your excuse Northman? What was your change of heart due to? Oh wait, does it have anything to do with the blonde yesterday?" He laughs.

"Sookie is worth being a one woman guy, Robert. She and Maddi deserve it." I say.

He holds up his hand. "Not saying she's not. But all I'm saying is until you make the sale; your stuff is still a free asset. Why are you putting all your options in a maybe?" He asks.

I shake my head. "And that is why Jen will never say yes to you."

"Oh, she'll say yes. That biological clock is getting louder. I can fucking hear it sometimes. She'll be around soon. Until then," he smiles at the girl, Barbie, I think her name tag says, comes back to the table.

"Can I get you all anything?" She asks as she moves back and forth a little allowing her very ample breasts to shake back and forth. Robert licks his lips. Shit he looks like a wolf looking at a sheep.

"Yeah, honey," he says as he puts his hand around her waist. "Another round of beers and shots, a platter of your wings and the time when you get off." He says the last a little deeper.

"Oh, uh, I get off at midnight." She says a little breathy. Shit, this girl doesn't have a clue who she's dealing with.

He takes out another bill. This one a fifty and puts it in the same place as he put the other one. "Keep the drinks flowing will ya sweetheart?" He says with his now infamous smile.

"Sure thing, babe." She says and turns to leave.

"You aren't honestly going to bring her home are you?" Malcolm asks.

He shrugs. "Depends on how the night goes. I may just take her in the back for a little fast action."

Bob quickly turns our attention to the game that is about to start. The Yankees are playing in Boston tonight and while we were talking, the bar had proceeded to fill to almost capacity. Between the beer, shots and now food being supplied to the table, we hadn't talked much more about anything other than the crappy job our pitcher was doing and that a lefty was needed against the Boston's first several batters.

I blame it on the booze and food that I didn't notice Quinn and some other dude that I don't know saddling up to the table.

"Who's winning?" Quinn asks.

"We are but it's still anyone's game," Bob says and he turns to raise his beer to get Barbie to bring us another round.

"Didn't expect to see you tonight, Northman." Quinn says as he takes a sip of his beer.

"Didn't know I had to inform you, Quinn." I say.

He shrugs. "Well aren't you full of surprises. Family time last night, boy's night tonight. Some would think that you've given away your man card." He laughs and takes another sip.

"What's your excuse for being here?" I ask him.

He shrugs. "I own part of this place," he waves his hand around. "I bought in a few years back when old man Coleman and his wife wanted to retire. I'm more of a finance guy in this place. My partner manages most of it. But when Robert told me that you all were heading over here to watch the game I figured I would tag along. The clubs don't get hopping until after midnight anyway." She shrugs.

I nod.

"Speaking of which, didn't see you last night." He says.

I turn away from the game to look at him. "You saw me at the party."

"I mean at the club. Tia was awfully upset that you weren't there. Lucky for her I was there to console her. You don't have a problem with that, do you?"

"Nope. No problem at all." I say shaking my head.

"Really. Cause the way she was talking, you would think that you would." He says.

I shake my head again. "Tia knows the score. I've got no say on what and who she does. But I will say I thought she had better taste."

"Why because the great Eric Northman decided to spend time with her? Believe me, you aren't a tough act to follow." He says.

"The key word there Quinn, is follow." I say to him. "You can have her. I don't think I'll be needing her anymore."

"Yeah, I was just using her to get the edge off," he says and shrugs. "She is fun for a night. But I don't think she's anything special."

Shit, he's talking about her like she's something you order off a menu. Hell, did I talk about her like that? Shit, yeah I did.

"You know that pretty little thing at the party last night. Shit, she left me with a case of blue balls. Now, that, that's something to tap."

I'm out of my chair faster that I thought possible with the amount of booze I'd consumed in the last few hours. I get right up in his face. "She is not a notch on a bedpost, Quinn. You don't look at her, you don't talk to her and you most definitely don't put your hands on her. You got me." I growl at him.

"Didn't see any rings on her finger. But even if they were, I told you last night. She's good for a fly-by." He says. "Let me know when you're done with her. She could be a fun time for a few nights."

I am about to rear back and take this guy down when I feel someone grabbing me from behind.

"Eric, calm down. You know how Quinn is. He is all talk. Aren't you?" Bob asks.

Quinn shrugs. "Why are you getting so worked up about this chick, Eric? You have never been serious about anyone. Hell, I don't think you were serious about your own wife. If you were, then maybe she would stay home…"

"Dude," Robert says. "Not cool to talk about the dead, man." He says.

"Look," Quinn gets up and buttons the middle button of his suit jacket. Who comes to a sports bar in a suit? "All I'm saying is that Eric isn't any more serious about the broads he bangs than I or you are, Robert." He turns to look at me. "But if you want to play this game, I'll play. I'm a sporting man. You saw her first." He picks up his drink and finishes it. "But if she comes to me, all bets are off."

I lean forward. "Stay away from Sookie." I growl again.

He smirks. "For now," he says and looks around. Our little display has garnered us some attention. He smiles at the patrons around us and then looks back at me. "No chick is worth fighting over, Northman. Thought your wife would have proven that." He moves passed me. I'm about to try and take another swing, but Bob still has a pretty good hold on me.

"You need to calm down, man," he says to me. "You know Quinn. He says shit to get a rise out of people. He doesn't waste a chance to look Erin up and down every time he sees her."

I turn to look at him. "How do you not kick his ass?" I ask.

"I trust Erin. She would never do anything to hurt us. Quinn could look all he likes. But that woman is wrapped around me every night. That is what I keep reminding myself of every time he's a dick."

I shake my head. "But Sookie isn't mine yet. I need…"

"She's yours man," Malcolm says. "Hell, you should know that."

I sit back down after that so we can finish watching the game. The drinks were still flowing thanks to Barbie. I had given up on following the game but just sat back and thought about what Quinn had said. Hell, up until a few days ago, I was no better than him or Robert. I wanted a good time and didn't care what I did to get it. Tia had been entertainment. But she wasn't anything I could do without. Hell, if she wanted Quinn, I really didn't care. Just like I didn't care if any of the others that I banged wanted to find different pastures. It wasn't like I was standing still.

But the sheer fact that I didn't, now upsets me. I don't want Sookie going anywhere. I don't want her to be with another man. Hell, the fact that any man has touched her does something deep down inside me that I don't know if I can contain it. I've never felt this way. Shit, I didn't even feel this way for Her. I cared for her. But, I'm not stupid. I know that she stepped out on me. I don't think she had the brains or the desire to hide it from me. Hell, she didn't even hide it from the public. How many tabloids, entertainment shows and the like, caught her on film with one man or another. Though she was discreet enough to not get caught on film doing anything that would harm more than my ego. Even though I think she held her cool not for me but for her own father and mother. I mean, they weren't together but I'm sure they did care what others thought of them. They wouldn't want their daughter running around making them all look bad. But to think that Sookie would be with anyone kills me. I want to be her only. Hell, this shit is really starting to become too much. I knew from almost the moment I saw her that she was mine. Maybe Malcom, Octavia and all the rest are right. Could Sookie have been sent to me to be what I need? Could Maddi be what I need? I already know the answer to that and it's a resounding yes.

Suddenly, I have a need to be with them. To hold them and to be everything to them. Why am I in this bar instead of with them?

"You ready?" I hear someone say.

I look up. "What?"

"You ready to take off? Game's over." Malcolm says. "Unlike the rest of you louses, I have to work in the morning."

I nod and move to get up.

"I think I'm going to stay." Robert says as he looks past us and toward our waitress that has been plying us with drinks all night.

"Thought you said you weren't bringing her home?" Bob asks.

He smirks. "Who said I was?"

At that, we leave Robert to his catch of the night and head home. Not much is said on the walk back to the house. But before I know it, we are standing outside the brownstone.

Once inside, I catch a glimpse of Sookie on the couch and know I need to get to her. I don't know how I will my body toward her but I know the moment or bodies connect. It feels like lighting is zipping through my veins.

I think I hear Pam say something but I don't want to move. I can feel her and smell her and all I want is to be wrapped in both sensations. I can feel her hands in my hair and I swear it's the best thing I've ever felt. I want to say something. I want to tell her how perfect it all feels. But the words are just not coming. I'll just rest my eyes for a moment and then I'll tell her. I tell her everything. I tell her what she means to me and what I want to be to her and Maddi. I know I promised I would tell her everything this weekend but I need to know that she knows I want them to be mine. I want her to know so that there is no reason to question it. I need her to know that I want to be her everything. I need her and I won't leave it to chance. But first I need to rest. Yeah, rest is good.

***0***

I open my eyes and instantly sit up. Not the best of choices I realize when I'm struck with a throbbing pain through my head. I look around and realize that I'm not in Amelia's living room, but in Sookie's. How did I end up here? Then I remember. I refused to get up from her lap.

I sigh at myself. "Smooth, Northman, real smooth." I look to see that Sookie has left the light on in the kitchen for me to see. My bag, a glass of water and what looks like a bottle of Excedrine Migraine©. I smile at that. I learned that trick in college. Nothing helps a hangover more. I quickly undo the cap and take two with the big glass of water that's been left for me. I then grab my sleep pants out of my bag and go to change. A quick look at the clock shows that it's just after two in the morning. I'm not sure what time we left the bar. But I know that it was before midnight. So I haven't been sleeping long. I make my way up the stairs to the second floor. I know that I could change in the downstairs bathroom. But I want to check on my girls. I'm sure they are fine. But something in me needs to make sure.

I make it to the bathroom in the dark and quickly change and place my clothes by the stairs to take back down with me.

Walking across the hall, I open Maddi's door to see the little nightlight by the door gives me just enough light to make out her face. She's snuggled down with her doll wrapped in her arms. I smile when I see her sweet face. She is the prettiest little angel this side of heaven. She looks even more like an angel in her sleep. If that's at all possible.

I move closer to her. I sit down on the bed as softly as I can so as not to wake her and move her blonde curls out of her face. I lean in and kiss her forehead. I hear her sigh a little. She probably thinks it's Sookie, but I don't care. I needed to kiss her and let her know that she's safe. All children should feel safe when they sleep. Hell, children should feel safe, period.

I smile down at her thinking about all the things I want to show her this weekend. The Hampton house was my favorite place to take my baby-girl. I would go out every weekend in the summer and my mother would beg me to allow her to stay while I went back to the city. I hated leaving her but I knew my mother wanted her time with her too. But I couldn't last long. A day or two and I was out again to see her. I would never deny my mother time with her granddaughter but it didn't mean that I didn't miss her. She would laugh when she would see me and jump into my arms as I came through the door. The feeling was like no other.

The feeling is like a double edge sword. I don't think I'll ever not feel the pain. But Sookie and Maddi make the pain a little less sharp somehow. I will always think of my baby when I'm out at my parent's place. But now I want to share it with Sookie and Maddi. I want them to be as happy there as I once was. Perhaps if they are happy there, maybe I can be happy there again too.

That's why I haven't gone in so long. I couldn't bring myself to remember everything. The memories are so vivid and sharp. Even after all the time. I couldn't bear to torture myself. I did enough of that in my sleep.

Giving her one more kiss, I stand and make my way back to her door. Before stepping through, I turn and take one last look at her before moving through it and closing the door behind me.

I stand there for a moment wondering if I should go down the hall and check on Sookie. Part of me thinks it's a little stalkerish. But another part of me wants to see her. No want has nothing to do with this. I need to see her.

The battle going on inside my head comes to a halt when I hear noises coming from Sookie's room. My legs start moving before my head had evaluated my next move. Before I can say anything, my hand is on her door and I've pushed it open.

"MMMMMM," I hear from the bed. "Please…no…I..I'm sorry. Don't…please don't."

I move closer to the bed. The moonlight is shining on her face and what I see pains me to the core. Her sweet little face is streaked with tear lines and looks like she is in such pain.

I move closer to her and touch her head. "Sookie," I say and move her beautiful hair away from her face and use the other to touch her cheek. "Sookie, honey, wake up."

Her eyes pop open and the look of shock is more painful that the tears and pain on her face. "No, STOP PLEASE!" She shouts trying to move away from me.

"Sookie, it's me. Honey you were having a dream." I say and reach for her face again.

"Eric," she says and launches herself at me.

I wrap my arms around her and pull her closer me. "Shhhh, honey you're okay. It was a nightmare. I've got you."

"Oh, I…." She tries to move away from me. "I'm sorry if I woke you."

I try to pull her closer to me. I sit on the side of the bed to make it easier. "You didn't. I got up to get changed and I was just checking on the princess. I heard you calling out so I came to check on you." I say to her. "Does this happen often?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "Not for a while now. I don't know why I had a bad dream tonight." She says.

I nod. "You want to talk about it?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "Not now…too tired." She says and goes to sink back down into bed.

"Okay," I say to her. "I'll just…"

"No…stay," she says as her eyes close. "You'll keep them away." She says with a little slur to her voice.

"You sure?" I ask her.

She nods and pulls my arm toward her. "You keep the bad away."

I reach for the blankets as she moves over to let me climb in. Once in, I pull the blankets up and she cuddles into my side as if she's made to be there. I have to admit that the bed is probably to most comfortable one that I've ever been in.

Wrapping my arms around her I pull her closer as she places her hand on my chest. "I'll keep the bad away, my beautiful girl."

"Mmm, I know you will," she says softly.

We lay there for a few minutes before I hear her mumbling.

"What, honey?" I ask.

"Mmmm, my Eric. Feels good." She mumbles again.

I would have loved to hear what she was going to say next. But sleep and the alcohol get the better of me and I find myself falling into a warm comforting sleep. The likes of which I don't think I've had in over nine years.


	15. Chapter 14

A/N Yeah I know... I can't believe it either. But I was on a roll, so hear ya go, the next chapter of Where Were You.

We are getting closer to talks and of course, making Maddi's sandcastles. But they need to get up and out to the Hamptons. And believe me the right isn't always an EASY commute on the Long Island Expressway. So, they need some time to get out there. We will get there. So, please bear with me.

As always, thank you to my awesome Beta Team and partner in crime, T. You all make me look so much better than I really am :)

Now, I know it's a little late, but if we have any readers out there that were hit with the terrible storms, flood and devastation that burned a path up the East Coast, my thoughts and well wishes go out to you. My in-laws were stuck with no power for over ten days and I was ready to drive down and move them off the Island! The pictures she's sent me from only blocks away from their house are horrific! Please know that I am thinking of all of you.

With that said, thank you all for reading and reviewing.

Without further ado, please let me know what you think of the next chapter of Where Were You - Pancakes and Punch Buggies***0***

Chapter 14 - Pancakes and Punch Buggies

***0***

SPOV

I sigh as I come out of my sleepy haze. I don't think I've ever felt so warm and comfortable in a bed. This one was sure worth the money I spent on it. I don't know why it's taken me this long…wait a moment, did my pillow just sigh?

I rear back just a bit and feel two strong arms pulling me closer. I open my eyes to see that my pillow isn't a pillow at all…it's Eric. Okay, how the hell did we go from my tucking him in on the couch to his snuggling up in my bed? I know I didn't drink that much wine last night. Moving my fingers, I find that the Greek God currently sleeping in my bed is shirtless. I quickly look down at myself and see that I'm still in my tank and sleep shorts. Okay, so nothing happened between us last night, I hope. If it did, we had the good sense to redress.

Not that I think something happened. I mean I know I would remember that. Hell, with a guy like this, you would be probably be reliving a night with him for a decade. No, I know that nothing happened between us. But that still doesn't tell me how we both climbed into bed together. I mean I remember grabbing a pillow and blanket for him after Pam brought over his bag. I assured her, for the fifth time, that it was fine if he crashed on my couch. I mean, it wasn't like we were going to be able to move him. He was crashed out completely. I wonder how much he actually had to drink. I doubt that Eric is a lightweight.

Anyway, I finished cleaning up; got him a pillow and a blanket, put his bag along with a big glass of water and the Excedrin on the table, and headed to bed. Not that I didn't want to snuggle right in next to him, but I was worried if he wanted that. I mean he did jump on the couch and proceed to bury his face in my belly. But that doesn't mean that he would want to be snuggled with me when he was sober, or worse, recovering from a hangover.

So I went upstairs, checked on Maddi and headed to bed myself. Still doesn't tell me how we got this way.

"Stop thinking so hard," he mumbles as he pulls me closer. "Too early, go back to sleep, my beauty."

I put my head back down on his chest. I mean would anyone deny snuggling up to this man? Yeah, I don't think so.

"How did we end up like this?" I say softly. "Last I knew, you were crashed on the couch."

"You were having a nightmare. You asked me to stay. I can go back on the couch if you aren't comfortable." He stokes my hair. Damn, it feels really good.

I shake my head. "No, it's okay."

"Are you sure?" He asks.

I look up at him and see the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. How would I love to fall into those eyes every morning. I smile at him. "I'm sure. We're just sleeping. I need to get up and start breakfast. Maddi will be up soon."

"Five more minutes," he pulls me closer. A girl could get really used to this. I let out a sigh. "If you stay for ten, we can hit Dunkin's on the way out of town."

I laugh. "Nice try but no. Ten minutes then it's up and at 'em."

"Mmmmmh, I'll take what I can get," he says and pulls me even closer. Damn, he smells good.

***0***

EPOV

I fall back into a deep sleep. But when I wake, I'm saddened by the fact that I'm all alone in bed. Sookie wasn't kidding when she said ten minutes. I've no idea what time it was when she awoke earlier. But I can tell that it's been more than ten minutes since she left me.

I get out of bed and make my way down the stairs, stopping briefly to notice that the princess is still in a deep sleep. See, we could have slept a little longer. Maddi isn't ready to eat her own arm or anything. I see now that snuggle time will have to be negotiated. Laughing at that, I make my way to the stairs and down toward the kitchen where I'm sure to find Sookie. I notice that my clothes have been neatly folded on my bag. I guess Sookie grabbed them when she came downstairs. I smile at the little domestic act but also feel a little guilty that she had to pick up after me. Deciding that I'll deal with that later, I make my way through the living room and out to the kitchen.

I turn the corner and am not disappointed to find her still in her PJ's hopping around the stove. I have to admit that when I went to her last night; I wasn't paying attention to her attire. Now I'm kicking myself for not being any more observant. The tiny little tank top and really short shorts are doing nothing to curb my desire for her. It's also doing nothing to curb the problem in my pants. Wearing lounge pants, this could be something I won't be able to conceal very well.

She turns as if she knows I'm there and smiles. "Hey you," she comes toward me.

I quickly pull her close to me and kiss her softy. I lean back and all I see is her smile. "A girl could get used to that." She says softly.

"A guy could get used to waking up with you in his arms. Well, that is if only you were in his arms when he awoke." Giving my best pout.

She laughs and slaps me on my bare chest. "I gave you another ten minutes. It's not my fault that you're greedy."

I pull her closer. "I'm always going to be greedy for you, my beautiful girl." I growl at her.

"I bet you say that to all the girls she says with a song in her voice sounds like an angel.

"No, Sookie, I don't. I've never said that to anyone. I've not slept the night with a woman in I don't know how long and I definitely don't snuggle." I say to her.

"Hey, I was kidding," she places her little hands on my chest. I feel an electric jolt pass through me from her touch.

"I…I just don't want you to think that…." I sigh and pull her closer to me. "I've got a lot of things to tell you and more things to be ashamed of in my past. Just know that I will never say anything to you that isn't true." I say softly, stroking her hair.

She looks up at me. "I know you won't, Eric. I don't know why I trust you, but I do. For the record, that was the best sleep I've had in a very long time. I like waking up to you, too." She gives me another bright smile. Yeah, a guy could get used to this.

Leaning down I give her another soft kiss. When I pull back I look at her again. "I'm sorry. I just don't want you to think I crash at a beautiful woman's house all the time."

She raises an eyebrow. "I'm sure it's not for the lack of trying. Now go put a shirt on. Doodlebug will be up soon and we will need to leave if you want to keep on schedule."

I raise an eyebrow back. "Schedule?"

"Yeah, you said you would be here by nine. It's eight now. So if you want to head out by nine….or did you change your mind? It's okay if you did. Maddi and I have a ton to do. With work starting on Monday, I need to get everything ready for her to take to Bridget's house. And that's not even all Pam wants me to do. Yeah, that's fine. We will have more than enough to keep us occupied. And Maddi loves the park. She'll want to go there too and…."

I do the only thing I can do to shut her up. I kiss her as hard and as deep as I can. When I feel her arms wrap around me, I let up on my grip on her. Once I feel her tension leave, I start to pull back.

"Wow," she says without opening her eyes.

"First of all, I'll put a shirt on only because I don't want to be shirtless at the breakfast table. Second, if you think you and Maddi are getting rid of me that easily, you are sadly mistaken. I promised the princess a sandcastle and you some answers. I already told you I won't lie to you. I made a promise and I intend to keep it."

"Well, then I guess I should get finished with breakfast." She says as she turns to return to the stove. I quickly run back to my bag and grab a new shirt, since I'm sure the one from last night smells of stale beer and bar. I hate that smell. It's surprising that I've spent so much time in bars and clubs when I truly can't stand the smell of them.

Pulling the shirt over my head, I hear the distinct bump of a little bottom coming down the stairs. I watch and wait as she turns the corner to see me.

"Morning Princess," I say to her.

"Ewic," she screams and runs toward me. "You hea." She says as she jumps up and I grab her and pull her to me. She lets go of her doll with one hand to hold on to me.

"Yup, I'm here," I say as I kiss her cheek which makes her giggle. "How did you sleep?"

"Good, I dweam ob you." She says and snuggles a little closer.

"You did?" I ask.

She nods her head. "Uh, huh. You me, Momma and Cwadine. But she no Cwadine she widdle."

"You dreamed of me, momma, you and Claudine. But Claudine was little?" She nods her head again. "Where were we?" I ask her.

She looks up and smiles at me. "At da pwak," she snuggles in closer. "But not da pwak out my window. Anoda one. It big and had wooden howses."

I hold her closer. I only wish I had both Maddi and Claudine to take to the park. To take to the breakfast table. Hell, to take anywhere. Just one more day with her.

Maddi pulls back. "Cwadine say soon," she says.

"Soon?" I ask her.

"Uh, huh. She say you be happy soon. You happy now, Ewic? You happy wid me and Momma?"

I pull her closer. "I'm very happy with you and Momma. How about we go see what she's making for breakfast?"

"Otay," she says and wiggles for me to put her down. She takes off running.

"Inside feet," I hear from the kitchen. Laughing I watch Maddi stop on a dime and start walking into the kitchen.

"Hi Momma," Maddi says as she jumps over to Sookie.

"Well, hello to you too, Doodlebug. How did you sleep?" She says. Putting down the spatula, she scoops up the princess and hugs and kisses her.

"We sweep good. We weddy to go to the beach." She says with a giggle.

"Well first you need to eat. Then we need to get dressed and then we can go." She says.

Maddi sighs. "Too many dings," she says.

Sookie laughs and I can't help but do the same. "I know but I think you'll manage." Sookie puts her down and she runs over to me.

"Come on, Ewic. Time to eat." She says and she takes my hand and leads me to the small table in the breakfast nook.

"You sure there, princess? Isn't it time for dinner?" I ask her.

"No siwy," she says as she shakes her whole head which makes her whole body move. "Sun just woke up. It bweafast time. No dinna until sun weddy por bed."

"Oh, silly me. Thank you for helping me figure that out." I say to her as I take a seat and help her into hers.

"No probwem," she says.

I laugh and turn to Sookie. "Well, what are we having for breakfast?" I ask her.

"Banana pancakes," she says as she brings over a platter full. "We need our strength if we are going to be playing in the sand." Leaning over, she puts the platter in the center of the table.

As she goes to sit down, I pull her closer to me.

"Thank you," I say to her.

She smiles. "You're welcome," she lays a very soft kiss on my lips. I so want to deepen the kiss but a giggle from the midget sitting on the other side of me stops me from continuing with my plan.

I look over at her and she's hugging her doll very close to her. "Okay Princess, how many pancakes do you want?"

Twenty minutes later, we had devoured the platter of Sookie's delicious pancakes. Maddi had informed me that they were her favorite and had eaten three. I had to agree that they were the best I'd ever tasted and easily put away twice as many as Maddi.

"So they are better than your mother's?" She asks.

I nod and stand to help her with the dishes. "I would say yes. But don't tell her I said so. My mother is a delightful cook, but she's never really mastered breakfast. It didn't help that we would be going in several different directions. She meant well though." I say to her.

"Well, your secret is safe with me," she says and starts to load the dishwasher. "Now, I made a breakfast casserole, a bowl of pasta salad, two pies…" she looks around. "Do you think that's enough?"

"Sweetheart," I say moving around the open door of the dishwasher and pulling her close to me so that her back is to my front. "You didn't have to make a thing. My parents wanted you to come out to enjoy yourself, and I'm looking forward to showing you the Hamptons."

She nods her head. "I know. I just can't go anywhere without bringing something. Plus, there are two more mouths to feed that I'm sure your mother didn't intend on. I don't want to make extra work for her."

I laugh softly. "Sookie, we will be there, Pam, Amelia, my cousin and his family, my aunt, uncle and their children. Bob, Erin and their kids will be there too, since Mom thinks of them as family. Plus, Octavia went out yesterday morning to help. If I know those two, they have been cooking since noon yesterday. I know they will appreciate your hard work, but really, they love having a house full of people."

"Um…Octavia?" She asks me.

"Oh, Octavia is…well, she's my housekeeper." I say to her.

She turns in my arms. "Your housekeeper?'

"Well, she's mine and Pam's. We share her. But she's not exactly our housekeeper. She was more like a Nanny for us when we were growing up. When I moved into the city, Pam came with me. Octavia came along to help us out."

Sookie nods and looks to the floor.

"It really isn't a big deal." I try to reassure her.

"Says the man to the woman that has never had a housekeeper." She mumbles.

"Well, it is very convenient," I say to her.

She looks up at me and I give her another smile.

"Sookie, I've worked long hours. A lot of times, I don't remember to eat. Octavia makes sure that there's food for me to eat, my clothes are cleaned and that I have a clean house. It really isn't a big deal. She's like a second mother to me. I can't wait for you to meet her." I take her hand in mine.

She nods. "You have to be patient with me, Eric. A month ago, I was living in my grandmother's farm house and wondering how the roof was going to hold for another year. Thankfully, the couple who bought it wasn't worried about replacing it. I've always done everything for myself. When Gran got sick, I did it all. I did all the cooking, cleaning, everything to make sure the house ran smoothly. That doesn't even scratch the surface with stuff that needed to be done for Maddi. I mean, I had help, but everything landed on me. Multiple cars, several homes, houses on the Hamptons and maids were never in my vocabulary until I came here. I'm still trying to process and assimilate."

"Sookie, it's not really that different than how you grew up. Trust me, you will fit right in." I say to her.

She smiles again. "I hope so," she pauses to put the rest of the dishes in. "Why don't you run to take a shower. I'll finish cleaning up here and get the doodlebug ready before I get dressed."

"Sookie I…"

She places her finger on my lips. "I know Eric. I just need to process all of this." She says to me.

I nod and kiss her again before I leave the room to do as she said. I'm not sure if she's trying to be efficient or if she needs time to herself. But either way, I'll give it to her. I know this is all new to her. If I want her to be with me, she has to be accepting of our lifestyle. God, I hope she is.

***0***

SPOV

The next hour went by in a whirlwind. But I'll be honest, I think I was on autopilot. I mean I knew the Northman's had money. Of course they have money. Viking publishing is one of the biggest publishing houses on the East coast. Of course they were going to have money. But it is one thing to know it. It's quite another to understand it.

I'm going to be walking into a world I know nothing about. A world of money, prestige and god, I don't know, horses? Shit, I don't even know how to act around rich people.

_You were fine at Amelia's party the other night._ My internal voice reminds me.

"I know smart ass," I respond to myself. But that was different.

_How? They were nice, polite and graciously asked you out to their home. I don't think that's any different than meeting someone in Bon Temps._

I nod to myself as I finish putting the last few things into my bag. My smart ass inner voice needs to shut up.

_You just want me to shut up because you know I'm right._

I sigh and sit down on my bed next to my bag. I can hear Maddi in her room. She's no doubt trying to decide for the hundredth time this morning what other toys she needs to bring. Eric assured her that his mother had toys for them all to play with. But Maddi, well, I guess she just wanted to make sure.

I take a deep breath trying to calm my nerves as my inner voice once again tells me I'm being an idiot. Nice when your inner voice has no filter, now isn't it? Always gives me the warm and fuzzies.

"Sookie, you have the rest…" I hear Eric walk into the rooms. When he sees me sitting on the bed he stops. "What's wrong?" He asks as he comes closer.

I shake my head. "Nothing," I say and go to stand.

I reach for my bag but he pulls my hand to him. "I call bullshit, Sookie. If I won't lie to you then you can't to me. What's wrong?"

I sigh. "I just…I'm just trying to figure out how I fit in." I say really quickly.

"Fit in…fit in to what? The company, New York?" He looks at me but I'm having trouble meeting his eyes. Okay I'm not having trouble. But I know the moment I do, I'm going to be lost again. God damn his God-like features.

"No…to…in with..your…your lifestyle." I say softly.

"I don't understand." He says and sits down in the spot I just vacated and moves me to sit on his lap.

I sigh.

"Sookie, I can't help you fix something if you don't tell me what that thing is." He says to me.

"That's just it. I don't know if it is something to fix. I mean….you didn't….we haven't…I could be building all of this in my head. I mean…you did…we…I…" Yeah and I want to be a writer. I can't even make a declarative sentence.

"Sookie, what has got you all in a flutter? If you are nervous about going to the Hamptons, don't be. You already met more than half the people who are going to be there. My parents already adore you. You and Amelia are fast friends. Bob thinks the world of you, and, if I know Erin, she's already planning shopping days."

I shake my head. "It's not that…well, that's part of it. But…." I sigh and turn to him. "I'm just going to say it. I mean we haven't made anything official between us. Not that I am expecting it."

He smirks at me. "We slept together last night. I think that would say something about official."

"We slept together, Eric. We didn't SLEEP together. Not that, that there would be much sleeping but, I'm getting off topic." I huff.

"Sookie," he laughs at me. "What is this all about? I already told you that I wanted you and Maddi. I don't know how much clearer I can make it. If you want me to hire the Goodyear blimp and announce it over Long Island Sound, I will. I didn't think you needed anything like that."

"I don't. That's not it. I knew..hell, when you wouldn't get off my couch last night, I knew you had made up your mind."

"Yeah, um sorry about that. I got a little drunk. I didn't mean to, but yeah."

She shrugs. "Eric, you were out with the guys. That's why you all walked. Trust me, Malcolm will be feeling it a bit this morning, I can tell you that. No, I mean…what, how…how am I going to fit into your world?"

He pulls me closer. "Is that why you are all up in arms?"

I nod my head and he pulls me into him. "You are going to fit in just like this. You, Maddi, you just fit with me, with my family, with my sister, my friends and my company. Sweetheart, I hit the trifecta with you."

"Eric," I say and pull back a little. "I'm a little girl from Bon Temps Louisiana. I went to public school. Got married to a…well, got married young, divorced not long after, took care of my Gran until she died. Have a brother who had to leave town because he fell in love, and the town was too small-minded to deal with it. I've never been on a yacht, a private jet or to a summer house. I've only lived two other places besides here and have never had a housekeeper."

Eric waits a moment. "You done?" He asks.

I nod again.

He nods with me. "Okay, let's break this down. You are from a small town. Most great people come from small towns. This entire country is made up of small towns. So you got married and divorced. You know that over half of marriages end in divorce? I don't know why you divorced him, but you will tell me when you're ready. I do know that he was either a psychopath or an idiot."

"Wh…why do you say that?" I ask him.

"Because any man who would let you and that little girl go is an idiot. And the only reason you would have left him is if he hurt you." He says.

"Ma…maybe he left me." I say.

He shakes his head. "Then he would be a colossal idiot. But from what you were saying during your nightmare, I don't think your separation was easy. Now, about taking care of your Gran. My parents take care of my Gran. I think you are a very special person to keep her with you. Do you know how many people put their loved ones away in homes so they can get on with their lives? Hell, I know a ton. So the fact that you kept her home, speaks volumes to me. So you've never been on a yacht or a private plane. That can be rectified. As for the housekeeper, I think you and my mom would be cut from the same cloth. She cleans right along with her staff. Pam and I always had chores, and no one cleaned our rooms or bathrooms but us. If they weren't cleaned, then we were grounded or had our allowance taken away. As for the houses, cars and everything else; I can't make excuses for the fact that my parents have money or that our, and I'm including you in the OUR now, Our Company is one of the most successful in the country." He moves slightly so that he can get my face in his hands. "You fit with me, Sookie. You and Maddi fit in my life, with me. Hell, I didn't have a life before you two came along. I promised I would tell you everything, and I will. When you hear the whole story, you will understand. But know this. I'm going to fight for you both. I want you, both of you. You are it for me. I don't want my old life. Hell, it wasn't a life. It was pathetic. What I was doing was not only killing me but everyone around me. Even if you pack up and move away. Even if you tell me you don't want me. I'll follow you, find you and prove to you that we belong together." He pauses. "I know that sounds a little stalkerish but I can't help it. I have fallen hard for the two of you and I can't, no I won't, go back to my life without you."

I don't know when I started to cry, but Eric uses his thumb to wipe the tears away.

"But you don't…you don't even know me," I say. "You haven't asked about Maddi's father…"

"Don't call him that," he moves closer to me. "Just because he donated sperm doesn't make him a father. A father loves his children and is there for them," he looks around. "He isn't anywhere in sight, and you said he has nothing to do with Maddi, and I believe you."

I shake my head. "Pam said almost the same thing."

He shrugs. "We are twins, you know."

I laugh. "Yeah, I know."

"Sookie, what got you and Maddi here makes no difference to me. The fact that you are and that you are willing to give us a chance is what matters. All the rest means nothing. Please, stop trying to overthink all of this. Let me show you that we fit."

I nod. "I know we fit," I say to him. "I just don't understand why."

"Well, then stop questioning it." He gives me a smile that I swear could melt ice..

I nod. "Okay, I'll try."

He lifts me up and pulls my bag off the bed. "Good, now come on woman, we have a date to make sandcastles."

He holds out his hand and I look at it for a moment. With that one gesture, Eric is asking me to trust him. He's asking me to put my faith in him, us and a future. I take his hand and smile up at him. For some reason, it's all I want to do.

***0***

EPOV

It didn't make me too happy that Sookie was worrying about fitting into my life. Hell, I wasn't kidding. I didn't have a life. Well none that I would want to bring her into. My biggest dilemma is trying to keep Sookie from finding out how I've spent the last nine years. Okay, I know she is going to find out. I just need to figure out a way to tell her. I mean, she really can't hold it against me. It's not like I'm going to repeat the fuck up. I wasn't kidding when I told her that she's it for me. I won't take no for an answer. I know we are meant to be together. Even if Maddi's doll wasn't named Claudine; even if I didn't feel this undeniable pull toward them both. She is what I want, and if she has any doubts, well it's up to me to squash them. I don't care if I sound like a stalker. I know it, and so does she. I won't let past mistakes or situations stand in the way of our future.

Sookie double checks everything and we finally head out to the car. I was in luck to find a spot not too far down the block for the SUV when I showed up last night. That is one thing I wished the house had, a garage. But I guess beggars can't be choosers. The house is beautiful. I always loved it. There aren't too many left with the original design and layouts. I was always happy that Bob and Amelia didn't try to change it too much. But still, it would be nice to have a garage.

"Nice ride," Sookie says from beside me.

I shrug. "It has its purposes. I love my Corvette but it's not exactly family accessible." I say as I put the last of the bags in the back. "You ready?" I ask them.

"Yeah," she says and I open the door.

Maddi climbs up and jumps into the car seat like a pro. I smile at her as I reach in and attach the safety belt.

"That's a really nice car seat, Eric." Sookie says.

I nod and kiss the princess on the cheek to another one of her sweet giggles as I move back out the door.

I look at Sookie looking at the car seat. "I…if you wait until we talk, you'll understand." I say to her.

She looks from me to Maddi who has already started babbling to Claudine and then back to Eric.

I nod. "I trust you, Eric. When you're ready, tell me what you want me to know."

Being the gentleman that my mother taught me to be, I motion Sookie to her door, opening it, I help her up and shut it for her. Running around, I get in on the driver side. Starting the car, I turn to make sure Sookie and Maddi are settled before I ease my way out the parking space and head toward 2nd street. I continue down the street making a left onto Henry Street and then a right onto Hamilton Avenue. Not a block away, I see the entrance to the Brooklyn Queens Expressway. I can hear Maddi talking about all the things we were going to do on the beach while we make our way to the LIE (Long Island Expressway). I know once we were on that, it will be awhile on the highway until we get off in the Hamptons.

Taking exit 35E, I merge onto the Long Island Expressway and our speed gets considerably slower. I knew it wasn't going to be smooth sailing, even trying to wait until after morning rush hour. I mean this is the Long Island Expressway. At four in the morning, it's backed up.

"You sure know your way around," Sookie says to me. "I doubt I would have been able to find the highway from our place." She giggles.

I laugh with her. "I'm sure after a few times, you will be navigating the streets like a pro."

She shakes her head. "I'm not sure about that," she looks out the window. "I think we've passed more cars in the last twenty minutes than there are in the entire state of Louisiana."

I grab her hand across the console. "You will get used to it, Sookie."

"I hope so," she mumbles.

I pull her hand to my lips and kiss it. "I know you will. You have me, Pam and Amelia to help you out. Before long, you will be bouncing around here like a native."

We sat in silence for a few more minutes.

"Sookie, hit that button," I pointed to one of the buttons on the console. "Princess, I've got a surprise for you."

Sookie hit the button and she turned to see a little partition fold down from the roof of the car.

"What dat?" She asked.

"Hit number three," I told Sookie and then looked back to Maddi. "You'll see."

After a few seconds, the undeniable tones of the Disney theme song filled the car.

I heard full blown belly laughs from the back seat. "Momma it a TB!" She squeals.

A few seconds later, I hear the beginning of the Lion King start. I wasn't sure if she would like this one, but I know I did.

"You are full of surprises, aren't you," Sookie smiles. "Please tell me that you don't have three or four wives with a dozen children stashed out here, and you are bringing me into your cult."

I shake my head. "No, no wives or children stashed…." I say softly.

She waits a minute. "I got a feeling this is more of what you are going to be telling me later?" She asks quietly.

I look at her for a moment and then back at the road and nod.

"Okay, well, since you have the Doodlebug entertained, what am I going to be doing on this ride?" She asks effectively changing the subject.

"Well, I can tell you about all the areas of Long Island?" I ask her.

She looks out the window for a moment and then smirks. "Na, I got a better idea."

"What?" I ask just as she leans over and punches me in the arm.

"OH!" I say. It really didn't hurt, just took me by surprise.

"Oh, I didn't hurt you," she laughs. "Punch Buggie white, no punch backs." She laughs again.

"You punch buggied me?" I ask her looking around for the offending vehicle.

"Yup," she says and points. "Two cars up, one lane over." She says."

"You do know that it's dangerous to punch the driver while driving, don't you?" I ask her.

She laughs again. "Jason and I played it a few times when we went to New Orleans before our parents died. He hit hard too," she says and rubs her arm as if it still hurts.

"So you want to play…" I get cut off by another punch.

"Punch buggie blue," she laughs.

"Hey, no fair," I say. "I can't drive and search out beetles!" I scold her.

She laughs again. "Sucks to be you."

"If I get bruises on my arm, you are going to have to explain them to my family." With that, we pass the Exit for Hampstead Village, and my eyes go wide at the site of a Volkswagen dealership.

She looks at me with a gleam in her eye. Like a lioness ready to pounce on its pray.

"Okay, OKAY, I concede. You win!" I raise my hand in a show of surrender.

She laughs again. "Wimp!"

"Momma, no nice wood!" Maddi says from the back seat. "Gwan say dat not nice." She frowns at Sookie. Even in the rearview mirror she is the cutest little thing.

"You're right," she nods to Maddi and turns to me. "I'm sorry, Eric." She says trying not to laugh again.

"Just you wait, little girl," I say to her. "You may meet the ocean head first."

She laughs again. "If I do, you are going in with me," I turn to look at her quickly and she has her arms crossed under her breasts. "I may be small, but Jason Stackhouse didn't pull up on his sister when we would horse around. Between him and Laf, I got my share of noogies, pantings, flips into the lakes and, less we forget, punch buggies."

"Tell me about them?" I ask. The smile on her face tells me that this isn't a 'no touch' subject.

She proceeds to tell stories about her brother and his partner who, I find out, she has known pretty much since birth.

Almost an hour later, she is telling me about some prank that the football team pulled a week before one of their biggest games.

She laughs. "I thought the coach was going to bust something when the sheriff threatened to keep the offensive line in jail overnight. I know full well that Sheriff Dearborn wasn't serious, but he kept the coach hopping for over an hour."

"What happened to the boys?" I ask.

"Oh, they had to do community service and help with the parks department. Gran, well, she just about tore Jason's hide apart. I mean, he did toilet paper the historical society. You could mess with a lot of things, but Gran was serious about the Descendants of the Glorious Dead."

"The…the what?" I'm a bit confused.

She laughs. "It's just a bunch of ladies who do things revolving around the Civil War. You do know that we all take that seriously where I come from, right?"

"I thought that was all in movies. You know the south will rise again and all that."

"Na," she says. "Some are really fanatical. Jason and I, well, we loved Bon Temps. But you know," she shrugs. "Sometimes that Good Ole' Boy stuff is just a bit much."

"Oh, I see those down home boys just a little much for ya?" I try to say with a southern drawl but fear I fail miserably.

"Not too much, just…well…they can't see past their noses, ya know? I mean Jason and Laf had to leave. Don't get me wrong, Bon Temps has its share of open minded people. But the narrow minded outweigh them three to one. So what if Jason was gay. He was happy. Laf makes him happy. They are both wonderful people." She crosses her arms over her chest.

"You miss him," I say. It wasn't a question.

She nods. "I do. But we talk and Skype so it is okay." She shrugs.

"Why didn't you look into a job out in Chicago?" I ask her.

She smiles softly. "I love my brother. I thought about going out there. But I know those two. They would have wrapped us both in bubble wrap so we didn't get a scratch on us. I lived my childhood and teen years with a very overprotective Jason. I know he means well and with…." She trails off for a moment. "I just knew that Maddi and I had to do this for ourselves."

"Well, I for one am very thankful that Pam found you," I say taking her hand and kissing it again.

The movie had ended some time ago, and I look back to see that Maddi had fallen asleep. I was actually happy about that. I don't think the family, well my mother, would be letting go of Maddi for a second. She missed being a grandmother. I know she did. Why else would she adopt Bob and Erin's children as her own? Okay, she did that before our tragedy but still, I know my mother. I have no doubt that Maddi is going to be the most spoiled little girl this weekend.

We had pulled off the highway some time ago and are making our way to Country road 79. Even after all this time, I could do this trip blindfolded.

"Eric," Sookie says. "I've seen like a dozen signs for East Hampton, South Hampton, Wainscott, and Sag Harbor. Where are we going?" She asks.

I laugh at her. "My parent's house is in Water Mill," I say to her. "It's just a little further."

"Okay, I know that is where older houses are, right? I think I saw it on the Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous once." She looks out the window around us..

I laugh. "Well, yeah. My great grandfather bought the land and built a house on it. My grandfather tore it down and built a larger home. The family also owns another house down the road. My grandmother was living in that one until recently. She's getting on in years, so my parents brought her to the main house to live." I say softly. The truth was, Grandma Northman couldn't live on her own anymore, and my mother refused to put her in a nursing home unless she needed more care than a private nurse could provide. That is just how my mother is.

"So you own two properties out here?" She asks me.

"Well," I shrug. "The family does.

She waits for a moment and then I elaborate. "Okay, my grandfather, Patrick was married before he met my Grandmother. Her name was Lucille. She had been married prior to meeting my grandfather. It was a big scandal, you see. Lucille ran off and married Lincoln Wellington in Atlantic City. Though his family was wealthy, their money came from less than desirable commodities. Truthfully, I think he was into bootlegging and other things. But we won't go into it. Three years into their marriage, Wellington bought the property next to my family's and built a home for his darling Lucille. That spring she welcomed her first child, Elizabeth, into the world. I think it was only three months after that Lincoln was found dead on the north shore," I pause for a moment. "It was another scandal and Lucille was devastated. My grandfather had only just returned from studying in Europe. He hadn't been around for the whole ordeal, and there wasn't much E-entertainment to publicize it either. He met Lucille at a dinner at a mutual friend's house and fell instantly in love with her. Contrary to demands from his parents, my Grandfather was determined to marry her. It only took a year, but they were married and Patrick had an instant family.

The Northman name had enough prestige that Lucille's prior marriage was kindly overlooked. They were in the process of continuing their family and Patrick was adopting Elizabeth when complications in childbirth took Lucille and Patrick's first born."

"That…that's like something out of a romance novel." She says to me.

I nod. "Or a soap opera. Anyway, Patrick was devastated by the loss. You could only imagine how painful it was. He loved Lucille and Elizabeth. The little girl was only four and was so confused.

My Grandfather did what he could and tried to make a life for him and his daughter. Lucille had no family left so there was no question that Patrick would raise her as his own.

Patrick was introduced to Eleanor at a presidential fundraiser by his mother. Eleanor went to all the right schools, knew all the right people and was what Patrick's parents considered the perfect match. They began seeing each other and married the following summer. Eleanor was only eighteen and my grandfather was twenty-nine."

"When did she have your father?" She asks me.

"It took some time, but Eleanor finally gave my grandfather a son. Edwin is nine years younger than Elizabeth. But they all still consider each other family. When grandfather passed, both properties were left to Eleanor. She attempted to give Lucille's house to Elizabeth but she wouldn't have it. To her, Eleanor is the only mother she's known, and I think that the memories of Lucille and her father are just too painful or too embarrassing to endure. Besides, she married a Compton. They have a house in Sag Harbor and one in Connecticut. The family is from the old south. I think they owned cotton plantations or something. Anyway, Lucille Wellington-Compton has decided to leave her parentage in the past and acknowledge my grandparents as her own."

"Wow, that…that is just some story. I've heard a little about Bill Compton. He's the CTO right?" She asks.

I nod. "He is. You will meet them all later," I say as I pull into the drive flanked by two large cast iron gates. "But for now, welcome to Northman Estates."

She looks out the window as we make it up the long drive.

"Holy Shit!" Sookie exclaims.

Yeah that's most people's reactions the first time they see the place.


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: I am hoping to have another chapter to you before the end of the weekend. Because, well... you will understand when you reach the end of this installment.

I will tell you that the Divine Ms. T has deemed this at least a three tissue chapter. Just so you are fair warned.

I suggest reading it with a tall glass of Merlot and sitting by a fire with, of course, a box of tissues within reach. But that's just me.

So, as always - I would like to pay homage to my wonderful Beta team that find all my mistakes (we hope) and make me look so good. To the Devine Ms. T who always knows how to motivate me (Yeah - sit my butt down and write - She really should go into motivational speaking). And last but not least, my readers who are the best cheerleaders on the planet. Thank you for reading and reviewing my crazy stories.

Please let me know what you think of this next chapter.

Thank you.

***0***

Chapter 15 - One Door Closes, another Opens

SPOV

"And this is the sunroom," Abbie Northman tells me as she holds my hand and leads me around through the kitchen and out to the aforementioned sunroom. The tour has literally lasted twenty minutes and I'm not sure if we've seen half the house. House…this isn't a house. It a bloody five star hotel if you ask me. The place looks like something right out of a fairytale; or at the very least, out of the English country side. I mean really, is Edwin Northman a long lost English Earl or something because this house belongs in a Masterpiece Classic of PBS. I try to swallow but my heart just won't settle down. But in all seriousness, how could Eric think I would react any other way? Gran's farmhouse would fit into this one ten times over and still have room for an indoor pool. I think you could walk a mile faster than getting from one wing of this house to the other. And yes, the bloody house has wings. I've already been through two of them!

"We spend most of our time out here in the summer," Abbie startles me out of my inner monologue, "as it's so close to the kitchen and the pool. That way, I can be in the kitchen and still be close to our family and friends." Yeah Gran's house had that. It was the back porch with the squeaky door.

"The beach is just down the path. We are lucky. Not many houses out here have sandy beaches." She says with a smile. I return it and hope to god that the panic I'm feeling isn't hitting my eyes. But the panic I feel rising in me forces the rushing of my blood to fill my ears. Did she say something about the den or Big Ben? Hell, this is going to be harder than I thought.

"You…you have a lovely home, Abbie." I say. Not sure if she was waiting for a comment or not. Though it seemed like the polite thing to say. It was either that or do you need walkie talkies to have a conversation at the dining room table? I mean really, the table holds twenty-five. I know, I counted.

"Thank you, dear," Abbie pats my hand. "We don't open the whole place up when it's just Edwin, Eleanor and I. But with the family coming, we need additional room."

I nod trying to show her my understanding. But in all honesty, I don't. Gran and I never need any extra room. The only people who would have come for a visit would have been Jason and Laffy and that would have been a very cold day in hell.

The thought of my brother makes me wish he was here. He would have been able to take all of this in stride. Nothing ever ruffled Jason Paul Stackhouse's feathers. I really wish I was more like him.

"Well, I'm sure that you want to settle in with Maddi," she continues. "Eric, are they staying out in the cottage?"

I turn to see the man in question with my daughter in his arms.

"I'm hoping they will stay out there with me, yes." He nods to his mother.

She smirks. "I thought so. I had them clean up in there yesterday and there are new sheets and bedding in Maddi's room. Why don't you show Sookie around and I'll get things ready for lunch."

"Oh," I squeak, "please let me help you with that." Gran would have me tarred and feathered if she knew I was forgetting my manners. It wouldn't matter how out of place I felt. There is no good reason for bad manners.

Abbie waves her hand back and forth in dismissal. "Oh, sweetie you have done enough with bringing such lovely treats. You go get settled. Octavia and I can handle lunch."

"My Gran would turn have a fit on me if she thought I didn't offer to help." I go to move into the kitchen.

"Sookie," Abbie places a hand on my arm to stop me. "We may be in the Hamptons but we don't stand on ceremony here. Lunch is all set. I'm sure there will be things for you to help with during the weekend. Edwin and I gave most of the staff the weekend off since we were having so many of the family. No point in having help when everyone loves doing in this family," she laughs. "But that is neither here nor there. By the time you are all settled, Pam and Amelia will be here and Gran will be up from her nap. So just relax and enjoy the house. You are family. If I need your help, I'll ask. Don't you worry," she pats my hand.

I watch her walk away and I let out a sigh. "Why do I feel like I've been scolded?" I ask.

"She isn't scolding you, Sookie. She's letting you know that you can calm down and relax." Eric pulls me close and kisses my temple.

"Am I that obvious," I look up at him.

"Yeah, but that's okay. My family already adore you and will do anything they can to make you comfortable. I know you are nervous and you don't need to be. You already fit in; with me, my family and our world." He smirks at me.

I sigh deciding to not argue. I've got a feeling that there are just some things that Eric and I aren't going to see eye to eye on; one of them being my acceptance into his world. Only time will tell, but I know right now that even if his family accepts me, there are other that won't. Well Sookie Stackhouse was not raised to slink into corners and I'm not about to start now. I'll just have to put this into the same spot I'm putting Eric, a place where I'm going on fate and instinct. I hope to God that my instincts are steering me right this time. Then again, I don't ever think my instincts were telling me I was right with him.

I close my eyes for a moment. Not to calm myself but to rid my mind of images and memories of that monster. This is a weekend for us; for Eric and I to get to know one another. I know part of that will be our talk. But I refuse to think about him before it's time.

"So what is this about a cottage?" I ask him.

"I…I was hoping that you and Maddi will stay in my cottage. But if you feel funny, I'm sure that my mother will make up one of the guest rooms in the main house?" He says it likes it's a question but I know his eyes were pleading me to come with him.

I smile. "Eric, show me and Maddi where we are spending the weekend." I say softly.

His eyes instantly soften and I swear I hear him thank me under his breath.

"Come on, let me show you my little home away from home," he says and takes my hand in his.

He explains that there are three cottages on the compound. One is used by Pam and Amelia, another is his and the third is used for guests who would rather stay in the cottage rather than the main house.

"Elizabeth and Edward Sr. Usually stay in the main house, but my cousin Edward and his wife stay in the guest cottage. His wife doesn't like all the noise of the main house," he rolls his eyes which make me laugh. "My mother's sister and her husband will be here with their daughter tomorrow. They'll stay in the main house as well. We will be staying here," he says as he motions in front of us. I notice that it's just a walk away from the house. It looks similar to the main house which looks like something out of a fairytale with its stone face and multiple angles. The cottage seems to be a miniature of it.

"It's beautiful," I say to him. "I've never seen anything like it."

"It wooks like da bea house," Maddi says.

"What honey?" I ask my daughter.

"Gowdy woks and da beas. Dis wook wik da house." She says.

I look at it again and try to see it through the eyes of a child. Nodding I smile at her. "Yes, I guess it does look like the bears house."

"You want to see the inside?" Eric asks.

Both Maddi and I smile and nod and Eric continues his way up the path to the house. I was just about to ask him if he want me to grab the doodlebug so he can get the keys when he reaches out to the keypad on the door. Okay, maybe it looks like the _Three Bears House_ but there is no way that they had this kind of technology. I don't think bears are that smart anyway. I mean they left the house wide open so that Goldilocks could waltz right in. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that they were not too concerned with home invasions. And why am I putting so much thought into a fairytale again? Yeah, well deciding not to be nervous and having your brain actually comply are two different things entirely.

As my mind wonders to the idea that Goldilocks really didn't waltz in but barged into the unsuspecting bear's house, Eric punches in a few numbers and I hear a click and the light on the keypad goes green.

He looks back at me and smiles. "Keyless entry," he says by way of an explanation. "The code is the street number of the office building. It's the same for all the doors so you will know if you need to get in. My father made it that way to be easy on the family. Though I think my grandmother forgets sometimes. Either that, or she just likes banging on the doors to get my parents' attention." He laughs at the last.

I try to laugh with him but I'm still on the idea that one of my daughter's favorite character, Goldilocks could actually be a perpetrator of breaking and entering. Come on Sookie, get a grip on yourself, I tell myself. You are better than this. Trying to pull up my big girl pants and get my head back in the game, I nod and smile to him as he turns the handle and opens the door.

We walk into a great room with four doors off of it and an entrance to the kitchen which is on the right. The entire backside is windows overlooking the water. In the corner is a baby grand piano covered with picture and the furniture looks masculine without looking like a bachelor pad. I smile at that. I can see Eric sitting in this room and looking out at the water. It seems to fit him. All thoughts of Goldilocks and her felonies leave my mind.

"I…I haven't been here for some time," he looks around as if he's seeing it for the first time as well. "It looks exactly the same as the last time I was here." His face almost looks like it's pained somehow.

"Did you decorate it?" I ask trying to lighten the mood. Or at the very least, get him out of whatever memory is plaguing him at the moment.

He nods. "Mom and Pam helped. But I had final say." He looks around again. "I….I wanted this to be my little oasis."

"Do…do you play the piano?" I ask him pointing over to the corner.

"I used to," is all he says as he moves to the doors on the opposite side of the room. "This…this is your room, princess." He smiles at Maddi.

Eric opens the door and steps through with me following. I have a feeling this is one more piece of the puzzle that is Eric.

Walking in, I see a sweet yellow room with a little white canopy bed made to size for someone just Maddi's size.

She giggles and wiggles to be released from Eric's arms. He quickly lowers her and she runs over to the bed, jumping on and showing everything to her doll.

I look at Eric and he's smile but there are unshed tears in his eyes.

"You…you didn't just get this for Maddi, did you?" I say softly.

Eric shakes his head without looking at me. His eyes are glued on Maddi who is now off the bed and is inspecting the toy box in the corner.

I don't know what to do. I have a feeling that this room was for another little girl, one that Eric loved very much. The same little girl who was first to use the car seat in the SUV and who loved the Lion King. Whoever she is, I know that this little girl has been lost to him, somehow and that loss has caused this beautiful more pain than anyone should endure.

Moving a little closer to him, I take his hand in mine and trace small circles with my thumb on the backside. I hope that somehow this is comforting to him. I know when Gran used to do this to me, it made me feel, I don't know; perhaps less alone in some way. As if someone was willing to take part of my burden from me. In that moment, I know that is exactly what I'm trying to tell Eric. That whatever he has to tell me, whatever dark secret he thinks will frighten me away, we will face together.

In less than a week, I've found a man I'm willing to share laughter, pain, joy and burdens with. The very thought of this should send me running out of New York as fast as my shapely legs can carry me. But whether it's stupidity or pride, there is no way I'm leaving this man; not now, not ever. I try to put all of this in the feather light strokes of my thumb on the back of his hand, hoping that he can feel what I do.

Finally, after what feels like eternity, he turns to face me. Leaning down, he lays a soft kiss on my lips so light that if I didn't see it coming, I would have sworn that it was angels' wings brushing me. In that moment, I get my answer. He knows what I'm offering and he's accepted. At least, I hope he has.

"I have a lot to tell you," he says softly.

I nod. "Take your time and tell me when you're ready," I smile. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I hope not," he turns back to Maddi. "I wouldn't survive losing you both. I just…" he chokes up.

"Hey," I tug on his arm slightly turning his attention back to me. "We have a lot to tell each other. But honestly Eric, I don't think there is anything you could tell me that would scare me away. I hope…I hope you feel the same when you hear my story." I look down not wanting to see is reaction to that statement.

"I have to use your words against you, Sookie," he pulls me closer and wraps his arm around me. "I don't think there is anything that you could tell me that would make me want to walk away."

"I hope so," I say just under my breath before looking up at him. "You ready to show me where I'll be staying?"

I see a soft tint fill Eric's cheeks. I swear I thought I would never see the day that Eric may be embarrassed. The great Eric Northman is blushing.

"Eric," I say trying not to laugh. "What is it?"

"I was going to show you to the guest room but after last night…I…" He looks deep into my eyes. "I don't think I'd be able to sleep a wink without you in my arms again." He says with a growl in his voice.

I swallow slowly. How can one look from this man turn me into goo? "Really," I try to say but I'm not sure the word actually has both its syllables. "You think you can't sleep one wink, do you?"

"I'm sorry Sookie, but you have spoiled me after last night. I want to hold you all night. We don't have to do anything. I don't expect you to do anything." He shakes his head. "No that came out wrong. I will take anything you are ready for but I don't want you to think that I expect anything. Ah shit, this is coming out all wrong. I don't want to put any pressure on you. If you would rather sleep in the guest room…"

"Are you retracting your offer?" I smirk at him. Where this courage and brazenness is coming from, I've no idea. But I sort of like it. I think I'll ask this Sookie to move on into my brain, cause she's got game.

His eyes grow wider. "No, I just…ah hell Sookie you make me feel like I'm nine years old and trying to steal a kiss from Penny Mitchell at her parents BBQ."

"How did that work out for you?" I raise an eyebrow to him. Yeah spunky Sookie gets the room with the view if she hangs around.

He laughs at my question. "Umm, not too good, if I remember correctly. She and Pam were best friends and when Pam came looking for her and caught me with Penny behind the garage she wasn't happy to find us like that."

"She get a little upset?" I ask.

"Well Pam always had a unique way of voicing her displeasure with me," he pauses. "She punched me in the stomach and told me to keep my cooties to myself or she would burn my transformers."

We both laugh at that. I wonder what Pam would do now if she was upset. But on second thought, I hope I never witness it.

"Well, I'm not Penny Mitchell and she was stupid if she didn't want to accept one of your kisses." I look down.

"Does that mean you.. You'll let me steal a few kisses from you?" He pulls me that much closer. So close, I have to look up at him more than usual.

"You…you don't have to steal them," I say softly. "I'll gladly give them to you."

He leans down and kisses me again. This kiss is as chaste as the last. I moan a little into his mouth. I can't help it. He feels really nice.

"Will you let me hold you and keep the bad away again?" He asks.

"What?" I am shocked at his words. How did he know about that? I used to say that to Jason when we were little. He would climb into bed with me when I was having nightmares. He had a way to keep all the bad away and I could sleep. I felt that feeling of safety from Eric but I would never tell him that. Well, not yet. So how did he know that I slept better than I've done in years last night and I woke up for the first time without being afraid?

"You said that last night," he touches the side of my face. "When I got up to leave you once you had calmed down. You said that I keep the bad away," he pauses for a moment taking my face in his hands. "I will you know; for both you and Maddi. I'll keep all the bad away if you'll let me."

I look into his eyes. I see so much in those eyes but what I see most is his desire for me to accept his declaration. I see it in his eyes. He's been opening him up to me almost from the moment he met me. He hasn't hid his desire once. But this is the first time I see anything so vulnerable. I hate that he feels this way. I need to fix it.

I nod. "I…I'll stay with you. But you…" I sigh. "Once you hear everything I have to say, you may want to rethink your offer. I will say yes for now. But you can change your mind if you want after you know everything."

"Never gonna happen," he pulls me into a hug. "Not in this or any other lifetime. I've got you and I'm never letting you go."

"We'll see." I sigh and allow myself to relax just a little more into his arms.

***0***

? POV

"You wanted to see me?" I ask my father as I walk through the main door of his full floor suite. The suite is almost as 'ostentatious as his study. Oh wait, he has another one on this floor, complete with his private book collection. Oh lest we forget his sitting room, his personal bath that is probably the size of an average hotel room, A bedroom big enough to land a plane in and a music room that used to be my mother's and he never sets foot in. Yeah, the full floor suite is a little much. I always thought it was.

He nods and does up his cufflinks. "I received a very interesting call yesterday," he says giving me a sideways glance. "It seems that you have been a busy boy, my son."

I sit in the chair to the side of the fireplace in his sitting room. I notice that the door to his bedroom is still closed. Maybe Dad has a piece in there. It wouldn't have been the first time. But it would be surprising for him not to parade her in front of me. Showing me what he got and most especially if she was younger than the piece I had on my arm at that time. He never seemed to be at a loss for female companionship. Well I guess he's entitled. I've never wanted for some either. I guess like father, like son.

"Aren't you the least bit curious who I've spoken too?" He asks me.

I smirk at him. "Oh, and who would that be?"

"Don't play cute. You haven't been cute since you were ten. And don't play dumb. Though the amount of crap you've snorted up your nose may have fried what little brain you had in the first place. You know damn well who the call was from. Now are you going to tell me why you are looking for that girl when I explicitly told you that you were to stay away from her?"

I stand up and move closer to him. He doesn't even flinch. Even if I was three times his size, my father would never budge. He would never show any fear. "You have been warned, boy." He says a little softer. I know that means he's being serious.

"She's my wife and she has my son. You know damn well you had no right to agree to anything on my behalf. I want my girl and I want her here," I point to the ground. "What is wrong with you? She has your grandson for godsake. Don't you want the next heir to your dynasty under your roof?" I ask him.

He can't say no to that. He is all about the family shit. Hell, I'm surprised he didn't scoop the child out of Sookie's arms the moment she gave birth. He may have allowed her to leave but not the next in line to his fortune. There is no way he would have allowed that. My father is all about control and he gave way too much of that to Sookie when he allowed her to leave. Surely he has seen the error of his ways and will assist me in getting her back where she belongs.

"I told you there was no way that little tart was giving us the child. Besides, if I tried to fight her, she was willing to go to the press, the police and god knows who else to get away from you. I made the best deal I could without having the house fall down around us. Don't blame the downfall of your marriage on me boy. You did this and I'm sick of talking about it. Besides, what makes you think that the child was a boy?"

He walks to the other side of the room and I move with him. He may be tired of talking about this but I sure as hell am not. "What do you know? Do you know what she had? Did you see the baby? Why didn't you tell me? If you saw him, you had to know that he belonged here. Why would you let her take my son away? I know damn well that you had ways to get the baby and get rid of her if you really thought Sookie could hurt us. Which, by the way, I don't believe for one second but we will talk about that later. Right now, I want to know when you saw my son?"

He turns. "I only know when and where she had the child. I was informed when she was taken to the hospital in Shreveport. I was told that they both survived the birth but I didn't want to know any other details other than she didn't give birth to a boy. Oh and I know that she had the child take the Stackhouse name which was written into the agreement. If she insisted on you signing your rights away, there was no way that the child would have my name."

"You could have gotten to both of them. I know that once…"

He puts up his hands. "I know all I need to, son. Clearly you must realize that the girl played you. Even if she didn't want you in their life, surely she would have wanted her child connected to my fortune and dynasty." He smirks. "She so easily walked away from everything. But I know she knew her game was up son. But you made my plans obsolete after the last time you beat her. After that, I didn't have to do anything to get rid of her. She knew that staying with you wasn't worth the price. She walked away from the fortune I was willing to pay her just to get away and keep quiet. Any woman would be a fool to leave without anything. We know she's not a fool since she'd manipulated you into marriage already. Which only leaves the fact that she knew that playing her game wasn't worth the pain you caused. You should really be thanking me." If I was brave enough, I would slap that look right off his face.

Instead of striking my father, I clench my hands into the tightest fists I can without drawing blood. "Stop it with your smugness and tell me where my wife and child are? You have to know. You know everything!" I scream at him. "She is MINE. I wanted her. I got her and you took her away. Just like you take everything else that matters from me! Now tell me old man because you aren't winning this one. I want my girl. I OWN HER!" I take a few deep breaths trying to calm myself down. I hate this man with every fiber of my being. He destroys everything and takes what he wants. This time I'm going to win.

He walks closer to me. "I'm tired of having this conversation with you. I told you before, you are to stay away from Bon Temps and Sookie Stackhouse. Don't underestimate that girl, my son. She has enough to put you away for life and ruin my political future with just a few phone calls. Not to mention that our friends and business associates would be at risk as well. If they weren't so dead set against harming women and children, she would have been done away with already. But don't underestimate them either. If you push her, you may force their hand and make them do something that they won't like to do. Then they really won't be happy with you. I am warning you for the last time. If I hear one word mention about that little tart or her bastard child, I will make sure you are put somewhere that you can't do anyone any harm."

He goes to move past me but I stop him. "For all your boasting and big talk you and I both know that you would never do anything to hurt me. I'm your son. I'm your only chance at a legacy. You and I both know that my son is needed. You are the one that told me family is everything. I won't be denied what is rightfully mine, Father. You may have been able to get what you want in the path, but you will not take my family away from me."

He smirks at me. "You don't think I can make another like you? I take that back. You don't think I can make another one better than you? You think I can't find another woman to carry my child for me? You think that there isn't anyone I can't get? What do I need you for? Your connections? The days when I needed you as a middle man are over, my boy. They know better than I how much of a fuck up you are. They didn't want you around anymore. That's why they begged me to take you back. It was this or they killed you. This," he motions around to me, "is the thanks I get for saving your miserable life. You live by my good grace and for the memory of your mother, nothing else. You should be thankful that I allow you to breathe the same air as me. You were worthless as child and you are worse now."

I'm about to say something when the door to his bedroom opens and out comes a woman that I know all too well. Hell, I've memorized her entire body and know it with my eyes close.

"Darling, what should I pack?" She says with her thick accent without looking at me. Her eyes are all on my father.

He turns slightly and smiles at her. "We are going to be meeting with several of my most influential supporters, my sweet. You need to dress the part."

"Gianna?" I look back and forth between the two of them. My head is screaming with about a dozen questions but none of them seem to be able to reach my mouth.

I take in the sight of her standing near the bedroom door. She looks like she's just risen and has a glow about her that I know all too well. I'd seen that glow many times from my attentions. My chest hurts at the thought that her glow is due to my father's attention. To top it off, my darling Gianna is wearing a silk robe that I bought her just last week. I thought the cobalt blue color would look perfect against her skin. I was right.

Finally getting my thoughts together I find my voice. "What the hell is going on?"

He shrugs. "Gianna and I spoke last night. We thought it was best that she was with me. I need someone of her, well, beauty on my arm. She looks good to the public, my son."

Gianna moves over to my father kissing him softly before moving to the door to the suite.

"Inform the staff that they should move the rest of your things into my room while we are gone, my darling." He says to her as she reaches the door.

She turns and smiles at him. "But of course, Mi Amore." Without a single look in my direction, she walks out the door.

I turn back to my father. "You…you…Father how could you?" I yell at him.

"What? You just told me not a day or two ago that she was nothing to you. That even though you had this beautiful specimen in your bed, you needed your Sookie. You don't think a woman like Gianna stays around to be second to anyone, do you? Besides, her aspirations are higher than second best anyway," he smiles. "I must commend you, though. She is a hell cat if I ever had one. She is perfect for my plans, son. She is a proper lady and a perfect hostess in the parlor and she may just give me another child before I finish my campaign. The world loves the look of a nice family man."

"She's half your age!" I yell at him.

He shrugs. "Not quite but I've been a widower for much too long. We have been seen out with her a few times since your return but she always seems to be closer to me than you. Helping me with sweet talking this supporter or that one," he waves his hand around. "My campaign coordinator suggested it and Gianna seems to be very willing to go into this arrangement with me. Though, I'm sure she and I will be having a serious talk soon. I know that Gianna is smart and will want to make sure that she's taken care of."

I just look at him. He doesn't even see what he does. This is just another business agreement to him. He has taken from me again to advance his own desires. What the fuck is wrong with him?

"You think she looks better on your arm? You need her on your arm? She will help your career? Do you actually hear the bullshit that is coming out of your mouth? You took Gianna and she…she was mine." My voice has gone to a low growl. I can't believe that I thought when I came back, things would have changed. But I was a fool to believe he would do anything without personal gain. He takes everything that has ever been good in my life. He always had.

"She was mine." I say again.

"Not anymore." He moves to his bedroom door. "She's traded up."

I move to the door intending on going to have it out with Gianna when I hear my father's voice again.

"Oh, Son," he says and I stop, turn to look at him. He smirks again. "I wouldn't go and bother my fiancé. She is packing for our trip. We will be in DC for a few days and then going up to New York to work with some of my supporters in two weeks. We will be stopping in Pennsylvania and Delaware on the way. We will be back in a three weeks. I want you to with us on this, of course. You are my press assistant after all." He laughs. "But more importantly, you need to speak to our associates as well. It seems the line from New Orleans to Atlantic City has been a little light the past month. Our connections in New Jersey are not happy. See to that this little misunderstanding, will you?"

He doesn't wait for me to say anything. But he doesn't have too. Before I know it, he's shut the door and ends our conversation.

I stand there for what feels like ages until I sense someone at the door.

I turn and see one of my father's guards standing there. He is big. I mean real big. Like over six five big and arms as big as most people's thighs. Jake Purifoy has been the head of his security since his first run for state senator. He has been with us since I was a boy and has always had my father's back. He insisted after the last incident with Sookie that if my father had agreed to have someone "helping" me, none of the problems would have existed. In fact, I believe he would have done away with the problem. But once they found out that Sookie was expecting, neither of them could do it. Well you can say one thing. As heartless and devious as my father is, he isn't a monster. Well, not much of one. I know that Jake would have never hurt Sookie, not while she was expecting. My insistence in leaving us alone resulted in her having more than enough ammunition to bury me and ruin my father. A fact that neither man will allow me to forget.

"What?" I ask him.

"Your father suggested that I assist you in anything you need." He says to me with his deep baritone voice.

I laugh. "You mean babysit me."

He shrugs. "My job is to make sure that your father is happy and nothing goes wrong. If that means watching after you, junior, then that is what I'll do."

I shake my head. "Well, I guess I need to pack," I say to him. "You going to make sure I don't pack anything I'm not supposed to?"

"Your luggage will be packed for you. Ms. Gianna is having the maid help her now. Your stuff will be taken care of. Perhaps you would like to relax in the garden room until they finish doing what needs to be done. I believe you all will be leaving for DC by two."

"In other words, Father is worried that I'll give his new trophy a hard time and wants us kept away from one another." I move toward the door.

Jake moves to the side and allows me to pass. "You father wishes that Ms. Gianna is not upset at this time. They are hoping for a child soon and stress will not bode well with that goal."

"So he really is trying to replace me?" I ask him. Gone is the idea that the woman I've spent the last three months sharing my bed, now shares my father's. But it doesn't matter how I feel about that. What's done is done. Now I have to worry about my father getting another heir to his dynasty.

He shrugs. "I know what I'm told and nothing more. But you and I are going to be very close friends from now on, junior. We aren't going to have a repeat of last time you father gave in to your little whims." He raises an eyebrow, daring me to disagree with him.

"I never laid a hand on Gianna. Her brothers would have had my ass if I did." It's true. They warned me about treating her right. Hell, both of them would have capped me without a second thought. They were told what I did to my wife and they weren't about to let that happen to Gianna. Besides, she wasn't the only piece I had. There are plenty of places where one can go to let off a little steam. Most of the girls like it too. I didn't need to harm Gianna. Hell, she never did anything that went against my wishes so why would I? She knew her place and played her part well. Unlike Sookie, Gianna didn't need correcting.

"He took her from me." I say to Calvin.

"Ms. Gianna…."

"No…not Gianna, he took my life, he took my family, he takes everything, Jake." I say to him.

He shakes his head. "That isn't for me to say. I do know that you brought on the demise of your marriage yourself, Junior. You knew what would happen if you pushed that little girl too far."

I growl at him. "I don't need you to tell me my business. If my father had stayed out of it, I would have fixed all of that with Sookie. You know as well as I do, I could have. My father never gives me enough credit…."

"Your father does what is best and nothing less." He motions me toward the stairs.

"Yeah, for himself," I say under my breath. "Do I have enough time to make a stop before we leave?" I ask him.

"You father has requested that you keep your faculties on this trip." He moves with me down the stairs.

"What the hell does that mean?" I ask him.

"Let me quote from one of your favorite movies, rule number one, don't get high on your own supply." He laughs.

"You are actually quoting Scarface to me?" I ask him.

"Well, it's fitting." He shrugs his shoulders.

"He actually wants me to stay straight. He wants me to stand back and watch him take my girl on his arm and not be high? God the old man is slipping." I shake my head.

"No, your father is looking to get into the White House," Jake grabs my arms. "And he isn't going to get there with a drugged out son who beats his pregnant wife to within an inch of her life!" He yells at me. "Now stop your fucking whining and get your head out of your own ass. There is more at stake here than you fucked up ego."

"I thought you said you didn't have an opinion of what happened." I say to him.

"I lied. Junior you better straighten out and fly right. Your father isn't kidding. You fuck up again, no one, including your father will remember your name."

He grabs my arm and moves me through the hall and into the garden room. I thought for a moment that he was going to leave me be. But no, I guess he is taking his guarding orders seriously as he stands pin straight by the door.

I flop down on the couch and cross my arms like I did when I didn't get my way as a child. How the fuck does my father think I'll stand for this? He stopped me from aspiring to my own career long ago. He took Sookie and my son away from me. He sent me to some godforsaken place where I was under lock and key almost twenty-four hours a day. Just when I thought I was going to get my life back, he takes Gianna and now he is expecting me not to use? Every time I turn around he's shutting another door in my face. How does he expect me to live when he won't give me room to have a life?

Well, if he's going to shut me out, there is only one thing I can do…. I am going to have to open my own door. The first of which is the one to my family. I don't give a fuck what he says. It's my family and I want it back.

***0***

EPOV

I finish showing Sookie the small cottage, ending the tour with showing her my, now our, room. I don't care what she thinks, there is nothing she could tell me that would stop me from wanting her with me all night long. I've fallen for this woman fast and hard and I don't care who knows it. My heart knows what it feels and I know it's right. Now, the question is, when do I tell Sookie? I know part of her is thinking we are moving too fast and maybe we are. But I don't care. Life is too short and too precious to waste time on what others deem is appropriate timelines. I swear to whoever is listening that I'll never squander one moment with my girls, ever. I learned my lesson the last time. I pray that they will be with me forever. But forever sometimes is shorter than we hope and I won't take a chance of not living every moment with them to the fullest.

Standing in the big room again, I can hear Maddi laughing and talking to her doll and the sound just fills the house with such warmth and light, I just can't stand it. God, how I've missed those sounds and how they make me feel. The house, my heart and I have been empty for far too long.

"Should…should we make our way back to the main house?" Sookie asks. "Your mother is going to think you kidnapped us if we don't return."

I want to stay here with both of them as long as possible. I've yet to look out the East window and that is by design. I want to, I really do. But I know when I do, Sookie will know that something is wrong. I know she will see it all written on my face and I just don't know how she's going to react.

I take a deep breath and look down at my beautiful girl. "I want to tell you a few things first, but I don't know where to start."

"Well, it's best when you start at the beginning." She giggles a little. I'm not sure if it's to lighten the mood or if it is a nervous reaction.

Taking her hand, I squeeze it. Taking another deep breath, I try to figure out where to start when I hear someone enter the room.

We both look up to see my mother standing in the doorway with a very sweet and soft smile on her face.

"Pam and Amelia just arrived. Why don't you let me take Maddi up to the main house while you two have your talk."

"Oh you don't have to do that," Sookie answers. "We….we can talk later if it's too much now, Eric."

She is giving me an out and trying to give me time. But I've got a feeling that if I take it, I'll make excuse after excuse and before I know it, the weekend will be over and nothing will have been said. No, I need to do this; not only for Sookie but for me. It's about time I stop hiding and start living. Part of living is remembering and honoring the memory of my girl.

I look at Sookie and then up to my mother. "If Sookie is okay with it, I think we need a little time to talk, Mom."

"Are you okay with that Sookie? I'm sure between Edwin, Pam, Amelia and I, we can keep her occupied while you talk." She walks further into the room.

"Okay," Sookie says and calls for Maddi.

The princess skips out of her room with her doll cradled in her arms.

"Doodlebug," Sookie says, "you are going to go to the big house with Eric's Momma. Auntie Pam and Auntie Amelia are already up there so you listen to them and Eric and I'll be along in a bit."

"Come here, sweetheart," Mom says as she reaches out for Maddi. Without skipping a beat, the princess jumps into her arms.

"You can call me Nanna if you wish, little one. Momma and Eric will be along in a bit. Say goodbye now."

"Bye Momma, Bye Ewic. I go wid Nanna and be good." Maddi leans into my mother. I see the look in my mother's eyes. It's been a long time since I'd seen that look and it breaks my heart a little more remembering that I wasn't the only one that lost that day.

I watch as my mom leaves the house with Maddi. Sookie sits next to me for a moment, not making a sound. I know she's waiting for me to begin without putting any more pressure on me. Just another reason I'm falling for her. Without even thinking, she knows me well.

Standing, I take her and in mine and pull her up. "Come on," I say to her. "There is somewhere we need to be for this talk." I walk to the east side of the house and open the French door, stepping aside to allow Sookie to pass me before I follow her. The path I start down takes me to a place that we created between mine and Pam's cottage. The trellis and flowers have grown over the last nine years and I'm thankful that my mother has taken care of this for me. I haven't been here since we put it in. I just couldn't bring myself to feel this pain over and over again. It was just too much. Too much, until now.

I lead Sookie to the beautiful statue of a small angel with her arms open wide. Her head is titled to the side and is looking out over the water. Beneath her feet, chiseled in stone is the name of my beautiful angel baby.

"Sookie, I know you said that I should start at the beginning," I say to her. "But I think it's best to start here." I motion to the statue. "Sookie, I would like you to meet my daughter." I choke out the last word. Because acknowledging her here, makes all the pain to come running back to the surface. Something I've tried like hell to run from. Well not anymore. Doors have been closed to be for so long. It's about time I opened one.

***0***

SPOV

I stop in my tracks and look to where Eric is motioning.

Before me is the beautiful statue I saw from the house but as we get closer, I can see the plaque at the foot of the marble figure.

Eric said he wanted me to meet his daughter. I walk a little closer to read the words in the stone.

_Claudine Emma Northman_

_May 14, 1998 - September 11, 2001_

_On Angels' wings she will find peace._

I look at the dates and then up at Eric. I can see the unshed tears in his eyes and do the only thing I can. I grab him and pull him close as he releases the tears and we both lower ourselves to the ground before this stone angel.

There are two things I know in this moment. One, that I love Eric more than I've ever loved anyone and two that I vow to heal his heart if it's the last thing I do.

***0****

I wait for Eric to let all his tears out. I have a feeling that there are quite a few years of tears pouring out of this man right now. I hold him and just let him cry.

Finally the tears stop and he's quiet. Part of me thinks that he has fallen asleep. That is, until he starts talking.

"Heidi and I met when I was out in California. When she told me she was pregnant, I thought we needed to get married. Looking back on it, I knew that it would never work. But my father brought me up to believe that if you got a girl pregnant, you married her. Heidi wasn't one to live a life of a wife and mother. I think my forcing it on her spurred her on to do things to punish me. After the baby was born, I was basically a single parent. It took me almost three years to file for divorce. My family was supportive of my decision. Though I think most of them were ready to have a party.

Claudine was so incredibly loved and spoiled by everyone around her. She would spend time with everyone but she loved it here," he pauses for a moment and then continues. "I don't know why I agreed to let Heidi take her to Boston. I think part of me was hoping that she wanted to try and be a mother. But I think that was just wishful thinking."

"The night before she called late and wanted me to come and pick up our little girl because she wanted to get out to L.A. the next morning for an audition. I…I told her that it was late and that I didn't want to drive all the way to Boston. I told her that I would come up in the morning." He shakes his head. "If I just had gotten in the car and gone up there then…then."

"Eric," I say softly. "You can't…."

"I know that I can't think that way. You aren't the first person to say that. But if I had then…" He chokes up.

"You don't have to say anything else if…." I try to say but he cuts me off.

"No, I need to tell you everything." He looks up at me and I see the tracks of his tears down the sides of his face. I nod for him to continue.

"That morning, I called to tell her I was coming but her sister told me she had just dropped them off at the airport. I was so angry that now I had to fly out to California to get my little girl. I mean, Claudine had never been out there. She hadn't seen Heidi's father in two years and she would have not known him from Adam. But Heidi just couldn't wait. I…I was just about to leave when…when I heard the news. I knew the flight they were on. I knew when they left Boston and when they said the flight number I thought it was a dream, Sookie. I thought that it was a goddamn nightmare. My little girl…my angel was…was on that plane and it…it…I…she was stolen from me. In a minute, everything I knew, everything I loved and lived for was ripped from me."

He starts to cry again and I pull him closer. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt the splash of my own tears on my arm. How couldn't I cry. This strong, powerful man lost his daughter in one of the most horrific incidents our nation had ever seen. Even if I'd never met Eric or his family, I would cry for him. But knowing him and knowing what this all meant broke my heart.

"I…I was no good to anyone for months after she left us. I think I left my apartment six times in three months. I spent most of my time in her room, talking to her. I couldn't bring myself to believe that she was actually gone. Pam and my parents were at a loss. They didn't know what to do. They decided that we would put this statue up and have a place for a remembrance. I'm still not sure how they got me here for the dedication. By then, I was numb. But I came because my little girl deserved it. Hell, she deserved to have a brass band and the blue angels flying overhead. The least I could do was be the father she deserved."

He is quiet for a long moment before he continues. "After that, I was hollow inside. I turned into someone that my daughter would have been ashamed of. I spent most of my time in Robert's clubs. I bedded faceless women and didn't think twice about it. I couldn't sleep because all I did was dream of her. I couldn't go home because she was everywhere. I couldn't come here because I see her everywhere. I couldn't spend time with my family because all I saw was how I failed them."

"Eric…no you didn't…"

He puts his fingers on my lips. "I did. I failed to be the man that they knew. I failed to be the son my mother raised or the father that Claudine deserved. I failed them all. That is…until you and the princess walked into my life. It was like…like something fresh came into my life. My heart didn't feel empty anymore and I knew."

"You knew what?" I ask him.

"I knew that you were sent to me. That you and Maddi where sent to me, to us. You were sent to give me back my life."

I look into his eyes and then something hits me. I feel stupid not thinking about it before.

"Eric…the doll…Maddi's doll….OH…OH GOD…I didn't…I'm so sorry. What must you think?" I try to pull away from him but he holds on tighter.

"Sookie, stop," He says. "I knew when she told me the doll's name. I knew it was a sign. You didn't know a thing about my past. How could you. It was sign, Sookie…it was a beacon to guide me to you."

I shake my head. "What must your family think? What must your parents think? I didn't…we wouldn't…OH." I don't know what I'm saying because I've no idea what I should be saying.

"Sookie," Eric kneels in front of me and places his hands on my face. "I told you I knew when I saw the two of you that you were meant for me. I want…no I needed you to know what happened with Claudine. She was my baby and I loved her with everything I had. She was my life and I will love her and miss her until my dying day. But you and Maddi, you are my future. You are what makes me whole now. Maddi isn't a replacement for Claudine. But my little girl showed me how to be what I need to be for Maddi. I already love her. I couldn't love her any more than if she was my blood. I know in my bones that the princess is a perfect little bit of you and I will treasure having her in my life. Please, please tell me that you want this too. That you want me and all I can give to the two of you. Tell me that what I told you hasn't scared you away. Sookie I need you, I need Maddi. Without you I'm nothing. Please tell me you feel the same."

I stare into his eyes. Trying to find the words to tell him what I feel.


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hi there,  
I told you that I was hoping to get another chapter of Where Were You up before the end of the weekend... but I'm a little late, sorry. **

**The Divine Ms. T has deemed this a two tissue chapter. But not for the sadness, but for the humor (I'm sure you will understand once you begin to read.)**

**She has even issued a banner alert for our tissue warnings:**

**I know you are all ready to meet the mystery baby daddy but you will have to wait just a little longer.  
Okay - for the thanks -  
To my absolutely wonderful Beta Team - You all rock big time!  
To My Divine Ms. T - without you we would have no stories!  
To My Readers and Reviewers - you are all just awesome!**

**Okay - so please let me know what you think of this next chapter. Working on a few chapters at the moment and not sure which one is going to be finished for which story yet. Two of my stories, AED and DHT are close to completion and I know I've promised to hurry up and finish both. Just waiting on a turbo boost from the muse to jump start. **

**Thanks for Reading and enjoy!**

***0***

Chapter 16 -Against the Ocean we all feel small

Last time when we met:

_He puts his fingers on my lips. "I did. I failed to be the man that they knew. I failed to be the son my mother raised or the father that Claudine deserved. I failed them all. That is…until you and the princess walked into my life. It was like…like something fresh came into my life. My heart didn't feel empty anymore and I knew."_

"_You knew what?" I ask him._

"_I knew that you were sent to me. That you and Maddi where sent to me, to us. You were sent to give me back my life."_

_I look into his eyes and then something hits me. I feel stupid not thinking about it before._

"_Eric…the doll…Maddi's doll….OH…OH GOD…I didn't…I'm so sorry. What must you think?" I try to pull away from him but he holds on tighter._

"_Sookie, stop," He says. "I knew when she told me the doll's name. I knew it was a sign. You didn't know a thing about my past. How could you. It was sign, Sookie…it was a beacon to guide me to you."_

_I shake my head. "What must your family think? What must your parents think? I didn't…we wouldn't…OH." I don't know what I'm saying because I've no idea what I should be saying._

"_Sookie," Eric kneels in front of me and places his hands on my face. "I told you I knew when I saw the two of you that you were meant for me. I want…no I needed you to know what happened with Claudine. She was my baby and I loved her with everything I had. She was my life and I will love her and miss her until my dying day. But you and Maddi, you are my future. You are what makes me whole now. Maddi isn't a replacement for Claudine. But my little girl showed me how to be what I need to be for Maddi. I already love her. I couldn't love her any more than if she was my blood. I know in my bones that the princess is a perfect little bit of you and I will treasure having her in my life. Please, please tell me that you want this too. That you want me and all I can give to the two of you. Tell me that what I told you hasn't scared you away. Sookie I need you, I need Maddi. Without you I'm nothing. Please tell me you feel the same."_

_I stare into his eyes. Trying to find the words to tell him what I feel._

_***0***_

SPOV

"Eric," I place my hand on his. "How could you think, for one moment, that what you said would scare me away? What you went through. God, Eric I don't know how you got up every morning. How you have even found the strength to breathe is a miracle to me. If anything ever happened to Maddi…" I shake my head and let the sentence die in the air.

"Sookie," he starts to say, but I place my fingers against his lips.

"No, please let me say all of this, please?" He looks at me for a moment and then nods.

"Eric, any parent would probably crumble at the pain you felt that day. What you are still feeling is pain I wouldn't wish on any human being. Even when you know death is coming, don't think we ever get over losing those we love," the image of Gran floats across my memory. Her sweet smile always warms and makes my heart ache at the same time. "But when a loss comes on you so quickly and without warning….God Eric, I've no idea how you have survived. I am so sorry that you had to go through all of this." I whisper the last hoping he can feel how truly sorry I am for him.

I look back at the stone with the precious little one's name and that terrible date that will haunt him until his dying day. I shake my head again. "That day was horrible for so many, but I've never known anyone who lost anyone so close. To have such a tragedy take away something so…so perfect, Eric, my heart aches for everything you've been through. For everything your family has been through." I choke out the last trying to hold back the tears but know that at any minute, they will start to fall.

"Sookie, you didn't answer me. Do you feel the same?" He asks again. "Do you feel the same about me? I've never felt the way I feel when you are near me. I've never known this feeling. It isn't like me to wear my heart out on my sleeve, and I don't know how much lack of control I can stand. I need to know, sweetheart. Because if this," he points to the statue, "is too much, I need to know now. I can't put myself, my family and everything else at risk if I will end up losing you and Maddi. I was holding on to my humanity by a thread before. If I put myself on the line and you can't reciprocate, I don't know if I'll survive."

"Eric," I place my hand on his face, "there is such a connection between us. I have no idea where it's come from. I've never, never in my entire life felt the way I do when you're near. Even when you're not with me, I can feel this, I don't know how to describe it. But it's like a hum in my soul. I can't explain it any better than that. I don't know what it is, but I do know that I want you, we want you. We want to be with you. I just…"

Before I can get the rest of my sentence out, Eric leaned up and his lips are on mine. I've never been kissed as thoroughly as he's kissing me now. Damn, I feel it everywhere. Who knew a kiss could make you so alive and so weak all at the same time?

When I'm just about to pull away because I need to breathe, Eric releases my lips and presses his forehead to mine. We are both panting from our ministrations and trying to regain some control of ourselves. I'm pretty sure that, when it comes to Eric Northman, I'm never going to have full control of myself again. Hell, if this is how he makes me feel with just a kiss, I can't imagine how he'll make me feel with…well, I guess I'm getting ahead of myself.

"Eric," I pant out. "I meant what I said. But please, be patient with me. I don't know what the hell I'm doing. I've only had one other relationship and it ended, well, global nuclear war would be calm compared to what I endured. I've done everything for me, for Maddi and Gran until she passed. I know you are asking to do for me, but you have to take your time with me. I'm not used to any of this."

"Sookie," he kisses my lips ever so softly. "I understand that you are used to doing everything. All I'm saying is that you don't have to go it alone any longer. I don't want to run over you. I want to be here for you. I want to be here for Maddi. I want us to do this. Not me and not you. For the first time in my life, I feel like I've found someone whom I can truly be a partner with. I want to hold you and Maddi. I want to help with everything. Please say that we can work toward that sharing. It doesn't have to be today, or tomorrow but all I'm asking is a chance to be worthy of being with you."

"Eric," I move so I'm straddling him. "You are the answer to everything I'd ever dreamed of in a man, a companion and someone for Maddi to look up to… Not that I'm expecting you to be her father. All I'm saying is that I've not had an easy time of things in years past. I guess I should tell you my story now." I look down.

"If it's all the same to you," Eric says. "I think we have had enough emotion for one afternoon. Maybe after Maddi goes to bed, or tomorrow afternoon, we can sneak away for another talk?"

I take in a deep breath and blow it out. He's right. Our emotions are really raw right now. I'm not sure I could handle dredging everything up right now.

Nodding I smile up at his beautiful face. "I think you're right. You trusted your story to me, and I want to do the same. I know that this all is moving so fast but I feel, God, how can I want to be a writer and not be able to put all that I feel for you into words?"

I look past him to the water. I watch as the waves crash upon the shore. Every wave seems to be a little bigger or broader than the last. Looking out farther, I see the endless ocean and take another deep breath. Its sheer strength and size does something to me. I feel so, well, small, compared to it.

He looks over his shoulder probably wondering what I'm looking at.

"What's wrong?" He asks me.

"Nothing," I say shaking my head. "Everything just seems so small when you look out on the ocean. Have you ever noticed that?"

He nods in agreement. "We should remember that."

I think about what he's just said. I guess he's right. Compared to the ocean, everything seems small.

He turns back to look at me, and I smile. His eyes seem a little brighter, a little lighter somehow. I need to say something. Something I hope he will understand.

I lick my lips and straighten my shoulders some. "When Gran passed, I felt so lost. For as long as I could remember, Gran had always been our rock, our voice of reason, our shoulder to cry on and the first one to kick our backsides if need be," I smile at how she was. "I didn't know if I was coming or going, the first few days. I wouldn't stop moving, because I thought it would hurt too much to stop and really think of her. I thought that the memories of her would crush me, drown me in a sea of despair that I would never be able to swim out of. Like the ocean, I thought that those memories would swallow me up and make me small."

I pause for a moment before I continue. "I won't say it didn't or that it still does hurt sometimes to know that I'll never hear her voice, never see her smile, and never be able to ask her advice or seek her guidance. But I try to remember that, no matter how much it hurts, that she had a beautiful and rich life. She has so many stories and tales to tell, and I'm very grateful that I asked her to share them with me so that her memories live on in mine. She gave so much and did so much in her long life, and when someone as old as she dies, you mourn, you cry and you feel more sorry for what you lost than that they have gone. But no matter how you feel, you know that they had a long wonderful life, and when the time came, they were ready to move on."

"The first morning, I woke, and I thought my heart was going to drop out of my chest at how heavy it was. Jason hadn't been able to get to the house that quickly, and I was all alone. The silence was so loud I thought I was going to drown in it. I was walking through the house trying to figure out what to do first when I came across a notebook that Gran would jot things down in from time to time. In it were numerous shopping lists, reminders of doctor's appointments and the like. But what I found odd was that she jotted down memories. When I read them, they were nothing major or history making. She wrote about my first day of school, Jason's last game in high school, how her roses bloomed the year before. She wrote how my yellow sundress would sway in the summer breeze or the time Jason tried to charm her with a smile to get out of doing the dishes. It was just things like that. It was then that I realized."

"What," he asks me softly.

"That I could keep a part of her with me, just by remembering her and things she did. It didn't have to be anything big. I remember the way she folded the sheets when they came off the line. She had a way to fold them that they somehow kept in the sunshine," I smile at the thought. "I remember how she taught me how to curtsy or pour tea. I remember how she would make sure that we had an extra plate of oatmeal cookies because she knew that Jason would sneak one out of the cookie jar when he thought we weren't looking. Once I started allowing the memories to surface, I felt myself rising out of that sea. I felt like I could breathe again. I could tell when Jason arrived a day later that he felt the same dread and pain. I tried to mention a few memories of Gran just in passing. At first, he didn't respond, and I think at one point, he got really mad at how I was dealing with it. That is when I gave him her journal to read. After that, he started to try to mention things about her from time to time as well. Soon, we could speak about her and we could share her again with each other."

I wait a moment and then look deep in his eyes. "You will always miss Claudine. I can't fully fathom the pain you have endured. But you don't have to go through that pain alone," I look down and he's taken my hand in his. "We can keep a part of her with us just like I try to keep Gran with me. I want to know everything there is to know about that little girl. I want to know every giggle, every tear, every word and everything she did. I want to know her as well as you and your family do. I want to help you keep her alive in our hearts. We will always ache at her loss, but we can try to make her memory a little less painful."

"You would do that?" He asks.

I nod. "I will do that for you, for your family and for us. Because just as much as you want to be there for Maddi and me, I want to be there for you. But you have to do something for me." I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Name it." He says without hesitation.

"You need to forgive yourself." I say.

"Sookie I don't know if I…" He shakes his head.

"You have to. You did nothing wrong. There was no way you could have predicted what happened that day. You had no more control over the events of that day than you do at controlling the tide. It was beyond any of us, Eric. Claudine wouldn't want her Daddy to sit in the sea of despair you created for yourself and wallow in what you couldn't possibly prevent. I've seen who you are when you pull yourself out of that pain. I see you with Maddi. I see how you look at her and how you smile when you don't think I'm looking. Claudine would want that. She would want to see the sun shining on your laughing face. I bet she will look down on you and smile back."

"You make it sound so easy," he huffs.

"It wasn't easy for me when Gran died or when my parents and Pops died. But sometimes life is like the ocean and we are just stones being pushed here in there in the waves. We can either fight the wave or let it take us where it wants. Stop fighting it, Eric. Let the wave move you where it wants you to be."

He takes me in his arms and holds me close. "How did I get so lucky?"

"You haven't heard my story yet, Eric, but I want you to know something," I pause and he nods. "I want you to know that, if after you hear about what happened, you think it's too much, I'll understand. I'll still want to be here for you and to help make some of your pain go away. I won't let you be alone again. Even if we are just friends, or at best, colleagues; I want you to know…."

He places his finger on my lips like I had to his earlier. Smirking, I nod letting him know that I understand his plea.

"Sookie, there is no possible way you could tell me anything that would make me run. Like I said, I know it must have been bad. But I promise you, just like you said; next to the ocean, everything seems small."

"I wish it were that simple," I feel the tears welling in my eyes once more. "I know we said we would give ourselves a break and talk about it later but you have to understand something," I swallow. "My talking about what happened with you could put me in danger."

"Sookie what do you mean?" He asks.

"Part of the deal to get away from all of that mess was that I never spoke a word to anyone about what happened. I'm just telling you this so you know. I want you to be prepared, because if you don't want to know or you don't want the responsibility, I understand. It won't change for a second how I feel about you. I just need you to know that the people I was tied to are really powerful, and they could hurt you." I bite my lip waiting for him to think about what I said.

He looks deep into my eyes and I can see so much in his eyes. They are still lighter than they were before, but now they have a dark rim around the edge. I'd seen that look before…determination.

"Sookie, I don't care if they are powerful. I don't care what you or they think they can to do to hurt me. The only thing they could do to hurt me is to make you leave me. Let me worry about me, you and Maddi." He pulls me close but doesn't lose eye contact. "I promise you, they will never hurt you again."

He pulls me close again and I sink into his arms. As He holds me, I look out to the water again and pray that he is right.

***0***

Jason's POV

"Hon, what are you doing?" Lafayette calls as he comes out of our bedroom. "Weren't you supposed to be at the school like an hour ago?"

I nod. "Yeah I was, but I tried to call Sookie earlier and it went straight to voicemail. Now I just tried calling her again," I hold up my phone. "She still isn't answering."

"Well, maybe she and the doodlebug are out having some fun. Didn't she say she was going to get her nails done with the neighbor yesterday when you spoke to her?" He says and moves behind me, wrapping his arms around me. "Maybe she went shopping or took Maddi to find a new park. She could be on a train or subway and her phone isn't getting a connection."

I nod again. "Yeah, but it just isn't like her to not answer. If she was out of range the first time I called, she must have seen the call by now. She's always called me back, Laf. Even if she was out, she always has that phone on her. When she was home, it was like another appendage."

"Well there are a few things wrong with that statement." Laf says.

"Yeah, what are they?" I look over my shoulder at him.

"Firstly, Bon Temps isn't their home anymore. You left, and now so has our beautiful girl; thank the fuck. Secondly, she had the phone on her all the time because Gran was getting on, and she wanted to be sure everything was fine with her and the doodlebug. And lastly, you need to loosen those apron strings a little, papa bear. Our little girl is all grown up and has left the nest. She isn't about to check in with you every five minutes any more. Hell, boy, she didn't do that when she was with Gran."

"That's because Gran was there to take care of her."

"She's grown, man. She doesn't need you on her all the time making her feel like she's still a little kid who needs to ask permission to go to the store."

"Shit, Laffy, don't you think I know all of that," I try to pull away from him but he doesn't let me.

"Do you?" He asks me.

"What are you talking about?" I try again to pull away but he wraps his arms tighter.

"Jas, baby, I know you find it hard to let our little Sookie be. Hell, I know how you feel about everything that happened to her," I go to say something but he cuts me off. "No, you know I feel the same way about her. But our girl is all grown up. She is one of the most responsible people I've ever met and she's finally getting a life. You have to calm down and stop borrowing trouble."

"That's easy for you to say," I growl at him. "It isn't your sister up in that city all alone."

"She's just as much my sister as she is yours, Jason Stackhouse, and don't you forget it. There's nothing I wouldn't do for her."

Suddenly I feel as small as navel lint. "Shit, Laf, I know," I lean back into his arms. "I just worry about her. The last time I took my eyes off her she…."

"I know," he cuts in. "I know what you're thinking, but you can't do this to yourself any more. We were there when she needed us the most."

"Yeah, but if we were there…." He huffs.

"You really think you could have kept your sister wrapped in that bubble you made for her, and no one was going to make it through?" Laf asks. "You did all you could to protect her. You taught her how to defend herself, and you taught her to trust her instincts."

I laugh. "Yeah a hell of a lot of good that did her," I pull once more and this time he lets me out of his arms. "Laf, she has no sense of self-preservation. If she did, she wouldn't have taken up with that animal."

"You don't know that," he says, and I turn to face the windows and our beautiful view of Lake Michigan.

I wanted Sookie and the doodlebug to come live with us. We have more than enough room. I wanted to show them mine and Laf's world. I wanted them to love it here. I wanted them to love the view as much as I do. I wanted her to agree to be here with us and let me protect her. That's my job, after all. I'm her brother, and I'm supposed to protect her.

"Jason," Lafayette says softly. "You know that sooner or later she was going to find someone. Was he worth everything she went through? Absolutely not. But what she did get was the doodlebug, and you know damn well that Sookie would never think that child as anything less than a gift from Heaven."

I nod. He's right. Maddi is everything to Sookie. She's an awesome mom, and I'm really proud of her. Even knowing that, I can't help the pain in my chest from the guilt I feel over not being there when she needed me the most.

"Is it so wrong to want to keep her safe?" I ask my love.

"No, but it is wrong to want to control everything and anything in her life." He raises an eyebrow at me.

I shake my head. "It's not what I'm doing. She's just in that city all alone, and she has no one. What if something happens to her when she's there, and I can't get to her."

"Babe, you need to stop this. She's fine. She's making friends, and she sounds like she loves it. Jason, you need to let her live her own life."

"But what if something happens?" I ask.

"Babe, give me the phone, and go to work," he holds his hand out for the cordless. "You need to relax. Our little ray of sunshine and the doodlebug are fine. You need to calm down, or you are going to give yourself a heart attack; or worse, wrinkles." He wiggles his nose at me.

I laugh and hand him the phone. "I hope you are right. But if she doesn't call me back tonight…."

"Give her until tomorrow before you call out the entire platoon." He says to me.

I shake my head and then sigh. "Okay, fine. But if we don't hear from her soon, I will want to call that landlady of hers. She would at least be able to tell me if Sookie is home or not.

"Dude, just don't turn into stalker man." He says.

I wait until he's headed into the kitchen before turning back to the window. I may agree to stop calling her but it doesn't mean that I can't check on her or worry. No one can stop me from doing that.

I hope to God that she is okay and I'm worried for nothing.

***0***

Bill's POV

"God, Bill yeah, that feels so good." Judith says as she bounces on my lap.

We'd been going at it for over an hour now. Glad I let her talk me into getting those little pills from the doctor that she knows. It's made our little sessions that much more entertaining.

"God," she throws her head back and continues to move herself on me.

Grabbing onto her hips, I push deeper, and just like that she's coming undone and taking me with her.

We both sit there for a moment catching our breaths. When I finally think I can speak, I smile at her. "That was the best yet," I kiss her softly on the mouth.

Judith isn't much into kissing. Well, kissing my lips, that is. She has no problem wrapping her mouth around my cock. Quite frankly, it is a very good thing for me. She loves to get me off in my office, the stairwell, the copy room or the back seat of my car. Shit, since she got me the pills a few weeks ago, our little sessions have jumped from two to four or five a day. Let's hear it for modern pharmacology.

"Everyone who matters is out of the office today, baby." She says softly. "Want to go fuck in Northman's office? You could get us in. His new secretary wouldn't question the CTO of the company. I'll let you take me right on his desk," she licks my lips, and I moan at her touch. "Come on baby, you know it will be fun. I'll ride you in that big chair and you can take me from behind on his couch."

I look at her like she's grown two heads in the last minute. She's serious about her offer. "What do you mean? There is no way we could pull that off. Besides, Eric usually keeps his office locked."

"Yeah, but don't you have a key?" She asks. "I mean what if you had to do something with the computer? How would you get in?"

"I'd call Eric, and he would be there when I worked on the issue. Or more precisely, while one of the others worked on it." I sigh. "He and I don't get along much."

"I thought you were like family or something." She says as she kisses my neck.

"Or something," I say. I'm about to ask her to give me a minute before we start in again when my phone rings.

I pick it up and see that it's Lorena.

"Shit, it's my wife." I say pushing Judith off my lap.

She laughs. "Well it isn't like she's going to see us."

I shake my head. "You don't know my wife."

I swipe the screen, and the call connects. "Lorena, I'm in the middle of something. Mother called this morning, and she wants us to head to the Hamptons today. I know you have things to do, so I thought you would leave tomorrow morning. I'll finish up here and head out to meet my parents."

"_Yes, Bill. I got the call from your mother just after you spoke to her. It seems that she wants the whole family present and accounted for. Those were her words, not mine. I mean really, Bill, I'm supposed to just drop everything so your mother will have her children with her this weekend? I have a shit load of work to do. It's bad enough that I have to go at all. I have this deposition and then Monday, the senior partners want to meet with me. I'm sure it's going to be an offer of promotion. They can't deny I'm perfect for the open spot on the board after I stopped that injunction. I mean really Bill, don't you have any say with your mother?"_

I sigh. "Well, if you can't make it, I'll give your apologies to the family." I look over to Judith. What I wouldn't give to have her with me all weekend. But then again, I don't think my parents would be happy if we stayed in our cottage fucking like rabbits. Well, maybe my mother wouldn't mind. She doesn't like Lorena too much, and I know she's waiting for grandchildren. That's something Lorena is vehemently against. There is no way she would slow down for a child. She's worked too damn hard to get where she is to throw it away on a child. Yeah, those were her words not mine.

"_What is so important that she wants us all out at your grandmother's?" _She asks.

"Well, technically, they are going to Uncle Edwin's house, my dear." I say.

"_Whatever_," she growls. "_You still didn't answer me_."

"I think mother is just excited to meet the woman that Eric brought out for the weekend." I watch as Judith bends over to grab her skirt. Damn her ass looks perfect.

"_What_!" Judith screams. "_What do you mean? Eric never brings women around the family. He doesn't come around at all, for that matter. Why the hell is he bringing a woman out to meet your grandmother? Tell me what you know William!_"

"I'm sure I don't know, Lorena. All I know is what Mother told me. All the Northmans, sans Grandmamma, have met her and, according to Aunt Abbie, she is wonderful. My mother and father want to arrive before everyone else so that they can get to know her. Evidently, she is a catch and Eric is very taken with her. It seems that everyone is hoping that this will bring their Eric back to them. Mother said something about his courting her properly or something." Yeah because the golden child has been so missed. You would have thought he had turned into a serial killer. But everyone, including my parents have always had a soft spot for the first son of the family. It didn't matter that I was older and technically the first grandson. No, I wasn't the first Northman grandson, and that is what mattered.

"_Who even talks like that, William. What the fuck does all this mean? It was bad enough when he brought that floozy home pregnant_." She yells.

"Lorena, darling it isn't in good taste to speak of the dead in such a manner." I say but my eyes are still on Judith.

"_You know what I mean. Yes, yes, what happened was horrible, but with Heidi and the kid out of the way, there was going to be more money for us. It was perfect if you want to be truthful, William. We know that grandmother of yours isn't going to last forever. All we had to do is wait it out. But now, now that's all ruined. We need to do something about this girl before it's too late_."

"Lorena, I don't believe they married in the time that I spoke to Mother and you called. What has gotten you into this state?"

She is quiet for a moment, and I half thought she hung up on me. But then I hear her breathing.

"Lorena, are you there?" I ask.

"_Be at our brownstone in a half hour to pick me up. We are going to the Hamptons tonight_."

"Lorena, you hate the Hamptons." I say to her.

"_Yeah, well, some things you endure for family. Don't be late_."

Before I can say another word, she hangs up.

I turn to see Judith fully dressed and slipping her shoes back on.

"You are really going to leave me alone all weekend?" She pouts at me.

"I have to. It's a family thing." Getting out of my chair, I make quick work of straightening myself and move toward her.

"What ever will I do when you are away," she sings to me.

"I'm sure you will find something to occupy your time." I place my hands on her hips.

"I'll be thinking of you," I say to her.

She sighs, and I'm sure it's because of our close proximity.

"What is this about Eric and someone? She asks.

"I don't know. I think he met someone." I say dismissing the thought and trying to kiss her.

She moves her head. "Is it someone in the office? I know he likes to go to those clubs downtown, but I don't think he would bring any of those women around to meet your family."

"What is with all the questions about Eric, Judith," I lean back. "I don't know who she is. She could be someone he met here, a client, or someone else. I don't really know what this is all about. But my mother has requested that I be there. I believe my sister has already opened her house and will be around to meet with the family as well. Family is very important to the Northmans. My grandmother enjoys having us visit. She's getting on in years, and I think we are her only source of entertainment." I pull her close to kiss her again.

She pulls out of my hold and goes to the door. "I better go so you can get going with your wife." She says the last with a sneer.

"Judith, you know that she doesn't mean anything to me," I quickly make my way over to her before she can move through the door. "It's just a family thing. Look, why don't you go out to the Hamptons this weekend. I'll make reservations at a place not too far from the house. I will be able to slip away for a time to be with you."

She smiles at me. "What hotel?"

I smile back and hope the hotel I suggest will be satisfactory. After all, I can't let Lorena see a hotel charge on my credit card. No, that will never do.

"We will have some fun, baby," I say to her. "Wait and see."

"Oh, I know I will." She gives me another of her smirks. Somehow, this one seems different.

***0***

SPOV

We sit on the grass in front of the statue for some time. I know he needs this moment, and I want to be here for him. When I think it's time, I move so he can see my face.

"I think we should go up to the main house. Your family has been entertaining my doodlebug long enough. I think I should relieve them of duty."

He smiles and kisses my nose. "Sweetheart, you will learn very quickly that if my family is around, you may not get Maddi back until we leave," he laughs at that and I follow. "But you are right. Mom will have lunch ready soon, and I promised a certain little someone a sandcastle."

I climb off his lap and Eric stands looking once more at the stone.

"Will you tell me something you remember?" I ask him.

He nods but keeps looking at the statue. A moment later, something seems to click and he looks down at me and smiles.

"When Claudine was three months old, we thought that we should introduce her to the ocean," he takes my hand and starts leading me back to the cottage. "Mom bought her this cute little bathing suit with ruffles on her bottom and yellow and purple flowers all over it. She was very petite but she looked so cute," he pauses for a moment, and I see a smile form on his face…No doubt in memory of how she looked. "I dressed her and carried her out of the house to the water. I sat down in the sand and put her in front of me. You could tell that she didn't know what to make of the sand and kept moving her feet back and forth in it. I sat her just outside the tide line so that she wouldn't be shocked by being dipped in all at one. Well, once the tide started to move in, it first brushed her toes, then her feet and so on. When it got up her legs, she let out a squeal that I'd never heard come out of my daughter. Quickly, I picked her up and pulled her close to me. But instead seeing tears, she was smiling and struggling to get back to the water. I let her back down and she went to town splashing and squealing at the feel of the salt water on her. From that day on, it was we could do to keep her out of the water. My little one sure was a water baby."

While he'd been talking, I'd made quick work of getting our bathing suits and towels together to take up to the main house. When Eric is finished he looks at me as if he didn't notice my getting our things together. I smile knowing that he was lost in the memory of Claudine's first trip to the water.

"That was a wonderful memory," I say and place my hand on his chest. "She must have had a wonderful time."

Eric places his hand on mine and sighs. "She had a blast," he leans in and kisses me. "Thank you."

"For what?" I ask.

"For helping me remember. I like it."

"I'm glad. Now we need to make sure that the doodlebug hasn't wrecked your mother's house." I laugh as I pull him to the door.

"Oh sweetheart, I've got a feeling that she could burn the house down, and all my mother would do is look for marshmallows for her to roast."

I laugh at his declaration. "She does have a way of wrapping adults around her finger."

"She's not the only one," Eric pulls me close and kisses the top of my head.

I smile and look up at him. "Good to know. It may come in handy if I want you to do dishes."

"I'll do whatever you want as long as we stay like this," he pulls me closer still.

As we walk up the path, I can't help but look back at the ocean. The day is bright, and the water looks calm. Here's hoping it stays that way.

***0***

EPOV

I can't believe that I willingly told a story about my little girl. What is even more incredible is that I told the story without sending myself into a fit. There is lingering pain in my chest. I miss her and I probably always will, but something about sharing the memory with Sookie helped. No, that's not the word. It made it feel normal.

I believe Sookie when she says that she wants me as much as I want her, but I still see the apprehension in her eyes when she warns me about her past. Hell, she could tell me that she is responsible for global warming, and it wouldn't make any difference. She's got me, hook, line and sinker. There isn't one bit of me that doesn't belong to my girls.

Yes, my girls, because no matter what Sookie says, I do want to be and will be a father to Maddi. I knew that the moment she said it. I will be everything to them. If and when we want all the legalities, I'll take care of that too. I will protect my girls, and I will keep them safe. That is what a father and husband does. I didn't do either before, but I'm damn sure that I'll never make that mistake again.

We walk through the kitchen door to the sight of a very put-out little girl with her hand on her hip throwing daggers at Sookie and me.

"You gown wong time," she says to us.

"I know sugar, we're sorry." Sookie says to her.

"You say we make sawnd catle. Nanna we need to eat fwist and we no eat until you get hea." She shakes her head.

"Nanna said that huh?" I raise an eyebrow to my mother.

"What, the girls are aunties, I'm a Nanna." She shrugs and returns to the salad she's tossing.

I turn back to Maddi. "I'm sorry princess," I say and hold out my arms to her. "Momma and I had to talk."

"I know," she says and she allows me to lift her, and she cuddles in again with her doll between us. "Cwadine say and she say you be hea soon." She rears back and looks at me. "We still go to the wada?" She asks.

"As soon as lunch is done." I say to her.

"Well, let's not keep everyone waiting." Mom says as she moves to the table.

"Who is being kept waiting?" I hear from the door.

"Hello Grandmamma," I say to the woman as she comes into the room.

"Well, who do we have here?" She asks as she moves closer.

"Grandmamma, this is Sookie and her daughter, Maddi." I say putting my arm around Sookie.

My grandmother looks at the three of us and then back to my mother. "Well, this day surely will be interesting."

I sneak a look at Sookie, and she looks like she's about to lose her lunch before she's had it. I kiss the top of her head and pull her closer still hoping that my closeness will help with whatever is going on in her head.


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N Nemo has swam back to see…. But not before it dumped over two feet of snow on us. More snow than we've seen in a few years. So not complaining though. I live in New England - that means SNOW! It also gave me all day to work on Precious Love - which is with the Betas now (yeah!)**

**But I have another chapter to offer up for reading pleasure. Where Were You - Chapter 17. Yup, we are on the Hamptons and meeting the family. Let's take a look into how the Northman crew function (or dysfunction as the case may be). Also, I am emulating The Grand Dame of the Northman clan after a character in one of my newest show obsessions - Downton Abbey. If you haven't caught it - it's worth it. Maggie Smith is a laugh riot. Yes, it is a PBS show, yes it's English, no there are no Vampires - but it is really, REALLY good writing. So, I'm pimping it out. You will love to hate some of the characters. Take a look if you are so inclined.**

**Okay, thank you to my Beta Team. I know time is precious and I'm very thankful for how much of it you invest in me. To the Divine Ms. T - you ROCK! And most of all, thank you to my readers who keep my muses flowing. **

**If you are so inclined, come check out my wordpress account for images, characters and banners for this story: .com (remembering to take out the spaces and replacing the dots).**

**Now, without further ado - please come see what is happening on the Beach with Eric, Sookie and Maddi**

***0***

Chapter 17 - The Tides that Bind

SPOV

I didn't know what to say. I've never felt this nervous with anyone before. There just seems to be something about this Grand Dame of the Northman family that is making me watch myself.

"Hi," I hear Maddi say as she skips over to Mrs. Northman.

"Well, hello there," she says to my daughter. "And who might you be."

"Madiwyn Dean Stackhoth," she says holding her dress out in her little hand and curtsies. "It is nice to meet you."

"My word, you are a darling little thing now aren't you?" She chuckles. "Who taught you to curtsey like that?"

"My Gwan and my momma," Maddi turns to look at me. "Wight Momma?"

I nod at her. "That's right, doodlebug, that was very polite."

"Gwan say da is no pwice on good mannas." Maddi says with a large nod of her head.

"Well, your Gran is a very smart woman. You must always listen to her." Mrs. Northman reply.

I'm about to say something when Maddi does it for me.

"Gwan went to heban in ha sweep. Nanna say you Ewic's Gwanmamma. You no wook wike a Gwanmamma." She says swaying back and forth.

"I don't? Well what do I look like?" She asks.

Maddi tilts her head to the side. "You wook wike a qween." She giggles. "Wike a qween in a stowy book."

"Well, you are a delight, aren't you," she bends down to look Maddi in the eye. "And since your Gran is no longer here with you, you may call me Grandmamma like Eric does," she looks up at me. "And so should you, my dear. Anyone who can put that smile on my Grandson's face and can raise such a delightful child is someone I wish to know much better."

"Thank you," I say softly. "I would like that very much."

"Well," Grandmamma says and rises holding out her hand for Maddi to take. "I think we were informed that lunch was ready."

Maddi takes her hand and they both head off to the table.

Eric pulls me closer. "I told you that everyone was going to love you," he kisses the side of my head. "Grandmamma loves you."

I turn to look at him. "She was taken in by the doodlebug," I laugh. "Not me."

"My darling, Sookie, when will you understand that the princess is an extension of you. You," he places his hand on my cheek, "you are the one who has raised her to be the beauty she is. You are the one that has made her the loveable girl that she is. We can only hope that she keeps what you have taught her close to her forever."

"That is a nice thought," I smile up at him. "We better go in before Maddi has everyone in the sand before we've eaten."

Eric takes my hand and leads me into the sunroom where everyone has already gathered for our lunch. I smile at the room and for the first time in a very long time, I feel at home.

***0***

Atlantic City, NJ

"I don't know what to make of this," I say to my brother. "All I know is what Gianna said when she called."

"Well what was that?" He asks me.

"She said that the old man made her an offer that she couldn't refuse," I smile.

"So the old man took the bait? Our little Gianna is better than I thought." He laughs. "Pappa would have been proud of her. She will make a wonderful wife and once she's in the White House, things will be different for us."

I nod. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean a thing right now," I turn to the guy that we caught last night at the warehouse. "Now we got to take care of this idiot."

We walk over to the little leech. Tommy Moroni is what the boys said his name was. He'd been working the line from New Orleans to Jersey the last five months. Three of those months have been light on every drop. You would have thought the kid was smarter than that.

"What ya got to say for yourself, kid?" I ask him.

"Look, I didn't mean notin by dis. I was just doing as I was told. He said if I didn't follow along, he'd kill my family. They are counting on me to make good, ya know. I didn't mean to harm notin. I thought you wouldn't miss a few bags here and there, ya know?"

"And who would this "he" be?" I ask him moving a little closer.

He shakes his head. "Look, he said he had a deal with some kid. That he was high ups with yous and he copped out or went over to Italy or something. He said he was owed and that he was going to collect. Even if the lying, cheating, wife beating rat did renege on the deal." Tommy says to me.

"Yeah," I move my chin in his direction. "What is this kids name?"

He shakes his head. "He never told me. Just that the bastard was going to get his and if I didn't do what I was told my family was going to get clipped. I didn't want to do it. But I've got a rap sheet and my family is stuck in Vegas. I thought if I came out here, I could get some work at one of the Casinos. But this dude followed me or something. He knew my dad was in deep at the Mirage for his gambling and said he would wipe the debt clean if I got him what was owed to him."

"And you believed him? I want a fucking name, kid." I yell at him. "You say you were stealing on someone else's dime. You say that you were doing this to save your family. Well I say, if you are really doing this to save your family, then tell me who gave you your marching orders."

"Please, man, you don't understand. They find out I snitched, my whole family is as good as dead." Tommy begs.

"You are as good as dead if you don't tell me." I say to him, pulling out my gun to show that I mean business.

He takes a deep breath. "I can't. I won't kill my family."

"I'm done with this," my brother pushes me aside, puts his gun to Tommy's head and pulls the trigger.

"God Dammit, Alexei!" I scream and him. "I needed more information!"

"What the fuck evea, Appius. You were told that some asshole that was sent to Italy was giving some ass in Vegas a deal. You know who the first Ass was and the second has to be deCastro. No one else would think he had big enough ones to walk into our territory."

I shake my head. "All we know is what we think we know," I slap him in the back of the head. "We can't kill that Junior piece of shit unless we get the okay from his father. He might have wanted him out of the way but you and I know he doesn't want his only son, dead!"

"What the fuck ever!" Alexei rubs the back of his head. "He's going to marry Gianna and then we won't have to answer to him. Why the fuck do we answer to him anyway? Pappa would have never let some outsider have a say in what we do."

"You listen to me, little brother," I growl at him. "We do things my way. You don't need to know why I made the deal I did. You don't need to know why we are letting this man work with us and you don't need to know why I'm keeping you alive. All you need to know is that we have a problem and we need to take care of it."

"We should have killed him when we saw him beat on that little girl," Alexei growls. "You know damn well, Pappa would have wacked him where he stood if he'd seen that."

"And we had daily shipments coming in to New Orleans and we needed secure passage up through Mississippi. You and I both know that and we know that it was necessary. That deal got the money clean and the shipments through with very little payout on our side." I say to him.

"Yeah, well, Pappa would have never allowed him so much say in everything. You told him the shipments were light. Why did you tell him that?"

"I wanted to rustle the grass to see what slithered out." I reply.

My brother turns to me. "You thought that Junior was involved?" He asks.

I shrug. "I knew something was up and I had a feeling that Junior was the cause. I just didn't know if he was directly involved or not. But no matter. Gianna will work the old man and I'll keep bending his ear about what I think is best. That kid won't see another New Year at the rate he's going."

"I hope you're right, brother." Alexei says.

"I am. Now we need you to get to New Orleans and I need to show my face in DC. Our illustrious candidate will be making the rounds and I need to make it known that Ocella industries is behind me. I may even work on that deal with the Cranes. Old man Dillon will be around the big apple I hear. Maybe I'll go up there and see what kind of deal I can make for us." I smile at my brother.

"You really think you can legitimize Ocella after all these years?" He asks me.

I shrug. "It's what our father wanted and I'll do what I can to make it happen."

"What are we going to do about Junior?" He asks me.

I button my jacket and sigh. "Wait it out. He's been hit from every side. Let's wait to see how he handles this."

"You think he's going to go after the girl?" He buttons his own jacket.

"He can try. But I swore to his father that if he came close to that girl again, I'd kill him myself." I growl.

"Yet, you let him take Gianna?" He asks me.

"If he touched Gianna, he would be a dead man. Besides, our sister knew how to kill him and make it look like an accident if she wanted to. Regardless, he was only the first step to where Pappa wanted her. He wants her legitimate, comfortable and on the arm of a powerful man. Gianna was never in any danger."

"I hope so. Cause if he ever touches.."

I put my hand to stop him. "He won't now come, we have work to do."

Both of us walk out of the warehouse and to our respective cars. We probably will not be in the same place at the same time for months now. I miss the days when we could run and play all day. But those days are over and we have many who are counting on us. There is no time for games. We have too much work.

***0***

SPOV

"Wook Momma!" Maddi screams and runs over to where I'm sitting with Abbie and Grandmamma who Maddi had convinced to join us on the beach. Pam and Amelia were napping and I'm not sure where Edwin was but I'm sure he will be out soon. I'd been watching Maddi and Eric build a very interesting sandcastle for the last hour.

Maddi had been pointing to the wall they'd just finished.

"I see that, Baby," I say to her. "You two have been working so hard on that castle."

"Uh huh," she nods and comes running over to us. "Ewic say we will hab to build anoda one tomowow cause the oten will want to pway wid it tonight." She says.

I laugh. "Well then I guess we should sleep well tonight to be able to make another one tomorrow."

"Maybe tomorrow, Momma will help us?" Eric walks up and sits beside me on the blanket.

"Well, if I do, who will hold Maddi's doll?" I ask him.

"Cwadine will help." Maddi says.

"The doll, her name is Claudine?" Grandmamma asks.

I turn to look at her and then to Abbie. "Um, yeah. Maddi got it from my brother when our Gran passed. Maddi named her." I can't help but be a bit frightened. Everyone has accepted all of this so easily. But Eleanor Northman doesn't seem to be the type to take much at face value.

"And you say you didn't know anything about us before you interviewed with Pamela?" Eleanor asks.

We had spoken at lunch on how I'd come to be in the city and my position at the publishing house. She had asked me questions about Bon Temps and how I'd grown up. She only asked one question about Maddi's father but after a word whispered to her by Abbie, she stopped that line of questioning.

"You know," Eleanor tilted her head to the side. "The universe is a wide and wondrous place. I've seen many things in this lifetime that men have tried to explain away with their logic and formal thinking. I think women have it easier in that respect."

"Why is that Momma?" Abbie asks.

"We don't get bogged down in having to make everything logical. The world is an illogical and peculiar place. I think that many of those logical men would find it just simpler and more extraordinary if they didn't try to explain everything, don't you?"

"Well, speaking on behalf of these logical men, I will have to agree with you. Some things you can't rationalize, you just have to let them be." Eric says and kisses me softly.

"I like that," I lean into me.

"You want to take Maddi down the beach and hunt for seashells?" He asks me.

I nod and turn to the other women. "Would you like to come with us?" I ask.

"Oh, no, dear," Eleanor says. "I went for my walk this morning. I should be getting into my pottery now, but the day is just lazy feeling, isn't it. But no, I think I'll stay here and let you two enjoy the time with the little one."

"Are you sure?" I ask. "I think she would love it if you came."

"I suspect I'll have plenty of time with our little one. But for now, you three go enjoy your time together. Families all need time together, and apart. Enjoy the break in life while you can." She smiles at us.

I look to Abbie and she shakes her head. "I will have to go in and start on dinner soon."

"Oh, I can stay and help," I interject quickly.

"Sookie," Abbie laughs. "You have brought enough food and things for a week. Please, you've done enough. Go, relax with Eric and Maddi. You will be off to work on Monday. You should take the time when you can just to have some fun."

"Come, my Sookie," Eric stands and takes my hands to help me up. "Let's go for a walk."

I nod at him. Grabbing my sarong, I pull out a little cotton sundress for Maddi to put on. Once we are sorted, we say our goodbyes and head down the beach with Maddi in front of us eager to find the perfect seashell.

***0***

Eleanor's POV

I watch as the two of them take the little angel down the beach.

"What is on your mind?" Abbie asks me.

I sigh. "Oh, my darling, it appears we have gotten our boy back."

She nods. "I know. It's like a miracle."

"It's not like, my darling girl, it is." I say softly.

The terrible shadow that has plagued our home for years seems to be finally lifting. I don't like to talk ill of the dead. Lord knows that my time to be on that side of the fence is fast approaching but that Heidi was the undoing of my grandson.

Eric was always a love. Oh, sure I knew that as he got older, he realized the power his handsome looks had over women but it didn't change him much. He loved his family more than I would think he even knew. When Edwin told me of the pregnancy and Eric's intentions of marrying the girl, I was a bit concerned. Alright I was a bit more than concerned. Heidi Crane may not have been known to me, but her family was. New money with very shallow pockets is what my father would have called Dillon Crane. The man came from nothing and made his first million before he was barely twenty. In and of itself, that is a very fine feat. Unfortunately, Dillon never understood that wealthy and flashy never meant the same thing.

But my grandson was determined to do the right thing. The woman was all wrong for him but we did get that beautiful girl out of the ordeal and for that I'll be forever grateful. Even if we were only allowed to have her for a short while, it was worth it.

"What do you think?" Abbie asks me.

I smile looking down the beach. Maddi is running from Eric and Sookie to the water and back. "I think they were made for each other. I've never seen a finer family in a great long while. But I fear there is pain in that little girl's eyes."

Abbie nods. "I saw that too. Pam says that she promised to tell Eric all about her past, but it must be quite painful for her not to talk about it."

"And you say that there was nothing in the background check that Pam did?" I ask her.

She shakes her head. "No, but it was routine. I called Hoyt yesterday," I nod for her to go on. I'd met Hoyt several times and he and his wife were delightful people.

"What did he have to say?" I ask her.

"He wouldn't give me much. He said that it was Sookie's tale to tell. All he would tell me was that he saw her soon after she ended her marriage. He'd heard that she was home and wanted to see if she would come to work for him part time. When he saw her, he knew that something bad had happened to her."

"No one in that little town knew what happened to her?" I ask. I really find that hard to believe.

"He said that there were rumors but that's it. There wasn't a big wedding or fanfare. They knew she was married but Sookie never gave anyone much information on her private life. When she came home she was really hurt and everyone sort of left her alone." Abbie looks down the beach. "I'm thankful that they both were okay. But no, he said that most people just thought she went off to school. That is, until she had Maddi."

"How could anyone hurt her when she was expecting?" I ask.

"I don't know. But I do know that girl and the little angel are just what this family needed." Abbie says.

"I couldn't agree more." I say.

"Mother, what are you doing out here in the sun?" I hear from behind me.

I roll my eyes and look at Abbie trying to hold in a laugh. "The fun busters have arrived."

I lean over in my chair. "What on earth are you wearing, Elizabeth?" I ask her.

My stepdaughter is trying to walk in the sand in three inch heels and a pants suit.

"What do you mean, Momma?" She asks.

"Why didn't you change before coming out here?" I ask her again.

"I was worried that there was something wrong with you. I don't like you being out here all alone." She moves closer.

"I'm not alone," I say. "Abbie is right here," I motion with my hand, "and Eric and Sookie have taken Maddi down the beach."

"What, has Eric purchased a dog?" I hear. If the voice of my step-daughter makes me roll my eyes, this voice sets my teeth on edge.

"No, Lorena," Abbie interjects. "Maddi is Sookie's little girl."

"You didn't tell me that Sookie had a child, Abbie?" Lorena moves a little closer. I can see William attempting to follow his wife in a suit as well. But his is black and gray. Why are they dressed like this for the beach. Lorena is also in a business suit while my grandson, Bill is standing there in chinos and a button down, looking a little bored.

"Elizabeth, you didn't tell us that this Sookie had a child. Who is she? What is she doing here?" Lorena asks.

"Well, it looks like Lorena is going to become a reporter now. Is being a lawyer not what it's cracked up to be?" I smirk at her.

"Momma?" Elizabeth asks. "Are you sure you should be out here?" She asks me. "The salt air can't be good for your lungs."

I laugh. "My lungs are probably better than yours," I pause. "And it's nice to see you too."

"I'm sorry, Momma," Elizabeth bends down to kiss me. "I just worry about you."

"I know you do, child," I say and pat her hand. "How are you William, Bill? The ride alright?"

"Oh Grandmamma, the ride was dreadful. You should really come to see us next time. We could go to a show and dinner and…"

I put my hand up. "Lorena, I don't think I asked you. Considering I'm sure you spent half the time on your phone and the other half on the computer, so I'm sure the ride was much the same as your normal day."

"Hello Grandmamma," Bill says leaning in to kiss my cheek. "How are you doing with all these extra people here this weekend? I'm sure that it takes some getting used to."

I touch his shoulder. "I'm fine my boy," I wave down the beach. "You just missed your cousin and his girl. I'm sure he is eager for you to meet her and Maddi."

"I doubt that," he mumbles and turns to see that Lorena is struggling in the sand. I have to stifle a laugh. I don't like the girl but I don't wish to be cruel either. Well, on a normal day I wouldn't care. But today, well, today seems like a nice day."

"Why don't you let us help you up and go to the house," Lorena says again. "Elizabeth is right. This salty air can't be good for you," she glares at Abbie. "You should know better than to keep her out so long."

"Mind your tongue, Lorena. I didn't ask for your opinion." Abbie snaps at her

"I'm just looking out for Grandmamma's wellbeing." She huffs.

"If I expected her to care for my wellbeing, I suspect I'd be in a home somewhere in Hackensack." I huff.

Hearing someone approach, I turn to see Edwin coming down from the house.

"When did you all get here?" He asks as he comes closer. Now, he knows how to dress for the beach. Darned in shorts, top and barefeet. Well, at least I got it right with one of my children.

"Edwin, darling," Elizabeth says to her brother.

"I thought you all weren't coming until tomorrow." Abbie says as her husband leans in to kiss his sister on the cheek and shakes hands with his brother-in-law.

"Oh, when I spoke with Abbie earlier, I didn't want to wait to meet this girl who Eric brought to meet the family. I was just so excited after, well," she looks around. "Just it's been a long time since he's come out to visit and I…"

"You're rambling, Elizabeth," William growls, "and it's hot. I'm going to change."

"Oh, but I want…"Elizabeth starts.

"Go and change Lizzy. They will be here when you get back." Edwin says.

"I wasn't expecting you all until tomorrow so I didn't check all the rooms," Abbie says. "If there is something amiss, please let me know. Other than Octavia, and Lena, we've given the rest of the staff the day off."

"Lena," Elizabeth says. "Whose Lena?"

"Edwin and Abbie hired her to make sure that all my medications are handled properly. She is a sweet young girl. Reminds me of a maid we had when I stayed in England with my uncle. She's very bright and has taken very good care of everything." I nod as if to finalize the discussion. However, I believe that was wishful thinking.

"I thought she was staying with you because you wanted to take care of her, Abbie. Now I am to believe you have left her care to a young nurse?" She huffs.

"Not a nurse," Abbie says. "She came recommended from the doctor. She is here just to make sure that all the medications they put Momma on are sorted. Momma has also started some herbal and natural substitutes and Lena is making sure that everything works well together. She's a Naturopath and has been working with Doctor Ludwig for a few years now with remarkable results."

Elizabeth shakes her head. "Mother, we will discuss this later," she turns. "We will be back soon."

"Don't rush," I call out after them and turn to my son and his wife. "Would it be rude to ask them to stay in town at the Hampton Inn?"

They both laugh but I don't think I was kidding.

***0***

EPOV

"You want to keep this one too?" I ask Maddi.

"Yah," She nods. "Cwadine say it is bwue wike da othen and the bwon one wook wike the cidy and the orwang one wook wike the sunset at da fawmhouse."

"Okay, sweetheart, we will keep them all," I laugh at all the seashells Maddi has found.

"Are you always going to be a pushover with her," Sookie bumps me in the side.

I turn to her. "Well, there is no reason to be tough with seashells."

She laughs. "Just remember that if she thinks she can get away with things with you, she will."

I pull my darling Sookie closer to me. "Oh, I'm sure when she starts dating, I'll be the big bad meanie."

She looks up at me. "Thinking that far ahead?" She asks.

"Sookie, I'm thinking of forever." I lean in and kiss her softly.

We break apart when we hear a giggle.

I turn to see Maddi all smiles looking at us. "Yes, there missy?" I ask and scoop her up in my arms.

"Kisses por me too?" She asks.

I kiss both of her cheeks, her eyes and then her nose. "Kisses for you."

"I wike you kisses. You wike Ewic kisses?" Maddi asks Sookie.

"Yes, Momma loves Eric's kisses." She says.

"And I love kissing Momma," I say and hope she sees the meaning in my eyes. She smiles and I hope that means she understands.

"We better get back," I say as Maddi puts her head on my shoulder. "We can take another walk later if my girls want."

"Otay," Maddi says with a yawn. I know if we wait a little longer, she will be ready for a nap.

We turn and start walking back down the beach with Maddi in one arm and Sookie safely tucked under the other.

We hadn't walked very far but far enough that we were several houses down on the beach. We walked back slowly while I told my girls about the other families that have homes near us. When we get in eyesight of the house, I stiffen just a little when I who has arrived in our absence.

"What's wrong?" She asks me.

"Looks like you are about to meet more of the family," I say to her. "Some, I like more than the others."

Sookie looks up and sees everyone sitting about the blanket. I take a deep breath and lead her over not letting go either of them.

***0***

SPOV

The time we spent in the sand with Maddi and our walk was so wonderful. It felt so right, so perfect and so, well just so complete. As we walk back, I say a silent prayer that we will always be like this.

Eric seemed a little tense as we made our way back to his family's home. I'm not sure who these people are, but he doesn't seem to be all together comfortable.

"Oh, Eric!" An older later calls out. I take a look at her. She seems to be older than Abbie but by how much, I'm not sure. There is an older man that is talking with Edwin and two others. The woman looks to be angered by something and the man seems, well, bored.

"Aunt Lizzy," he says and walks toward her without letting go of either Maddi or I. He leans in and kisses her softly on the cheek. "You are looking well."

"Well, not as well as you. Now come, come introduce us." She beams at Eric.

"Aunt Elizabeth, Uncle Edwin, this is Sookie and Maddi," he turns to me. "This is my father's sister, Elizabeth, and her husband William Compton."

"It is a pleasure to meet you both," I say painting my fake smile on my face.

"Oh, aren't you a pretty thing," She jumps up to hug me. Her hug doesn't feel the same as Abbie's do. "Isn't she pretty, William."

"Stunning," William nods in my direction. "A pleasure to meet you."

"You as well," I say to him.

"Hello cousin," I hear from beside us.

"Bill," he says and sighs. "Sookie, this is Bill Compton. He is the CTO at the firm and that," he uses his chin to point to the other woman, "is Lorena, Bill's wife."

"Oh, Eric, you did find a sweet one," Lorena says. "And with a child to boot. How lovely for you."

"Lorena, stop," Bill growls and turns to us. "It is nice to meet you, Sookie. I'm guessing you are the new publisher starting at the firm?"

"New what?" Lorena squeals. "I thought we were coming out here to meet Eric's new girl. Now I'm told that she's some employee!"

"She no nice," Maddi whispers just loud enough for me and Eric to hear.

"I know, Princess," Eric says and rubs Maddi's back.

"Sookie is the new publisher but she's also here as my girlfriend." Eric says

"Well, the guy and the job," Lorena smirks. "You must be one hell of a girl," Lorena says and then turns to her husband. "I've got some work to do. Why don't you help me get Grandmamma in the house."

"I'm fine where I am, thank you Lorena." Eleanor says.

She looks to her husband for help but he says nothing.

"Fine," she growls. "I'll see you all at dinner."

As she walks away, I can't help but hear the wicked witch's theme song in my head. I wonder if we pour water on her, if she'll melt. Well, one could only hope.

Eric helps me back down onto the blanket and joins me with Maddi still snuggled into his arms. I know I should bring her in for a nap, but she looks so perfect in his arms, I can't bring myself to ruin the moment. Deciding that the shade from Eleanor's little sun shelter is enough to keep Maddi out of the sun too much, I decide to forgo with the routine and let Eric just hold her. After all, where else will she get such a perfect sleep. I know there isn't anywhere I know like Eric Northman's arms.


	19. Chapter 18

A/N: OMG OMG O M G!

What is better than having Eric Stalk toward you...

WELL...Not much...

BUT THIS IS CLOSE!

Ready?

Are you sure?

No Seriously...

This almost (I said almost) made me speechless...

Okay...

The Fangies are out and 3 (Yes, I said 3) of our stories are UP for FOUR DIFFERENT AWARDS!

You heard me correctly: An Elegant Death, Precious Love and Where Were You are all up for awards in the 2013 Fangies!

I am more than excited...I am positively freaking out! T may have to tie me down so I can calm myself enough to write! OMG!

The Hoyt Fortenberry Award Best All Human Fanfic  
"Where Were You"

The Lorena Ball Award Best Oh My God Sex Scene Fanfic  
"An Elegant death"

The Lafayette Reynolds Award Best Alternate Universe Fanfic  
"An Elegant Death"

The Sookie Stackhouse Award Best Romantic Fanfic  
"Precious Love"

You can check out the Voting at:  
.

Please go, see the stories (and link to all the stories) and Vote, Vote, Vote for your favorite stories.

I also want to give a shout out to one of my illustrious betas, CarolinaGirl for her nomination as well - You go GIRL!

Thank you to everyone who nominated the fangreaders panel and judges for choosing my crazy stories to be a part of this. I am truly touched and humbled for even being nominated. Thank you.

***0***

Now, things are heating up in New York. So let's go visit our fav family on the beach shall we?

Here is the next chapter of Where Were You - Chapter 18.

As always, I would like to thank my beta team and of course my Divine Ms. T.

This chapter has been given a Two Tissue alert from our favorite slave driver...So please enjoy!

***0***

Chapter 18 Dinner Dancing and uninvited Guests

***0***

SPOV

Contrary to Abbie's insistence, I just couldn't sit around and let her and Octavia do everything for dinner. I mean there were a ton of us here. Not as many that were expected for tomorrow, but still. Gran would have tanned me alive if she caught me sitting around and letting others do for me. It just wasn't how I was raised.

We had returned from the beach to the lovely patio just off the kitchen. Abbie said that she planned on having dinner back in the sunroom this evening. I thought she would have liked to have it on the patio but she thought the screens would eliminate any bugs that wanted to have us for dinner. I had to laugh at that. I had wrestled Maddi away from Eric just long enough to wash her up and change her. She was barely conscious and I knew waiting until the evening would be a disaster. Everyone thinks my darling girl is the sun and the moon. I know when she is cranky and tired she can be medusa herself. With a promise to give her back to Eric after her clean up, we avoided what I knew would be a class three temper tantrum.

Cleaned of all the sand and sea water, I gave her back to Eric and she immediately snuggled into him and fell asleep while I took myself back in to help Abbie and Octavia. Amelia and Pam were again, back in their cottage cleaning up but that was over an hour ago and I had to wonder if this was because Maddi and I were here or if they just didn't get much time alone. I'd ponder that later. As promised, Lorena hadn't returned since she stomped off before and Elizabeth was sitting and talking to Eleanor, which I don't think was going too well. The last time I looked over to the two of them sitting in the living room, Eleanor was rolling her eyes and Elizabeth was again complaining about the time her mother had spent outside. I watch as Eleanor gets up and walks towards us and out to the patio.

"Does anyone else think the air is slightly hotter than normal in here today?" She asks not stopping to get an answer. I hear Octavia and Abbie snicker as Elizabeth comes through not moments later trying to urge Eleanor to rest until dinner.

"I can rest on the chaise lounge," she says. "I've been meaning to finish a book I started last week."

"Oh, but Momma, the light would be so much better in your rooms. Don't you think you would be more comfortable there?

Eleanor turns. "Would you be leaving me be then?" She asks.

"Well, I'd stay with you, of course," her daughter says. "I would hope someone stays with you in case you need something."

Eleanor looks over to Abbie. "All weekend?" She raises her eyebrows, turns and makes her way to the far side of the patio and attempts to get on the lounge chair but Elizabeth is insistent on helping her.

I follow them almost to the door to peek out to see that Eric hasn't let go of Maddi who is still fast asleep in his arms. He is busy speaking with his father and William while Bill seems to be busy with his phone and not paying any attention to the other three.

The first impression I had of Bill was that he's the typical stereotype computer guy. He doesn't seem to talk too much and when we were on the beach, he seemed to be paying more attention to his phone than any of the conversations. In fact, after our initial introductions, he didn't participate in any of the several conversations going on.

Deciding that Bill Compton isn't really worth concentrating on, I turn my attention back to Eric and Maddi. God, they look perfect. He brushes over her hair or kisses her temple every few minutes. I know he isn't even thinking about it, he just does it.

Everything he is and everything he does make me fall for him a little bit more. I don't want to say it's love. One because I've never really known love between and man and a woman to compare these feelings to, and two, what if he doesn't feel the same? . Sure I was loved by my parents. Gran loved me more than anything and Jas and Laf think I hung the moon. But it's different than the love you feel for someone who isn't related to you. I'll just have to give it some time to unfold. Yeah this is running really fast but it doesn't mean it's wrong. But if this is what love feels like, then I'm totally in love with Eric Northman.

I can't help but stare at the two of them, Maddi snuggled in tight to him and Eric just caressing her and keeping her safe. It reminds of something Gran used to say; that a man who loves a child is worth his weight in gold. Well, I can already tell how much Eric cares for Maddi.

"They are sweet together," I hear Abbie say over my shoulder. I smile and nod. "He loves that little girl already."

"I know," I whisper. "It really makes me melt to see him like that with her."

"He told you." It wasn't a question but a statement.

I nod and turn to her. "Yes, he did," I say with a soft smile. "I can't believe all the pain you all must have been put through. I don't know what I'd do if I lost Maddi," I turn back to get another look at the two most important people in my life.

"You would survive," Abbie says. "We all tried to survive. But Eric…" She trails off and I look back at her. "He, he tried. It was just so painful."

"I can see that," I touch Abbie's hand. "But I promise you that I won't turn my back on him. He needs to talk about Claudine and he needs to remember her. He told me a story already about her and I can't wait to hear more."

"You are okay with him telling you about her?" She asks me and raises an eyebrow.

"I want to know everything there is to know about Claudine Emma Northman. She's a part of him, a part of all of you. I know I would have loved her as much as Eric loves Maddi. I can only know her through all of your memories and that is what I intend to do."

Abbie says nothing but grabs me and pulls me into a tight embrace. I hug her back and I can tell that she's crying. I wait for her to let go before I pull away. She looks at me through shiny eyes. "I know as well as I'm standing here that you were sent to us Sookie Stackhouse. I don't know if it was Claudine or someone else but I thank them for doing it," she pauses and her eyes turn serious for a moment. "Don't for one second think that Maddi is the only one that my boy loves, Sookie. I've seen how he looks at you and I've never, in all his years seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you." She kisses my forehead and walks back over to where Octavia has been trying to act like a very emotional scene hasn't been taking place.

After taking a moment to collect myself, I move back over to the breakfast bar where I'm getting a salad together, or was until I was distracted by Eleanor and then the love pouring off of Eric for my daughter. I look up and see Octavia looking at me. She says nothing but gives me a small smile and a nod. This woman is like so many I've known growing up. She is silent, attentive and introspective. She may not say much but when she does, I'll know that it will be something that you'll want to pay attention to.

We continue working in companionable silence when Pam and Amelia join us to finish putting dinner together. Pam talks about things that are happening at work and Amelia mentions shopping for us and of course, little things we can do with Maddi after work. She even offers to pick her up early on the days she works from the brownstone. I thank her and tell her we will work something out. She seems excited to spend time with Maddi and who am I to stop it? My little girl has so many people that love her and will help her grow. I'd be a fool to not allow it.

I look up at the room full of women as we start to move the food and other items into the sunroom for our dinner and can't help but think Abbie, Pam and Amelia are right. Someone somewhere sent us to this family; this broken family that was missing a piece.

I'm not naive enough to think that we can fill that place completely. But maybe, just maybe, we were meant to fill another one; a Sookie and Maddi size hole that will help heal the other. And maybe, just maybe, they can help me heal my own scars. God, I hope so.

***0***

? POV

We walk into the lobby and I make my way over to the reception desk. The reception desk and lobby that look like a million others I've seen throughout my life. I think I've slept in more hotel rooms since my twentieth birthday than our actual home. God I'm tired. I roll my head and try to get the kinks out of my neck that only come from sitting too long in one fucking spot.

My father demanded that we leave his house before one to drive the forty-five minutes to the airport only to wait two hours for our flight to DC. Fuck the flight is only an hour and half long so why the hell did we need to leave so early? Oh that's right my father is a fucking anal-retentive control freak, that's why. Either that or he thought I'd get up to something and wanted to keep me where he could keep an eye on me. There really was no chance in me going anywhere, doing anything or even fucking breathing without my father knowing it. His goddamn watchdog didn't leave my side for a minute. Even when I had to use the bathroom, he stood down the hall until I came out. Fuck my governess didn't even supervise my bathroom breaks. This is going to get old super fucking quick.

Once we got to the airport, all we did was hang out in the Executive lounge where he informed my watchdog only to allow me two drinks. Yeah, he told Calvin, in front of me not to let me have more than two drinks. He couldn't even say it to me; he had to say it to his watchdog. Apparently he didn't want me out of it before boarding the private plane. Yeah, I said private fucking plane. We sat in the airport, not for a commercial flight but for a private flight. Again, why did we have to get here so early and then wait the damn two hours to board the fucking Cessna?

Okay, so it wasn't our plane. It actually belongs to Gianna's brother. The fucking dick who made it so not only I had to leave the fucking country but I had to give up my girl. Okay, maybe it wasn't his fault but his code was you don't hurt your women and children. Since Sookie was pregnant at the time, I blew it on both of his important rules. In all actuality, he could have killed me where I stood after striking my girl. But she was my fucking girl and she didn't do what she was told. She had no business being in that warehouse. She had no business looking through my stuff and she had no business questioning me when I told her to go the fuck HOME! Okay, so I lost my temper. But I'd been gone, dealing with a fuckup on one of the routes that was my fault because it was my new route and I didn't need her shit. Yeah, I promised her I'd change. Yeah I told her that I'd fix things with my father. Even though there wasn't anything to fix. I'd planned on moving us out of that dump of an apartment and buying her a big fancy house as soon as my son was born. I planned a lot of things. But she had to go snooping and well, things happen.

But none of that matters when you are sitting waiting for a goddamn plane to take off . Shit, the plane could have left five minutes after we arrived but a schedule was a schedule to my father and there was nothing we could do about it. Half his staff wasn't even with us they were already in DC waiting for him. So the ride consisted of me, father, Gianna, Calvin and three other men that my father had hired as strategy consultants; also known in general society as bodyguards. Why my father needed that kind of man power, I've no idea. It really wasn't any of my business. My job was to be his Press Assistant. Yeah, what that job is supposed to be, I've no idea. I do know that my job used to entail giving sound bites from time to time, setting up interviews, meet and greets as well as finding him someone to bang from city to city. That is, if he wasn't pulling the one from the previous city along with us to the next as some intern, stylist, or my favorite, image consultant. Yeah, that was my favorite. However since my return and due to recent events, I don't think that little errand will be part of my job description ever again. I mean, if the fucking rock that he put on Gianna's hand isn't marking her enough, he hasn't let go of her since we boarded the plane. It seems that my father has glued his fucking hand to her waist. Yeah, he was letting everyone and anyone know that she was his and his alone. Fuck, it wasn't long ago, he couldn't remember her name. Or was that an act or a lie? How long has he been sleeping with her anyway? Wasn't it a few days ago she wanted her own house? Didn't she say she wasn't ready for children? Shit, was all of it just an act? Was she playing me or was he? I thought he'd pimp her out but I didn't think he'd take her for himself? And the fucking accent. The one that she said was from years of living in Italy; is it me or is it getting less and less thick now? When I heard her talking to him in the car, you could almost understand every word she said. Was all of this an act? Did he arrange for her to be with me so I'd behave when I was away? Did he plan that I'd bring her back and she'd be with us at every fucking function? Did my father just use me like he uses everyone else?

Fucking asshole, of course he did.

"You are all checked in," I hear from the sitting area we just passed taking me out of my spiraling thoughts. I turn to see my father's campaign manager and all around bitch; Nan Flannigan standing and making her way to us. She nods to me and turns to address my father.

"I assume that your flight was pleasant?" She asks.

"Most enjoyable, most enjoyable, yes," he says and kisses Gianna's temple. "Darling we will need to call and thank your brother for allowing us use of his new toy."

Before Gianna can respond Nan pipes in. "Mr. Ocella has already informed me that he will be meeting up with you before you leave DC. Evidently there are quite a few meetings you and he will need to have in the upcoming weeks. He would like to discuss some further fundraising and he'd also like to talk to you as well as the democratic senators in town who he believes will be backing your play for the nomination."

"That's fine. We need all the support we can get," he smiles at her

She nods without returning it. "He also said that he will be accompanying you to New York."

My father is silent for a moment. It almost looks like he's going to blow his top. I'd seen that look before. It's the look when things have gone off plan. Usually, the look is followed by a blowup but as quickly as his anger emerges, it subsides and he smiles. "Well, I don't want to disappoint my future brother-in-law, now do I," he nods his head as if accepting this change in the plan and is reorganizing things in his head. "Were you able to get out the engagement announcement, Nan?" He asks deflecting the whole conversation as we all move to the Elevator bay.

"I did," she says and hands him the file in her hand. My father opens it while Nan continues. "We sent it to the New York Times and the Journal in New York, first, of course," she pauses and my father nods. "It went to the Post here in DC, the Tribune in Chicago, the Chronicle in Dallas, and the Herald and Gazette in Mississippi, Florida and North Carolina. We will also have it in tomorrow's addition of USA Today."

"We also sent the announcement to CNN, Fox News and MSN and will be on tonight's clips. It's pretty much gone viral at this point and we should be getting calls for information, comments and interviews soon," we all stop to wait for the next elevator when she turns to Gianna. "I've had several calls for you to attend several luncheons and teas while we are in town and of course there are about a hundred things she can attend once with arrive in New York."

"Is that necessary?" My father asks pulling his new toy closer to him. "We are just newly engaged and Gianna is new to all of this…"

"With all due respect, Sir," Nan interrupts him. "She has been seen at quite a few functions with you since your son's return," she gives me only a glance before returning to address my father. "There had been some rumors of who she really belonged to. But with the announcement, many want to be seen with her. I believe you are the first candidate in recent history that has gotten engaged and hopefully wed on the campaign trail."

"I see what you mean," he looks to Gianna and back to Nan. "Very well, what is on the agenda for this evening?" He asks her.

"Victor Madden is in town and wants to speak with you." She says as the elevator door opens. We wait until the elderly couple are inside exit and we all file in. Nan hit the button that I already know leads to one of the floors of suites.

My father turns and looks at her. "Is this necessary?"

"Well, we can send your son but…" Nan starts to say.

"Good, do that." He looks at me. "Don't fuck this up. Find out what he wants and why he's here. Don't tell him a thing and don't give anything away. If he wants us in on something make sure you get all the information but don't commit me or this campaign to anything," he turns to my watchdog, "Calvin?"

"Sir?" He asks.

"Make sure this idiot doesn't screw this up," he turns to Nan. "What else?"

"Well, we have several meetings and you will be giving a speech at the Democratic Literacy luncheon tomorrow. Your son will be introducing you and then…."

I tune the whole thing out as I watch the floors change heading to our home away from home for the next few days. I'm sure that our suite is one of the best of the best.. My father never travels on the cheap. I wonder if his constituents and supporters know how little of their donations actually go into the campaign? How many of them would be eager to sponsor a five hundred dollar plate dinner or a luncheon on his behalf if they knew that he'd been spending the money on fancy hotels, elegant wine and high class hookers. Yeah, they wouldn't like it one bit, I'd know. Because before I'd found a way to bring in ten times the amount of money we were making from these five hundred dollar a plate dinners, I was in charge of all my father's fundraising. I was fucking good at it too. I know all too well that my father's win of the Governor's seat was due to the way we campaigned and fundraised. Back then, it was all me. Now, well, now I'm the fucking errand boy.

The elevator dings and Nan directs us down the hall. I sigh. All fucking hotels have the same layout. One would think that the interior designers Ritz Carlton would be a little more, well creative in their designs. But it wouldn't matter if we were staying in the Ritz, or the Holiday Inn; they are all set up the same. Why do we book nine hundred dollar a night rooms again?

She swipes the card and stands out of the way for my father and his entourage to go through. As soon as I get close, she steps in front of me and goes into the suite without holding the door for me Nice. Well, I don't really don't give a fuck. Nan Flannigan is a raging fucking bitch. She was a bitch before I left and she's an even bigger one now. I know she doesn't want me within a hundred feet of this campaign or my father, for that matter. But lucky for me, she doesn't call these shots.

I walk in to see my father kissing Gianna on the mouth before she turns and follows her luggage into one of the four bedrooms. My father turns his attention but I keep my eyes squarely on Gianna. Just before she crosses the doorway, she turns and looks straight at me. Smiling slightly she blows me a kiss and winks at me. Before a second passes, she enters the room and closes the door behind me, effectively breaking me out of my Gianna haze.

I shake my head. "What the F?" I say softly.

"Shit, Son, how much have you drank?" I hear my father bellow.

"What?" I turn to him.

"I said, I'll need you to sit over here so we can discuss what is happening the next couple of days. Or is my campaign suddenly meaningless to you?" He scowls.

I would love to tell him where to take his precious campaign and shove it, but I can't. No, no matter what I say, this campaign and my father mean more to me than I admit. Other than Sookie and our child, he's the only family I have.

I walk over to the couch and sit. "Please excuse my distraction." I say and bow my head.

"Yeah, well stop getting distracted by your future step-mother's ass. Now let's get down to business."

He turns back to Nan and I lean back to get comfortable for what is sure to be a long ass night.

***0***

SPOV

Dinner was just as much fun as lunch with Maddi being the center of attention. It's a good thing that my little girl isn't on the shy side. It's also good that she got such a good nap snuggling up to Eric or this night would have been a whole lot different. When Maddi is tired she can get quiet and introverted or become the Tasmanian devil. Lucky our host, hostess and weekend housemates wouldn't be seeing that side of her just yet. Though, she did seem to stay close to Eric. He didn't seem to mind. He held her close when she wanted it and she seemed to have her little hand on him all through dinner. The act reminded me of how I was with my own father before he passed. You could say I was somewhat of a Daddy's girl when I was little and Maddi seems to be following right along in my footsteps. It makes me smile for a moment until I realized what I'd thought.

Wow, did I just think that? Did my mind connect Eric and my father in some weird way? Did I really just think of Eric as Maddi's father. Oh shit, yeah, I did but I shouldn't. I mean, I know Eric says he has feeling for me; for us and he wants a future with the two of us but I know all too well that promises can be broken and dreams fade into reality. He doesn't even know what happened to me. He has no idea about what the man I was involved with was about and he definitely doesn't know how I managed to get away from it all. He says that it won't matter to him but he just doesn't know the extent of it all. How can he make promises when he doesn't know what he's promising? Sure I promised him that I would be here for him and help him through his pain but can I? Can I really if he wants nothing to do with us after he hears all the horrific details of my past? Yes, I know I can if it's what he wants. I lo…God do I love him enough to give him what he needs without having his love in return. Yes, the answer is yes. I'd do it for him. I'd also leave if being near me is too painful. I'd do it for him if it was what Eric needed.

I look around the kitchen as everyone is pitching in to clean up. The Northmans seem like a very nice family. But they are an old money family. From what I got from Eric's story about his grandparents, they are from very old money. Old money remembers old money and HE was from old money; old political money. His family is very well known with a lot of connections and a lot of people that they can count on. Never mind the other people HE got himself involved with. I still don't know how I made it out of there alive, but I thank God every day that I did.

It still doesn't mean that Eric will want to side with me after hearing the whole story. He may think that I'm a liar or worse; he'd think of me like the gold-digging tramp HIS father accused me of being. Even though I wouldn't take a cent from him and I never ask his son for anything other than what was needed to make a home for us, he still thought I was tramp. After he hears everything, Eric may think that the danger is too great for his family and his company and want me gone. He may just be disgusted with me and not want to be with me any longer. All of these are viable reactions to what I need to tell him. But not telling him would be worse for him and for me. Relationships are built on trust and faith in one another. If I don't tell him of my past, he will always wonder what I'm hiding. And I'll always wonder what his reaction to it all would be. The only way forward is to reveal my past. Yes, if I want any kind of relationship, future or whatever with Eric, I need to tell him and just hope that he takes it all well.

I've never told anyone the whole story, not even Jason. Oh sure, he and Gran knew most of it. But all of it, yeah, no I've kept some of it back and owned it in my heart. Why? Well, I knew that Jason and Gran would be sickened by it all. I didn't want their pity any more than I had it and I would be damned if I gave either one of them any other nightmares than the ones they had involving me. I loved them too much to put them through all of it. No one needs to hear about all the horror, the pain and humiliation I went through. After all, I could have gotten out. I could have walked away months before I did. The only question I don't know the answer to is why? Why didn't I fold up and go home. Why didn't I walk out of the restaurant the first time he insulted me in public? Why did I go back to him after the first time he hit me? Or the second, or the third. Why did I listen to him when he said he'd changed? I've got no answers to those questions other than I hoped. I hoped I loved him. I hoped he loved me. I hoped after we got married it would be better. I hoped after the baby was born it would settle down and he'd know I wasn't going anywhere. I hoped that he would change. But he didn't and I should have known better than to hope.

Though I didn't want to have the whole town knowing my business I did let two of my friends in. Hell, most of the town didn't even know I was married. That was his idea, not mine. He didn't want anyone to know about me at the time. His father had just been elected and well, hell, I was just stupid and went along what he wanted.

Anyway, apart from Gran, Jas and Laf, Tara and Sam knew some of what I went through. I needed a friend who would listen and not threaten to go and kill HIM every three seconds. I needed someone that would tell me that she hated him as much as I did. I needed someone that I could cry to without feeling guilty and Tara always had my back. She was a true friend through the whole thing and was with me when I gave birth to my baby girl. She'd field questions from the nosey neighbors by telling them to mind their own fucking business. Yeah that was my girl and I loved her for it.

Not soon after I returned home, I let Sam in on some of what I'd been through. He had known me for years and was a good soul. He'd also supported my brother when he came out of the closet and I'd forever be grateful for that. Besides, I was feeling lonely, fat and like no gentle honorable man would ever look at me and that I'd gotten the only man that would ever want someone like me. Yeah, I was letting HIS words into my heart even without him there but who could blame me. I was alone, eight and half months pregnant and alone. I let him in and cried on his shoulder when I finished. He told me I was beautiful. He told me I was loveable and he told me that any guy who didn't want me was a fool. I didn't believe it all, but I wanted him to say those words and he did. For a moment, I felt like a woman who could be wanted.

Part of me knows that I used Sam to make myself feel better. I knew his feelings for me ran deeper than my feelings for him but at the time I didn't care. It's selfish and cruel and I'm not proud of it but I probably would have gone on the way we did until I noticed that the Sam that he showed around me wasn't the Sam he showed when he thought I wasn't looking. He would act nice and sweet to Maddi when we were together or out somewhere. But when he thought I wasn't watching, his persona changed. Yeah, he knew she was part of the package but no matter what he tried to tell me, he wasn't happy about it. I knew, after a while that he wouldn't be keen on raising someone else's daughter; especially HIS daughter. He tried. I have to give him credit. He tried to help me, he tried to be supportive and he so definitely tried to make his way into my house, my heart and my bed. But I knew something was off.

I guess it hit home after Gran died and Maddi tried to climb up in his lap. He literally pushed her away while talking to me. I don't think he did it on purpose and I know that he didn't realize what he'd done but I had. I walked over, picked up my daughter and walked out of the room with Sam calling after me. Jason and Laf had already arrived and I told them to have Sam leave. That he was upsetting me and I couldn't take any more. They didn't say a word and did what I asked. I know part of Sam's problem was due to how HE treated me. What happened to me and that Maddi was biologically linked to what he referred to as a Monster. I know any man would be furious if a woman that they cared about was treated the way I was treated but it wasn't Maddi's fault and she was not to blame for any of it. Something inside me told me that Sam blamed her on some level. Maybe not consciously but subconsciously, he thought she was a reminder of what happened to me. It couldn't be any further from the truth.

When I look at Maddi I see sunlight and butterflies. I see Gran's sparkling eyes and Jason's dimple. I see the way I used to skip through the yard on my way to the swing out back and I see the light of my life. Sam, he just couldn't see it. Where I saw light, he saw dark. Where I saw salvation, he saw damnation. He never said it and he probably never would. But deep down I bet he's happy we left when we did and not take him up on his offer to marry him.

What will I do if Eric responds the same way? It will break my heart and Maddi's too. But it's something we will have to chance. I can't move forward with him without him knowing. He trusted me with the most painful, horrifying details of his past, I need to do the same. If he's meant for me then he'll have to be able to deal with my past. I guess it's better to figure this out now than a year or two down the line. Or if we are out and somehow bump into someone from his father's entourage or worse, him or his father. The very thought of that frightens me more than I'm willing to admit.

"Are you alright?" Eric asks as he moves in behind me and wraps his arms around me. "You went as white as a ghost."

"Old memories," I lean to the side to look up at him. "Maddi let you go, I see." I smile at him.

"Well," he points forward and I see his grandmother has taken hold of her. "She got a better offer."

"Come, my darling," she says to Maddi. "We are going to the patio to dance." Maddi giggles as Eleanor picks her up.

"Momma, you shouldn't be carrying her," Elizabeth says and turns to Eric and I. "She is too frail to…"

"Oh you stop with that frail business," Eleanor pipes in. "I'm sure one little sprite is within my weight bearing limitations." She turns back to Maddi and smiles at her.

"Mother Elizabeth is only looking out for your well-being," Lorena says looking round the room as if we should all be scolded for allowing Eleanor to do anything more strenuous than picking her teacup up.

"Well, if I listened to everything Lizzy panicked about we would have moved to Alaska long ago, dug a hole and waited for the end of the world to come," she raises an eyebrow at her daughter.

"I watched that dreadful movie and I was barely out of braids." Elizabeth crosses her arms over herself. "The movie was very scary and I was worried about my family. I don't think asking to move to keep us safe would have been uncalled for."

"It was 1952," she turns to me, "and the movie was _The Day the Earth Stood Still. _I've seen the remake; Much more inventive than the original. Lizzy was adamant that the world would soon be ending."

"It was still scary to a young girl." Elizabeth attempts to defend herself.

"You begged your father to drive us all to Alaska because to you, no one would send aliens there to kill humans." She laughs and everyone else joins in. "You reasoned that since you couldn't pick the state off a map, how could an Alien who didn't speak our language."

"It was a very scary movie," she mumbles and looks to her husband.

"I understand," he tries to console her but you can tell he's trying not to laugh along with everyone else.

"Come, Maddi, we shall teach you how to dance." She says to Maddi and walks out to the patio with us all in tow.

"She shouldn't be carrying that child," I hear Lorena say behind us. "Your mother is right. She's much too frail for that. What if she falls and breaks her hip? It will be all these people's fault. Say something Bill; she isn't even family for Christ's sakes." She growls. She really growls. I don't think I've ever heard anyone growl before.

"Lorena, please," I hear Bill say. I can feel Eric tense next to me. "What do you want me to do? This is Eric's guest and we are in his parent's home. It isn't like anyone is going to listen to me."

"Do something. She's your grandmother." She says.

Eric starts to turn to say something but I stop him. "No, let him deal with her."

He kisses my temple. "Okay, but if she says one word against you or Maddi…."

"I will graciously let you defend our honor," I smirk at him. "Now let's go see what Maddi is learning."

We turn our attention to the little girl and her teacher in the middle of the patio as Eleanor instructs Edwin to start some music on her iPod. I laugh a little to myself thinking that this woman that both Elizabeth and Lorena feel is so frail, weak and senile has her own iPod. It's just funny.

We watch as Maddi follows Eleanor's instructions and quickly gets the hang of what she's showing her. The whole time I hear murmuring from Elizabeth, Lorena and Bill but I choose to ignore them. This is much too precious to miss a minute of.

"Very good, Maddi," Eleanor says. "Step together, back together, step together, front together. Excellent," she turns to me. "She has great talent. We will have her dancing the waltz in no time." She laughs and turns back to Maddi.

"Grandmamma, no one dances the waltz anymore," Lorena sighs. "I believe you are forgetting how many years it's been since you were at a one of your balls or what were they called? Ah yes, debutantes."

Eleanor looks up and I swear every clock stops in the house from her gaze. "I'm well aware of time passing, my dear, and how long it's been since I had the pleasure of dancing a waltz. It was January 20th, nineteen sixty one and Patrick and I were at the inaugural ball for John F. Kennedy, Jr. Would you like to know what Jacqueline was wearing that evening?" She doesn't wait for an answer an turns her attention back to Maddi. "Even if it's to dance at her wedding, it's worth learning," Eleanor says. "I remember like it was yesterday dancing with my father at my wedding."

"Oh," Lorena says. "So Maddi's father is in the picture?" She pipes in. The word Father and Maddi in the same sentence coming out of this woman's mouth makes things low in my stomach turn. "I hope he doesn't mind her being here with all these strangers. Does he live in the city or is he back in your home town? I believe you are from Louisiana or was in Arkansas?" She moves closer to Eric and I as she speaks. I can see the Elizabeth is moving in as well. Like she'll miss something if she isn't close.

"Yes, I'm from Louisiana and no, Maddi's biological father is not in the city or in Louisiana, thank you." I turn to move closer to Maddi when Lorena continues.

"So, wait a moment, does that me you don't know who he is? Eric, what kind of woman have you hired for your company, never mind bringing around your family?" She smirks. "You and Pam really need to do better background checks. I mean," she laughs, " you can't just let anyone get a job at one of the biggest publishing firms in the country. Never mind being here. I mean what if he's a criminal or something. Poor Sookie and Maddi need to know," she pulls out her phone. "Not to worry, I've got PI's on retainers, I'm sure we can find him for you Sookie if you just give me some information…"

"That won't be necessary, thank you." I say.

"Well, if you are going to be around my family I believe I have the right…"

"Did you or Elizabeth give birth to this creature?" Eleanor cuts Lorena off while addressing Abbie.

"No Momma," Abbie says and turns to Lorena.

"Oh thank heavens," Eleanor puts her hand to her chest. "For a moment there, I thought I was going senile. At the very least, I thought we'd all walked through the looking glass. You know when everything up is down and what not. Thank heavens we are still in reality." She says and turns to Lorena. "Sookie says it won't be necessary so put that blasted contraption that you and my grandson always have attached to you away."

"It's a cell phone, Grandmamma," Lorena says trying to show Eleanor.

"I know what it is, thank you. Edwin got me one for Christmas. I can play angry birds on mine. A funny game, if I say so. I have no need of a lesson in telephones from you, thank you."

"Lorena, I'm going to ask you to stop this." Abbie says. "You have been nothing but rude to Sookie and Maddi since you met them. Now either behave yourself or excuse yourself."

"I think we have every right to know who Eric is bringing around this family and around Grandmamma. I mean for all we know she could be, well, I won't say what but if she can't even tell us who her baby Daddy is…"

"Ewic my Daddy," I hear my daughter say as Eric leans down to pick her up. "Ewic mine." She snuggles back into his chest.

"Shh princess, no need to be upset," Eric says. "I'm right here."

"You see, you've upset the child with your foolishness," Eleanor says. "Now I think it's time for you to say goodnight Lorena. You are tired and you don't know what you are talking about."

"Now just a …."

"Just go, Lorena," Bill puts a hand up. "I think you've done enough damage for one night."

"Fine," she looks me up and down. "But just so you know, I'm not going to let some backwoods hick weasel into this family without a word from me."

"I don't remember appointing you head of this family Lorena," Edwin comes to Eric's side. "I find both Sookie and Maddi delightful and welcomed additions to our family. Now, if you have other opinions, we will thank you to keep them to yourself and return to the city this evening."

"I…I'm part of this family," she says. "Bill, say something."

"Lorena, I believe you've made enough of a mess for one night." He says and sighs.

"Bill! She yells at him. I am your wife. You better damn well be coming with me."

"Of course," he says and turns to us. "I will see you all in the morning."

Lorena gives me one last look before turning on her heels and making her way through the house. The only clue we have that Lorena has left the house is the slamming of the front door. I can't help it, I still hear the wicked witch's theme song when she's around. But now she's messing with not only me but my daughter. She may need to be slapped down a few pegs.

I take a deep breath and let it out. Turning I see Eric holding Maddi close and whispering things to her. I can't make it out but I see her nod her little head.

"Well, why don't we start a fire and let little miss Maddi roast a marshmallow," Abbie says. "Edwin will you get it ready?"

"Maybe Maddi and I should…" I look around at all the faces.

Abbie turns to me. "Don't you think of saying you're leaving. That…that woman is evil and spiteful. She is mad that there is someone new here and she, well I don't know what she thinks but you are part of this family and this is where you belong," she turns to her sister-in-law. "I'm sorry if you think that is out of line, but I will not allow her to run amuck in my house."

"Besides," Eleanor says. "I promised to help Maddi make something out of her shells tomorrow. We can't miss our craft time, now can we?"

"Momma," Elizabeth starts but looks from Abbie, Edwin and the Grand Dame herself silence her. She is the mother-in-law to the troublemaker, after all. I think she sees she's outnumbered. "Perhaps I will retire as well," she bows her head.

They say goodnight and I look at the rest of the family. Amelia is holding onto Pam. I hadn't even thought of either of them through the whole ordeal but it looks like Pam is ready to take off after Lorena or Elizabeth. Maybe it's both.

"You okay, Pam?" I ask her.

"Sookie," she looks back at Amelia who nods and kisses her cheek. I see her immediately calm down. Wow, I will need to remember to keep Amelia on speed dial if I ever piss off Pam. "Sookie, don't let that, crud, just don't let her get to you. You belong here, she doesn't. This is our house, our home and our family. Yes, she's family but well, just don't, okay?"

I nod as she comes over, kissing Eric's cheek and then the doodlebugs. She hugs me and says she's going to help her mother get the things for s'mores.

"She okay?" I ask Amelia.

She nods. "She wants to kill Lorena on a good day. Today, well, today, I'm ready to start scoping out places to hide the body," she laughs and I join her. "Don't worry. Just don't go running off anywhere and Pam will be fine."

I nod and go to take our seats by the now roaring fire.

***0***

Soon, the conversation becomes light again and Maddi is standing between Eric's knees in front of a fire pit toasting a marshmallow. We'd done this before but Eric is being very careful to explain every part of the process to her. Maddi is intently listening and nodding in all the right places.

Just as she's on her third and hopefully final one, I see movement off the side of the patio.

"Well, we had hoped we would catch up with all of you this weekend." I hear a man's voice.

We all look up and I turn back to see if anyone knows them. Eric looks, well, sickened.

"Dillon," Edwin says. "I didn't know you purchased a place out here?" He stands.

"Oh I didn't," this Dillon person laughs and moves closer to the fire. "One of my investors is lending us the house for the next few weeks."

He and the woman with him are close enough that I can make out some of his features. He is shorter than her with gray hair and gray blue eyes. She has darker hair. Not sure if it's black or dark brown but she has a very hour glass figure and even in this light, you can tell that she's had some work done.

"Well, nice to see you Dillon but we are having a family night so…"

"Eric, well, I didn't expect to see you out here," he smiles but I know it's fake. "And who is this?" He points to Maddi.

"Dillon, Illiana I don't believe this is the time of night to be making house calls," Eleanor interjects.

"Forgive me, Lady Northman," Dillon almost bows. "We were out for a stroll and when I saw the fire I'd hoped that you were all here. But I never expected for Eric to be among you," he turns back to Eric who has stood up and taken Maddi back into his arms.

"Well, I'm here visiting my parents and my grandmother." He says and turns to me. "Sookie, this is Dillon and Illiana Crane," he says. "Dillon, Illiana, this is Sookie Stackhouse and this here is Maddi." He kisses her cheek and she giggles and snuggles back into Eric holding her doll very close.

Dillon moves over to me and puts out his hand. "Dillon Crane, Eric is my son-in-law."

"Ex-Son-in law," Eric says every word with directness. "Heidi and I were all but divorced when she passed."

Oh, now I see who these people are. No wonder Eric is so taken aback by their arrival. Wow, when Eric said I was meeting the family, he wasn't kidding. I swear, I could have gone a life time without meeting Eric's deceased wife's parents.

"Well, it's neither here nor there. It's been almost a decade," he turns to me. "Things happen, life gives you other avenues and people move on."

"They do," I say and finally shake his hand. "But it's nice to meet you both and can I say I'm sorry for your loss."

Dillon almost looks shocked as he shakes my hand. But he quickly collects himself. "Yes well, it's been a long time, but I thank you for your wishes for my daughter."

"And granddaughter," I remind him.

"What?" He asks.

"She said your granddaughter," Eric says. "Sookie was giving you condolences for both Heidi and my daughter."

"Well, yes," Dillon waves his hand. "Of course, I'd only seen the child a handful of times. And if I remember correctly, you were fighting to have the child all to yourself so I'd hardly call her part of my family. But that doesn't mean that we still can't be family, now does it, Eric?" I can tell that Eric wants to tell him where to go but I put my hand on his arm to calm him. He looks at me and takes a few deep breaths. I can tell Maddi has moved into a better snuggle position. "Ah, see," Dillon says. "You have moved on and started a new family for yourself," he looks to his wife. "See, everyone moves on my love," he smiles at her. "Illiana and I have been married for some time but she wasn't with me when Heidi passed. But still her presence soothes me as I see this woman and child soothe you, he looks to Edwin. "But be that as it may, I'd like to talk to you and to you Eric, since you are here."

"Well, what is it?" Edwin spits out. I can tell just by his stance that he isn't too happy of this man's dismissal of Claudine. I must admit I'm a little taken aback myself. This man honestly just brushed off the death of his granddaughter. How cold is that?

What is even curiouser is that Illiana hasn't said a word this entire time. She is just smiling and nodding when she feels it's appropriate.

***0***

EPOV

This man has just dismissed my daughter. His own flesh and blood; he's waved away like it meant nothing. Now he wants to talk to us. Is he kidding?

"I think we need to get Maddi to bed," I say and turn to Sookie.

"Oh this will only take a few minutes," Dillon says and steps closer. I raise an eyebrow and he continues. "Illiana and I are steering a campaign fundraiser in a few weeks and we will need all the New York elite to be there."

"Well, who is the fundraiser for?" My father asks.

"Russell Edgington," he says. I hear Sookie's intake of breath. Looking at her, she is losing the color in her cheeks.

"Well, why would you expect my family to participate in his fundraiser?" My father asks.

"Well, he's hoping to get the nomination and to run for president on the Democratic ticket, I'm sure you know this. It' all the news stations can talk about. Russell won't be announcing his nomination until September but we are planning on getting started early. He's already on the campaign trail and the early bird does get the worm, now doesn't it? Or at least in this case, it gets the donation," he pauses to see if we are all in agreement, which we aren't. I'm not looking at him any longer but at Sookie who is getting whiter by the minute.

"I can't speak for Eric, but I've never agreed with Edgington's platform and I'm not about to support him now." My father says.

"Oh come now, surely you know that he's the best for the job. Really, Edwin, he will remember his friends once he's in office. All of Hollywood is supporting him and I'm sure he'll get Mississippi and Louisiana hands down. Eric, will you speak to your father? We need Viking publishing to lead the way for other companies…."

I see Sookie's eyes. She's pleading me, begging me to do something but I don't know what she's asking me to do. All I know is the mention of Russell Edgington's name has frightened her to her core. I may not have known her long, but I know when she's terrified.

I turn to Dillon. "I'm sorry, but my father is right. Edgington has never held with any policy that we would back and I'm not about to support him just because Hollywood thinks it's fashionable. Mississippi is a long way from DC and the White House. That man didn't belong in the Governor's mansion and he sure doesn't belong in the Oval Office."

"Have you ever met the man? Surely you will feel differently after you meet him and his son. I understand that they make quite a team and I just heard that Russell is getting married; a nice young family in the White House. It's just what this country needs. You are a fool if you don't get on board. Russell will remember his friends and he and his son are a powerhouse in the campaign department. I mean his son has been away for a while but now that he's back I know….."

Sookie looks like she's about to pass out. "I believe you have our answer," I move closer to Sookie and put my arm around her. "Now, if you will excuse us, we need to put Maddi down."

I turn to say goodnight to everyone one and Sookie does the same but I'm think she's on auto pilot. I steer her to the path to our cottage and help her along the way to the light that is always left on to help us. She says nothing as we get into the house. Taking Maddi from me, she moves through her nightly routine. I'm thankful that Sookie had bathed our little one before dinner and only had to put her pajamas on. I don't think Sookie could handle giving Maddi a bath right now. Maddi is quiet, and that concerns me too. But once she is tucked into the white canopy bed with her doll I can tell she's very sleepy.

I lean in to kiss the little one and she smiles at me. "Good night princess," I say to her.

"Night Daddy," she says softly. So quietly I don't think Sookie even heard.

We both exit the room and close the door so that we can still hear her if she should need us.

I watch as Sookie walks over to the windows. You can't see anything of the ocean now but I don't think she cares. She stands there for quite some time. I move into the small kitchen and pour us both a glass of wine. Moving to her, I hand her one and she takes it.

"Take your time," I say to her. "I've got all night."

She sighs. "I, I don't know where to start."

"Where ever you want," she turns to me and I can see the starting of tears in her eyes. "You can start with why that man's name scared you so much."

I watch as a tear releases from her eye and finds a path down her cheek. I catch it in my palm as it falls off her jaw.

"Grandmamma say tears are fine to shed but should never fall." I say to her.

She takes a ragged breath and leads me to the couch in the middle of the room. I follow her lead and sit beside her placing my glass next to hers on the coffee table.

"Eric," she takes another ragged breath. "I will tell you my story. But I want you to know right now, if after hearing it, this is too much for you, I'll understand. Maddi and I'll go away and you'll never have to see us again."

I panic at the thought of her and Maddi leaving. I need them both so much. I would be worse than I was before she came if she left. I wouldn't be able to breathe without her near.

"Sookie," I say a place my hands on either side of her face. "Whatever this is, whatever has you so frightened, we will get through it together. Please, don't ever say you and Maddi will leave me. I won't survive it," I shake my head. "I love her so much and you," I look deep in her eyes. "I've never known what love was until I met you."

She closes her eyes and lets my words sink in. I wait a few moments to give her time. "It's okay if you can't say it back. I just wanted you to know that I'm in this. Nothing, not anything is going to scare me away. You're it for me," I look at the room we just put the little one in. "You and Maddi are it for me. If someday you agree to be mine and find yourself loving me too that will be the best day of my life. Sookie…"

She places her finger over my mouth and I nod. She moves it away. "Eric, I've never known love between a man and a woman. I've never known what is to feel the way I am with you. I've never known what it feels like to see you with Maddi and with your family and fall deeper in love with you with everything you do."

"You love me?" I smirk at her because I'm not sure she understands what she just said.

"If this is what love feels like, then yes, I'm in love with you. I love how you are with me, with Maddi with your mother and father and oh how you are with Eleanor. I love how your sister and you banter back and forth and how you accept Amelia into your life as if she was another sister. I love how attentive you are to both of us and I love how you love Claudine. So if this is love, then yes, I love you…"

I can't help myself. Pulling her in I kiss her. I kiss her deep, trying to take every part of her in. I don't care what she has to tell me. I don't care if she tells me the most horrid things about her past. I've got a past and it isn't pretty. I don't care about what happened before. All I care about is here and now. That this woman loves me and that she's willing to tell me. Everything and everyone can go to hell because I'll walk through fire for my girls and I'll be damned if I'll ever let them go.

I release her when I need air. Leaning my forehead against hers I look right into her beautiful blue eyes.

"I see forever in those eyes," I say and kiss her softly again. "I want every morning to start with looking into those beautiful blue orbs."

She touches the side of my face. "I hope you feel the same way after I tell you everything. But if you don't…"

"Don't say it," I say to her. "I love you and I love Maddi. You are mine now and I'm not letting either of you go. So," I hand her the glass. "Take a sip and then start where you want. I've got all night."

She nods, taking a sip, she looks up at me. "Okay," she pauses. "I'll start when I met him."

I sit back and hold her hand as she also gets comfortable. I've a feeling this is going to be a long night.

***0***


	20. Chapter 19

A/N: I wanted to have this up early in the weekend but it proved to be harder to write than I thought. I hope that I did the conversation justice and I would love to know what you think.

To my beta team, thank you so much for your help. T - thank you for always being my sounding board and keeping me on point. You are the best.

Okay, thank you all for reading and following along on my crazy adventure.

***0***

Chapter 19 the Sun rises on our new day

Last time:

"_I see forever in those eyes," I say and kiss her softly again. "I want every morning to start with looking into those beautiful blue orbs."_

_She touches the side of my face. "I hope you feel the same way after I tell you everything. But if you don't…"_

"_Don't say it," I say to her. "I love you and I love Maddi. You are mine now and I'm not letting either of you go. So," I hand her the glass. "Take a sip and then start where you want. I've got all night."_

_She nods, taking a sip, she looks up at me. "Okay," she pauses. "I'll start when I met him."_

_I sit back and hold her hand as she also gets comfortable. I've a feeling this is going to be a long night._

***0***

SPOV

I look up into his eyes. They are so caring and loving. God, I hope they are the same way after he hears the whole story. Dear God, if you are listening, please don't take him away from me. I don't know what I'll do if he leaves, amen.

Closing my eyes I take another deep breath before I begin. Deciding I can't stall any longer, I begin. "What you first have to understand is I didn't really date in High School," I begin. "Jason was so over protective of me that there was no way anyone was going to cross him and even try to date his sister. Even after he left Bon Temps, his reputation was enough to keep most of the guys away and the ones that it didn't soon learned that even though Jason wasn't around, his reputation was. Besides," I shrug, "I wasn't the captain of the cheer leading squad or the head of the student council. I didn't play any sports or participate in the drama club. No, most of the time, I had my nose stuck in a book. I liked the quiet and solace of the library more than the hustle and bustle of the football field. Don't get me wrong, I was in a lot of clubs, but I didn't go out of my way to be noticed. Even if I did, no one and I mean no one wanted to be on the other side of Jason's wrath if they ever hurt me. Even after he and Laf came out of the closet, people were still afraid of him."

"When I started thinking about college I knew I didn't want to go too far. In fact, LSU had just opened a satellite campus in Shreveport my junior year and I was planning on going there. It would be in driving distance of the farmhouse and I really didn't want to leave Gran alone too much. She, as well as the counselor at school wanted me to look into Tulane, Notre Dame and a few others. I did what they wished to keep them happy but my heart already knew what it wanted. I just wasn't ready to leave home yet," I pause and try to smile. Eric just nods so I continued. "Gran allowed my decision to stand for my freshman year. I think part of her was afraid to send her eighteen year old grandbaby off to Baton Rouge alone. Jason tried to get me to look at Northwestern but I didn't like how big it was. By the summer before my sophomore year, I was looking seriously into a writing career and the satellite campus was new and there weren't many classes to choose from. It was then that Gran insisted that I transfer to Baton Rouge. It was only a little under three hours away and I could be home if I was needed. I agreed but made a decision to come home every weekend to be with her. She had her friends in town and at her social clubs but I wanted to be there for her like she was for me." I pause and Eric takes my hand in his.

"We went to look at the school right before the summer session was about to start. I was really eager to begin the literary program and I was pleased to find out that three of the classes would be running in the short semester. I figured it would give me a leg up for my degree and maybe if I did both summer and Christmas break classes, I could finish early. After looking around I knew that I didn't want to live in the dorms. I had no desire to be a party girl and the idea of sharing a bathroom with ten to twelve others just, well I didn't like it. Besides, I wasn't there to party, I was there to learn. I had things I needed to do and falling down drunk in the basement of a frat house wasn't on my list of things to do."

"As luck would have it, there was a girl posting a want-ad for a roommate. Gran and I took her to lunch to get to know her and what she was looking for. It turned out that Holly was a single mom. She and her little girl lived with her mother in Breaux Bridge just outside of Lafayette. Holly had found a three bedroom apartment and needed someone to share the rent with. She was not into the party scene either and also needed someone that wouldn't mind if her mother and little girl came out on Wednesday or Thursday and stayed the weekend. Her husband of only a year was killed over seas and she was trying to get her degree so she could make a better life for herself and her daughter. I was really impressed with her dedication and assured her that it wasn't going to be a problem since I planned on going home on the weekends anyway. We got along really well and the price she was asking was well inside my price range so we agreed I'd move in the following week."

"I joined the literary club, writing workshops and even got talked into writing for the newspaper. I really didn't want to be a journalist, but Holly thought it would be good for me. It was because of that one decision that I met him."

I reach over to take a sip of my wine before I continue.

"The summer session had just ended and we had only a week before the fall semester was to begin. The alumni committee took the opportunity to host some big political debate in the campus auditorium. Since most of the students wouldn't be back for a few days, they thought it would be ideal. I had planned to go home for a few days but that was quickly put aside when my editor called me. He wanted to send me to cover the debate for the school paper. I'd only been on the paper for a few months but even I knew that this kind of assignment really should go to one of the senior members of the staff. Trigger Porter, the editor, seemed to think I could handle it and wanted me to broaden my writing style. After a few heated words with said editor, I did what I was told but I dragged Holly along with me to the thing. She was a political science major so I thought she'd be able of help figuring out who was saying what and what they really meant. She eagerly agreed, especially when she found out that I got her a press pass with mine. I was by the side stage when I heard his voice." I close my eyes and shiver before continuing.

"Russell Edgington, Jr. was there with his father, Russell Senior as his campaign assistant or something like that. Russell Senior was the governor of Mississippi and was there with several other political figures from around Louisiana, Texas and his home state of Mississippi. RJ, as he told me to call him, got me to agree to have dinner with him after only a few minutes of speaking with him. I don't really know how it happened. One minute he was telling me that he could see about getting me an interview with one of the politicians and the next minute, I was agreeing for him to pick me up and take me out that evening. It happened so quickly but like I said, I didn't date at all and I really hadn't been seeking anyone out since I got to school. This was all new to me but even I knew that a dinner didn't commit me to anything. That was the second week of August."

"That was the start of some kind of a relationship between us. He was nice at first; coming to see me when his father was off doing something or when they were passing through town. We went out on a few dates, but they were," I sigh. "I don't really know what they were. He would call me late in the afternoon when he was available, and he'd take me out to a small restaurant or something like that. We never went out with his friends or anywhere that his father was. After a few weeks it started to make me feel uneasy so I questioned him on it."

"What did he say?" Eric asks.

"He, he said that I was very young and that it wouldn't look well if the media got a hold of the news that the Governor of Mississippi's son was dating a nineteen year old. He insisted that his father would be furious and that he was really doing it to protect me. He told me the names that the media would call me and how they would question not only my ethics but my morals being with a man so much older than me. I was stupid and scared of what these media people would say, so I went along with our secret little relationship. Holly didn't understand why I would put up with such treatment but he convinced me it was for my own good."

"I went home every weekend, like I promised and even picked up a few shifts at Merlotte's, a bar and grill I worked at since I was sixteen. I had money from Momma and Daddy's will for school but I wanted to help with things around the farmhouse not to mention, I wanted something in the bank when I graduated. RJ would fuss and moan when I'd leave and call me non-stop while I was there. He didn't even call me that much when I was at school," I pause for a moment. "He wanted me to stay with him and wanted to, well," I look down and blush. "The only weekend I didn't go home was about a month after RJ and I started dating. He wanted to take me away for the weekend. I was a little hesitant. I didn't date and I wasn't loose. I'd never been with a man before and I was not sure I wanted to take that step with him. He assured me that he just wanted to be with me and away from where the media and paparazzi could ruin things for us. He promised me that nothing would happen that I didn't want to happen. Finally, I agreed and he rented a place about an hour away from school. It was a very nice place and the suite was probably bigger than half the downstairs of the farmhouse. We had a beautiful dinner delivered and some wine. One thing led to another and I don't know how it happened, but well, I slept with him. I don't really remember it but it happened. RJ was so pleased with himself that weekend. He assured me that I was just a little drunk but that he knew that I wanted this as much as he did. That morning I didn't feel well but once he got me, he said I couldn't say no to him anymore. He took me several times before it was time for us to leave. Every time was about his wants and needs and after we were done the last time, he just got up and headed into the shower. He didn't even want to hold me." I shudder thinking about how he made me feel. I felt so damn cheap and used. All I wanted to do was crawl into the corner and die.

"Sookie you know…" He stops.

"I knew something was not right but he was so, I don't know. I almost felt guilty thinking he'd done something to me. I convinced myself that I was just not a very good drinker. He brought me home after the weekend and demanded that I be available to him when he called from now on. I didn't say anything at the time. I was still a little out of it, so I just went into my apartment and went to bed. The following week, he came over and I made my first mistake with him. He was talking about something and I laughed at him. It wasn't really mean and I didn't mean for it to be rude, but it got him angry for some reason. Before I could say I was sorry, he shoved me, hard, making me fall. I was shocked. I'm not a wallflower by any stretch. I'd rough housed with Jason thousands of times but it was never done out of anger. This, this was done out of anger. He apologized about a dozen times, but I was still nervous around him. I started to watch what I said and how I said it. I didn't want to end up on my bottom again, so I watched my P's and Q's. It didn't stop there, though. Our time in my room had become a little, well rougher since that first weekend and he wasn't listening when I asked him to calm down, slow down or stop. He even hit me once, which he explained away by saying he thought it would turn me on. It was a few weeks later on Halloween weekend when I saw a different side of RJ."

I take another sip of my wine.

"Sookie if this is too hard…" Eric begins but I put up my hand.

"No, I'm okay," I shake my head. "It's just hard to see things now and know that I stayed with him. Anyway, it was that weekend that things started to go downhill."

"I was at the bar working on Saturday night. I usually did a day shift on Saturday or Sunday but Sam, the owner, needed a hand so I agreed to do a double. The bar was packed and most of the customers were in costumes. I was moving around doing my job when something on the TV caught my eye. The news was on and they were covering some big ball or fundraiser in Mississippi. Apparently, there was some big affair for the Democratic Party and RJ's father was front and center. I didn't know anything about it. After that first time we were intimate together, when RJ came over, we didn't go anywhere but my bedroom and he didn't speak to me about anything to do with his father, his position or his next run for office. No, it was pretty much what he said; I was available to him when he wanted me. But back to the news event."

"I watched as his father was talking about this or that, I wasn't paying much attention to what really was being talked about. What I was paying attention to was RJ on stage with his arm wrapped around a leggy brunette who seemed to be his date. She didn't look much older than me and from how he was holding her; I knew she wasn't his sister or cousin. When they asked who she was, she was introduced as RJ's longtime girlfriend. I couldn't watch anymore and I asked Sam for a break to get myself together. I felt so stupid and cheap and suddenly his actions started to make sense. I couldn't believe that I was so foolish to believe him. I was his dirty little secret and I was madder than a hellcat. I finished my shifts and went home. Gran knew about a guy I had met but she didn't know anything else. I broke down and told her everything. I cried, she held me and told me that it was going to be alright. For the rest of the weekend, I avoided his calls. There weren't as normal but at least now I knew why."

"I did another double on Sunday and headed back to school. He must have called me about three dozen times on my way home but I wouldn't take any of them. Finally, I just turned off the phone and left it that way until Wednesday. He was the only one who ever really called me on it and I told my family to call me on the house phone if they needed me. I went on like that for the rest of the week and figured he got the hint when there was a knock at the door on Friday morning. I only had one class on Friday and it was cancelled due to a meeting the professor had. I'd planned to leave for home early and had just finished getting all my things together. I was eager to get out of Baton Rouge for some reason and was surprised to hear someone knocking on our door considering Holly had gone home right after my arrival the previous Sunday. Her mother had been in a car accident and she needed to care for her and of course, her daughter. I'd spoken to her the night before. Her mother was doing better but was in no shape to work or take care of her little one so she was staying home for at least another week. I missed her but knew that I'd be doing the same thing if something happen to Gran."

"Anyway, I went to open the door when he barged in." I pause.

"_It's about fucking time!" RJ screams as he comes through the door. "What the fuck? Where is your phone?" He says, slurring a bit. "I've been calling you for days and you haven't picked up. Are you that much of an ignorant hick that you don't know how to use a damn phone?"_

"_RJ are you drunk?" I ask him ignoring his last comment._

_He spins around and takes three strides until he's in front of me. He's so much taller than I that I have to look up to see him properly. "Why. Haven't. You. Been. Answering. Your. Phone?" He screams at me. "It took me all week to get away from my father to come find you. What the fuck have you been doing?" _

"_I don't answer to you, RJ. Why don't you go back to your little brunette longtime girlfriend that was on your arm at your father's shin-dig. You didn't seem to want to talk to me when your hand was on her ass," I cross my arms under my chest._

_He starts to laugh. "This is because I was out with Liza? Fuck Sookie, I thought it was something serious." _

"_Oh, don't you laugh at me. Now, I'm no one's bimbo. Get out of my house." I push him to get him to move back. I didn't like how close he was to me._

_He catches my arms and holds it. "Don't you tell me what you are and what you aren't, Ms. Sookie. You are mine and I'll do with you what I want. Liza has nothing to do with us. Now get in your room and get naked. I want you in five minutes!" _

_I pull my arm away from him. "Get the hell out of my house, you ass. I want nothing to do with a cheating, lying…"_

_The rest of the words don't make it out of my mouth. Before I can finish my verbal assault, I feel a large hand connecting with my head. The force of it drops me to the floor._

"_You are mine," he growls as he leans over me. "If you won't give me what's mine, I'm taking it!" _

"I…waited until he was done, not saying a word. He told me that I was to stay in the apartment and he'd be back on Sunday. That there wouldn't be another word about Liza and that he forbid me from talking about her. He said he had some business to do for his father down in New Orleans but that to expect him around six. I didn't say a word as he got up, redressed and left. I sat on the floor with my clothes in tatters for what felt like forever. Finally I got up and made it back to my room. I cleaned up, changed and slowly made my way to my car. It was a slow drive, but I made it home. Gran was furious and wanted to call the police. All I wanted to do was hide in my room and never come out. I didn't go into Merlotte's or anywhere for three days. Finally Gran convinced me that hiding wasn't the answer. I knew she was right but I also knew that I didn't belong in Baton Rouge, not any more, at least. I told her that I wanted to transfer back to Shreveport after the semester was over. I didn't like being so far away and now, more than ever, I needed to feel safe. She wanted to argue but when I started to cry again, she just held me and told me that we would all get through this."

I wait a minute before I begin again. "I stayed home for another week. I didn't answer my phone but did check the calls. RJ was furious and threatened to come and get me from Bon Temps if I wasn't in the apartment by the following day. The only call I made to him was to inform him that if he stepped foot in Bon Temps I was going to inform the police and his father what he did to me. I told him to stay away from me and to forget he ever heard the name Sookie Stackhouse or the media and his girlfriend would be getting an earful. I thought it would be the end of it, but, I was wrong. I finally returned to school and started up with my classes again. I had just told my teachers that I had some personal stuff to take care of and since I was ahead in all my assignments, they gave me some slack. That and they probably saw the fading bruises on my face."

"It was about three weeks later when he showed up at my place. He was drunk or high, I don't know which he was. Probably a little of both. I still don't know how he got into the apartment but he was there when I got back from my night class. Holly still wasn't back and I was all alone. The best that I can figure is that he got a copy of my key made when I wouldn't answer his calls. I think the landlord gave it to him, if you can believe it. He was so mad. At first he tried to calm down and talk to me. He told me that he ended things with Liza since she was what upset me so much. I didn't know if I could believe him or not but I wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. He didn't like that I wasn't being receptive and he…," I shake my head. "After he was done, he told me again that I was his and that he'd never let me go. He told me over and over again, that he loved me, that he wanted me and that I would never be free of him. That he'd kill for me and there was no one that could stop him if he wanted me."

"I didn't know what to do. He told me that he could get to me, find me, that he would do anything to have me. I was so scared. I was afraid to go home because he showed me pictures of me at Gran's, Merlottes, with Tara…." I shake my head again, trying to get the images to fade. "It was evident that he was having me followed and told me that he wasn't above making it so I didn't have anyone to go home to."

"He threatened your family?" Eric whispers.

I nod. "In not so many words, yes," I pause. "His father was in the middle of his term but he was still needed in Mississippi. He'd come to see me a few times a week and take what he wanted. He wouldn't even stay most nights, just get up and leave. This lasted until Christmas. It was then that Holly told me that she wouldn't be back. I had already decided that I wanted to return to Shreveport but I hadn't told RJ yet. It was a miracle that he allowed me to go home for Thanksgiving. He informed me that if he found out that I was working at the bar, there were going to be serious consequences when I got back. I believed him, too. He might not have come to Bon Temps, but he sure had someone coming. He knew every move I made and called me, letting me know what I was doing and where I was at that very moment. I hated it, Eric. I was so scared and I didn't have anyone to turn too."

"I was back in my apartment only a week after Thanksgiving when I started feeling nauseous and dizzy. I didn't know what was going on, so I went to the infirmary. It was then I found out about Maddi. I was happy and sad, all at the same time. RJ hadn't struck me after the last time, but he was still erratic and unpredictable. One minute he'd be happy, then next angry, then he would be yelling and screaming over the kind of milk I'd bought. It was unnerving."

"I didn't know what to do. Gran and Jason thought I'd gotten rid of him. I didn't have the guts to tell them the truth. I knew that RJ was bad for me but I didn't know how to make him leave. He made me feel powerless and I knew, deep down, that he'd hurt my family and friends. I felt so lost and now with a baby on the way, I didn't know what would happen."

"I didn't have to wait long to find out what he'd do next. I was sure he was having me followed on campus and it was confirmed when he showed up the following day and asked me why I was at the infirmary. I didn't have to tell him. Somehow, he'd gotten my medical records and knew that I was pregnant. He seemed happy but also, I don't know, he was a bit scary. He insisted that we have sex to celebrate but when I told him I was tired, he got angry. He told me that I was completely his now and that I would do what I was told. I felt so sick and dirty afterwards. He told me that he'd be back at the end of the week to discuss our next move. He had everything all planned and I was going to love what he decided for us."

I sigh again. "I called Gran to tell her about the baby. After about a half hour of Gran laying into me for lying to her, we decided my only option was to come home to get away from RJ. I was still scared what he would do to me and my family but I'd already dropped my next semester classes and re-enrolled in the literary program in Shreveport. Thankfully the last classes I needed would be available and now with the on-line classes being offered, I'd get all that I needed. I told her that I was planning on it and packed everything I could and went home before RJ got back. To say he was enraged was an understatement. But it just reconfirmed my decision to go home. The one time he dared to call the house, he got Gran. She informed him in no certain terms that if he so much as came near her baby girl in anger again, he would learn what a good shot she was. She was too. Gramps made sure she could shoot and Jason made sure I could as well. He was quiet for a few weeks. I thought that maybe he was going to leave me be. I knew that a baby wasn't in his play book or his fathers. Oh how wrong I was."

"I got ready to start my short semester classes. I knew I'd have to take some time off once the baby came so I wanted to get as much done as I could. I planned on taking a few online courses and only one on campus in Shreveport. That way, I'd be able to be home more and take care of myself, Gran, the house and work. Christmas came and went with little to no interaction from RJ. I was back working at the bar and thought everything would be on track for me. Sure I was young, and was single, having a baby, but I wasn't the first girl to do it on her own and I was determined to make it. I was early in my pregnancy so I didn't have any whispering going on around me. Everything was starting to come together and I started to feel like my old self again. That is, until New Year's Eve."

"I got home from the bar around one in the morning, to find RJ sitting in our front room. He had presents for me, Gran and the baby. He had come to beg me to come back to him and had spent that last few hours talking with Gran and trying to convince her that he would change and do right by me and our baby. He presented me with a ring and said he wanted to be a family. I told him I wasn't sure; that I wanted time to think about it but he was unrelenting. He said all the right things. He promised that his days of drinking and drugging were over. That his father had given him a promotion and that he was finally going to make a name for himself. He promised that he be good to me and our little peanut. He told me that he loved me and that he was so sorry for hurting me and that he would get help for his anger. He told us both that he was so happy about the baby and wanted to be a father and husband that my Gran would be proud of. He said that he would do anything and everything just to get another chance with me. He said everything I wanted to hear and then some. He stayed for four days and when it was time to leave, I left with him."

I shake my head again. "I know what you are thinking, Eric," I look up at him. "But I wanted so badly to have a family. I didn't want to raise Maddi on my own and I really thought he meant it when he said he'd changed. The whole thing was a mess and I was just trying to make the best of it. He flew us to Vegas and we married the next week. Once we returned to Mississippi is when I met his father," I sigh. "He was furious that this was the first he was hearing about me or our little one. He demanded that RJ do something about this mess he'd created. I didn't realize that Liza was who he expected his son to marry. I didn't understand everything that was being said, but I heard words like promises and deals. RJ didn't want to hear any of it. He told his father that we were in love and he really didn't care what it looked like to the press. It was a lie, but I didn't know it then. Russell Senior order his son to take us to Europe or something and not come back until the baby was born. He'd make up some story for the press and put a romantic spin on it all. He didn't want anyone to think that he was seeing me and Liza at the same time. Evidently, she came from a very well to do family in Mississippi who donated a lot of money to his campaign. He assured us that he would take care of the media and once they got a look at our young family, the rumor mill would stop. RJ didn't say much so I thought we would be heading to Europe. I didn't seem to have any say in anything and RJ wasn't saying anything against his father."

"We went back to my apartment and RJ told me to pack and be ready to move when he returned. He said that he was going to make his father see reason and that he'd get us a new place to live. Three days later he returned and told me that his father wouldn't agree to anything so we were on our own. He'd bought us a condo outside of town. When I questioned him about my classes he said he thought it best that I not enroll. He wanted to keep me away from the press just a little longer. When I tried to debate him, he said he wanted to keep us quiet just until he could get his father to support us and back him in the press. Plus, his father was getting ready to run again and RJ didn't want to ruin his chances at another term in office. Since we were married and I was brought up to listen to my husband, I did what I was told. When we got to our new home, I was a little disappointed. I wasn't expecting much, but I was hoping for a little house with a back yard and a place I could grow a garden. Instead RJ bought us a small condo that looked more like an apartment. I didn't question it, however. It was new and clean and I was thankful for that. He told me the place was in my name and that no one knew we were here. He said once he got his father to see reason, we would move into a better place. He went to work each day and I busied myself with making that small little place into a home."

"It went on like that for a month, until I was cleaning and found some things in a drawer." I say softly.

"Sookie, what did you find?" Eric pulls me closer.

"I think it was cocaine, but I can't be sure. I'd never seen anything like it up close and wouldn't know one drug from another. RJ came into the room while I was holding it. He was so angry and…and, he beat me. He beat me so bad I thought I'd lose the baby. I don't know what made him stop that night. I swear he was going to kill me. But before I could say or do anything, he picked me up and brought me to the hospital. He convinced the doctors and nurses that I was his friend and that I'd fallen down a flight of steps. Nothing was in my married name yet so I was admitted as Sookie Stackhouse. When the doctors pressed me and RJ about my injuries, RJ pulled aside one of the nurses and explained that he was helping me get away from an abusive boyfriend but that he didn't know who he was. She fell for his charms and convinced the doctor that RJ was harmless."

"I stayed in the hospital for three days. The entire time I was there, RJ never left my side. I don't think he was worried about me. I think he was worried I'd say something to one of the doctors. When I was released, he brought me back to the new condo. I went to our bedroom and curled up on the bed. He didn't say a word to me. Part of me thinks he felt guilty. At least, I hope he did. Who would want to think that their husband was so much of an animal that he'd beat a pregnant woman? I sure as hell didn't. We barely spoke to each other. It was made easier because RJ wasn't home much. A week after I was home, he went out and didn't come home."

"It wasn't strange for RJ to go out all night. After I found the drugs, I understood more of what he was doing and what was going on. He promised me that he was through with all of that when I agreed to marry him. But that was a lie. He promised to take care of me. Sure I had food and clothes, he'd give me a weekly allowance to manage our home but that was it. He would come home, eat, maybe spend a little time on his computer or watching TV and then he'd go out. He was gone several times over night and when he returned, he said nothing of where he was. But this time he was gone for months. I tried calling his cell phone so many times that his voicemail filled up. I texted him, emailed him, I didn't know what to do. I thought I should call his father but I didn't know what would come of that, so I just sat and waited. When he returned, I was almost eight months pregnant," I pause to look up at Eric. "I know, I should have gone home while he was away. But I was ashamed. I'd married this man. I'd married a monster. Knowing what he did to me and being stupid enough to think that he would change, I just couldn't face Gran, not yet anyway. It took me over a month to tell Gran and Jason that RJ had left. I was just so lost. Jason had convinced me to go home or to come to him. I didn't want to travel while I was pregnant but promised that I'd make a decision soon. That was when RJ returned."

"I tried to get him to tell me where he'd been but he told me to mind my own business. He wouldn't speak about anything and demanded that I be his dutiful little girl. I should have left while I had the chance. God, was I stupid."

"Not soon after his return is when I found a slip of paper with an address on it. He'd been gone most of the day and night by then and I needed to know what was going on. He only came home to change and eat. I don't even think he knew I was there most of the time. He was high, drunk or something in between most of the time. I didn't know what to do, so I hid in our bedroom while he was there or pretended to be asleep. It was easier than dealing with him. I knew that whatever he was doing, it wasn't good and that I needed to get out of there. But I also knew that I needed proof or something that would keep him away from me. He'd already made it very clear that he wasn't going to just let me go. So when I found the address, I thought I'd finally get what I needed to leave."

"I took a cab to the address since I was getting too big to get behind the wheel. The cab pulled up to a warehouse. I didn't know what to do, so I asked the cabbie to stay so I could check it out. I know, super stupid considering I was waddling around like a hippo. But I needed proof and I needed answers. So, I walked up to the door on the side of the building, opened it and went in. It was huge, with a lot of boxes and crates but I could hear voices so I tried to be quiet and started walking in the direction of the sound. When I turned the corner, I saw RJ and some men with bags and bags of white stuff on the table. I thought I had proof that he was either selling or buying drugs but then the guy started talking about a shipment." Tears fill my eyes when I look at him. "Eric, they were talking about women. They were shipping drugs and women into this country and RJ was telling them what to do and where to take them."

"I decided that this was too much and that I needed to get out of there. I'd figure out what to do but this was way over my head. I'd go home, pack my things and call his father and tell him what I knew. If he didn't help me get away from his son, I'd go to the press with my accusations. Even if they couldn't prove what I said, it wouldn't look good for Senior or his plan for another term in office. I went to turn and I hit a box. Suddenly I was surrounded by men with guns. They were yelling and I thought for sure I was dead. But one man looked at me like he knew me and held my arm, escorting me over to where the rest of the men were. He ordered someone to get me a chair. Before I sat down, RJ turned to see who they found. When RJ saw me, he snapped. Before I knew it he was punching, screaming, hell, I don't really know what he was saying. All I knew was that I was on the ground and trying to protect my baby from his blows. I thought for sure this was the end of me and I was screaming at myself in my head for thinking that this was a smart thing to do. It felt like my beating was going on forever but as quickly as it started two men pulled him off me and another was taking me out of the warehouse. The whole time, RJ was screaming at me that he was going to kill me."

"The man must have known about me and RJ because he brought me home without asking me for the address. The only thing he said to me was that if I knew what was good for me, I'd forget what I saw and leave town quickly."

I sniffle and feel the tear hit my hand. I didn't even know I was crying.

"Sookie," Eric says.

I look up and see the tears in his eyes as well.

I wipe the tears away and look at him. I needed to finish this. I needed him to know it all so he could decide if my past was worth a future.

"I should have gone to the hospital but there were a few things I needed to do first. I called his father and the maintenance man for the complex. I got the locks changed right then and I told his father that unless he wanted to see this whole mess in a police report, he better get here and fix his son. RJ showed up after the locks were changed and continued to bang on the door until his father got there. They…they, or should I say Senior was more interested in making all of it go away rather than helping me or his son. All I wanted was out. I didn't want anything from the family, I didn't want his name or anything to do with Russell Edgington, Jr. When he found out that it wasn't going to cost him anything, he agreed to my demands as long as I kept quiet about the abuse and what I'd found out at the warehouse. I agreed to keep it all quiet if he got me a divorce and full custody of my child. If he did that and kept RJ away from me, his secret would be safe."

"How did you get him to do that?" Eric asks me.

"I, I took some pictures with my phone before I left the warehouse. I had the address and I took pictures of what he did to me. I told them that if I was ever harassed, I'd go to the police and the press. Senior got me the divorce and everything was sealed. As far as the courts are concerned, I was never married to Russell Edgington, Junior," I look down. "His father gave me the weekend to get out of there. I called Jason and him and Laf were on the next flight. When he saw me and how beaten I was, he almost went after RJ himself. But I made him promise not to and to get me home. Three weeks later, I went into labor. Maddi was born a few weeks early and the doctor believed it was probably due to stress or the trauma I endured. But she was fine; a little on the small side, but fine. Before I got home from the hospital, I had my divorce decree in hand and RJ's release of parental rights form. There was also a signed affidavit that said that he would never set foot into Bon Temps and that everything regarding our marriage was sealed. I figured it was nice doing business with the governor if you got that quick of service. A few weeks later, I had heard that RJ was sent abroad. But I know that he's back." I say softly.

"How?" Eric pulls me closer.

"He showed up looking for me after I moved," I look up at him and I can see the fear cross his face. "It's okay, I spoke to my lawyer and he made sure that his people knew the deal still stands." I look down. "I understand if you don't want to deal with this, Eric. You don't have…"

Before I can finish my statement, Eric has me up in his arms and is holding me to him.

"Don't finish that sentence, sweetheart." He kisses my forehead, then my nose and finally my lips.

His kiss is chaste at first and then deepens. When I pull back for air, he places his forehead to mine. "I could have lost you, lost both of you before I even found you. I'm so thankful you finally got away from him."

"But," I pull back. "I stayed with him. I was stupid and I let him, what he did to me…" I feel the tears well up in my eyes. "I'm tainted, Eric. I'm dirty and, and…"

"You are none of those things," he cups my face in his hands. "You were abused, Sookie. He raped you, he tried to kill you for God's sake," he looks right into my eyes. "He's the dirty one, not you, never you." He kisses me again.

It's him who pulls away first this time and looks out the window. "I could kill him for what he did to you, Sookie. I can't believe anyone would," he chokes up and looks at me. "You were so brave to leave. So many women don't. I've seen the statistics. You hear it on the news all the time. You could have been one of those women. I'm so thankful that he's out of yours and Maddi's lives. I won't even honor him with calling that ass her father, because he's not. It may have been his sperm that helped create her but it takes a hell of a lot more than that to be a father. I know that if you stayed, he'd have destroyed the both of you."

I nod my head. "I know he would have. He tried. I swear if those guys weren't there, then I probably would have been dead on the warehouse floor. He wasn't going to stop," I choke back the tears. "When Jason got to the condo I thought he was going to double over when he saw me. He begged me to go to the hospital, but all I wanted to do was go home. I only took what was mine and I left. I didn't want anything that would remind me of him. Gran and Jason finally got me to go to the hospital but there wasn't much they could do. I was to see my OB/Gyn and go from there. Gran called one for me since I didn't really have one. I went to the clinic near the condo because RJ didn't want anyone to see me. I'm just so thankful that nothing happened to my little girl. When I stop to think of what…" I choke up.

"None, of that," he says and kisses me again. "We aren't going to think like that. You are here, we are together and Maddi is happy and safe," he kisses me again but before it can deepen he pulls away. "I love you," he says. "I love you, I love Maddi and I promise you with everything that I am that he will never hurt you again. I'll go to my grave before I let him hurt you again. When we get through with his family, his father won't be able to run for dog catcher."

"No," I move so I'm straddling him. "You can't do anything, Eric. I don't know who those men are or who they work for but they are bad people. From what Russell said, they would kill me in a second if I talked. I may have made a good deal for me and Maddi, but it was the only one I could. Eric, people die when they go up against drug dealers. You see it all the time on the news. Like you said, there are statistics and I could be one of them. Telling you all of this would put me and you in danger. I understand if you don't want your family involved with me and all my baggage."

"Sookie, our family has its own baggage, don't you worry about that. And don't worry about our safety, either. Don't you worry about a thing. Nothing is going to happen to any of us, I promise you. As for not wanting to deal with you and your past, we all have one. It makes us who we are. In a crazy, mixed up way, it brought you to me. It brought us Maddi and for that, I'll be ever thankful. God and the angels brought me the most beautiful woman and sweetest little girl to call my own."

"You still want me?" I ask him as the tears start to fall.

"I want you forever, Sookie." He says and kisses me again.

I melt into his arms and follow his lead. God, this man could kiss. I thought for sure that after I told him who and what happen to me that he was going to leave me. I thought he would not want to be involved.

He stands up without releasing me and I wrap my legs around him as he carries me into the bedroom. Lowering me to the bed, he kneels in front of me. "Say you'll stay with me?" He asks with uncertainty in his eyes. "Please know that I will love you with everything I am. I'll treat you like the Queen you are and will honor you and worship you every day of our lives. I will never hurt you, Sookie."

I touch the side of his face. "I know you won't Eric."

He leans up and takes my lips with his again while moving the strap of my sundress down my arms. He releases my lips and kisses down my neck to my shoulder, following the strap down my arm. He comes back up and kisses down the other side until my dress falls to my waist. He leans back to look at me. "God, Sookie you are so beautiful," he says as he moves in to kiss the tops of my breasts.

The sensation runs through me and warms wherever he touches. "Oh, Eric," I whimper.

"Let me take care of you, sweet girl. Let me show you how much I love you." He looks up at me through his eyelashes.

"Eric I don't," I stutter.

"No, we won't be doing that, tonight. But I want to take care of you, worship you. Show you how much you mean to me." He kisses just over my heart.

Biting my lower lip, I nod. I don't trust my voice at the moment. I mean who could talk when a sex God is looking at you and begging to take care of you? Yeah not me.

I lean forward a little and I lay back as he moves to remove my dress completely. I should feel embarrassed lying on a bed in only my panties, but when I look at Eric, all I feel is desire.

He moves up my body, kissing me the whole way. "God, you are the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on." He says between kisses.

His hands feel like they are everywhere. The burning that started before is building and building as his hands and mouth move over me. Slowly, he moves back down my body until he is positioned between my legs. I look down at him and he pulls on my panties. I'm just about to move my bottom so he can remove them with I feel him pull again and suddenly I'm sans undies.

"I'll buy you new ones, sweetheart, I just needed to get closer to you and I didn't want to wait." He says as he moves his thumb over my bundle of nerves. I let out a loud hiss and throw my head back.

"God, Eric," I moan.

"You are so wet for me, Sookie. You look so beautiful this way," he says as he moves my legs further apart. "Baby, I need to taste you."

I am about to tell him that no one has ever done that before when I feel his mouth on parts of me that have never been kissed. The shock wave it starts runs through me with such speed, it takes my breath away.

"Uhhh, Sookie," he moans between lips and nips. "Perfect, so fucking perfect," he says and returns to his ministration.

"Eric, I'm…" I moan out.

"Let go, my beautiful girl. Let go and let me see you."

He moves a little and changes his angle. I feel hands, lips, teeth all at once. He moves to suck on my bundle and enters me with his fingers. Dear God, thank you for giving this man such long fingers, amen.

"Oh…Eric…that…that…" I don't know if I'm making any sense. My head is all over the place. It's been so long since I've been with someone and I've never been with someone like this. I refuse to think about that, though. Eric is here and …OH…OH…"ERIC!" I scream as I feel the coil snap within me.

I feel my entire body go limp as Eric slows his actions and moves back up my body.

"That is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, Sookie. I can't wait to be inside you when you fall apart. But until then, I will cherish this," he says and kisses me. I can taste myself on his lips and for some reason it gets me all hot and bothered.

He pulls away and lies on his back, pulling me to him.

"Your turn," I smile at him.

"No, sweet girl, tonight was all about you." He says and pulls me so that I'm lying on his chest. At some point he lost his shirt and shorts. Man, I didn't realize I was that out of it. "Besides, I sort of well," he looks down and I follow his eyes to his boxers.

I look back at him. "I didn't think that really happened." I say with a smile.

"Well, it hasn't happened to me since I was like fifteen. Are you happy, Sookie? You've reverted me to a fifteen year old that cums in his pants." He laughs.

"I'm sorry, baby," I say softly.

"Nothing to be sorry about, love," he kisses me softly. "Seeing you fall apart just sent me flying. It was the most erotic experience of my life."

"Yeah right," I say to him.

"It was, Sookie," he says and when I look up at him he really looks serious. "I've never made love to anyone and this," he motions to the bed, "was definitely making love. You are the only woman that I want and this," he holds me closer, "was the closest thing to perfect I've ever experienced."

"But we didn't…" I motion with my hand between the two of us.

"My Dad told me once that making love to someone has nothing to do with penetration and everything to do with emotion. This," he kisses me quickly, "was making love. Now close your eyes, my beautiful girl and sleep. Tomorrow is the first day of our new life together. I don't know about you, but I can't wait."

I smile, as I look out the window as he rubs his hand up and down my back. I can start to see the sun coming over the horizon. It must be early, but how early, I don't know. But just seeing those first glimpses of a new day starting, makes me smile. Eric's right. This is a start of a new day. I'm no longer alone and Maddi and I have someone who loves us. I know, with everything that I've been through, I should be scared and running away from anything to do with Eric Northman but I can't. In my heart, soul or whatever you want to think, I believe that he was made for me just as I was made for him.

I start to close my eyes but I catch something glisten. When I open them to investigate¸ I see the sunlight hitting the statue of the angel that guards over a little girl's memorial. The rays make it look like it's almost glowing. I smile and close my eyes thinking of Claudine and hoping that this was her way of smiling at me and her daddy. I pray she knows how special she is to both of us and that I'll do everything I can to make her father happy.

I settle into a deep sleep, wrapped in the arms of my future.


	21. Chapter 20

A/N Thank you for taking your time to read my stories. I hope you enjoy this next installment.

***0***

Chapter 20 - Breakers, Barbie and Brats, Oh My….

EPOV

I watch as Sookie sleeps in my arms. How could anyone so beautiful inside and out be made to suffer the way she did? How could anyone look at her and want to do anything other than love and care for her? She is like an angel and Maddi is just the same. How could any man want to do anything but cherish them both?

I've never met Russell Edgington, Junior, but I've heard a great deal about him over the years. I've heard about what an expert he is on the campaign trail but that no one has ever been able to get him to campaign for anyone other than his father. I've heard that he is charismatic and the perfect political machine. It's a pity that none of these so called supporters know the real RJ Edgington. I hope for his sake that he and I never cross paths. I know what Sookie said, but that isn't going to change my mind. I'll kill the bastard where he stands if he ever comes near my family.

My family, which is exactly what Sookie and Maddi are; my family in every way that matters. I couldn't love either of them anymore than I do right now. Looking down, at my beautiful girl, I see that her top has shifted and a sliver of her flat, trim stomach is showing. I brush my hand over the soft skin and close my eyes. He got to be with her while she carried the princess inside her and he beat her. He watched her grow with child and instead of being awestruck by it, he struck her. So much so that she could have lost the baby. He didn't give a fuck about Sookie or Maddi. All he cared about was control. Control over her and control of her. He tried to destroy her in every way possible. He took the most beautiful experience of her life and attempted to soil it. This sorry excuse for a man is truly a monster.

Sookie sighs and moves to her side. I smile at her beauty. Even in her sleep, she is the most breathtaking creature I'd ever met. What I experienced with her last night was truly something you only dream about. I'd never, in all my years and time spent with faceless women, felt what I felt watching my girl fall apart at my ministration. The feeling was truly what songwriters and poets inspire to create. If I wasn't ruined for all other women before, I am now.

I hear some whispering and giggles coming from outside our door. I quickly make sure Sookie is covered and get up. Grabbing some sleep pants and a top, I get dressed and make my way to the door. Opening it, I see Maddi seated on the couch with her doll in her arms. She is nodding and whispering. It is obvious that the two are deep in conversation. So much so that she hasn't detected my presence yet. Making my way over to her, I wait until I'm a few steps away from the door before addressing the princess.

"Good morning, Princess," I say to her. "Did you sleep well?"

She looks up with the biggest smile on her face and nods. "I wike it hea," she says. "We come adain?"

"We can come as much as you would like, my Princess," I say as I pick her up and put her on my lap as I steal her place on the sofa. Giving her a soft kiss on the cheek, her giggle lifts my heart.

I pull her a little closer and look down at her. "When it gets warmer we can go swimming in the ocean."

Her eyes widen to that and I just laugh.

"What were you and Claudine talking about?" I ask her.

She shakes her head.

"What is this?" I feign shock. "You won't tell me? I thought I was your Eric?"

"You aw," she says. "But it's a secwet. Cwadine say you will know soon." She nods.

"What else does Claudine say?" I ask as I try to choke back the tears at saying my little girls name so freely.

"She say she wike it hea. She wobe the otean and she wike the gawden," Maddie points to the window where we can see the statue. "She tay Gwammamma do nice dar."

"She…she says that she likes how the garden is?" I try not to choke again but the tears are just about ready to spill.

Maddi nods her head. "She say, it buteful. She say you da best daddy. She say you good at being a daddy. You my daddy now? Cwadine say you are."

I clear my throat. "You want me to be your daddy?"

"Ah, huh," she nods. "I want you to be mine and Mommas."

"Well that is easily arranged. I want you to be my Maddi and I want momma to be mine too. You okay with all of that?" I ask her.

She nods. "Cwadine awedy told me dat you would be the best daddy por me."

"Well, this is an interesting scene," I hear from beside us. "Are you two conspiring against me or something?" Sookie says with a smile.

"Momma, Ewic my Daddy now," Maddi sings to her mother.

"He is?" Sookie asks. Looking from me then back to Maddi.

"Yeah, Cwadine say Ewic da best Daddy and I want da best Daddy. Can he be my Daddy, Momma?" Maddi bats her big eyes at her mother. I swear that look will be my undoing. If I know what's good for me, I'll try to find some kind of anti Maddi cuteness serum or something or this little girl is going to be running circles around me.

"Maddi," Sookie looks at me. "There are a lot of…."

I turn to Maddi before Sookie can finish whatever she was going to say. "If you will have me, I'd be over the moon to be your Daddy, Maddi. But you will have to help me, okay?"

She giggles. "Silly, Daddy," she says and snuggles into me. "You da best. Cwadine say so."

"Eric," Sookie says softly. "Are you sure?" She asks.

I nod. "I told you last night that you two are mine. I'd make it official tonight if I knew you wouldn't freak about it."

"What do you mean official?" She raises her eyebrow.

"Vegas is only a plane ride away. But I believe you only need to wait twenty four hours for a marriage license in New York anyway." I shrug.

"Mar…marriage license?" She stutters.

"Sookie, I told you last night you and Maddi were it for me. I would whisk you both away and make it all legal if I knew it wouldn't scare you."

"It wouldn't, well, it would in a way, but because it's so soon. Eric, we've known each other less than a week." She says.

I shrug again. "My father said that he knew my mother was the woman for her the moment he laid eyes on her. Pam and Amelia knew they were meant for each other the first night. I knew when I saw the worried look on your face in the office when you were looking for Maddi. I knew in that moment that you would be my undoing. I may have wanted to ignore it but it doesn't make it any less true."

I take her hand in mine and pull her to sit with Maddi and I. "I love you, Sookie Stackhouse. I have not uttered the words to anyone except my family. Now," I look from Sookie to Maddi. "Now, you are my family."

She sniffles and looks at Maddi. A soft smile makes its way onto her face. "I can't believe that this is happening. I know I should be scared out of my mind with all that I've been through and all. But as much as my head says I'm crazy, my heart tells it to hush up and enjoy this," she laughs a little. "I love you too, Eric. As crazy as it sounds, and make no mistake, I know it is crazy," she smiles. "But it doesn't change the fact that I know you are it for me too. I will never understand this. It's like I just fit with you but it's much more than that. I just feel like more now. I don't know, maybe a part of me was missing until I met you."

"Me too, Sweetheart," I pull her close to me. "Me too."

***0***

SPOV

We stay on the couch, all cuddled in a little ball until we hear a knock at the door. Before we can break away from one another, I hear the door open and close and footsteps coming toward us.

"Come on you three," I hear behind us. "If we don't make it up to the house soon, Mom will send Lorena looking for us." Amelia hisses.

"Oh, that is so not even funny," Pam retorts. "But seriously, I'm hungry and Mom will not allow us to eat until this one," she points to Maddi, "is present and accounted for."

"Okay," Eric says. "Let us get ready and we will be there soon."

"Why don't you let us get Maddi ready," Amelia says, "and you two can take your time."

"What about breakfast?" Eric asks.

"Mom doesn't care if you are there, Eric," Pam says as Amelia reaches over to take Maddi out of his arms. "She just cares if Maddi is there."

I hear Amelia laugh on her way to Maddi's room.

"I'm feeling the love sister of mine." He growls after his sister.

"Stating a fact, twin of mine," she laughs back. "But seriously, get your as…assets in gear. She won't wait breakfast forever, you know."

I smile at the two of them and turn back to Eric.

"I was serious, you know." He says. "Say the word, and I'll make you a Northman in name. You are already one by love and heart."

He kisses me slowly. When he pulls back, I see the gleam in his eyes.

"That's some proposal." I say to him.

"That's nothing of the sort," he says and stands. "Simply announcing my intentions," he holds out his hand for me and I take it. Pulling me off the sofa, he wraps his arms around me. "I will make you and Maddi happy, Sookie. I promise you that."

He kisses me softly and I know he means it.

***0***

Forty five minutes later, Eric and I make our way up to the house. It took all the willpower I had not to jump in the shower with him and get dirty before we got clean, if you know what I mean. After the girls and Maddi left us, Eric was eager to kiss and caress me but stopped short of us doing anything more. When I gave him a questioning look, he insisted that there was no rush for that part of our relationship and that our first time would not be a quickie before we needed to meet his parents. However, he did smile at me and tell me that after our first time all bets would be off. I thought he was kidding at first. That quickly was squashed when he informed me that he would move my office next to his with an adjoining door to make us easily accessible to one another. The look on his face told me that it was more of a promise than a threat. It definitely was a look that I was hoping I got to see more. Yeah, if I didn't need new panties before his little announcement, I sure as hell needed them after.

Dressed for a day on the beach, both Eric and I make our way into the sunroom hand and hand to greet the family for the day.

"Well, hello sleepy heads," Eleanor sings to us. "We thought we may have to let the sirens blare to get you two up here."

"Good morning, Grandmamma," Eric says and kisses Eleanor's cheek. "We've been up for ages with the Princess."

"Ahh, yes," she smirks at the two of us. "Did you sleep well, my dears?"

"I did, Mrs. Northman, thank you." I smile at her.

"None of that, dear," she waves her hand. "I told you to call me Grandmamma. I suspect you will be a Mrs. Northman before long and there are getting way too many of us to call each other by our surnames."

I hear someone cough and look up to see Lorena getting a little red. I try not to laugh but her look does remind me of a cartoon. Next we will be watching steam come out of her ears.

"Momma, you shouldn't say things like that. Eric is a very practical young man. He and Sookie have only just met. We shouldn't make them uncomfortable with idle fancies and whims." Elizabeth says.

Eleanor gives her daughter a stern look. Yeah, that look is familiar. Gran had one just like it. "You know when you know, Lizzy. I have a knack for these sorts of things. Mark my words," she points her finger at her daughter. "We will be having a wedding before the year is out."

I hear someone mumble something but I can't make out what they are saying. I know that it came from Lorena. Choosing to ignore the witch at the end of the table, I go in to help Abbie with the food. I am just heading to the door when Eric catches me around the waist and spins me around for one last kiss. I oblige him, of course. I can't deny Eric anything it would seem. I blush at our blatant show of affection. Eleanor just smiles at us while Elizabeth decides that the vase of flowers serving as the centerpiece is much more interesting that Eric and I. Lorena hisses and turns even redder. I smile at Eric once more and continue on my way.

When I enter the kitchen, I'm happy to see Erin chatting with Pam and Amelia.

"Oh, you are here," Erin says getting up to hug me. "How are ya hon?" She asks.

"I'm good. I didn't know you all would be here so early or I would have come up with Maddi when Amelia and Pam took her." I look around for my daughter.

"Oh, now don't you worry about that little love. Sammy and Reece have her in the family room," Erin points to one of the side rooms. "Maddi wanted to play in the sand but Sammy convinced her that breakfast would be much more enjoyable without sand on her hands." She laughs.

"Oh, she doesn't have to watch Maddi," I head toward the door. "I'm sure there are other things she would rather be doing."

"Don't even think on that, hon," Erin says. "I told ya, Sammy is wicked cunning to play with the kids. She was all a flutter knowing that she would have a little girl to play with and Reece has already fallen in love with the doodlebug. That is what I heard you call her, ya?" She asks.

I nod to her.

"Yeah, it fits her right proper, it does. Don't you be funning yourself, now. You just sit back and enjoy the day. Don't you worry about a thing." Erin nods.

I look over to Pam. "More Maine-English," I raise a brow to her.

She laughs. "You need a translation?"

"No," I shake my head as I pick up the fruit platter to take outside. "I think I got the gist of it."

I walk back out to the sunroom to check on the coffee situation. I notice that both Eric and his father are missing. I turn to look out the windows and see that they are down on the beach. Their heads are close together and I can tell by the way they are standing that they aren't talking about the weather. I've got a sinking suspicion that they are talking about me. Not that I mind Eric telling his father. Well, I do, but not because of what happened but because I'm afraid of what he will think of me once he hears the whole story. Eric said that his feelings hadn't changed. It doesn't mean that his father, mother and the rest of his family won't feel differently.

"You sleep well, Sookie?" I hear a shrieking voice say. I am startled a little and turn to see Lorena glowering at me. Her face is still slightly red and I think I do see smoke coming out of her ears. But then again, it could be a trick of the lights.

I look around the room but Bill isn't with her. Funny, I thought she kept him on a really short leash.

"Where is Bill this morning?" I ask her.

"Why do you want to know? Is one of the Northman clan not enough for you?" She raises an eyebrow.

"As far as I was aware, Bill is a Compton, not a Northman," I volley back at her. See, I may be small town, but I can play with the big girls.

She glowers again. "If you must know, he had to run into town early this morning. I expected him back an hour ago but he may have had to deal with something at the office. He's very valuable to the firm considering it's a family run business and all. IT simply couldn't run without him. Bill has always been a whiz at computers." She smiles but I can tell that her compliment only is superficial. I watched the two of them yesterday. They barely look at one another. How sad to be married to someone you have nothing in common with. Wait, oh that's right, I was married to someone I had nothing in common with. I guess we all make mistakes now and again.

"I am very aware of the family aspect of Viking Publishing, Lorena. Tell me, why don't you work for the family as well?" The other women have joined me in the sunroom and I sit down next to Pam who I can tell just by the look on her face is doing everything in her power not to get up and smack the shrew. I have to admit it's quite comical to watch Pam hold it together. Part of me would love to see what would happen if Pam lost it. Okay, more than a part of me but we will try to stay civil now won't we? Yeah, we will at least try.

"I had my aspirations on other types of laws, Sookie. I deal with high profile litigation cases. My firm is one of the largest in the city and deals with a great deal of powerful people. My talents would have been wasted at Viking," she says and takes a sip of her coffee. "Speaking of laws, did you say you were or weren't married to your daughter's father?"

"Why do you want to know?" I ask her.

"Well, it's simple really. Marital law is a tricky business. You hold a key position in the family business now. We wouldn't want some rascal coming out of the woodwork and laying claim to things just because you were hired. I could look into it for you. I know that Eric's attorney is busy with other matters at present." She reminds me of a cat who has just caught a mouse in the corner and there is no way out.

"As I told you before," Edwin says. I jump at the tone in his voice. I haven't yet to hear this man raise his voice over what would be considered a polite tone and didn't hear him and Eric return. Everyone else's head spins around to see Edwin. However, his gaze is completely fixed on Lorena. "I would thank you to stay out of company affairs. You have no business questioning Sookie, Lorena."

I turn to see Eric moving toward me taking up a place behind me. He rests his hands on my shoulders and squeezes it slightly in reassurance. I raise my hand to place it on his, thankful for the weight and strength.

"Yes, well," Lorena turns to me and then looks around the room, "something doesn't add up. When I went back to the cottage last night, I did a little investigating on our Eric's new flame," she motions to me. "It seems that there is not much to go on, you see and I find that strange. There is no record of Sookie Stackhouse being married to anyone. I did find something in the Louisiana court docket but as far as I can tell everything has been sealed. Why is that Sookie? What is so important that you had to have it sealed? It is very curious that you would go to such lengths to hide such a public record."

"Lorena," Edwin growls.

This time its Lorena's turn to jump.

"Yes, Uncle Edwin?" She says so sickly sweet that I think we will all need to have our teeth checked. Now, Sookie, no being cheeky. Bad Sookie, no cookie for you.

"I think it's time for you to go back to the city." He says.

Okay, I officially love Eric's father.

"Are," she looks around the room. "Are you seriously asking me to leave?" Her voice goes a little bit higher. Nails on a chalkboard come to mind.

"I just think that you would be more at ease if you were in your own environment." He replies.

"Why would you think that?" She screeches.

"Lorena, you have been nothing but horrid to Sookie since your arrival. Clearly you are not here for a relaxing family weekend and are intent on trying to stir up as much trouble as you can." She tries to speak but Edwin puts up his hand to silence her. "I have told you once, and I will tell you for the last time, Sookie's past is none of your concern. If and when she wishes to divulge information about Maddi's father or anything else will be strictly at her discretion."

"Uncle Edwin, I…" She shakes her head.

"I have heard enough. I think it's time you excuse yourself, Lorena. Now, I'm not sure where your husband is, but, if you wish to leave before his return, I'll inform my nephew of your departure."

She shakes her head. "I can't believe this," she turns to look at her in-laws. "This is just plain ridiculous. I couldn't leave even if I wanted too. Bill left for town and has taken our car. I've no way to get home. Besides," she huffs. "There is a party tonight down the beach at one of my firms' client's house. Three of the senior partners are attending. I need to be here, Uncle Edwin. I am this close to making partner," she holds her index finger and thumb an inch apart from one another. "Surely you want me to make partner. It's what I've been working towards for the last seven years." She bats her eyes at him trying to look innocent but all it looks like to me is bat wings flapping.

"There is the Sheraton or the Comfort Inn in town. If those won't be suitable, I'm sure you have several friends in the area that would allow you to stay with them for the weekend."

"You cannot be serious!" She exclaims.

"As a heart attack," he moves closer to the table. "I will call you a car service to take you wherever you need to go." Edwin takes out his phone to call for what I would assume is a car service.

Lorena looks at her in-laws in turn. "You are honestly going to let him throw me out of your home? He is choosing this…this woman over his family. Say something." She looks between Elizabeth and Edward.

"This is not Elizabeth's home, Lorena. It is mine and Abbie's. Now, if you would mind." He motions for the door.

"You are just going to sit there? For godsakes,"she puts her hand on her hip. "Elizabeth say something damn it!"

"What would you like me to say?" Elizabeth asks.

"I'm your daughter-in-law. This is supposed to be a family weekend. If anyone should leave it's her and that brat!"

"That's it!" Eric screams.

Edwin holds up his hand and I start to stroke mine over Eric's to calm him. I look up and Eric's nostrils are flaring. Oh this is not going to turn out good. I turn to see if anyone else notices Eric's state. Both Amelia and Abbie look at me and I know they are thinking the same thing I am. Can you bury a body in the sand? Okay, maybe they aren't thinking that, but if Lorena opens her mouth one more time, I may grab a shovel myself.

"Lorena, you need to leave before you say anything you will regret," Elizabeth says. "This is your family after all."

Lorena goes to speak again. But Elizabeth shakes her head. "Obviously everyone has made up their minds regarding this matter and will need to learn for themselves what we already know, my dear." She sighs.

"Lizzy what are you going on about? What do you think you know?" Eleanor asks.

"Nothing Momma," she smiles at her mother. "It's really none of our business. After all Lorena's intentions are only to protect the family and its investment," she turns to Edwin with a smile on her face.

"What are babbling about?" Edwin huffs out at his sister.

"We warned you about putting Eric and Pam in charge at such an early age. This is what they do with their power," she motions to me without looking over. "They hire staff without thoroughly looking at their backgrounds. When your children run your business into the ground don't come crying to us," she looks at her husband. "Isn't that right, darling? Thank God you had Edwin buy you out when you did. But, I'm worried about William if this is the future of Viking Publishing. He'll be out of a job in no time. Darling, you must speak with him about coming to work for you. I'm sure with the situation at hand he will see the wisdom in it.."

"Lizzy you have gone too far." Eleanor says. "You are speaking of things you know nothing about."

Elizabeth gives her mother a knowing smirk. "Oh, I listen more than you think, Momma. Eric and Pam took over the business and should have to answer to the rest of the shareholders about their decisions. Thankfully Edward and I saw the writing on the wall. But I must think of my children. As for Eric's personal affairs, we all know how he is," she looks at Eric and then back to her mother. "It's really none of our business if Eric decides to associate with certain types of women or who he decides to bring into his bed. But when he brings them into the boardroom…"

"Finish that sentence," Abbie says softly, "and you will be leaving with your daughter-in-law."

"What?" Elizabeth says spinning around to look at Abbie. "Now really Abbie, you can't be serious. You are a smarter woman than all that. You must see this, this woman for who and what she is. She comes into your home, she kisses up to everyone, forces her daughter on the lot of us and ensnares your son in some elaborate web that one can only assume that she's a pro."

"How dare you," Eric growls. "I will have you know that Sookie is the most wonderful, talented and beautiful people I've ever met. I am ashamed that she has had to be exposed to someone as cruel and tactless as you and your daughter-in-law."

She shakes her head. "Really, Eric, I most certainly gave you more credit than this. You can't honestly believe that she is everything that she appears to be. Come now, no one is this sweet." She points in the direction of me again. I'm really getting tired of being referred to as SHE.

Just when Eric is going to say something else, Sammy, Reece and Maddi come into the room. Maddi is perched on Reece's back smiling ear to ear. Sammy is holding Claudine and is also smiling. They all look so happy and it kills me to see the smile faultier on all their faces when they take in the adults and tension in the air. Who ever said children aren't perceptive. Even Maddi knows something's not right.

"There will be no more of this," Eleanor says. "You are upsetting the children and ruining the day," she turns to the shrew. "Lorena, I believe you were heading to the guest cottage to pack," she turns her eyes on Elizabeth. "Lizzy, perhaps you should come see me during the week when everything isn't so busy? I feel that you are not taking well to all the excitement of the weekend. On second thought," she looks around the room. "Perhaps, when next I'm in the city, I'll come for tea. Until then, I'll thank you to remember that you are part of this family and we do not talk against one another, EVER."

"You…you are asking me to leave?" Elizabeth gasps.

Eleanor smiles and tilts her head to the side. "I really think it would be for the best, don't you? Face it Lizzy, you were never one for crowds nor have you ever liked dealing with change. Not to mention that children make you jumpy. I do believe that you would have expired all together if you didn't have your maid, nanny and assistant with you when your own children were young. This is probably a little too much for your fragile nature and your frazzled nerves are causing you to say things that you normally wouldn't. I believe the family will excuse your outbursts for now and hope that before we all meet again you will have met with your physician about calming yourself in the future."

"Well," Elizabeth huffs and she gets up and throws her napkin on the table. "I see where I stand in all this, Momma. I think we should go," she turns to her husband who hasn't moved.

"What?" He asks. "Edwin and I were thinking of playing a fair few holes of golf today. There is talk of a kite flying contest tomorrow and I'm sure that the children will enjoy that. I wouldn't want to miss the look on these lovely children's face when they see what Edwin and I found at the end of last year," he turns to Eric's father. "Remember the kite we found in town? I believe it may be as big as Maddi." He turns and winks in my direction. Well I guess there is one Compton I have in my corner. Though, I'm not sure it counts much in the eyes of his wife and daughter-in-law.

"Oh that's right," Edwin claps his hands together. "Tomorrow is supposed to be a beautiful day. I'd forgotten about the contest. Thank you for remembering." He smiles.

"Really?" Elizabeth says to her husband.

"Edward, you are welcome to stay." Abbie smiles at him. "I'm sure you and Edwin would never forgive yourselves if the kite wasn't flown."

"Fine," Elizabeth huffs again. "I will go stay with Esther and Gregor. They are out here this weekend and I'm sure that my company would be most welcomed." She turns to leave. "Momma, I will speak to you this week," she turns to her husband. "As for you, perhaps you will find the apartment in the city better suited to your needs for the time being."

He shrugs as if it means nothing to him. She growls once more before storming out and we hear the click of her high heeled shoes on the marble stairs. I sigh. Who really wears shoes like that to the beach?

Lorena is still standing where she was as if we hit the pause button on her.

"Lorena?" Edwin asks. "What time would you like the car to be here?"

She looks around the room at everyone. Realization flits across her face as she figures out that she has no other allies in the room. Without so much as a glance to any one of us, she storms out of the room and the only sound we hear is again the slamming of the front door. Someone should really teach that girl some manners.

I am about to say something when Abbie grabs my hand. "Not a word, Sookie. You are welcome here and quite frankly belong more than Lorena ever did," she turns to look at Edward. "Whatever made her decide to come out this weekend?"

He shrugs again. "I think it was to check out Eric's new love. You know how she is."

Everyone nods except for me. I don't really know this woman and to be honest, I don't want to. I know that sounds really harsh considering she is related by marriage to Eric but seriously, the woman is a walking, talking nightmare and her mother-in-law is not much better. Would Eric be disappointed if we didn't invite them to the wedding?

Wait, did I honestly just think that? Yeah, well I guess I did. A smile forms on my face at the thought but I try to push them aside. It is so not the time to be thinking like this.

Edwin steals a look at me and gives me a soft smile. I can tell by looking in his eyes that Eric has told him part of my story. I hope that he left out some of it. Not even Gran and Jason knew of parts of it and I would be very happy if Eric and I were the only ones that new some of the more gruesome aspects of my experience. Evidently, his impression of me hasn't changed. Why else would he ask other members of his family to leave and not I? I do feel bad about that but I honestly don't know how much longer I would be able to hold it together. My patience and temperance only go so far and both those women were testing the limit.

Eric takes a seat as do the children when Abbie announces that it's time to eat. Sammy is very attentive to Maddi and makes sure she has everything she needs during our meal. The conversation turns quickly to happier things and slowly, everyone starts to push aside the recent scene and make the most of our beautiful morning together.

After breakfast is done, the ladies make quick work of the dishes while the men take the canopy out to the beach to set it up for our day. Coolers are filled with drinks and snacks for the kids and soon we find our way out to the water and our waiting family. I look over to find Eric, Bob and the kids busily discussing the construction of today's sand sculpture. I would love to say that it would be another simple castle, but from the sounds of it they are planning on constructing some sort of village complete with some sort of water slide built into it and Sammy suggests using her old Barbie dolls to test them. There also seems to be some sort of a zoo being discussed. The latter, compliments of Reese, is cheered on by Maddi which makes the young boy smile sweetly at my daughter. My heart is so full at how much Maddi is fitting in with the others. Eric pulls Maddi close and kisses her head which makes her giggle. The whole scene continues to convince me that perhaps we really do belong here with the Northmans and though, everything is moving fast, it's exactly what should be. Perhaps Eleanor is correct and we will have a wedding before the end of the year. Part of me scoffs at ever committing to another man while the other part of me wishes for time to speed up and I can make this wonderful man as much mine as I'm now his. Another smile creeps across my face as I think about our future and the prospects it might bring.

Eleanor is seated back on her lounge chair watching the children and men discuss the best course of action, were to begin the construction and the times of the tides as to not risk everything being flooded before they are done. She laughs at each exclamation and it is clear that she is excited to see the children (big ones included) entertaining themselves. Pam, Amelia and Erin are busy taking pictures during the course of the construction. I make each of them promise to send me copies. It is quickly seconded by Abbie who says she will print some out some for her mother-in-law.

I look at both women sitting close together looking out at the scene before us. It warms my heart to see the two women together. It is clear that Eleanor is getting on in years but is still in complete control of her faculties. I would think what she currently needs is just a little caring for and looking after, sort of how Gran was near the end. Thinking of Gran sends a soft, sad smile over my face. Memories of those last months are still the hardest to bear. She was completely capable of cooking dinner for all of us but sometimes forgot to take her medicines on time. She could remember every name of every flower in her garden but would forget to pay a bill or call a doctor. She knew that her memory wasn't what it once was and I could tell that it bothered her. I tried to stay positive. After all she just needed a little help with things and I tried very hard to offer that help without coming off as overbearing. It wasn't always easy but Gran was a proud woman and I was determined to allow her the independence she could manage as long as she was able.

I can see the same caring, loving relationship between Eleanor and Abbie. It seemed that they have a great deal of respect for one another and enjoy each other's company. I watch as Eleanor is having a problem opening a bottle. Instead of reaching for it, Abbie waits a moment before offering to help. Eleanor smiles at her and hands it over. Once opened, Abbie hands it back and smiles. There is nothing in the act that would denote that it was something other than simple kindness and assistance.

"Sookie," I hear from beside me. I turn to see Edwin smiling at me. "May I have a word with you?"

I swallow but nod. Getting up, I look over to Maddi and Eric. He catches my movement and turns his gaze on me. When he sees his father standing next to me, he gives me a smile and the look on his face tells me that he's asking if I need him to come with me. I shake my head slightly to his silent question and turn to follow Edwin up to the house. If I'm to be part of the Northman family, surely I should be able to meet with its head without my guardian and protector. I'm a big girl after all and could stand on my own two feet. However, those two feet feel like they are wearing cement shoes and every step feels weighted.

He holds the door for me and we both walk in. I turn to look at him and again he gives me that small soft smile.

"Why don't we talk in the study," he motions for me to follow him. "I think we will be comfortable in there."

Through the hallway and into the front foyer, he turns left and walks through to a small room that I would assume is his study. It is slightly bigger than what I would expect a home office to be complete with wood paneling and a large wooden desk taking up most of the space. There is a leather couch on one wall with two matching chairs in front of the desk. The entire back wall is windows overlooking the gardens on the side of the house. They are open and I can make out the rush of the waves breaking on the rocks as well as the sounds of laughter from the children.

"I don't want to keep you from the fun but I wanted to talk with you before Edward and I go to play golf?" He says motioning for me to take a seat on the couch.

"I thought that may be a ploy for him to stay." I laugh.

"Oh no," Edwin shakes his head. "Edward loves to play golf and seldom gets to do so. Elizabeth doesn't like it very much and disapproves if he wants to spend the day at the club."

I shake my head. "I don't understand that. It's something he loves doing. She should be happy to see him happy."

He smiles softly. "Yes, but not all women think as you do, Sookie," he pauses and his expression changes. "But that is not why I asked you in here." He motions toward the couch and I go to sit as he follows me.

"What is it?" I ask him. Uncertain now if I'm as courageous as thought just moments ago. Perhaps I did need Eric here with me.

"Eric told me a little about what you went through," he takes my hands in his. He looks into my eyes. "I can't tell you how sorry I am that you had to go through all that alone. I wouldn't know what to do with myself if something like that happened to Pam."

"Did…did he tell you…." I didn't know how to ask him.

"I would suspect that he didn't tell me everything and I don't think you would have wanted him to either," he raises an eyebrow at me and I nod. "He did tell me who he is, though."

I swallow again and can feel my heart beginning to race.

"Sookie," he says. "You need to calm down. If I bring you back to Eric in this state, I swear my son may have a heart attack. Deep breaths, sweetheart," he says and rubs soothing circles into my hands.

I close my eyes and try to concentrate on my breathing. It's harder than you might think and takes me more than a few minutes to get myself under control. Once I do, I open my eyes and see the lovely smile and the fatherly look of a man who knows one of his own is hurting.

"Sookie, I didn't mean to scare you. What he…what he did to you is horrible. Words cannot express how furious I am that any man could do to a woman what he did to you. To think that I know…" he shakes his head. "No, I didn't ask you to come in here to talk about that either. What I did want you to know is that you are safe here with us. Neither Russell Edgington nor his spawn have ever been welcomed in this house. After what you have informed my son, they never will be."

I look at him and I'm sure my question is written all over my face.

"Darling," he says softly. "I have never agreed with one thing that man has stood for. I met him over twenty five years ago when we both were still considered young and fresh. I didn't take me long to get a full impression of him. I thought him a pompous ass then and I think he is double that now. To think that he would allow his son to do what he did and not get him help? To leave you on your own with nothing to assist you in such a time is inexcusable. To allow…to allow that monster to walk the earth after seeing…" he shakes his head once more before looking at me. I swear there are tears in his eyes. "I want you to know Sookie, I blame them both but RJ is scum and will never be allowed near you or Maddi. I can promise you, I'd see him dead before allowed him to breathe the same air as either of you."

"Eric told me the same thing. But just telling him what happened between me and RJ puts me in danger. Edwin, the Governor has very powerful friends and I don't know what they would do to you or your family if they found out that you knew the secrets." I say to him.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that," he says with a smirk. "And I have a pretty good idea who these so called friends are. Don't worry, Sookie. Revenge is sometimes dealt with better with a pen than a sword."

"I don't think I know what you mean." I say softly.

"Just know that the Northman name is known in a great many circles. I can promise you this. When I'm through with him, Russell Edgington will never set foot in the Oval Office and his son will get what is coming to him." He squeezes my hand. "I promise you, Sookie."

I shake my head. "I don't want to cause any trouble, Edwin. I just want to make sure that you all aren't upset with what happened."

"Of course we are going to be upset at what happened, Sookie. Even if we didn't know you, we would be upset at such a tale. But to know both you and Maddi and know that you are so much a part of us now, makes it worse."

"Edwin I…"

"Sookie," he says in his deep tone. "No one hurts my children and gets away with it and you Sookie," he touches my cheek, "are now one of mine." He stands and helps me up. Pulling me to him, he embraces me.

I wrap my arms around him and can honestly say that I've not felt such comfort since before my father passed on. The hug is inviting, warm and fatherly. Just as I would expect a hug from Edwin would be.

"Everything okay?" I hear from the door.

We pull back from us and Edwin looks over my shoulder. "Everything is fine, son," he looks back at me. "Just letting Sookie here know that we are all in her corner." He kisses my forehead and releases me. Smiling, he walks away. I turn to see him squeeze Eric's shoulder before whispering something in his ear.

"Don't worry about that," he smiles at his father.

Edwin nods. Taking one more look at me, he walks out of the room.

Eric takes three steps and envelopes me into his long arms. I sigh when I feel his warmth and strength around me.

"You sure you're okay?" He asks.

I nod and look up at him. "What did your father say?"

He smiles down at me. "He said to hold on to you with both hands and never let you go."

I smile back at him as he lowers his mouth to fit mine. We have had a great many kisses since we met only a few days ago but this one seems different. There are promises in it that for the first time in my life, I'm ready to receive.

***0***

A/N Just a reminder, Where Were You is up for a "fangie" award. Instructions on how to access the voting site is on my wordpress account. Please drop on by to see which of your favorite stories have been nominated. Thank you for reading and coming along for the ride!  
Until next time….ILWE


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 As the Tides Turn

EPOV

When I came looking for Sookie, I didn't expect to find her so emotional. I knew that my father was furious when I told him what had happened to my girl, but I didn't think he would upset her. His words were very clear and his point very straight forward. We were going to make sure that the Edgingtons never saw the inside of the Oval Office or any office for that matter. I'd seen that look on my father's face before. He will not rest until that monster and his father are destroyed.

Holding Sookie in my arms, I take my father's words to heart. No one will hurt her again and I'll never let her go. Sookie may not have agreed to be mine in every way yet, but she really has no choice. I'd follow her to the ends of the earth if I had to. She is it for me and Maddi is mine in every way that counts. Does it sound a little stalkerish? Well, yeah, but I don't care. You know when you know and I know. Sookie Stackhouse will be my wife, the mother to our children and partner in all we do in this life. If I have my way, we will be together in the afterlife as well. When you find your soul mate, you never let them go. I'm completely convinced of that now. I've seen it in my parents, my grandparents and my sister. Life is just, well, complete now that I've found what I was missing.

"I don't want your father to do anything, Eric," Sookie says softly.

"What?" I ask as I pull away to see her face.

"I don't want him to do anything to RJ and his father. I don't want him to get into any trouble. They are really bad people, Eric," she swallows. "They could destroy him and your family without even blinking. People disappear when they tangle with these sorts of animals."

"And how do you know this, my darling?" I push some stray hair behind her ear.

"They told me so," she says looking up into my eyes while I brush my thumb over her cheek. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you or your family, Eric. He can't do anything to me or Maddi. Please, just promise me you'll let this go."

"I can't do that, Sookie. I'm sorry, but I can't and don't ask me to. That, that monster could have destroyed you, he could have destroyed Maddi. You said it, he's an animal. The people he associates with are animals. Do you really want someone like him or his father in a position where they can make decisions for us? Do you want us to turn a blind eye to what he did and not try to stop them from gaining power?"

"No but I don't want anything to happen to you," she says with tears in her eyes. "I just got you too, you know."

That stops me. She's right. I keep telling her that I can't lose her but then I ask her to allow me to avenge her which could cause me or mine harm. It won't but Sookie can't know that.

"Sweetheart," I say moving closer to her. "You aren't going to lose me. I would walk on fire to look into your eyes daily. Trust me, trust my father and trust he knows what he's doing. The Northman name, not to mention Viking Publishing, holds a lot of weight in a great many circles. Trust me in this, my father's word and the endorsement of our company goes a very long way, Sookie," I lean forward and kiss her softly. "We will all be fine."

She doesn't say anything but when I pull her closer to me, she sighs and melts into my arms. I could stay here like this forever but we have people who will start wondering where we are and have a little princess who is eager to make another sandcastle. I tell my girl all of this. She lets out another sigh and looks up at me with a smile.

"Let's just go and enjoy the day. We will deal with all the rest later, okay?" She tilts her head to the side, waiting for me to answer.

I nod and kiss her once more before heading back through the house and out to the beach. I know that Sookie wants me to forget all about what she told me and just let it lie. I know she just wants to let the past be the past. I see it in the way she asked, no begged me to let it all go. I told her that we would handle it in a way that would not get any of us hurt, and I will. But she can't ask me to drop this. I won't do it. RJ Edgington will pay over and over again for every pain, every bruise, and every blemish he inflicted upon my girl. He will know what it is to suffer and be in agony before we are through with him and his father. He will learn what it is to be helpless and powerless against someone bigger and more powerful than himself. He will learn what it's like to feel like there is no way out, no one to turn to and no one to help him. My father may use a pen instead of a sword, but I will also use something else; power. Power in places that not even my father knows I wield. I smirk when I think about what is in store for these two. Oh yes, we will make them pay and when I'm through, he'll wish he never heard the name Sookie Stackhouse.

Sookie goes to sit back with the women while I head over to Bob and the kids who have made considerable progress while I've been attending to my girl. Maddi sees me and jumps up and runs toward me. At the last minute, she jumps up and I catch her and throw her into the air. The sound of her giggles and squeals fills the air and makes me more determined to never see that smile leave my princess' face. I pull her to me as she tells me all that they have done so far and what the plan is for the rest of the castle.

I turn to look at Sookie who must feel my gaze upon her because she turns to me and smiles brightly. Putting Maddi down so she can return to the task at hand, I just look upon my beautiful girl and wonder how I'll ever stop myself from killing the bastard that caused her so much grief.

She must have seen something change on my face because her smile fades softly into concern. Not wanting to ruin the day, I do everything I can to make my smile reach my eyes. It must have worked because her position relaxes and she turns to return to the conversation the women are having. I stand there for a few more seconds before heading back to the castle. I will make my plans later. Right now, I need to be with my family.

***0***

Lorena's POV

I cannot believe that I was thrown out like yesterday's garbage. Who do these, these people think they are? I'm Lorena Ball-Compton for god's sake. I'm a powerful attorney, a prospective up and coming partner at Hurwitz, Johnson and Crow, the largest firm in New York and I'm married to their nephew. All of that and I'm asked to leave? For what? Because this little twit from the sticks was offended by something I said? Well, the little hussy better realize that she's not in Kansas anymore. If she doesn't like how we deal with things around here then she should paddle her little ass back to Louisiana, Mississippi or wherever she's from.

So, I pointed out a few things that were suspicious. Sue me. I'm a lawyer. I don't trust easily and I definitely don't trust some little bit of a thing who all of a sudden jumps into my family and is conning everyone. Make no mistake, that little thing is conning the Northmans and I'll find proof. Like I said, no one is that sweet. She may have everyone fooled but I will find proof and when I do, they will see what a mistake it was to trust her and Eric.

I warned Edward and Elizabeth that putting Eric and Pam in charge of the family business was a mistake. I wanted them to insist that Bill at least be part of the team. At the most, I wanted them to take my suggestion and merge with Harper. That would have brought in a ton of money for all of us. But do you think anyone listens to me? No. Elizabeth and Edward's answer to the decision was to sell their stocks back to Bill's uncle. Sure my husband owns a part but not enough to be considered any type of player. Harper offered me a spot on their board if I brokered that deal and now I've got nothing. Bill has less than nothing and the Northman brats own all the major stock in the company. God, how can I get anything done and make me rich with the incompetence around me.

The car that Edwin graciously called for me stops in front of the Capri. He turns to look at me. "Will you be needing anything else, Ma'am?" the man in the black driver's hat, I didn't get his name, asks.

"Well, you can get the bags," I growl at him. Must I tell everyone how to do their jobs?

He nods and gets out of the car. He stops to open my door before heading to the trunk. Well at least he knows that much about his job. I step out and take in the sleek sophistication of the entrance. Smiling to myself, I think about what Edwin said. There would be no staying in a Holiday inn for this girl. Oh no, that just won't do.

I look to the driver and he motions for me to go ahead of him as he takes my bags up the stairs.

On my way back to the cottage, I received an email telling me that the party venue had been moved to The Bathing Club at the Capri. Well, I must admit that is impressive. Not only is it a bigger venue but a more prestigious one at that. Evidently Hurwitz has been doing his job perfectly if he convinced our newest client to listen to him instead of his publicist. I knew he would, Stan Hurwitz is the best and has done wonders with every new client we've had for the past I don't know how many years. Not to mention the man is a god among men. This night might indeed be a mixture of business and pleasure. Just like I like it.

A five minute phone call secured the night for me with a King Club suite and a view of the ocean. Oh yes, that will do nicely.

I'd attempted to contact Bill several times but he hasn't gotten back to me. No matter. He can stay with his family if he wants. I for one would prefer it. As far as he's concerned, I'm dealing with business for the rest of the weekend. Well, I am in a way. Getting to where I need to go can sometimes lead to doing things that my not so savvy husband would find inappropriate. He really doesn't understand how things are done and I don't have the attention span or the patience to explain it to him. It's best to keep him in the dark. That is, until I get what I really want. Then, well, let's just say, I'll take William and his family for every last dime they have and get on with my life. Billy-boy may have been the first rung in my ladder to success but he will not be my last.

"Hi, welcome to the Capri. My name is Ciera how can I help you?" The tall blonde girl asks as I walk to reception.

"Yes, I'm here for the Hurwitz, Johnson and Crow event this evening. I believe Mr. Hurwitz called to reserve the room?" I smile at the girl. It always helps when you smile.

"Oh, yes, Mrs. Hurwitz, your husband called just a little bit ago. The suite is ready for you," she motions for someone to come forward. "Mark will see you to the suite. Please tell Mr. Hurwitz that we look forward to this evening."

I nod and follow Mark out the back and through another arch. Yes, perhaps it's better that Bill stay wherever he is.

***0***

RJ's POV

Calvin opens the door and holds it for me as I walk into my father's suite. Turning the corner, I see both he and Gianna sitting at the table in matching robes sipping coffee. I look at my watch and see that it's almost noon. Well, they must have had a late night as well. Though, I scarcely say that I don't really want to know what was involved with their night. Yeah, not an image I want to get in my head.

"Good morning," I say to them.

Gianna looks up and smiles at me. My father doesn't take his eyes off the file he's currently reading.

"Gianna," he says. "Go get dressed. You have a luncheon in an hour and you don't want to be late."

"But your son just got here and I've not finished my coffee," she says.

My father reaches over, taking the cup out of her hands, he hurls it in my direction. I move at the last moment and it hits the wall behind me.

Gianna lets out a squeal before covering her mouth.

Russell looks up and stares at her. "Now you are done. Go get dressed."

She says nothing. Getting up, she moves toward the bedroom without saying a word. When the door closes I step closer to him.

"Was that really necessary?" I ask him.

He slowly looks up at me. "Am I getting relationship advice from you?" He raises his eyebrow.

"It's not relationship advice," I shake my head. "Just, what the hell was that all about?"

He sighs. "I thought I taught you better. But after what happened with that Stackhouse woman, I dare say I didn't do a very good job."

I growl at him. His eyes shoot up and he gives me his warning look. "Mind yourself, my son. "

"Then don't bring up Sookie." I say to him.

He rolls his eyes. "Whatever you say. But as for this," he points to the wall. "Let's just say that there are ways to make your woman heel without resorting to marking them. Marks cause such ugly situations. Gianna knows her position. She knows what is expected of her. She just needs reminding from time to time."

"We are going to talk about her now," I point to the door. "How about we start with her being in your bed instead of mine?"

He shrugs. "She knows who will give her the better position, my boy. She knows where she wants to go and what her family wants of her. This has nothing to do with you."

"It has everything to do with me." I walk closer to him. "When are you going to see that what you do and what you want affects me too?"

He shakes his head. "I will not discuss this until you have had time to calm down. Now, come," he points to the spot that Gianna just vacated. "What did Madden want?"

Just like that, the tables have turned and the subject changed.

"Well?" He looks up at me. "I don't have all day, you know. Some of us have work to do. I do have a campaign to win and position to take. Or has all that junk you put up your nose damaged you beyond reason?"

I sigh and walk over to the table, sitting down, I look toward him. "He wants another three hundred by the end of the month."

My father shakes his head. "And he's coming to us with this, why?"

I shrug. "He thinks we can push the right buttons. He thinks you," I point to him, "can get what he wants."

My father sighs. "You got us into this mess with him. You need to get us out."

"Wait a minute," I put up my hand. "You wanted to deal with Madden and deCastro. You thought they could help with the West Coast vote. Don't look to me to fix this when they get greedy."

Russell leans forward. "I told you I wanted their help. I didn't tell you to steal for Ocella to get it. You're lucky that they never found out what you were doing. It was everything I could do to keep them from taking you out after that dance you played with your wife."

"You were going to keep Sookie out of this." I growl again. Hearing him even mention her sets my teeth on edge.

"Whatever," he waves his hand around. "When does Madden want delivery?"

"I said, by the end of the month. He said he would pick them up but he wants fresh, young and not so bright." I lean back.

"Well, then you better get on the phone to our people in South America. From now on, Junior, I want to be left out of this. You deal with it," he points to me. "Or find a middle man we can trust. But from this point forward, I don't want to have any knowledge of this."

"How do you expect me to do that?" I ask him.

Russell looks past me to Calvin. 'You make this happen?" I ask him.

He moves forward. "I got a few guys that I can call. You won't be bothered with this again."

My father looks back at me. "That is the answer you were supposed to give, Junior." He smiles at me. "Now, why don't you go see what Nan has in store for me today and make with the smiles and meet and greet stuff. We need to put the best possible face on my campaign. . See what you can do about getting me some more backers." He looks back at his file. I'm officially dismissed.

"Come on, RJ," Calvin says. "Nan is expecting you."

I look between my father and the man beside me one more time. Just like that, I'm cut out of this part of the machine my father has built. No, scratch that, it's the machine I built for him. He said he wanted it. He said he would do anything to build his backing. Now, when I give it to him, he pushes me aside.

I get up and move toward the door.

"Oh, and Junior," my father calls after me. I turn to look at him. "Make sure that our next backers move on the right side of the law. At least most of the time."

He picks up his phone and starts calling someone. It matters nothing to me who he's calling now. I've been pushed back into my place. I'm the song and dance man and that is what I'm always going to be for my father.

Getting into the elevator, I hit the button to let me off on Nan's floor. I smirk to myself. Calvin was asked to leave the meeting with Madden. He didn't want to. But when a man like Victor Madden asks you to step outside, you step outside.

Lucky for me, Madden still trusts me. He got his goods all but the last time. Yeah, he wasn't happy about where I was getting them or that the last shipment was hosed. But still, he seemed to still be in good spirits where I was concerned. He promised me that if I helped him with this next request, he'd help me with my problem. Namely, he'd help me track down my wife and kid. Sure it would cost me but nothing is more important to me now. Well, now that Dad has Gianna, I need my family. My father will come around when he sees the sweet little family we make and what it will do for his campaign.

Even if he doesn't, I have enough of my own connections to leave my father now. I'll take Sookie and our son and we will have a wonderful life. She will come to realize that being with me is for the best and that if she listens and behaves there will be no trouble. Yeah, that is what's going to happen. I'm done with this life anyway. If my father wants to go it alone, so be it. Sookie and I won't need him anymore. My son will be what we need and will keep us together. Yeah, Sookie will learn, my father will learn and Gianna will see that she backed the wrong horse. Sometimes it's better to be in the background pulling the strings then out front like a shmuck. Yeah, they'll all learn. Russell Edgington Jr. is not someone to trifle with. Not anymore.

***0***

SPOV

The day was quite enjoyable. Okay, the day after the morning has been delightful. Not one word has been said about what Eric and I talked about. His mother, sister and the rest of the crowd have settled in for a lazy day on the beach. Edwin and Edward left to play a little golf and returned sun kissed and ready to enjoy the children. I swear, Edward has actually come to life since his wife and daughter-in-law have left. He is laughing and carrying on similar to Edwin. It's a joy to watch, and a part of me wonders if he is saddened by the fact that he has no grandchildren of his own. Not that I would ever ask him about that. It's really none of my business, more of an observation.

Joining the women in the kitchen to help with dinner seemed like I'd done it every weekend for forever. Watching Abbie and Pam reminded me of how Gran and I were. Granted it was just the two of us, but still, it makes me a little home sick.

"Momma," Maddi shouts as she runs in giggling with Sammy and Reece right behind her.

"What's up doodle-bug?" I ask her.

"Reeth and Sammy say I can watch movies wid dem abta dinna," she says bouncing in place.

"Well, let's see what everyone is doing tonight, okay sweetie?" I ask her.

"Well, we thought we would go to a party," Pam says. "There is a potential giving a party at the Capri tonight."

"Oh, that sounds like fun," I say to her. "You guys will have a blast." Not that I know what the Capri is or who this potential is. I'm assuming that Pam means a potential client, but then, what do I know.

"_WE_ will have fun, Sookie," Amelia says.

"What? Oh, no," I say shaking my head. "I'll, I'll just stay here with the kids. Hey why don't you all go?" I turn around to see Erin.

"Go where?" Bob asks as I see him and Eric walk into the kitchen followed by his father and uncle.

"Pam says there some big party that they are going to. I offered to stay with the kids." I smile at all of them.

"Oh, we will stay with the kids," Abbi says. "You all go to the party."

"Oh, I couldn't ask you to…"

"We insist," Edwin says and comes to stand next to his wife.

"But I didn't bring anything to wear to a party and I'm sure that I don't really need to be there," I say to the room.

"But I want you with me, Sweetheart," Eric says as he moves to my side and kisses my temple. "Besides, it will give me the excuse to introduce you to some people."

"But, my clothes and…"

"I'm sure I have something for you to wear," Pam says. "We look to be close to the same size. Besides, you are my new chief editor. If this big wig is hunting for a publishing company like the rumors say, then we want our best there to let him know we mean business," she turns to look at Eric. "Jonathan sent over the information this afternoon. Apparently, the request to meet him and his wife has gotten bigger than they expected. A house party was not going to cut it."

Eric nods and I look back and forth between them. "Okay, I don't get it?" I shake my head.

"Sookie," Pam moves forward. "Evidently this football player and his wife are shopping for houses up here," she waves her hand. "The wife is some model turned designer turned, well you get the idea. The rumors were that this guy wants to write a book. Jonathan is his publicist and we've known him forever. I guess they are shopping around but they are leaning toward Viking."

"Well, if he's leaning toward us then why are we going and putting on the airs?" I ask.

"Well, this dude is listening to his new legal team. They seem to think he needs more options and is pushing him to consider a book slash movie deal. Jonathan let me know what is up and that we need to show some good faith."

I sigh. So much for moving into these things slowly. "So this is going to be a working meeting?" I ask the room.

"Well, yes and no," Eric moves to stand behind me. "Alcide Herveaux is a good guy but he likes the new limelight his wife has convinced him he needs to be in."

I turn in his arms. "Wait a minute. Alcide Herveaux, wasn't he on the Vikings for like years before his contract ended and he moved to the Giants?" I ask him.

Eric leans back to look at me. "You know about football?"

"Eric," I laugh. "My brother thinks football is one of the four seasons. I grew up watching with him. Alcide went to Louisana State before transferring to Duke, but he always said that Louisiana was his love. That's why he wanted the Vikings so badly. We were all surprised when he chose to come to the Giants."

"Yeah, well again, that's part of his wife's doing. Not that we don't want him here," Bob says quickly.

"So, are we going?" Eric asks.

I shrug. "If it's business, it's business. Someone like Alcide Herveaux would be a nice draw in," I turn to Pam. "Do we know what he wants to write about?"

"The same," she sighs. "Biography- type piece but I think he has some thoughts on some juicy stuff about the NFL. That is why the lawyers are involved. He just changed representation."

"We know who it is?" I ask.

"Jonathan didn't say. But I'm sure I'll get all the information before we leave. Now come on we will need to find something for you to wear."

I look back at Eric. He smiles and kisses me on the nose. Returning his smile, he releases me from his hold and I go to follow Pam, Amelia and Erin out to find me something to wear for my first glimpse into the high society I've decided to be a part of.

Well, like Gran always said, in for a penny….


End file.
